


Book 1: The Call

by Soinso



Series: The Miraculous [1]
Category: ATLA AU - Fandom, AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Gang Wars, Gets kind of intense/violent, Peace, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Spirits, Vigilante, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 115,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soinso/pseuds/Soinso
Summary: At eighty years-old, the dedicated Avatar Korra is proclaimed dead and the second cycle of the Avatar begins. Yet, after twenty years of searching, the White Lotus comes to the conclusion that the Avatar cycle never began a second stage and instead, ceased to exist at all. Without the presence of an Avatar, the White Lotus disband and the world looks to the renowned metal benders in Republic City to keep everything in check. Little did they know how wrong they really were . . .Marinette never saw herself as a fighter. She'd always been far too clumsy to even throw a punch. But when crime in Republic City reaches it's peak, Marinette is sick of sitting still. Now, crime lords are wise to be wary of the Ladybug vigilante and her partner, Chat Noir. But as the fight goes on, strange things begin to happen. People are disappearing. Claims of a savior coming for the city are on every street corner. And nightmares plague them even when the sun is up.Suddenly, they realize that whatever mess they've stumbled into, it's too late to turn back.Disclaimer: I don't own MLB or ATLA or LOK. All I own is the plot.





	1. The Avatar Returns [Prologue]

_~ Unknown ~ August 4th, 249 AG; 3:07 pm_

I watched the water climb higher and higher into the air, curving at an angle before me. For a moment, I almost believed I'd been swept into a dream. A fantasy. For this could not possibly be reality. A fire-bender? Water-bending? Simply not possible. And, yet, here it was.

There was only one explanation. And that explanation had been advertised near and far, all over the world. Yet, I could only feel ill at the thought of leaving everything I'd worked for just to become what I was expected to.

  
No. I was not about to surrender my life's work because a group of men in collared robes decided it was best for me. I would not become a slave to the nations. I would not become a glorified servant for the sake of making the elderly feel secure.

The world would continue to turn just fine without the Avatar. There was no need for me to throw myself at the nation's mercy just to satisfy their expectations.  
I had made a name for myself braking people's expectations. And this? Was no exception.

*** [22 years later]

_~ Marinette ~ January 17th, 271 AG; 12:47 am_

I lurched over the sink, indescribable pain ripping through everything below my ribs. My knuckles turned almost as white as the porcelain as my knees threatened to give out. I locked my jaw, trying push out the pain. But it only came crashing back in waves.

A scream ripped at my raw throat, my head dipping into the bowl of the sink. I could feel the tears flooding down my face, but I just watched them drip into the drain. Each drop seemed to bring a memory flashing in front of my eyes. The fire . . . Papa . . .

Another scream. This one for the pain in my chest. Like someone had reached in and was crushing my heart. My entire frame threatened to collapse over it.  
With the last of my strength, I raised my throbbing head eye level with the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot, a dark crimson against my pallid face. Seeing myself, I tried to stiffen my upper lip. I tried to pull myself together. Tried to convince myself this wasn't real, just for a moment.

But it was real.

And with that, the world came crashing down again. Sobs racked my body as I let out a blood-curdling shriek. The pain was eating me alive, devouring my flesh till I was certain I would just collapse right then and there.

I swung my head from side to side, trying to shake out the memories. Yet, I only succeeded to catch myself in the mirror again. This time, my eyes didn't look bloodshot. My face didn't look pale. It looked broken. I looked broken. Broken far beyond repair.

Somehow, I managed to grip the sink a little tighter. This was it. I was shattered and there was no putting me back together. This was who I was now. I was ready to accept it.

But that's when it clicked.

I watched my face relax. My knuckles began to get hints of pink in them again. My back almost straightened as my eyes filled with realization.

The memory was as clear as day. Alya had slipped her arm around my shoulder, holding one of her beloved superhero books between us. "The only thing necessary for evil to triumph," She'd said. "Is for good people to do nothing."

I blinked at my broken reflection, silent tears falling. This kind of pain . . . Nobody deserves to feel it. Nobody deserves to have felt the way I did.

"We're the good guys," She'd smirked at me. "So we can't just do nothing."

I watched as sheer determination flooded my face. I knew I wasn't the only person that had been broken. I knew I wasn't the only one that hurt. And, boy, was I done doing nothing about it.

Suddenly, I didn't care what they did to me. I didn't care that my home had been reduced to ashes. Or how alone I really was. Or whatever price I would have to pay. As long as I was still breathing, no one would ever feel like this again. Not on my watch.

And for a split second, I forgot about my pain.

***

_~ Adrien ~ December 22nd, 271 AG; 11:28 pm_

She was gone.

That’s all I could think - lie it was branded into my brain.

My mother. She was gone.

My back hit the wall, the pain barely even registering. This wasn't fair. She was all goodness. All kindness. She didn’t deserve to be taken. She didn’t deserve -

The thought was cut off with a sob. I tried to choke it back, knowing how disappointed Father would be if he found his son in a blubbering wreck. But none of that seemed to apply anymore. Nothing did. All that mattered was that Mother was gone. And she was never coming back.

Suddenly, the face of the Chief flashed through my mind. What had it been? An hour? Two? Since everyone had gathered in the parlor to discuss furthering the search. I remember the Chief’s jaw setting. Her eyes hardening. She was ready.

I guess Father wasn’t.

“I wish to call it off,” He’d said. The words were soft, but somehow, they still felt like a hot knife going through my chest. “I wish to end the search.”

“May I ask why?” The Chief didn’t seem phased.

Father’s voice had been like steel. “I fear there is nothing left to find.”

Every other word seemed to drown out from that. My vision went fuzzy and blurry. My chest was suddenly hammering. And my breath was cut off, like something was physically sucking it from my lungs.

I’d wanted to leave. I’d wanted to run. But nothing would respond. It was like my limbs were frozen in ice. Bitter, biting ice.

When the meeting was called off, all I could do was shaking the Chief's hand - robotically - like the automatons she used, and then make my way numbly up the stairs, not even hearing Father call me.

My mechanical legs took me down the cold, empty hallways, leading me to the one warm place left in this house. The only whole place.

The game room.

Mom and I had played endless rounds of Pai Sho, pun wars, and Hide and Explode here - and we’ve got the scorch marks to prove it. This was the place where Mom and I could have stayed forever - warm and happy and whole.

But it wasn’t warm anymore. It wasn’t whole. There was something missing. Something that would never come back.

I sunk to the floor boards, curling my knees to my chest as I cried. I choked and I sputtered and I sobbed, calling out for my mother, pleading for her to come back. Just once. Just to say goodbye.

That’s when I heard it.

It was a strange crackling sound, like the way a radio sounded when the channel went down. It was soft and low, but just enough to tear my mind from my tears.

I lifted my water eyes to the source of the sound: my baton. Sitting across one of the singed chairs nearly five feet away. Mom had given it to me as a birthday present several years ago. Then, I had barely been able to hold it straight, but it seemed to get easier to handle as I grew.

But in all the time that I’d had the staff, it had never been . . . Noisy.

Pushing up my heavy frame, I wandered across the hard floor to where the baton lay across the cushions. The platinum somehow felt lumbering when I grabbed it. Like it was so much harder to lift than it had been just days ago.

The staff didn’t look any different. Still hard. Still shiny. But when the gleam of the lights went down the baton, something on the very end caught my attention.

Right where the cylindrical end was supposed to cut off, a piece of the metal had been pushed down, revealing a small square of mesh with a row of buttons just beneath it. All within the hollow of the staff.

And the button farthest to the left was blinking.

“A radio . . .?” I muttered, looking the open compartment over. How long had this been there? The whole time? Had Mom known?

“Hello?” A small voice suddenly burst from the static.

I gasped loudly, dropping the baton and flinging myself backward. The thing . . . It just - just talked.

“Is someone there?” The voice continued. It sounded so unsure. Almost . . . Afraid.

My heart pounded in my chest, rattling around my ribcage. I couldn’t fathom why a radio would be hidden in my staff - let alone how someone else could be talking through it.

“Hello?” It called one last time, just on the brink of desperate.

Leave, I thought. Leave and get Father and the Chief and everyone that will believe you. But just as I moved to go, my limbs froze. My mind stopped for a moment, images spreading across it instead.

“It’s yours now,” She’d said as she handed me the staff for the first time. “yours to keep.”

I’d glowed with excitement, nearly dropping the pole as I lost my balance. But then my smile had faltered a little. “But . . . What about Father?”

Mom’s eyes glittered with mischief as she smiled. “What about Father? The staff doesn’t belong to him.”

No, it doesn’t.

The staff belongs to me. And now, someone was calling for me.

I lifted the warm baton from the floorboards and pressed the flashing button. “Yes, someone’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	2. City of Walls and Secrets

 

_~ Marinette ~ November 21st, 274 AG; 8:23 am_

"Excuse me!" I shouted as I rounded around the man's briefcase. "Pardon!" I ducked underneath a woman's arm just as she turned in my direction. Unfortunately, I didn't compensate for her heels in time.

Next thing I knew, my feet had been swept out from under me and the cobble stones were speeding forward. I crossed my arms over my face, squeezing my eyes shut as I braced for impact. Just then, a rough hand clamped down on my arm, yanking me back up.

"Whoa there, Miss," The young man chuckled as he steadied me on my feet. "You alright?"

I nodded, rubbing my arm a little. "Yes," I stuttered. "I'm fate - I mean! I - I'm fine and -"

"Don't hurt yourself, Miss," He gave me an amused smile and I could only blush in reply. Ugh, this was so embarrassing. "Try to keep an eye on your feet next time," He tipped a smoke-stained cap at me and then continued on his way up the street.

I nodded at him, and then turned on my heel and broke into a sprint. You know, I bet he was on his way to the City generator. I've heard it's a descent job for fire-benders now a days. Something about the smoke-stains and how he didn't seem to notice how strong he was just gave it away.

I put a hand over my arm again as I narrowly rounded a cabbage vendor. Three years ago, that would've left a bruise for weeks. But I don't scuff up so easily any more.

Harmony Point college came into view just as I rounded the corner. Kicking up dust behind me, I bolted for the door. I raced through the court, my heels skidding through gravel as I tore through down the hall. I burst into my homeroom, only to be betrayed by my flats as I tripped over the soles. Suddenly, I was laying face-down on the wooden floor boards, a dull ache appearing on the sides of my forearms.

Giggles erupted from the far side of the classroom. I groaned internally, cursing my clumsiness. When I lifted my head up, Alya had appeared in front of me with a hand extended down.

"Thanks," I smiled, grasping her hand. She pulled me to my feet just as the bell sounded.

"Hmm," She pursed her lips as we walked over to our seats. "I wonder if we could get some trip-proof floors in here."

"Ha, ha," I deadpanned.

"But, girl," Alya laid a hand over her chest. "By how much you trip at this school, they could at least give it a try."

I sighed, catching my chin in palm. "Trust me, it wouldn't matter. Trip-proof or not, my clumsiness would find a way."

"Hey," Nino twisted in his seat, shooting me a finger-gun. "At least you weren't late this time, dudette."

"Yeah," Alya rolled her eyes. " _This_ time."

I scrunched up my shoulders, giggling nervously as I gave them an innocent smile.

"Seriously, girl," She chuckled as she shook her head. "Have you at least tried to get more sleep?"

I blushed. "Well . . ."

"Ugh, _Marinette_ ," Alya grabbed both of my shoulders, giving me a playful shake. "You know I love you, but . . . What could you possibly be doing that's more important than sleep?"

I shrugged. "It's just that I work all day with Maman, and then I've got homework."

"That takes you all night to finish?" Nino tilted his head towards me.

"I - uh . . ." I chuckled nervously, straightening my posture. ". . . Work at my own pace?"

Alya sighed shaking her head at the table. "I swear, someday you're gonna wear yourself out and just drop dead right in the middle of the street." She pouted at me. "And I like you better when your alive."

I placed my hands underneath my chin, framing my face. "Aw, thanks, Alya."

"I know, right?" A series of shrill giggles interrupted us. I craned my neck around, my eyes landing on Chloe, Sabrina chortling behind her. "It looks like she rolled around in a pigsty before class!"

My eyes dropped to the pleated, pink skirt I wore. All along the right edge of the seam was a large mud stain splattered darkly across the blushed color - absolutely impossible to ignore. I must've gotten it from tripping over myself in the street.

"Hey," Alya leaned forward to get eye-level with Chloe. "If you had to run the length of downtown every morning, you'd probably scuff up those perfectly white pants, too."

"Oh, please," She scoffed. "I'm nowhere near as clumsy as Marinette. I am what we call _refined_. It's what separates the upper class from the, uh," She looked me up and down with disgust. "Lower class."

Alya growled, looking ready to bury Chloe in an avalanche. I dropped my hand on her shoulder before she could try anything. "Just ignore her," I muttered. "It's not worth it."

"What's not worth it?"   

My head shot up and that voice. I nearly jumped out my chair in surprise. "A-Adrien!" I stammered, flailing as I tried to catch myself.

He looked at me so sweetly with those perfect green eyes as he walked to his seat. His hair was brushed to the side, styled just right to fit his flawless features. And, oh, his _smile_. For a moment I could've sworn the sun was rising again.

"Hey, Marinette," He nodded at me as he stepped into the seat in front of me. Oh, Heaven above, even his voice was perfect.

"Hi-i," I gulped, finally composed enough to give a shy wave.

"Late again, I see?" Nino kicked at Adrien's chair. "What's happening to Mr. Punctual?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously - in the most precious way possible. "Rough night. I just slept in a little."

"Rough night?" He smirked. "Perfect-Sunshine-Sun admitting to sneaking out?"

He chuckled nervously, shrugging. "Nah, just had a meeting with the press that went a little late."

"That's been happening an awful lot lately," Nino replied.

Adrien opened his mouth to retort, but instead gave him sinless smile, rubbing the back of his neck again.

I bit my lip in sheer adoration, not even caring about Alya face-palming next to me.

As the day progressed, I felt the adrenaline from the morning starting to fade. The weight of last night was suddenly getting heavier by the minute. I could barely concentrate during mathematics, and Alya had to nudge me awake in science.

"Seriously, girl," Alya cocked her hip as we exited the building for home. "When you get home, take a nap."

"I gotta help Maman." I rubbed my eyes to keep them open. "Then I'll sleep, I promise."

Alya's face fell a little. "You work too hard."

I gave a drowsy grin. "You worry too much."

She rolled her eyes, then took a step forward and wrapped her arms my middle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mhmm," I mumbled, hugging her back.

"Say hi to your dad for me," She said as she stepped back, heading for the Little Ba Sing Se neighborhood.

"I will," I waved as I turned towards Central City Station.

Hurrying along the cobblestone streets, I scurried up to the station in time to take the next train back to the Dragon Flats borough.

After the incident, we really didn't have a choice but to move there. And it's not so bad, the neighbors were sweet and certainly made us feel welcome. The problem was, it was just so far from my school. But Maman couldn't bear to transfer me away from Alya after what happened.

Besides, the long train rides gave me time to think.  

I tucked my feet underneath my seat, rubbing my crossed ankles together to fiddle with my tights. When I first started wearing them, I thought for sure people would notice. I was practically shaking that whole first day. But, turns out, no one really cared. I even got a complement on them from Adrien. _Adrien_.

A sigh escaped my lips just thinking about him. My heart fluttered at the memory of his smile. Oh, he was just the closest thing to heaven on earth.

Suddenly, I saw a blur of the name "Agreste" as I'd tilted my head mid-sigh. Turning back towards it, I spotted a violet poster plastered on the wall across from me. It featured a shot of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father, looking solemnly into the camera. Below him were the words:

_CRIMINALS CANNOT BE KILLED WITH KINDNESS_

_ONLY JUSTICE WILL BRING PEACE_

A frown tugged at my lips upon reading the poster. Crime has been issue in Republic City since the time of Avatar Korra. Me, of all people, should know that. And even the Avatar dedicated her life to cleaning up the streets. But that was forty years ago. And when no one was to succeed her? When the Avatar cycle was proclaimed to be truly broken? Corruption just skyrocketed.

So hearing a potential president saying their main focus is always taking down the crime lords certainly got people's attention, including mine. But people only ever mean half of what they say. And you never know what half it's gonna be.

If he does get voted into office, I can only hope for the best. For the city and it's secrets.

When the train screeched to a stop, I stepped off the platform - only tripping once - and took a quick jog around the corner to our apartment complex. Trudging up the rusted out fire-escape, I pushed up my window and stumbled through it into my room, landing in an oh-so elegant heap on the carpet.

"Marinette?" Maman called from the kitchen. "Was that you?"

"Yeah," I answered, straightening my skirt as I got to my feet.

"How was school?"

"It was alright," I shrugged as I walked out of the room and into the hallway, the scent of cinnamon rolls leading to the kitchen. "How was work?" I arrived at the counter, placing my backpack on top of it.

She took a deep breath, exhaling it all at once as she turned towards me. The spark in her eyes had been burnt out by exhaustion, her smile worn and beat. Putting a floured hand against my cheek, she ran her thumb over my freckles. "It was alright."

If Alya thought I worked too much, she'd lose her mind watching my mother. After we lost the bakery, the only job available for a non-bender was at this run down diner in Dragon Flats called _Barb's_. The work was hot, sweaty, and cramped - and she often had to work double shifts, sometimes even working all night long. On top of it all, she somehow managed to be able to sell what pastries we could afford out of our house, just make ends meet.

My mother was a superhero.

I leaned into her hand, somehow trying to give her what little strength I had left. "How's Papa?"

Her eyes went down, but only for a moment. "Same as ever."

I nodded steadily. I wasn't really expecting anything else.

"Well," Her tired smile made a curtain call as she patted my cheek. "Go say hello to your father and then come help me with this frosting."

I grinned, skipping away from the counter and down the hall. First door on the left was the one door that always stayed open. The healers had warned us about closing doors. About not being able to hear him.

Shuffling across the carpet, I lowered myself onto the chair that was to be forever propped up against the mattress - the mattress Papa had occupied for the last four years.

"Papa?" I whispered softly, slipping my hand into his. "Alya says hi."

He made no response. His eyes stayed closed, chest rising and falling like he was asleep. The only sound in the room was the whirring of the air tank that lay underneath his bed. A slight hiss as the tubes that lay across his nose ensured his next breath.

"You know," I giggled under my breath, placing my free hand over the back of his. "I got to see Adrien again today. And _he_ was the one that was late." I beamed, leaning back in the chair. "It's been happening a lot recently. Turns out he's gotta lot of work to do at night, too." I smirked back down at him. "Told ya we we’re soulmates."

For a split second, I could almost feel his fingers closing around mine. The thought only made me grip his wrist tighter.

"I have to go help Maman now," I whispered. "But I'll be back later, okay?" Releasing his hand, I  leaned over his broad shoulders and pressed a kiss to his bushy temples. " _Au revoir_ , Papa."

I backed out of the room as lightly as I could, as if not to disturb him. I liked to keep this room quiet. Like a little safe haven from all the noise in the world. Papa, after all, deserved it.

Once out of the hallway, I threw off my charcoal blazer and tossed it onto one of the kitchen stools. I undid the few buttons at the very top of my white blouse, fingering the hand-stitched design as I tugged on the collar.

"What happened to your skirt?" Maman asked from the mixing bowl.

"Oh," I looked down, suddenly very self conscious of the giant mud-stain. "I . . . uh -"

"Tripped?"

I laughed shamelessly. "What else could've possibly happened?"

We worked for three hours, baking, stirring, frosting. And every twenty minutes, one of the neighbors was at the door with twenty yuan in their hands. By the time seven rolled around, we'd baked three pies, two dozen cookies, and what must’ve been a hundred cinnamon rolls. Needless to say, the whole apartment was sweltering from the heat of the oven.

Another half-hour of work later and the kitchen was clean again. By then, it had come time for the night shift.

Maman was looking up at the clock like it had caused all her pain. She looked like the weight of the world had suddenly been placed on her shoulders. I knew why. The flicks of her gaze towards the coffee tin gave it away.

The two-hundred-forty yuan we'd just earned was stuffed into that tin. Plus what we earned yesterday, there should be just under five-hundred yuan in there. But even that wasn't going to cover the rent for this month. It wasn't going to cover the bills from the healers or the land lords. It would barely keep food on the table.

The only way to keep things up? Work double shifts. Everyday this month.

I wrung my hands, watching Maman's exhausted stance. With a near silent breath, I swore to the back of her apron that she was not about to start working seventeen hours a day. She'd done enough. I was relieving her from duty.

But she didn't have to know that.

With a single deep breath, Maman turned and began to untie her apron. "I'm working the night shift," At least she tried to make it sound cheerful. She slipped on her coat, flashing me that burnt-out grin. "Don't wait up for me, okay sweetie?"

"Okay," I replied solemnly, trying for a smile.

She took a step forward and wrapped me in her embrace. I squeezed my eyes shut against her shoulder, trying to give her any strength that I could. Maman stood straighter and pulled back, smoothing over some strands in my bangs. "I love you, sweetie." She murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you too, Maman."

She shuffled back, walking towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

I waved just as the door closed. "See you tomorrow."

This wasn't fair. She should be going to sleep right now, not going to work in some sweaty kitchen for six hours.

But whining about it wasn’t going to fix anything.

With a sigh, I turned and stalked down the hall to Papa's room, catching my backpack off the counter as I went. Plopping down on the rug before the bed, I pulled several folders from the bag and scattered them across the floor.

Papa's room wasn't big, just a bed, a chair, a bookcase, and a window. So it was easy to keep neat. But I liked doing my homework in here, since the healers said he could hear everything we were saying. So, maybe just knowing that I'm in here will help him feel better.

Twenty minutes later the homework assignments were finished and pushed aside. Craning my neck, I checked the clock: 8:28 pm. I exhaled softly, anxiety building in my stomach for what was to come. But there was still some things I had to do first.

Pushing myself to my feet, I strode over to the bookcase and ran my fingers along the worn spines. "Any requests?" I asked over my shoulder. I tried to imagine Papa sitting up and answering me. I didn't want to forget his voice.

When silence only ensued, I finally settled with a small purple book of Water Tribe tales. They were my mother's favorite growing up, and gradually, they'd become my favorite too.

Striding back over to the chair, I plopped down and began to read the tale of the Moon Princess. I always read to Papa before I went out. It was my own way of letting him know what I was doing. Of letting him know that I was coming back, too.

By the time the tale was over, my knee was bouncing from excitement. My fingers kept twitching, unable to keep still. I tried to focus on the bravery of the Moon Princess's sacrifice, but the only thing going through my head was the security holes in that new jewelry store.

Somewhere around nine-o'-clock, I closed the story book and kissed Papa good night. When I first started doing this, I was so scared to leave him alone - especially at night. But after I finally mustered up enough courage to try it a few times, the risk became well worth it.

"I'll be back in the morning," I promised from the doorway. My eyes stayed on him for a moment longer, wishing that he could tell me goodnight too. But he didn't. So I took a deep breath and set my shoulders. It was time to get to work.

First, every light in the house had to be off. It was a rule I'd made for myself. This way, it ensured that no one could see through the cracks of my bedroom blinds.

In the dark of my room was the only place I would allow for the trap door in my closet to be opened. I'd found it out of sheer dumb luck. It was supposed to be some kind of storage unit . . . I think. But whatever it was, I hid it from Maman at all costs. If she saw any of the things in here, I would never forgive myself.

The first things I pulled out were the bundle of neatly folded clothes. I'd made them all by hand. It had taken nearly a year to get all the right materials, and just as long to put them together.

After shedding the white blouse, I slipped on a black, fitted, long sleeved shirt made from the same material the firefighters wore. The material was fireproof, yet still thin, breathable, and as soft as polyester. After removing my tights and skirt, I tugged on a pair of crimson leggings made from the same fabric.

The only difference was that on the inside of the leggings, I’d sewn sturdy leather shorts into it - there was even a thick belt studded to the waist band. That and the large black dots I’d added.

The next thing on was a cap-sleeved, scarlet wrap secured with a white sash. It was made from the same flexible material metal-benders used, making it a sort of bullet proof vest.  

The wrap reached all the way down to my hips, hugging my figure comfortably. I had not wasted one bit of it, it being the hardest material to get a hold of. Though I didn't have enough fabric to make a full windbreaker, I'd been lucky to be able to protect my vital organs.

Gathering my jet black locks in my hands, I split the strands down the back of my head and tied them back into two ponytails. In my line of work, it's best to have your hair out of your face.

Feeling in the dark, I grabbed a pair of red, spandex gloves and black vaulting shoes and tugged them on.

Lifting the several - technically illegal - lock-picking kits off the ground, I started to load them onto my belt. I liked to keep them in a certain order. Such as, the picks for a door lock went on my left hip. Picks for heavier locks went on my right.

With the picks placed accordingly, I carefully lifted the pistol off the carpet. After checking to make sure it was cleaned and loaded, I clipped it onto the back of my belt. I'm proud to say that I almost never used it. But that didn't mean I was about to take a chance.

With the gun off the carpet, I grabbed the arm holster and began clasping it onto my fitted sleeve. I always made sure I had this on before I even reached for my yo-yo.

I used the tool like a grappling hook, shooting and swinging to get around. The string had no problem supporting my weight, it being made from the same steel cords the metal-bending officers use. And as long as I could aim correctly, the actual yo-yo didn't have a problem with support either.

The problem was, if I tried to swing with one finger in the ring, I'd rip my finger clean off. That's why I made the harnesses. So, that I could strap it to my arm or belt buckle when I needed to swing. With the harnesses clicked into place, I strapped the yo-yo to my hip, admiring the shimmering red and black spots I'd painted on to match.

Finally, I reached down and plucked the red, black spotted mask off the floor. After letting the moonlight reflect off of it for a moment, I slipped it over my face and buckled the straps into place.

I walked out into the darkness of the my bedroom, fully armed.

With a deep inhale, I bent my torso backwards in a backbend till my palms were flat against the carpet. Then, I crawled forward in between my legs until my chin was level with the tips of my toes. Hold it for a minute. With an exhale, I pulled my torso back against the carpet, flipping it back up until I was standing upright again.

Then I jumped down and laid flat on my stomach, my hands spread on either side of my head. Using only my back, I lifted my legs off the ground and began to curve them forward. I only stopped when the soles of my boots were flat beside my hands. Hold it for a minute. Exhaling, I released my legs back to the ground.

Jumping back up to my feet, I bounced a few times on my toes to keep the blood flow coming. I was going to need it.

I lowered myself back down onto the carpet, this time perpendicular to my bed. Gripping the metal frame of the mattress for support, I locked my ankles together and lifted my legs up into the air. Gradually, I continued lifting myself higher until only my shoulder blades were against the floor. With a bounce of my shoulders, I jumped onto my elbows. Another bounce, and I was balancing on my palms in a full handstand. Hold it for a minute.

Inhaling sharply, I bounced against my hands one last time, bringing myself up onto the pads of all five fingers. Hold it for a minute. Releasing a breath, I slowly lowered my legs in opposite directions, my right flat out in front of me and my left flat out behind me. Hold it for a minute. Switch legs.

Another breath. Bringing my ankles back together, I let both legs fall outward until they formed a horizontal line. One controlled breath later, I forced them down farther. Hold it for a minute. Keeping my breathes calm and measured, I brought my legs back together till I could lock my ankles again.

Exhaling, I eased myself back onto my palms, then my elbows, and then my shoulder blades, the rest of me following gradually.

Standing, I bounced on my toes again, keeping my body loose. Once I tensed up, all my hard work went out the window.

I reached back behind me with both hands and clasped them together against the small of my back. With a sharp inhale, I threw them up til they were level with my head. Hold it for a minute. Releasing a slow breath, I lowered my arms back against my spine. I unclasped my hands and shook them out, taking a few more breathes.

Now, I was ready.    

I took one more deep breath for good measure, then up my bedroom window went.

My mother wasn't too strung up about me having a bedroom window that I could easily get in and out of. She'd always trusted me not to get into trouble. Mostly because I'd never done anything that made her think otherwise.

Nothing she knows about anyway.

Climbing out onto the fire-escape, I perched on the edge of the fifth-story railing. A single leap and I had landed on the window sill of the adjacent building. I crouched low then jumped high, grasping the drain pipe bolted down to the building. Using what momentum I had left, I swung my legs up and hooked my ankles over the floor of a balcony. After dragging the rest of me up to the ledge, I leapt off to my right, catching onto the wide grates of a vent.

Jump. Hold. Swing. I repeated the routine until I was standing at the top of the thirty-story complex. Still, I had quite a ways to go.

I broke into a near-silent sprint - something that was a necessity for me. As the edge of the roof rumbled towards me, I exhaled one last breath. And then I jumped.

For a moment, there was only wind rushing up my body. Then a thud sounded as I hit the next roof, falling into a roll. Most of the buildings in Dragon Flats have been built close enough for me to be able cross between them in a single bound. Not all, mind you. But enough for me to form a specific route out of the borough.

As I reached the neighborhood limits, I caught sight of the train. One of those metal monsters passed by every three minutes regardless the time of day. Most people around here could complain about the noise till the end of time. But, for me, this track is a saving grace.

I watched the train round the bend, running parallel with the front of the building and towards the tunnel set at my right. I curved on my path as I vaulted another roof. With a twist, I landed squarely on the concrete slab atop the tunnel.

The train's lights burst forth, nearly blinding me from where I stood. The steel blurred and roared under me, rattling the cement underneath my toes.

Breathe. Brace. Jump.

I landed against the cold metal on my feet, only to drop and press myself flat against the roof as the tunnel stormed over me. For several seconds, it was the echo of the screeching train in the dark. Then a gust of wind and the screeches fell.

Raising my head, I gripped a ridge in the steel and pulled myself into a crouch, still firmly planted to the roof of the train as we exited the tunnel.

The train began to slow as it pulled closer to it's next stop. Taking the easing speed to my advantage, I raised myself into a low stance. The dusty roof of the warehouse adjacent from the tracks sped towards me.

Breathe. Brace. Jump.

I scraped against the gravel as I landed, turning just in time to see the train slide off to it's next station. I walked to the edge of the building, standing up on the brick rim of the roof. Back in Dragon Flats, jumping buildings is no problem. In downtown, it’s not quite as easy.

Pulling my yo-yo from my belt, I wound my arm back and threw it forward. I watched the red glint fly through the air til it caught against a drain pipe atop a boat house. With a satisfying click, the ring clasped into the harness over my arm and I stepped off the bricks.

Wind rushed over me, and then, I rushed over the wind. It was like flying. I landed gently at the corner of a fishing shop, Yue Bay taking up half of my view. Retracting my yo-yo, I shook the sudden nausea from my head.

I knew it was a bad idea to swing around too much, it pushed all the blood from my head and ran the risk of knocking me out cold. I used to get crazy migraines from even the smallest of swings. It scared the life out of me. By now, I've toughened up a bit. Still, every once in a while I'd get a little lightheaded. But as long as I was careful, I wasn't worried.

Harmony Tower was to the left of my vision. A twenty minute walk for any pedestrian. But only five for someone like me.  

After darting in between several blocks of construction, I scaled the stone walls of a five-story ship manufacturer just across from Harmony Tower. With a toss of my yo-yo, the metal piece caught to the railing of the Tower's balcony. The wind ripped through my hair and clothes as I swung round the iron beacon of golden light.

I slid to a stop, landing firmly on the thin sheets of steel. I exhaled against the nausea as my yo-yo smacked back against my palm. Putting two fingers to my temple, I rubbed against the dull ache. It would leave soon enough anyway.

"Feeling unwell, my Lady?"

A smirk came to my lips, my hand dropping to my side. "Not at all, Kitty." I spun around, my hip cocked. "Why ask such a thing?"

His form was leaned leisurely against the wall of the Tower, the green lights of his eyes piercing through the dark like spotlights. I watched them roll playfully in the dark. "Such _cat_ -itude."

I scoffed, placing a confident hand on my hip. "Come out of the dark, Chat. We've got work to do."

"I do believe it's your turn," He swung his staff from the ground to balancing it across his shoulders as he sauntered forward. "Any ideas, Bugaboo?"

I turned back to the glowing view of the city. "The jewelry place they just added in the Little Ba Sing Se neighborhood."

“The one the just got an awful lot of funding from Mr. Bourgeois?”

“The very same,” I smirked.

He grinned. "Whatever you say goes, my Lady."

I tapped his nose. "Sure, Kitty. Lead the way?"

He shook his head, then swung out his hands and dropped into a low bow. "Ladies first."

"If you insist." I scratched behind the vinyl cat ears pinned to his blond hair.

Climbing up into a crouch on the railing, I threw out my yo-yo and watched it hitch onto the edge of the ship manufacturer's roof. A swing and a half later, I landed sturdily on the cement roof.

Turning, I watched Chat use his staff to vault across. He got a running start, then extended the rod, launching himself into the air. He landed against the window sill of the second story. But then scurried up the wall, and within a few seconds, he was at my side.

Chat Noir had been my partner for about three years now. When we'd first met, we were basically clueless. About everything. Half the time we were tripping over ourselves, and we didn't have any idea of how to work as a team. But we eventually learned to put our heads together and make it work. Besides, Chat had become one of my best friends. I trusted him more than anyone.

We jumped from building to building till Yue Bay was out of sight. Running along the brick roofs of downtown, we came to a stop in front of a shimmering new complex. The walls were glass, displaying a grand view of glittering diamonds and pearls. Just one of those necklaces would pay my mother's rent for an entire year.

I slid my arms around Chat's neck and we dropped down his staff onto the gravely street. Rounding to the back of the building, we came to a large steel door with a heavy bolt. I crouched in front of the door, while Chat leaned against the corner of the building to keep watch.

Pulling a kit from my left hip, I pricked the metal pieces through the lock. I edged the thinnest pin to the left. Click. Pulling the thick, flat pin up, I slipped the third pin underneath. Click. Then I lodged the thinner pin down the lock completely. Click.

I pushed open the door, placing my hands on my hips. "Fifteen seconds." I boasted.

"Nice work, my Lady." Chat smirked as he followed me into the dark of the shop.

Whatever the hours were, it had been closed for quite some time. But the second we stepped in, I knew we weren't alone. There were a few loose ends we'd have to tie up before we could actually take anything. Not like that was a problem.

At the end of the dark hallway, it opened into a dimly lit room full of glass cases. I pressed myself against the wall, Chat following my example.

"So, who you voting for?" A voice sounded from around the corner.

"I think Agreste, probably. I mean, he says he's gonna fix the crime rate, so why not give him a chance?"

Okay, two guards. Stationed at the far end of the room. Fairly distracted. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"But still, don't you think Bourgeois could do the same thing?"

I signaled to Chat and he moved across the floor to the opposite wall of the hallway. I could barely see him. The black of his suit seemed to blend in with any shadow.

"When it's between them, I don't think it'll matter. If Agreste wins, Bourgeois will just become councilman and vise versa. Then they’ll just be a presidential team."

With a blink, the night vision lenses in his mask clicked on, illuminating his face in an ivy green light.

"But Bourgeois already owns half of the city, maybe Agreste will make him vice president, or something."

I turned back to Chat, giving him a single nod. A blur a black and he was leaning against one of the glass cases, idly fiddling with his staff. "Nah, Gabriel Agreste is way too cocky for that."

I heard them shuffling, fumbling as they whipped around to face Chat. "Wha - Who are you? How did you get in here?" One demanded.

"The door," Chat smirked. "You guys really need to get a better lock."

"Who _are_ you?" I heard the sound of batons being drawn. Feet shuffled over the carpet towards the opposite end of the room.

He twirled his baton in his hands. "Just your friendly, neighborhood black cat."

They were getting closer, but not close enough.

"Well, young man." I heard electricity of a charged glove crackle. "You really shouldn't be out at night alone."

Chat paused, looking above his baton with that smug little spark in his eye. "I'm not alone."

I dove out from behind the wall, sliding behind Chat and then using his shoulders as leverage to flip myself over him and the case. I landed in a solid stance before the security. "Hello, boys."

They both looked to be about mid-twenties. Wearing light armor and both carrying batons. The one on my right had the charged glove, looking like he knew how to use it too. The one on my left had a radio at his belt. Now _that_ was a problem.

"What the -?" One stuttered.

Before he could even finish his sentence, I swung my yo-yo onto his belt, ripping away the radio. Releasing the device from my string, Chat caught it out of the air, then with a burst of flame, melted the exterior enough to crush it in his palm.

By the time I'd turned back, the one with the glove had charged, electric hand raised. I side-stepped him easily. One hand clamped down on his arm, I slammed my knuckles into the pressure point just below the shoulder blade. He cried out and his entire arm dropped.

A fist full of my hair was suddenly yanked back, forcing me into a backbend. I yelped as the first guard lodged his fist into the small of my back, knocking the breath clean out of me. I twisted myself out of his grasp and got myself back into a stance. I turned and dipped, dodging his attacks one by one, but still keeping my hands up should I need them.

Fed up with my weaving, the young man threw his leg at my own in an effort to bring me to the ground. I saw the attack coming and instead launched myself into the air, turning over my left shoulder before I landed.

Two strong arms locked around my form just as my toes touched the ground. Before I could even struggle, they had an arm around my neck, tightening by the second. I gasped in surprise, gripping his arm with both hands as I struggled for breath.

I must not have hit the second guard hard enough. Darn it.

The first man opened his palm, the charged glove sparking. He looked up at me with a cocky grin. "Say goodbye."

A burst of flames lit up behind him, followed by a glimmering silver rod. Both smacked him directly across the head. The man dropped in a crumpled heap.

"Goodbye." Chat stood smugly, his steaming baton balanced across his shoulders.

A shink of metal rung in my ears as a sudden blur of silver appeared in my left eye. Chat's baton flew off his shoulders, positioning forward and ready for battle. That's when the blade above my cornea came into focus.  

"One move," The guard hissed. "And she never sees again."

Chat's gloved hands tightened across his baton, his nostrils flaring with hatred. He needed an opening. One he wasn't going to get on his own.

Taking in what little oxygen I could, I lifted my foot and shot it back, kicking the guard's knee in. He swore and screamed, keeling over at the pain. I ducked my head just in time, the blade slicing just under my eyebrow instead of my eyeball.

An explosion of orange light and heat flew over me. The guard yelped, releasing me to escape the flames. I sucked in the deepest breath I could muster, then whipped around and pounded my knuckles into three places across his chest, plus two more on his side for good measure.

The guard dropped, completely immobilized.

I placed a hand against my throat, my chest heaving as I gulped in the air. "Thanks for the save, Kitty."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You sure you're okay, Buginette?" I felt a gloved finger go over my eyebrow. "Your eye . . ."

"I'm alright, Kitty." I ducked out from underneath his hands. That's when I caught a strip of red staining his clawed gloves. "Are you?"

"Oh," Chat looked down at his wrist as if just realizing it was there. "Must've happened when I busted open a case."

I spotted his backpack lying on the floor a few feet away. Usually, the pitch black accessory was strapped flat to Chat's back, but now it was bulging with nearly every item in the store.

The sound of murmurs filled the air. Out the shop window I could see lights going on across the street. People who had heard the commotion were starting to get curious.

"We should get outta here," Chat said, snatching his backpack off the ground.

"Good call." I replied.

I followed him back out into the alley way and we vaulted back up to the adjacent shop roof. Running and jumping along the neighborhood, we came out at the back of Avatar Korra Park, her statue facing away from us in the dark.

Kneeling in the thick underbrush of the bushes, Chat shoved back the branches while I lifted the loose patch of grass to reveal the trap door. With a tug, I heaved it up and dropped down into the dark. My feet hit the cold dirt braced for impact, forcing me to land in a crouch. After a few moments in the dark, a thud sounded as Chat landed next to me, his eyes shining green.

"Care to give us a little light?" I swept my eyes over the black, straining them to make out a single object. Chat would usually make a small and controlled fire to light our way through here - one he would have lit by now.

"Nah," I felt his arm slide around my waist. "Why don't I just give you a little helping hand?"

" _Chat_ ," I warned.

"Aw, come on, Bugaboo." Suddenly, my legs had been swept clear out from under me. "Don't you trust me?"

I rolled my eyes as he lowered me onto his back. "You're ridiculous."

"Don't you mean im- _paw_ -ssible?"

I groaned.

Chat jogged down through the dark, his night vision lenses blinking around the walls of the tunnel. The first time we went down here, we jumped at everything. The scurrying rats. The hiss of steam in the pipes over head. I barely even notice them anymore.

Five minutes later we came to a stop in front of a looming, metal door - one I couldn't see, but knew was there all the same. Chat released his hold on my left knee to rap his knuckles on the steel. Moments later, someone knocked back.

The sound of metal scraping echoed off the walls. A blinding streak of light burst over us. I squinted my eyes shut, pressing my face into Chat's shoulder.   

"Password." A gruff voice demanded.

"There isn't one." Chat replied seamlessly.

The bolt of the door shuddered out of place, and the entrance swung open. Light enveloped us as Chat walked into the room. The heart of the underground was well lit, with bulbs hanging from the ceiling and lanterns lining the walls to illuminate the array of booths and tents. After ten minutes in the dark, it was blinding.

I slid off of Chat's back, digging my palms into my eyes.

"Getting a little _light_ -headed, my Lady?"

I shoved his shoulder. "You're awful."

"Ladybug." A loud clap caused me to look up from my hands. "Chat Noir." Theo strode towards us amidst the dots swimming in my vision. His brown, wavy hair was tied back in a greasy ponytail. The stick of his latest sucker hung from his lips. "Back in the Ditch so soon, aye?"  

"The Triad never rests," Chat shrugged. "So neither do we."

"Hey," Theo held up his hands. "I ain't about to argue." He leaned over, eyeing Chat's pack. "Whatcha got for me tonight?"

Chat shrugged out of the straps and held it open for Theo to see. His eyebrows drew together a little at the sight. “Jewelry store?” He asked.

I nodded as Chat lowered the pack again.  “Yeah . . . And, um . . . We just need some quick cash.”

I felt Chat’s eyes on me as soon as the words left my mouth. “We do?” He asked.

“I just need to help a few friends out, that’s all.” I shrugged, trying to keep it casual enough.

Theo sighed. "Alrightie," He turned, beckoning after us. "Let's see what I can do."

He led us through the booths and tables towards his own. The Ditch was full of makeshift "shops" that sold and traded the strangest of things. After every run, whether we were raiding or just pounding the Triad, Chat and I always ended up here with something to trade. It's how we made our living. It's how I kept my family alive.

“Why didn’t you tell about this me earlier?” Chat whispered as we walked.

I shook my head. “It’s not that important.”

“Here we are,” Theo announced as we arrived at his booth. “Now let’s see . . .”

We were Theo's best customers. In the black market, it was hard to keep a constant consumer. Hence why he liked us so much. I'm pretty sure he even had a little crush on me - before I revealed that I was still in high school, that is. The look on his face when I told him . . . _Priceless_.

As Theo stepped back behind the booth, Chat overturned his backpack and dumped the entire contents over the table. Looking over the jewelry, Theo began to twist the sucker stick hanging out of his mouth. It's a habit he'd started when he'd decided to quit smoking.

"These are some quality crystals," He hummed, running his fingers over the beads.

"Good," I scoffed. "I almost lost an eye over these rocks."

Chat and Theo leaned over the merchandise, discussing something I was getting bored of. My eyes flitted around the Ditch. It was always musty in here. Musty and dusty - and the people here were even more so. But still, this place had a familiar feel. After spending so many nights in this rusted out tunnel, it almost felt like home.

My eyes suddenly caught some of the posters that were strung across the walls. A group of missing persons posters laid clustered together against the concrete. That cluster had been growing rapidly over the past few weeks. Three had been added since last night.

I could feel my heart drop a little. Just two days ago, I heard a debate over the radio about what to do in light of these disappearances. People were dropping like flies. Something had to be done about it. But what? With no connection, no trace, and no leads, what exactly _could_ be be done?

For a while I'd suspected the Triad was responsible for it. They certainly had the resources to pull something off like this. And they sure wouldn't be afraid to. But why would they? If people in their territories weren't coughing up enough money, they would usually wreak havoc. Not take someone. Mystery and stealth was not the Triple Threat Triad way. They were more of a 'take what you want and burn everything else to the ground' kind of gang.

But . . . Who else could be responsible?   

"Now that's some tasty gold."

Theo's voice snapped me back into reality. He and Chat were still leaning over the pile of accessories, but Theo had swapped the sucker stick for a gold ring.

"So, you'll take it?" Chat asked expectantly.

"Of course, I'll _take_ it," Theo rubbed his hands together nervously. "I just can't promise as much as usual."

Chat shot a glance at me, awaiting my reaction.

I bit my lip. "Come on, Theo. There's gotta be something you can work out."

He sighed as he looked over the crystals again. "Look guys, you know business has been tight lately and -"

"We'll pay you back," I leaned forward over the table. "We just need the cash now."

His glance flitted between us. "Why, exactly, would you need fast money?"

"I've got some friends I gotta take care of." I repeated.

"Friends?" Theo tilted his head. "You've been in the business for almost two years, why haven't you been 'taking care of them' until now?"

"Things came up," I defended. "Like you said, business has been slow lately."

"Which is exactly why I can't just hand you several thousand yuan." Theo threw up his hands. "I'm sorry but I gotta -"

I suddenly threw my hand over his, leaning forward across the table to the point that he could see the blue in my eyes clear through the mask. "Please, Theo." I said it softly, a whisper of a smile adorning my lips. I even batted my lashes against my cheeks a few times.

Theo's face went slack. Eyes wide, cheeks tinted pink. I could hear Chat growling behind me. He hated it whenever I used the 'feminine charm' card on anyone but him.

Theo set his jaw, his face the color of a tomato. "Well played, Ladybug. Well played."

I giggled innocently.

Turning back into the corner of the booth with a groan, he pulled a large black case and began fiddling with the locks. After opening it, he revealed stacks of yuan piled inside the case. A duffel bag at his right, he dumped the entire contents of the case into the bag.

He held it out to us with a sigh. "Here's six thousand, it's all I got right now."

I took the bag with the sweetest smile I could muster. "Thank you, Theo."

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled, ducking his head to hide the blush.

I blew him a kiss, then slung the duffel over my back and turned to leave. Chat was moping as he followed behind me. I didn't care. We got the money. That's what matters.

I nudged him when we reached the exit. "What's wrong, Kitty? Cat got your tongue?"

He muttered something, glaring at the ground.

I snickered as we stepped into the dark. Chat opened his palm and a plume of fire lit the path in front of us.

"You're _my_ lady." He finally pouted.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I'm not anybody's lady, Chat Noir. And even if I was, haven't you ever learned to share?"

His free hand suddenly closed on mine. "When you're my lady," He raised my hand to his lips, brushing his smirk against my knuckles. "You'll never want me to share you."

"'When'?" I slid my hand from his, stuck out my index finger, and pushed it against his nose, effectively shoving his whole head back. "Don't you mean 'if'?"

I heard Chat chuckling behind me as I continued down the tunnel. "You just love to torture me, don't you, my Lady?"

I grinned over my shoulder. "You make it too easy."

After climbing out into the park, we snuck into an alleyway behind a few music shops to divide the cash. Right now, we had five clients that had top priority. Even so, I would need a thousand - bare minimum - to keep Maman in the single shifts. But two thousand, and she could take tomorrow off. She needed that so badly. But the clients we had needed it more than I did. I knew that.

"The Kurtzbergs will need just under a thousand," Chat noted as he thumbed through the money. "They're about to lose their house."

"Make it fifteen hundred," I replied, shoving the money in his pack.

He nodded. "The Ramiers will need just a few hundred to get through the week." He passed me the yuan. "And the Kubdels still have their debt to the Triad."

"I'm pretty sure the Lavillants will only need a few hundred as well," I said as I shoved the money down my vest. "They'll just need enough to pay off their rent."

"Same goes for the Couffaines." Chat nodded.

That left just under two thousand. My throat went a little dry looking at the money. All I needed was a thousand. A thousand could get us through the month.

"How much do you need for your friends?" Chat looked up at me. I don't think he noticed that his night vision lenses were on.

I blinked against the light coming from his eyes. "Just a thousand." The words tasted stale in my mouth, but I said them anyway. The Couffaines could use the extra cash to rebuild their home. The Ramiers have been saving for a leg surgery for their littlest boy for the past three years. My family wasn't the only one working themselves to the bone.

Chat nodded, handing me the thick wad of paper. I took it and turned back to the stacks of money I was organizing. One stack for each client I was supposed to deliver to tonight. Five hundred for the Ramiers. Four hundred for the Lavillants. Twelve hundred for the Kubdels. And then a thousand left for -

I watched as an extra thousand dropped in my pile. I raised my eyes to meet glowing green. Then he turned back to his own sorting, smirking almost discreetly.

I winced at the money. I wanted it. But there's a difference between want and need.

With a sigh, I lifted the stack off the ground and moved to put it back in the duffel. "Chat -"

"Keep it." He caught my wrist.

"But -"

"My Lady," He chuckled, placing his hands so that he wrapped my fingers around the bills. "You deserve it."

Even though his lit lenses made my eyes sting, I could still see his sincerity. That alone made my chest warm. "Thanks."

He winked in reply.

With a roll of my eyes, I loaded the rest of the yuan underneath my vest while Chat did the same with his pack. I rose to my feet, hands slipping into the pockets of my leggings.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Chat jumped up, slinging his pack over one shoulder. "Tomorrow sounds lovely, Bugaboo."

I nodded. "See you then, Kitty."

"Till we meet again, my Lady." He gave me a two finger salute, then pivoted on his heel and disappeared into the streets.

What a flirtatious dork, I thought as I watched him vanish. Then again, at least he always kept things interesting. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from giggling.

I turned, breaking into a run out behind the alleyway. First stop: the Ramiers. They lived on the very edge of downtown. A fifteen minute run from here.

I skidded to a stop three blocks from their door. Using my yo-yo as a grappling hook, I half flew half jumped up the building to the roof. I climbed across the last remaining homes and dropped down onto their kitchen window sill. They tried to leave this window open for me. But with all the thugs hanging around, it wasn't always doable.

Pushing against the glass, I found it locked. Not a problem. I immediately reached for a pick on my right hip. Sliding the wide, flat metal piece underneath the wooden sill, I lifted it barely a fourth of an inch up. I pushed the pin through the crack and swiped it round till I felt something hard. Just a little more pressure and -

Click.

With a tug, the window came sliding up. I ducked underneath, jumping over their sink and landing in a crouch on the tile.

I turned to the cabinets under the sink. Upon opening them, the moonlight illuminated a tin box tucked into the back. I pulled it out of the shadows, the lock glinting. Pulling a pin and a wire from my belt, I stuck the pin as far in as I could. The wire followed after, jamming in underneath. Click.

Tossing the lock onto the tile, I flipped open the lid to the box. It was almost empty. Only about fifty yuan. That was about to change.

I yanked the five hundred from under my wrap and stuffed it in the tin. Setting the box on the ground, I rose to my feet and walked over to the junk drawers adjacent from the sink. After sliding it open, I pulled out a pen and ripped a small piece of paper from a notebook.

Dropping down in a cross-legged position before the box, I tore a piece off the paper, clicked the pen, and drew a crude image of the print on my yo-yo. One large dot in the center with four surrounding it. Next to it, I drew a slightly lopsided paw print. It wasn't perfect, but it would get the message across.

I left the sketch atop the bills and closed the box, clicking the lock back into place. I returned the tin then climbed back out the window, making sure the lock fell back into place before I left.

Next up, the Kubdels.

They lived in the Little Fire Nation neighborhood. A twenty minute run from the Ramiers. With a little help of my yo-yo, I shaved it down to fifteen.

I was fairly familiar with the family. Their oldest, Jalil, worked at the Fire Nation Cultural Center. And their youngest, Alix, was a sporty girl in my class.

Mr. Kubdel had started a clockwork enterprise almost a decade ago. When they refused to ally with the Triad and offer them funding, their entire company was nearly destroyed. But thanks to Mr. Kubdel's checkbook, they were safe for a time. And when that time ended, that's when Chat and I stepped in.

Getting into their home had been a little tricky before. Their security was some of the best in the city. Not impossible, of course, but it would take me a good twenty minutes alone to get into their living room. It was some time last year that Alix had written the deactivation code on a note card in the family safe. Ever since then, I've literally been able to walk through their front door.

Landing in front of the gate, I punched the code into the network of buttons aside from it. The gates eased apart, followed by the droning of several alarms as they deactivated.

Thank you, Alix.

I pushed through the gate and sprinted through the courtyard to the front door. The parlor, as always, was sparkling clean. Marble floors shining and the chandelier gleaming in the moonlight.

With silent footfalls, I rounded the corner to the staircase leading to the basement. Reaching the now glossy wood floors, I turned my head to find a small red light blinking in the dark. A security camera. Not one I had seen before. They must've just installed it today or something. I was literally in their basement the night before and I didn't see it.

I wonder if the Triad put it there.

Not like it's going to do them any good.

I turned towards the camera and stepped into the light just enough so that the entirety of my mask was visible. Straightening my back, I raised a finger aside my lips, pointing them out to make sure the camera focused on it. And then I smirked.

Just a little something to drive the Triad up the wall.

Abandoning the camera, I headed farther down the basement till I came to the family safe. I'd cracked it so many times before, by now, I've got the combination down. I veered the tiny dial to the number thirteen. Click. Then back to forty two. Click. Turning the dial twice over, I landed back at twenty five. Click. Then finally back to zero. Jolt.

The entire door of the safe slid out.

I stepped inside, opened my vest, and let the twelve hundred drop onto the polished floors. Satisfied with the money, I reached for the pen and paper I'd grabbed from the Ramiers. After ripping another piece off the paper and drawing the quick sketch, I left it aside the bills, then turned to leave.         

Finally, the Lavillants.

They actually lived back in Dragon Flats. I even knew their daughter, Rose - another girl I went to school with. After the move, Maman had encouraged me to get to know her more, but we were always busy and she was occupied with her own work as well. Like I said, we weren't the only ones struggling to survive.

I rode the roof of the train back to Dragon Flats. And after bouncing across the neighborhood, I slowed to a halt at the roof of the Lavillant's flower shop. I swung my legs over the edge of the roof and dropped to the fire-escape. Climbing to the bottom, I followed the dim light to their kitchen door.

I went to reach for a lock pick, but when I raised my eyes, the kitchen door was already a crack open. A weight dropped in my stomach. The Lavillant's never leave their back door open. Someone was already inside.

And they were going to regret it.

Easing the door open, I crept inside. The sound of rummaging and loud footsteps echoed from the kitchen as I got closer.

"Whoa, Whoa," I heard a voice chuckle. "I found it!"

I pressed my back against the wall, peering around the corner. A terrible creaking noise ripped through the air. Anger swelled in my chest. They'd found the hidden spot under the floorboards. The spot where the Lavillants stored every cent they had.

"Jackpot!" A second voice laughed.

Boy, were they going to be sorry they came here.     

With one move, I whipped around the corner and snapped my yo-yo off my belt. The thugs barely had any time to react before I smacked the nearest one clean over the head. He barely had time to cry out before he crashed to the floor.

I saw his female companion in a blur. But the pistol was a highlight. I dropped into a backbend, allowing the bullet to sail over me. As I raised my legs back up, I kicked the gun out of her hands. Then I swung around on my palms, turning and kicking against her legs, sweeping them clean out from under her.

She fell back with a shriek, but was on her feet seconds later. Grunting, she swung up her leg in a roundhouse kick. I ducked and then, finding an opening, I jabbed my knuckles against a few points across her stomach and chest. She cried out, her body slumping over.

With the last her strength, she tried to throw a poorly placed punch. I grabbed her fist out of the air and whipped her around, slamming a point at the back of her neck. Her body crumpled to the floor.

With the two burglars lifeless on the floorboards, I raised my head to find myself face to face with a pair of bright, terrified blue eyes.

Rose stood as pale as a sheet at the scene, tears streaming down her face. She must've heard the commotion and come to see what was happening in her kitchen.

"L-Ladybug?" She stammered.

I'd never come face to face with her in costume, but Rose knew who I was. She was one of my top clients, after all.

"Call the police." The command was gentle but stern. "Everything is going to be fine."

Her hands were shaking as she stumbled to the phone, but I knew she would be alright. I turned back to the mess of ripped up floorboards beneath me. Crouching down, I gathered the money that had been spilled from the plastic case the thieves had pulled up. I dropped in an extra four hundred then placed the case back in the crevice in the floor.

By the time Rose looked up, I was gone.

Jumping across the borough, I finally landed at the base of my own fire-escape. I sighed as I heaved up my window. Exhaustion was starting to pull on my form now that the work was done. Despite the fatigue, I landed on my carpet with firm feet.

I reached back and unclasped the buckles on my mask. The garment peeled away from my skin, giving half of my face a rush of cold. Rubbing the sticky skin, I strode into my closet. Opening the trap door, I stripped down and changed into my pajamas. I checked to make sure I had everything on my belt. That all the picks were still safely stowed away on my belt. And that the harness for my yo-yo was still intact. I wiped the sweat from my mask and yo-yo, then cleaned the pistol best I could in the dark.

Then I folded everything up, and placed it within the hidden space, allowing the trap door to close.

With the extra two thousand, I stepped out of my room and sauntered down the dark hallway. My hands clumsily fiddled with the coffee tin when I reached the kitchen. Pulling off the lid, I stuffed the thick wads of cash down in the can. Then I used the last of the paper to sketch the ladybug spots and paw print, and closed the lid. Setting the coffee tin back onto the counter, I turned and walked back down the hallway into my bedroom.  

I turned on my light for a split second, rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the brightness. The clock on my wall read: 5:01. A groan escaped my throat as I flicked the light back off. I had two hours before I had to be up and running.

Usually, I tried to be back by two o'clock. That way I could at least get a descent five hours of sleep. But lately, jobs have just been taking longer. Our list of clients has been escalating. I'd trained myself to be a deep enough sleeper to get what energy I needed from a short amount of time, but still . . .

I sighed as I collapsed onto my bed. I'd sworn to myself I'd keep doing this no matter the cost. Well, this was the cost. Limited sleep. Limited energy.

But that didn't mean it wasn't worth it.

I fell asleep to the memory of the lullaby Papa used to sing.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length, but I still hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Oh, and just a side note: The 'AG' in the date stands for 'After Genocide', referring to when the Air Nomads were killed off. It's how time is measured in the Avatar universe - similar to the BC (Before Christ) and AD (Anno Domini) that the real world uses.


	3. Skeletons in the Closet

****

_~ Adrien ~ November 22, 274 AG; 6:54 am_

I was eleven. 

And I was sick.

I remember the throbbing of my head. The nausea in my stomach. How the fever kept my face sheen with sweat. 

I was tucked in the soft comforter of my bed, the sheets pulled up to my chin. My pillow and hair was damp with sweat and tears. I was curled up on my side, my breath coming in uneven gasps. 

Delicate fingers brushed my sticky, blonde hair over my ear. "Shh," A voice whispered. "Shh, it's okay, Baby. Everything's okay."

I cracked my swollen eyes open to see deep, green eyes that matched my own. "Mom," I groaned. "Mom, I hurt . . . everywhere . . ."

"I know, Baby." She ran her fingers through my matted hair again. "I know."

"It hurts . . ."

"You'll be okay, I promise."

I squeezed my eyes shut as a new round of nausea went over my head. It felt like my insides were being sloshed around. Like I was to be forever stuck on some demented roller coaster. Tears poured down my face. I gasped in between sobs, but I still felt like I was suffocating.    

"Shh," My mother coaxed. 

I could feel the bed shift as she sat next to me on the sheets. Slipping her cool fingers underneath my hair, she pried my head off the moist pillow and lowered me down into her lap. 

Her cargo pants felt cold and rough from her being out in the winter air, but I loved it all the same. I curled into her lap, humming a little. 

She sighed, slowly rocking me back and forth. "It's okay, Baby. It's okay."    

One inhale and her scent smacked me in the face. My mother always smelt like burnt vanilla. Like her perfume had been smoking. Though I'd never seen her with a cigarette in my life. 

As she continued to rock me in her embrace, I remember hearing her start to hum. Just a slight inflection on her regular breathing. But as it went on, it got clearer. More prominent. Till she finally broke into song. 

It was an old lullaby she'd been singing for as long as I could remember. She used to sing me to sleep with it every night. But I was eleven and stupid and I'd grown sick of the tune. 

" _Mom_  . . ." I moaned in complaint.

That only made her sing louder. And  _louder_.

"Gah!" I tried to flop over in her lap, but she gripped my middle in protest, giggling and chortling out the rest of the lullaby.

"What's wrong, Baby?" She chuckled, poking at my stomach. "Don't you like my singing voice?"

I stuck out my tongue and crinkled my nose.

"Oh, you little sour puss." She rubbed her nose against mine, pressing kisses along the side of my flushed cheek. 

"Mom! Gross!"

"Sour puss!"

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I wasn't eleven. I wasn't sick. 

And I wasn't with my mother.

"Adrien?" Natalie's flat voice came through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." I answered, prying myself up on my elbows.

"You have until exactly eight-fifteen to be presentable for school. The car will be out front." 

"Understood," I replied.

My insides felt numb. My limbs were like cinder blocks. It's been four years since she disappeared. Four years. Nine months. And five days. You'd think that it would get easier. That the pain would subside at some point. 

But it never does.

I rose and showered, wincing at the bruise I'd gotten from falling off the Couffaines roof last night. I dressed in the clothes that Natalie had set aside. I combed my hair into a neat part. And I tied on a pair of polished shoes. 

My father always made sure I looked my best. My reputation was his reputation. My name was his name. Therefore, I had to live up to it. Especially with the presidential election right around the corner.

After breakfast I went out to the car to find Natalie waiting for me in the passenger seat. She read me off my schedule as we drove. After school, I had tsungi horn lessons at three-forty-five. Then bending lessons at five o'clock. Dinner at six. Fencing at seven. And at eight o'clock sharp, my father would be meeting with the press and I was to join him for as long as necessary.

Same as always. 

I fought back a yawn as I opened the door to step out. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there."

"Adrien." Natalie's lips were as straight as a line. "You must be here at precisely three-thirty. We cannot have you being late. Tardiness is unexceptionable." She cocked a scolding eye brow. This was about me getting up late yesterday, wasn't it?

"I just overslept a little yesterday," I shrugged. "It won't happen again."

"Slept in?" Natalie somehow managed to sit up straighter. Here comes the repeat of  _that_  lecture. "If you have been following your sleep schedule, than you shouldn't have needed to sleep in. Have you been straying from your sleep schedule?"

Oh, you don't know the half of it.

"No." I winced.

"Then you have no excuse." She folded her arms. "And until you have proven that you can be punctual again, it is my responsibility to remind you."

I sighed and bowed my head. There was no use in arguing. No matter the outcome, I'd end up losing.

"Understood." I finally muttered. 

With a satisfied nod, Natalie looked straight ahead and the car drove off. 

"Gettin' chewed out again?" Nino said as I walked into the courtyard. He was sitting at one of the picnic tables watching as Alya dominated in a game of rock-ball.

I shrugged as I took a seat next to him. "What can I say?"

"For them to lighten up, maybe?" He slung an arm around my shoulder. "You just slept in a little. Can't they chill?"

"This is my father we're talking about," I replied. "I don't even think he's heard of 'chill'."

Suddenly, Chloe appeared out of nowhere - as she always seemed to - and threw her arms around my neck. I nearly stumbled out of my seat at the . . . uh . . .  _sudden approach_. 

"Adrikins!" She shrilled.

I winced, pushing her back. "Hey, Chloe."

"Oh," She flipped her pony tail. "You will not  _believe_  what happened to me this morning!"

"Uh," I glanced at Nino. "What?"

"Well number one," She hissed over her shoulder. "those ruffians got dirt all over my new sweater!"

Alya immediately turned, holding the stone ball in the air between her fists. "Well, if Miss Prissy-Princess had just stayed out of the way."

"Yeah," Nino sided. "They're just playing a game."

"Oh, please." Chloe scoffed. "They're earth-benders. They're as dumb as the rocks they bend."

 "Hey!" Alya whipped around again. "Why you little -" She was cut off as the ground beneath her cracked unevenly, sending her sprawling to the dirt. "Ugh! Seriously?" She cursed as she jumped back to her feet, stabbing a heel into the earth and sending a pillar of rock at the opposing team.

"And -" Nino tried to continue.

" _And_ ," Chloe snapped. "my hair-dresser never showed up!" She growled. "Ugh, I basically put food in their lazy, good-for-nothing mouths and they can't even show up for one measly appointment." She stomped her foot, folding her arms sourly.

"But your hair looks good anyway," I added.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's not about my hair, it's about reminding the lower classes about a little something called  _respect_. Something that I am meant to demand." She winked at me from under all that blue eye shadow. "It's a talent only people like me are born with."

Suddenly, a loud crash erupted from the south side of the hallway. I whipped around to find Marinette sprawled on the floor amidst the several mops she'd knocked over. The janitor was standing wide-eyed behind her, probably wondering how Marinette managed to knock everything out of his arms in one fall. 

Chloe squealed out a giggled. "For example," She jabbed a finger at Marinette's figure. "People like her will never have any kind of talent. They're a waste of space."

Marinette lifted her eyes, obviously hearing the comment. Her face went scarlet as the janitor helped her up, her head tilted down in shame. 

"Chloe!" I rebuked, clenching my fist. "Stop saying things like that."

"Yeah," Nino folded his arms. "Mari's cool. Not some Hot-Head like you."

Chloe gritted her teeth in Nino's direction, but then turned to me with the sappiest smile. "Oh, you are just too ignorant for this, Adri-sweetie." She tapped my nose. "See you later." Chloe made sure to bump Nino on her way out. 

"Why you put up with that beast is beyond me." Nino muttered, watching her saunter off. 

I sighed. "She's the only friend my father is actually  _okay_  with me having. I kind of have to at this point."

"Whatever makes your old man happy, right?"

"He's my father." I defended. 

"Yeah, not your  _owner_."

Before I could reply, I heard Alya call for a time-out. "Hey guys!" She bounded across the court to us, her entire body dusted with dirt - especially her feet. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Nino asked, busy straightening his cap now that Alya was here.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She squealed. "They were at it again last night!"

Nerves began poking at my middle, making me feel a little queasy. You'd think lying would get easier. But it never does.

"What do you mean?" I asked, scratching at the back of my neck. "Aren't they always doing stuff?"

"But this time," Her smile could not have been wider. "We got a picture."

A weight dropped in my stomach. A review of everything that I did last night burst through my head. I checked for cameras, didn't I? I checked for anyone and anything. I always do. Could I have missed something? 

"No way!" Nino eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Yes way!" Alya reached into the back pocket of her fitted overalls. "It was printed on the front of today's pap." 

She held out her hand, producing a folded piece of paper. Her speedy fingers practically tore the paper open. I was almost afraid to look. Ladybug was going to  _kill_  me.

"Look! Look!" Alya beamed, shoving the picture in front of out faces. 

My eye brows lifted slightly in shock. That wasn't a picture of Chat Noir. That wasn't a careless moment caught of the vigilante. That was my Lady.

Her posture perfect. Just enough light to reveal her mask. One finger resting aside her mouth. A smirk adorning her lips.

The butterflies roaming in my stomach flitted up into my heart, making it feel like it might fly right out of my chest. She was so brave. So confident. So completely irresistible. 

Nino nudged me. "You're drooling."

I snapped out of the trance, lowering my eye brows at him. "Am not."

Alya had barely noticed our conversation. She turned the photo back around to examine it again. "Can you believe it? An actual picture! I mean, we've got blurs of them. A few shots of their backs or their feet. But this? This is crazy!"

"But why do you think the girl did it?" Nino cocked his head to the side. "Wouldn't getting a picture out, like, endanger them or something?"

"Well, it's not like you could get anything from the photo itself." Alya shrugged. "All you can tell is that she's a girl. Which we already knew. But," She peered around us for a moment, her grin growing again. "When I was at  _RC Times_  this morning, they were talking about how this picture was found on a camera that the Triad set up. She posed in front of the lens just to tick them off."

My heart jumped in my chest again. That's my Lady. 

"Why didn't they print  _that_  in the paper?" Nino laughed.

"The press always has to be careful about what they let out." I said simply. "Especially when half of their target audience is trigger happy. I mean, nobody wants the Triad's target on their back."

"Except for Ladybug," He folded his arms. "She seems to want it  _real_  bad."

"That's what makes her so cool!" Alya threw up her hands. "She doesn't care what anybody else says or does. The press and the Triad don't even matter to her. She helps people because she wants to." Alya nodded at us for confirmation. "Isn't it nice to know people like that still exist?"

I sighed, Ladybug's blue bell eyes flashing in my mind. "Yeah, it is."

The three of us walked to class together, Alya and Nino going back and forth about Ladybug and Chat Noir. If only they knew . . . 

Inside the classroom, I noticed Marinette was already at her seat. Her head was down on the desk, buried in her arms. Was she crying?

Next thing I knew I was leaning over her, my hands hovering over her shoulders. "Marinette?" She shifted at the sound of her name, but she didn't fully raise her head. "Marinette, are you okay? What's wrong?"

One of her eyes cracked open and peered over her arm. "Adrien . . ." She muttered. 

Huh, she didn't sound like she'd been crying. 

Suddenly, her eyes blew open. "Adrien!" She shrieked, bolting up so hard she flew out of her seat and crashed hard on the floor. 

"Oh my - I'm so sorry!" I cried, jumping around the seat to help her. "I didn't know you were asleep. I didn't mean to scare you."

She grunted through gritted teeth, rubbing her the back of her head when she finally looked up at me. "Oh! Uh - I-It's fine! Don't about very it." Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "I - I mean, don't  _worry_  about it." 

I extended my hand down towards her, which only made her turn redder. Eventually, her shaky hand reached up and slid into mine. I tightened my grip on her fingers, gently pulling her to her feet. 

"Are you hurt?" I asked as I steadied her. "That looked like a nasty fall."

"I - I'm okay." She smiled sheepishly. "I fall a lot."

I opened my mouth to answer, but I stopped when I noticed something over Marinette's left eye. Like a smudge of makeup or cream that was a shade darker than her natural tone. Alya appeared behind her before I could comment on it.

"You sure do." She wrapped an affectionate arm around Marinette's neck. "Better get to your seat Sunshine-Sun." She smirked at me. "Class is starting."

School mostly consisted of Alya either gossiping to Marinette about the Ladybug picture, or elbowing her awake. I wondered why she was so tired. 

I've heard Alya venting to Nino about how much Marinette works. But what about her parents? Shouldn't they be the ones working? Why does Marinette have to work at all? The thought had always poked at my curiosity. But I didn't want to stick my nose in her business. Good friends probably didn't do that.

After final bell - and some affection from Chloe - I showed up at the car precisely on time. Of course, Natalie didn't seem to notice that. She read me off my schedule again and then dropped me off at the house to greet my tsungi horn teacher. 

Tsungi horn and I had always had a complicated relationship. I liked it. But, sometimes it reminded me too much of my mother. She was the real tsungi horn master. I only started playing because she wanted me to love it just as much as she did. Now, I just play because I always have. It's a part of my routine. I don't hate it. I don't love it. I just do it.

Sixty minutes of arpeggios later, my tsungi horn tutor left and my fire-bending trainer walked in. My mood lightened a little seeing him. 

I pressed my fist into the base of my opposite palm, bowing in respect as he approached. "Afternoon, Master Wei."

He bowed back. "Afternoon, Mr. Agreste." When he was upright again, he looked at me expectantly. "So, what's it today, young man?"

I nodded my head toward my bedroom. "Under the desk."

He grinned, rounding my shoulder towards the room. "I'll tell your father you're improving."

I glanced over my shoulder. "And I'll tell him you're inspiring." 

Bribery wasn't something I was necessarily fond of. But when I often stayed up and out all night long as Chat Noir, I had to do something to make up for the loss of sleep. So, a year and a half ago, I offered Master Wei five hundred yuan if he'd let me skip the lesson and take a nap. 

Ever since then, we had a system. I tell him where I hid the money, he gets to buy himself something nice, and I get to sleep. Everybody goes home happy.

It's a good system. 

With Wei residing in the gym, I shut the door to my room, closed the blinds, and flopped on my sheets. Have you ever noticed how wonderful sleep is? I didn't. Not until I started wearing a mask and prancing around Republic City. Suddenly, sleep was worth more than gold. Burying myself in my pillow, I drifted off with the afternoon sun warming my back.

Light.

Flashes of it were bursting in front of me. Light, and then dark. A dark that was always in between the flashes. It never faded. Then a tree, with branches twisted and barren. And a fight. A fight that had long been exhausted of it's purpose. 

Dark. 

Dangerous and destructive. I could feel it as I watched it thrive. The black itself seemed testy. Mischievous. Like it had a mind of it's own. 

Then two, brilliant green eyes lifted, looking dead at me. The pupils oblique. The irises pulsing.

My eyes opened with a soft gasp. I tilted my neck and glanced at the clock: 5:54. Dinner was in six minutes. If I was late, Natalie would shoot me another lecture and then have it sent up to my room. 

I propped myself up on my elbows, thinking back on the images that had just gone through my head. I had dreams fairly often. I was no stranger to seeing weird things in my sleep. But this one felt different. My chest was tight. My palms were sweaty. I felt like I'd forgotten something. Something important.

For a minute I just sat there, mulling over the feeling. But the more I thought about the dream, the less I could remember. 

I ended up shrugging it off. Dreams are weird. Sometimes they make you feel that way. I guess.

Dinner was plain and quiet. As usual. 

Afterwards, I was driven to the fencing academy for my lesson. But the cluster of students kept us at the door. 

"They won't let anyone in." One boy claimed. 

"Why not?" I asked, wearily glancing at Natalie. 

"One of the students got kidnapped!" A brunette with a bun jumped in front of me. 

"What?" 

Natalie's hand clamped down on my shoulder. "We're leaving."

"Wait," I tugged back from her for a split second. "Who? W-Where? How did this happen?"

"Keiko saw the whole thing," The girl whipped around and pointed at a student with long, red curls cascading down her back. The ginger had her back to the crowd, her left side leaning against the wall of the building. "She said the guy grabbed him right out of the locker room."

" _Adrien_." Natalie reached for me again, but I dodged it.

"Who?"

A boy with slick black hair fell in next to me. "His name was Aran. Did you know him?"

" _Is_  Aran," The brunette corrected. "He's not dead." 

"For all we know he could be," The boy defended. 

I heard the choke of a sob and looked up just in time to see the redhead break into a run down the road. 

"She really shouldn't do that." The girl folded her arms. "The kidnapper could still be out there."

That's when Natalie's patience ended.  

The crowd around me became a blur as she yanked me off the steps of the academy. Throwing the car door open, Natalie shoved me in by my arm. I crashed onto the seat in time to see her slam the door shut. The car roared to life and sped down the street. 

I turned in my seat and craned my neck to see out the back window. I could still see a speck of red hair flying as the girl ran. What had they said her name was? Kiki? I hoped she would be alright. For now, that was all I could do.

"- Yes, an attempt was just made at Gabriel Agreste's son." I heard Natalie speak into the car radio. 

"That's not true," I turned back around in the seat. 

Natalie shot me a warning look before turning back to her radio. I groaned, lulling my head against the window. Every time anything remotely dangerous happened within thirty feet of me, everyone would turn it into this "political scandal". 

And it was getting old. 

When the car pulled back up to the Agreste mansion, I was shoved in and banished to my room. "Your presence at the press conference is no longer necessary." Natalie informed me from the doorway. "You will spend the rest of your night here."

"Got it." I deadpanned from my desk, my chin resting on my fist.

Sweeping her eyes over the room one last time, Natalie turned and left, making sure the lock clicked into place. 

I rolled my eyes at the closed door. This was so stupid. One kid got grabbed and I'm on lock down for the rest of the year? 

A stab of guilt went through me. That wasn't right to think. That kid had a home. A family - which was probably devastated now. Blaming my bad luck on him wasn't the way to feel about this. I wasn't too familiar with most of the students at the fencing academy, since I only took private lessons. So, I never knew him. I can only hope his luck isn't quite as rotten as mine. 

Actually, thinking back, why were all those kids alone? Why weren't other people there? Where were the authorities? Someone must've called them. So . . . why weren't they there? A boy's life was depending on that. What could've held them up?

I sagged in the chair of my desk. Things like this always seemed to happen to me. People get hurt, and right when I actually have a chance to help someone, I get put under house arrest. 

Father always said politics are a dangerous game. You have to lose a few battles to win the war. And I was always losing a battle. 

Lifting my jaw from my fist, I looked up to read my clock: 6:16. I still had a good three hours before even thinking about suiting up. And my nerves were too shot to try to sleep. That only left one option on the table for me.

Rising, I walked over to my wardrobe. Upon opening it, I pushed aside the silk suits and reached for a rough, black sweatshirt and pants to match. I yanked off the pristine outfit I had on and traded it for the worn garments. 

Kicking off my thousand-yuan converse, I pulled out a pair of half destroyed sneakers. The color used to be something close to purple. Now it's just looks like lint. 

I entered the bathroom, fully dressed in black. Catching my reflection in the mirror, I eyed my hairstyle. Combed neatly on both sides. Parted cleanly down the middle. 

Honestly, people. Hair looks so stupid when it's parted. 

I reached over and twisted the sink nob, water bursting from the tap. I ran my hands underneath it, letting the water puddle in my palms. Then throwing the liquid over my head, I smeared my soaked fingers all over my scalp. I shook my head back and forth, spraying the additional wet across the mirror. 

When I looked up, anything "neat" or "clean" had disappeared. I had the equivalent of a blonde mop on my head.

 _Purr_ -fect.

Yanking up the hood of the sweatshirt, I walked to the end of the bathroom, towards the shower. There, above the curtain, was a window. Tainted glass of course. Just for decoration. No one even noticed when I traded it out for one that could open.

With a push, the glass popped open. A gust of wind whirred it's way in, washing over my face in front of the sunset. It felt like the breath of a beast I was about to charge. It felt invigorating. 

One jump and my feet were on the sill of the window. One more and the cold autumn air was rushing around me as I slid down the granite walls of the mansion.

I hit the ground with my knees bent and my legs braced. Rocking back to regain balance, I steadied myself in the bushes that lined the house. I crouched down on all fours, studying the outer gate. Fifty feet. 

I'd have to stay low if I wanted to avoid the cameras. And I could only step in a certain pattern to keep any alarms from going off. 

Without warning, I broke into a run, sprinting on all fours. A little to the left. Slightly to the right. Just a little farther . . . 

I hit the gate with my hands clamped tightly around it. Using the momentum from the run, I threw up my legs and hooked them between the iron bars. Then I whipped up my torso and gripped the top of the gate. Forcing my legs up again, I flipped over myself and landed in a crouch on the side walk.

The wind ran through my damp hair cold. So, I tightened the hood over my head and slowed my pace to a walk down the street. 

The sky was streaked with diverse shades of orange and purple as I made my way across the asphalt. I kept my head down, my hands in my pockets. No one would notice a guy that practically blends in with the road. Let alone try to bother me. And if they did, they'd know not to try it again. 

Rounding the street corner, I caught a glimpse of the fencing academy. The premises were completely vacant. The doors were shut tight. Every window had a drape pulled over it. It was like they'd put the building on lock down, too.

I strayed a from the streets as the light faded from the sky. Cutting through some greasy alleyways, I finally arrived at the front of a closed down cafe. 

Boards pinned by rusty nails covered the windows. Most of which were broken, some even missing entire panels. The front doors were bound together with browned chains. Sure, if I had Ladybug's skills then I could get that thing open in no time. But I didn't need to.

Pivoting on my heel, I walked around to the back of the building. In the safety of the dark, I knelt before the gleaming, steel doors to the cellar. I swung them open and jumped down into the pitch black. 

I opened my palm and an orange glow illuminated the small space. Before me, the iron door rested peacefully, still carrying out it's duty after decades of use. I reached out with my free hand and gripped the wheel in the center of the door. With a tug, I twisted it to the side. The wheel whirred around a few times before jolting to a stop. Then the door swung open. 

Stepping inside, I felt to my right and flipped the light switch. The room sparked to life. Clean wood floors became visible. A large mat laid in the center of the room, surround by hanging sandbags and wooden manikins. In the corner resided a pommel horse beside a tangle of gymnastic bars, rings dangling above. 

The opposing side had a peg board adorning the wall, a long and smooth rope hanging next to it. On the adjacent wall lay a rack with several rungs on either sides. On the floor stood a high beam and a pair of parallettes. 

On the back wall was a counter with a sink and cupboards that contained supplies from athletic tape to first aid kits. Running perpendicular to the counter, sat a bookshelf and a bathroom that, miraculously, still worked. 

This place used to be an Equalist hang out a-hundred-something years ago. A place where they'd secretly train new recruits. But after that Amon guy disappeared, most got cleared out. This one was never found, and therefore, abandoned. 

Ladybug and I found this place just a few weeks after we'd met. I'd looked at it like a lost cause, but Buginette never lost hope. Months of elbow grease later, we'd gotten the place descent enough to start building a little dojo. We'd added to it little by little over the time we'd been together. Now, it was fairly extensive. 

Letting the door swing closed behind me, I dropped my hood and walked across the mats to the cupboards. I pulled the farthest one to the right open and reached inside to find a pile of neatly folded clothes. 

I craned my neck around, eyeing the door and straining my ears. This room was designed to detect intruders. Anyone walks too close and you can hear their footsteps ringing from twenty feet away. 

I listened for a moment longer, but nothing rang back at me. 

My paranoia put at ease, I stripped off the sweatshirt and traded it for a sleeveless garment. It was a charcoal black, lightly armored and completely bullet proof. Not that I'd ever tested that theory. 

Next, I slipped on the "arm socks", as my Lady called them. They were pieces of armored and fire-proof fabric with plates of metal covering the front of my forearms. The material slid on like sleeves, hooking over my thumbs and covering my palms. Only, they ended half way up my bicep. 

I reached back into the cupboard for a pair of cargo pants. They were the same dark charcoal color, along with being made of the same fire-proof material.

Then I pulled out my backpack, opening it to check that everything was there. The spare knife was hidden under the side layer. The first aid and suture kit were tucked in the front pocket. And the taser was buried at the bottom. Everything was there. So, I yanked the pack on, strapping it down to my torso. 

Lowering myself onto the floorboards, I kicked off the grimy sneakers and grabbed a pair of heavy, black boots. The tips of the toes and heels were reinforced with steel. The sole itself being hard as rock. I laced the boots up to my mid calf, pulling them over my pant leg. 

The gloves were next. They were Bugaboo's idea. To make sure we don't leave finger prints. Her gloves were skin tight, so she could still use all those nimble finger of hers. Mine were made of a thicker, more leather-like, material. But that wasn't the only difference. If I closed my fist and and opened it again, it would cause razor sharp claws to slide out over my fingernails. They were great for cat fights. 

Buckling the gloves onto my arm socks, I lifted a pair of black cat ears from off the floor. It had started out as a joke. But when I actually wore them, Buginette could not stop laughing. So, naturally, I never stopped wearing them.

I pinned the black ears over my unruly hair and reached back into the cupboard one last time. When I pulled my hand back into the light, I was holding a deep, black mask. 

It covered the top half of my face, arching over my nose and buckling at the back of my head. It was made from a flexible steel, allowing protection for my identity and my cheek bones. The eye holes were closed by clear lenses, similar to Ladybug's mask. But with a blink, mine could light up in green and see through the dark. 

With a snap, I buckled the mask over my face then rose to my feet. I turned on my heel and faced the tall mirror behind the sink. What I saw wasn't Adrien Agreste. What I saw wasn't the perfect, primped, and pampered son of the potential president. I didn't see someone with a name to bear. Or an image to keep. I saw Chat Noir, fighter for the people and trouble for the Triad.

I saw freedom.

Footsteps. I heard them ringing from the ceiling. Tension spread through out my limbs, forcing me to look to the door. But then the steps became clearer, kind of like when a sound becomes more in tune. They were light and quick. Drumming together like a hum. 

A smile crossed my lips. I'd know those footsteps anywhere.

With a whir, the heavy door creaked inward to reveal the most gorgeous young lady in the world. She stepped in, blinking her eyes in shock when she saw me. 

"Evening, my Lady." I swept one hand under the other and went into a low bow. 

She chuckled, laying a coy hand on her hip. "I didn't know I'd find you here, Kitty."

"Had some extra time," I shrugged. "Thought I might as well train."

"Same here." She sighed as she kicked the door closed. 

Ladybug had to do an insane amount of training to be able to do what she does. In the first few months that I knew her was when she was crunching herself the hardest. I would come to the dojo on the early mornings of my days off and find her asleep on the mats, her hands still on the parallettes. Sometimes, she couldn't even stand to wear her gloves because her hands had blistered so badly. And she would spend so much time trying to make sense of the faded print of her anatomy books, her eyes would turn as red as her costume. 

Week after week, I'd come into the dojo and find my Lady in tears, gripping some part of her body that she'd pushed too far. I tried to tell her what she was doing to herself was crazy. I tried to tell her she didn't have to work herself this hard. But she was too stubborn to listen.

Still is.

"It's like we read each other's minds," I placed my hands over my heart, winking. 

"Yeah," Ladybug scoffed, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the beam. "So, is this what you wanna do?" She leaned back on the padded metal. "Train?"

I pouted my lips, considering the idea. "Sure, we could train. But it doesn't necessarily have to be in the dojo."

A slow smile spread across my Lady's lips. "Oh?"

"You know that old garage in the Port?" I allowed a small smirk to show. 

Buginette bounced her back off the beam. "Of course."

"Well," I played with the end of a claw on my glove. "I heard they've been making real good friends with some thugs we know."

"Have they, now?"

I offered my arm. "Care to pay them a visit, Milady?"

Bugaboo grinned, slipping her hand into the crook of my elbow. "Why, it'd be rude not to, Kitty."

We left the dojo in the dark, running through the shadows of alleyways best we could. A few swings of Ladybug's yo-yo and we were at the edge of the Port. The shipment warehouse was to be used to store cargo and small boats when the docks were full. But recently, some interesting cargo had been showing up. Cargo that had been ordered by some interesting new clients.

We came to a halt on a brick roof, overlooking the shipment house. Buginette was scanning the building with intensity in her eyes. Just the look on her face made my breath catch. The way the moon reflected off her hair. How she stood so fearless. How I could barely see the blue in her eyes -

She's looking at me.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug snapped her fingers in front of my nose. "Were you even listening?"

I felt my face heat up. I smiled innocently. "It's not my fault I've got the most  _purr_ -fect partner."

Ladybug groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. "I  _said_ ," She rolled her eyes. "That whatever stock they've got in there, it's either one of three things: ammunition, drugs, or money."

"All three of the those are flammable." I commented.

"Yes," She shrugged in agreement. "But the warehouse has to be crawling with people. We can't possibly fight them all off."

"So, stealth?"

"Got any other ideas?"

I pursed my lips as I examined the building again. It was just one hollow room. Four very large doors. Ten very small windows. A smile tugged at my mouth.

"Yup."

"Do tell." My Lady folded her arms.

"The security on this place is pathetic. They can't possibly be keeping any of their stock here. Meaning . . ." I glanced at Ladybug.

"They're moving it. This is only the first stop."

"Not only that," I nodded at her. "But they're paranoid. They're picking and choosing random places to load in from the bay instead of their usual pick ups." I gave the warehouse a smug smile. "The Triad's trying to outsmart us, my Lady."

Ladybug chuckled. "So, how do we turn the tables on them?"

"My suggestion?" I continued. "We let them get to wherever they're going. Let a little bit of anxiety build up. And right when they're almost home," A plume of flame burst in my palm. "I'll go for the automobiles."

"Then," She put her hand to her chin. "If it's ammunition, the thing will go off like a firecracker. If it's drugs, whatever they're in is going to turn into a smoke bomb. And if it's money, it'll burn like dried weeds."

"But should we let it burn?" I leaned against the roof railing. "I mean, business hasn't been the greatest at the Ditch. We could really use the extra cash. And so could our clients."

Ladybug sighed, twisting her lips together. "Alright," She agreed. "If it's money, we'll try and save some. But if we can't, it's just paper."

"Then, what are we gonna get for Theo?" 

"I was just thinking about that," She muttered at the bricks. 

I hummed as I thought, shifting against the railing. "I suppose we could leave one truck untouched."

My Lady's eye brows shot up at the idea. We locked eyes as I waited for her reaction. She grinned slowly. "Theo's gonna lose his mind."

We were interrupted by the sound of the garage doors scraping their way up. I turned to see the dimly lit image of three freight trucks parked at the edge of the warehouse. Several figures walked around the doors of the automobiles, talking to the driver and scanning the terrain. 

Headlights off, the cars started forward, slowly and silently. It was strange for the Triad. They weren't exactly known for their stealth. They must be really getting nervous.

"Try to keep up, Kitty." Ladybug flashed a devilish grin over her shoulder as she stood. In a blur of red, she was suddenly on the adjacent roof, flipping down into the alleyway. 

I whistled, leaning against my baton as my chest suddenly grew very warm. I swear . . . one of these days, that girl is gonna be the death of me. And I'll die the happiest guy on the planet.

Standing, I sprinted towards the edge of the roof. Just as I reached the end of the cement, I planted my baton firm on the concrete and used it to throw myself to the window sill of the neighboring shop. I bounced off the sill and spun in the air, rolling against the gravel when I hit the ground. 

I still remember the first time I tried to stick a landing. Honestly thought I'd shattered every bone in my ankles. Ten-outta-ten, would  _not_  recommend.

Darting down the road, Ladybug's red came back into focus as I caught up with her. We hurtled along the street side, keeping a fair distance between us and the Triad. But not too far that they were out of our sight for more than five minutes.

They began to slow as we neared the jewelry shop we'd raided last night. I glanced at Ladybug out of the corner of my eye. Why come here?

The first automobile came to a slow stop as it waited for the other two to catch up. I stopped, crouching in the dark behind a group of silver trash cans. A moment later, Bugaboo dropped down next to me.

"Why do I feel like we're walking into a trap?" She whispered in the black.

"I feel it, too." I replied. "But, we know the Triad better than anyone." I stole a glance at her outline. "We should have nothing to worry about."

Ladybug exhaled next to me. "Something's wrong. I just know it."

The second car pulled to a stop. The third was not twenty feet behind. Ladybug and I locked eyes, wishing each other the last of our luck. 

'Be careful,' I mouthed to her.

She nodded once, determination flashing in her eyes. I suddenly had to resist the urge to kiss her cheek. But before I could even consider doing it, she was gone. My shoulders slumped, suddenly disappointed. Then again, if I'd kissed her, she would've knocked out my front teeth.

The car was ten feet away. Five. Two. I released one last breath.

Before the car could even come to a stop, the other two hissed and shuttered where they stood. Shouts were heard. A pistol went off. 

I flinched where I hid. I knew I could trust Ladybug to take care of herself. Anyone who'd watched her train on that blasted beam knew that. But that never stopped me from worrying. All it would take was one tiny piece of well placed metal and -

"There she is!" A voice erupted in anger.

The third truck screeched as it tried to make a hasty turn. But then a red yo-yo broke through the windshield and knocked the conscience out of the driver. The man slumped over the wheel as Ladybug landed on the hood of the car.

"Hey!" Someone growled. "You little witch!"

My Lady flipped over top the truck barely fast enough to dodge the bullets. I gasped as I watched her, anxiety gripping my stomach. Just a little longer, my Lady. Hold on just a little longer.

"Good evening to you, too." She sneered from the top of the car.

A woman stepped into my line of sight, holding a pistol eye level with Ladybug. "Where's that pesky little partner of yours?"

"Can't a girl ever go solo?" Bugaboo lied seamlessly.

"But you don't go solo," The woman could've killed with that glare. "Do you?"

Ladybug didn't answer.

"Search this place," The woman hissed at the drivers of the other two cars. "' _Chat Noir_ ' is around here somewhere." 

It was time to move.

I slinked back from the trash cans, backing into the shadows as I heard several more gun shots and something hard hitting the ground. 

"You little speed devil!" A man shouted. 

Keeping my head down, I rounded to the back of the trucks, listening to the bickering of whomever that woman had sent to look for me. 

I pressed a flaming hand to the underside of the automobile, feeling for the gas chamber. With a small fire started I moved to the next truck, barely avoiding a young man that was suddenly very close to finding me.

"Might as well give up now," The woman grunted. "You're hopelessly out numbered."

"And you," I spoke up from the side of the truck. Using my staff as leverage, I threw myself up onto the roof of the automobile, sprinting down to the front and flipping off the hood. I landed beside my Lady, my staff crossed defensively in front of me. "Are hopelessly outmatched."

Before us was the woman, still aiming a gun between my eyes. On my right were several gangsters, none of which were armed, meaning they must be benders. To the left were three lifeless forms on the ground Ladybug had already taken care of.

Next to us, flames burst around the third truck. Those that were still conscience whipped towards it. 

"So, you were just a distraction." The woman seethed at Ladybug.

"She has been distracting  _me_  all night," I agreed. I expected to hear a groan or a sigh or something. But she was silent beside me. When I risked a glance at her, she was white with terror. 

"The driver . . ." She breathed.

A white hot weight dropped in my stomach.  _Oh, no_.

Silver gleamed at the edge of my vision and before I knew it I'd thrown my arm out in front of her, the bullet ricocheting off the metal piece on my sleeve.

And then she was gone.

"My Lady," I whipped around as she bolted for the flaming truck. "Milady, stop! No!"

Remember what I said about her being stubborn?

Suddenly, a blow of earth swished past my ear, leaving dust in my hair. I stumbled to the side, barely avoiding it. A heavy built man with a sash tied around his forehead stood before me. He jutted out his hands and rocks sprouted from the gravel, barreling forward. I ducked underneath the first boulder, the ends of my staff aflame. I threw out my flat palm to the next and it was blasted back by a wave of fire.

Not wasting a moment, I lept forward into the opening and and struck my baton over the man's head - just to have a sheet of water close around my left ankle. I craned my neck, looking over my shoulder just enough to see the young man from earlier grinning at me. A flick of his wrist and I was face down on the dirt, an ache spreading through my nose.

I rolled over as the ground next to me was smacked with a fist of water. Jumping to my feet, I lit up my baton and twirled it through my hands. The boy spread his hands and water burst from the packs at his sides, forming a ring around him.

But his stance, it was all wrong. His hands weren't in the right place. Even his face, he wasn't concentrating. He might've looked confident, but he was an amateur if there ever was one.

I kicked a boot forward and a burst of flame went straight at his feet. When he went to defend, my steaming baton came in contact with his temple. The boy dropped to the gravel. 

I turned back towards the third truck, scanning for any sign of my Lady. A smear of red caught my eye as it cartwheeled through the air. The sleeping body of the driver was sprawled out a few feet from the car. Beside him, Ladybug landed gracefully on her feet. 

Out of the two thugs before her, the shorter one threw his hand and a stream of water followed the movement. She side-stepped the blast, flipping over her side. Upon landing, Ladybug flicked her wrist and her yo-yo was wrapped securely around the young man's forearm. She yanked him closer to her, flipped him over her shoulder, then used the yo-yo string to swing him into the granite walls of the jewelry shop. 

He crumpled to the ground in a heap.

The woman left then opened her hand, revealing the charged glove she wore. Electricity arched between her fingers. My mouth went dry. 

The woman wound back her arm, ready to attack. I jumped in at the perfect time. Holding up my baton, I caught her wrist before it got any closer to my Lady. I held her there just long enough to see absolute hatred flash in her eyes. 

Next thing I knew, I'd been knocked to the ground, with the woman pinning me down. I couldn't budge underneath her weight. She grinned madly, holding open her hand, letting the sparks fly. "Night-night, Kitty."

I squeezed my eyes shut, throwing my head to the side as I braced for the pain. But it never came. Instead, the woman suddenly let out gutted gasp, her whole torso teetering against an invisible force. Just when I thought she was going to faint on top of me, a red glove gripped her hair line and threw her to the side. 

"Only  _I_  get to call him Kitty." Ladybug hissed at the woman's lifeless form.

The second truck burst into flames as I tried to catch my breath. Ladybug eyed the windshield, making sure no one had been left behind in the vehicle. Then she held her arm straight out to me. "Come on."

In one move she'd tugged me to my feet. But upon turning, we came face to face with yet another man. Probably in his forties. Hair dusted pure white, matching his pasty skin tone. And I could tell just by his stance that he was a fire-bender.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" He chuckled darkly.

I could feel Ladybug tense beside me. I stole a glance at her and saw her face had gone pallid again. There was so much tension spread throughout her entire form . . . It was like she was trying to hold herself together.

Was she shaking?

A mix of emotions were smeared over her face. Shock. Panic. Disbelief. I could only stare, questioning with my eyes.

Ladybug caught my gaze, and I could've sworn I saw a sheen layer of tears through the mask. She leveled her eyes, sending the message:  _later._  

. . . Okay.

Before I could blink, flames were suddenly inches from my face. I ducked and swerved underneath his blows, occasionally throwing some of my own. It took a hot kick to the chest for me to realize that I was alone. Ladybug had backed out from the fight. She was just standing there, dumbstruck. 

We locked eyes for a split second. I shook my head at her.  _What are you doing?_

She blinked at me. 

Suddenly, I was ripped off the road by my collar as the man brought me up to meet a blow. I remember panic exploding in my chest as the flames neared my face. I remember thinking that I couldn't block it. 

In the end, I didn't have to.

The orange light was abruptly cut off as I tumbled back to the ground. The man fell forward next to me, a very distinct dent in his forehead. 

Ladybug reeled her yo-yo back in, still several feet away. Her eyes bored into the man's lifeless form. Everything about her was tight. Her breathing. Her posture. Like she was trying so very hard not to fall apart.

"Ladybug?" I breathed, reaching for her.

She pivoted on her heel, narrowly avoiding my hand. "Let's just get to the truck."

I was taken aback. I almost had to do a double take. Did that really just happen? "Wait," I tried to the shake the confusion from my head. "D-didn't you slash all the tires?"

"Only one on this one."

"What?"

"We can still drive it," She was already opening the door.

"But -"

"You comin' or what?" She slammed the driver's door shut.

I blinked. Had I missed something?

When I climbed into the passengers side, Ladybug was hunched over the wheel, glaring at the store front. A moment ago she was radiating panic. Now, she was bursting with anger. 

"My Lady," I studied her up and down. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." It was short and stiff. 

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" I used my fingers to make air quotes. She didn't answer. Instead, she popped the clutch and began to back the automobile into the street. "What happened back there?" I demanded. 

"Nothing." Through gritted teeth this time.

The drive was bumpy and uneven and painfully slow. But we progressed through the dark all the same.

"You  _froze_." I threw up my hands. "Just tell me why."

"There's nothing to tell." Her diction was perfect, temper rising.

"That's not true," I could feel my chest tightening with anger. "Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!" She screamed at the road.

"You are!" I jabbed a finger in her direction. "I nearly took a fist full of fire to the face because you panicked!"

"I didn't panic!"

"You did!"

"AGH!" A squeak of the breaks and the car jolted to a stop. Ladybug was slumped over, her head pointed down into her lap, fingers flexed over the wheel. She sucked in a loud breath, seething as she released it. 

Guilt suddenly weighed in my chest. I yelled at her. She was upset and I yelled at her. I could've done a million other things, but out of all of them, I did the one thing that made it worse. 

I turned away from her, staring out into the dark of the windshield. I didn't feel like I could look at her right now. 

The silence was heavy. And it went on for eternity. It barely fazed me when the automobile started to move again. But the jostling was a good distraction.

I leaned my head against the window, watching outlines of buildings pass by. The silence seemed almost tangible. Like I could whip out my staff and poke at it. I wanted to break it, but the guilt was making my chest burn and my throat sticky. And every time I looked at her, it only got worse.

What must've been a century later, we pulled up into a very dark, very smelly hiding spot under a bridge of train tracks. We sat in the solid silence for a moment longer. Until I just couldn't take it anymore. 

"I'm sorry." I croaked. My voice sounded so awkward in the quiet.

She didn't respond. She didn't even look at me.

"Milady, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Shame built up in my throat, making my face hot. "I - I didn't mean - I just wanted - I thought that -" 

"I'm sorry, too." Ladybug's hands stayed on the wheel, but her head tilted to meet my gaze. She held it for a moment, and then dropped her eyes to the floor. "I screwed up so bad tonight."

Seeing shame wash over her pulled at my heart. Before I knew it, I'd reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." I was trying to keep the mood light. It didn't work.

She turned and looked at me with pure pain in her eyes. Seeing it put a knife of guilt through my heart. I put that there. She was upset and scared and I made her feel worse. 

"No." Ladybug blurted, clasping a hand over my own. "Nothing that happened tonight was your fault." 

I lowered my eyes, turning my head away from her.

"Kitty," She held onto my hand tighter. "Please don't blame yourself, not for something I screwed up."

Lifting my gaze, I saw the deepest sincerity staring back at me. "But Ladybug -"

"No," She held up a finger, silencing me. "I admit that I panicked. But you were just looking for answers, which you rightfully deserve." Her head tilted down. "I was just . . . scared."

"What we do can get pretty scary." I nodded in agreement. 

Ladybug giggled under her breath, making my heart skip a beat. "Yeah, it can." 

When she raised her head again, I could still see a bitter pain behind her eyes. "And you almost got hurt."

I tried to shrug it off. "I would've been fine."

"No, you wouldn't have." Her voice was suddenly strict and stern. But she wasn't being stern with me. "All because I got distracted." She muttered the last part, swinging around in her seat and slamming one hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Distracted?" I knew it was a slippery slope to ask again. But my curiosity won over the best of me.

Ladybug glanced at me for a moment, only to go back to studying her knuckles. "That guy," She murmured. "He - He reminded me of someone."

"He reminded you of someone?" I mused.

"From a long time ago." Her voice was void of any emotion, like she was purposely keeping down whatever was threatening to boil over.

I scooted a little closer to her. "Is this someone still . . . around?"

"No." Her voice seemed to ground itself. "They're long gone."

I wanted to know more. I wanted to ask more. But I knew better than to pry into her life. Both of us knew the dangers of knowing each others identities. Our two lives had to remain separate. As much I wanted to know every side of my Lady - and maybe, eventually take her out on a date that didn't involve alleyways or the dojo - her safety meant more to me than anything.

Her head lulled back towards me, her hand still over mine. "Sorry for screwing up."   

"Sorry for bashing on you."

Ladybug giggled, releasing my hand and holding out her arms. "Come here, Kitty."

Without another word my arms encircled her waist and hers went loosely around my neck. We probably looked so weird when we hugged. With me practically clinging to her middle and her barely even hanging on to my shoulders. 

I chuckled, snuggling her closer.

"Chat," I heard Ladybug warn. "This is a  _disciplinary_  hug. You are not to take any pleasure from it."

I smirked over her shoulder. Oh really?

In one move, I'd slipped my arms underneath her and sat back in the passenger seat. She rocked back with me, falling comfortably in my lap with my arms still locked around her. I nuzzled into her neck, snickering to myself. 

It took all of three seconds for Ladybug to process what I'd done.

She jerked back from my chest, her hands on my shoulders as she held me at arms length. Her eyes narrowed, but eventually, rolled back into her head. "You're hopeless, Chat." Kicking the passenger door open, she pushed herself off my lap and into the night. 

I laughed harder. "You give me the  _purr_ -fect opportunity to hold you and don't expect me to take it?  _Meow_ -ch, my Lady." Stepping out the automobile, I placed my hands over my hips. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"Come on, you little dork." She rolled her eyes once more, beckoning me over her shoulder.

The walk back to the park was tension free. No thick silence. No awkward obligations. This was one of the reasons me and Ladybug were so close. We could have fights and arguments and disagreements, but once the words were said - and usually, Ladybug liked to exchange a hug, not that I'm complaining - we could forget about it. We could say anything. We could trust each other. 

There wasn't a person on the planet that treated me like my Lady did. 

Arriving at the Ditch, we found Theo's booth, with him hiding underneath it.

"Theo," Ladybug rapped her knuckles on the table.

"Gah!" A jolt from the table and I knew he'd smacked his skull on it. " _What_?" He snapped, flailing his upper body into view.

His eyes went wide when he saw Ladybug, a blush creeping over his face. I had to bite back a growl. I knew he still had feelings for my Bugaboo. It was obvious every time he looked at her. Even though he knew she was at least ten years younger. The thought alone put me on edge.

"Oh," He coughed, straitening. "Didn't know it was you guys."

"Expecting someone?" I spat.

He looked at me for a second. "Uh, no. I was just - you know what? It doesn't matter." He clasped his hands together. "Whatchya got for me tonight?"

I relaxed as soon as the affection left his eyes.

"Come on," Ladybug nodded her head towards the exit. "We'll show ya."

Theo eyed us for a moment. "A walk?"

"Just trust us," I folded my arms. "It'll make your head spin."

He pinned his lips together, still skeptical. 

"Come on," Ladybug flicked her hand. "Not counting last night, when have we ever let you down before?"

Theo tilted his head, mulling it over. "I suppose you guys have a good track record." He sighed.

"Then come on," Ladybug was already on her way out. 

When we got to the car, Theo really did lose his mind. He dropped into the drivers seat, spurting random details and gushing over ever nook and cranny. 

"Do you see this wheel?" He squealed. "It's like a perfect circle! And look at all these cup holders. And the seats, is this leather? No, it can't be. It's way too soft. And - oh my - is this a secret compartment? Holy mama, I'm gonna be a billionaire!"

Meanwhile, Ladybug and I exchanged smirks and bumped fists.

"Nice job, Kitty." She complemented. "This is the best idea you've had in a long time."

"Why, thank you, Milady." I placed my hands over my heart. "It's always lovely to have your  _purr_ -raise."

"Uh-huh." 

"And these tires!" Theo was out of the car, on this knees, running his hands over the wheels. "State of the art!"

"One of 'em's slashed," Ladybug winced. "Sorry about that."

"No problem here." Theo was practically laughing. "This is . . .  _amazing_."

"We said we'd pay you back." 

"This is more than paying me back," Theo wrapped his hands around his greasy ponytail. "This is crazy!" 

Then he stopped, his smile fading. 

"What?" I leaned over to get a better look at him.

"Is there anything inside of it?"

"Oh," My eye brows went up at the reminder. Did we actually forget to check? 

"There should be," Ladybug put a hand on her hip. "We just got a little side tracked and didn't see what it is."

"A little side tracked . . ." Theo shot me a weary glance. I glared back. 

 _Yeah, that's right. She's mine_.  

"Ugh, not like that." My Lady shook her head, sauntering over to the back of the truck. She hated it whenever Theo and I got competitive. Not that he was much of a competitor.

I heard the shink of metal as she pulled the bolt free. But when the doors swung open, her forehead creased. Her head tilted slightly. She looked almost . . . confused.

"Ladybug?" I rounded the car to see her. "What is it?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she reached inside the truck bed and jerked something free. 

"My Lady?" I came around behind her, Theo right behind me.

She stepped out from behind the swinging door, holding something large, curved, and black in her hands.

It almost looked like a piece of an egg shell. Only, it was thick and the color of soot. The curved front gleamed in the moonlight, but the underside was layered with polyester. Buckles lined the sides, a thick strap tucked underneath. And three silver lines, all crossing at the middle, shown at the top corner.

"That looks like . . ." Theo's eyes widened.

"Armor." I finished.     

Ladybug took a step forward, pressing the soft underside to my chest. "It's a breastplate." 

I took the piece from her, weighing it in my hands. My eyes darted to the black interior of the truck. Boxes and stacks of various versions of what I held in my hands were piled high. 

I looked back down at the plate I held. "Why would the Triad need armor?"

"War." Ladybug said it so softly, I almost thought I'd misheard her. 

"What?"

"It would make sense," Theo cut in. "That might be why the market is starting to monopolize."

I pressed my lips together. "That also explains the strange behavior of recent."

Ladybug looked as though she was about to say something, but a creaking noise from above us cut her off. 

"We should get moving," Theo beckoned us away from the car. "It sounds like someone's up on the tracks."

Placing the plate back in the truck bed, I eased the doors closed and bolted them back in place. Turning, I jogged to catch up with them as they followed the tracks back to the park. We walked in silence for a few moments before Ladybug found her voice again.

"But who could rival them?" She asked. "Who could possibly make them so nervous?"

"Well," I saw the outline of Theo's finger as he waved it between us. "There's you two."

"But we annoy them." I retorted. "We're a thorn in their side, not a skeleton in their closet."

Theo's posture almost straitened. "That depends on who you ask."

"You saying the Triad's afraid of us?" My Lady raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying parts of it are." He replied seamlessly.

 Ladybug and exchanged and glance.

"But it can't be  _us_  their warring against." I said. "We would know if that was the case, wouldn't we?"

"You're the Triad experts," He shrugged. "You tell me."

"Yeah," Ladybug gestured to me. "I'm with Noir on this one. The Triad isn't sneaky or stealthy. If they wanted a fight, we would've gotten a declaration of war the size of a bill board."

"Fair enough."

"So, if not us," I stopped, looking up at Ladybug. "Then who?"

Suddenly, a deafening blast shredded through my ears. My vision went a shrill white. And then the world was flooded with fire.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Let me know how I'm doing


	4. Out of the Past

 

_~ Marinette ~ November 23, 274 AG; 1:23 am_

It all happened so fast. 

One minute I was talking to Theo and Chat, and the next the ground had jolted from underneath me. An earsplitting sound burst from above us as I hit the ground. When I tried to raise my head, a blinding orange light seared over my face. The heat stung, like I was suddenly being broiled in an oven.

Seconds later, the heat was gone. Just like that. But moving felt like swimming in needles. My skin puckered with blisters all over. And my throat was sticky and rough from the smoke left behind.

I forced myself to my feet, clearing away the wisps of smoke in my path. What just happened? 

"Chat!" I screamed, my voice raw. 

No reply.

"Chat Noir!" 

He wasn't answering. Why wasn't he answering?

Panic rose in my chest. Where was he? 

"Ladybug!" 

That wasn't my Kitty, but I turned towards the voice anyway.

"Ladybug, it's me."

"Theo," I coughed. He was a few meters away. "Where's Noir?"

"I haven't seen him." 

I began to stagger towards him, silently praying for my Kitty's safety. Just as I got within five feet of him, the sound of tearing metal ripped through the air. The sound alone shook my entire frame. I bent my knees slightly, bending and cramming my hands over my ears.

When I looked up, I saw the track breaking apart. 

It looked like a crushed tin can. Like someone had snapped it like a twig. The pillars holding it up were crumbling like they were nothing. The heavy pieces of the track were plummeting to the ground, scorched and twisted. 

Right where Theo was standing.

Adrenaline burst through my blood, coursing through me like a loaded pistol. I sprang forward, crashing into Theo and sending the both of us flying backward. The tracks thudded to the ground around us, scraping and pounding as we barely skidded out of the way.

Just as we skidded to a stop, a white, hot pain stabbed through my side, rocketing through the rest of my torso. I bit back a scream as Theo and I tumbled over each other, the pain growing worse every second. 

We finally halted with me keeled over Theo's chest. He wheezed beneath me, grunting as he tried to sit up. Tears were flooding my face, the pain scorching. Like someone had branded my insides.

"Milady!"

 _Kitty_.   

I felt his hands over my waist and I whipped around, ignoring the agony. The crook of my elbow went over his neck involuntarily as he lifted me onto my feet.  

"Are you hurt?" He gasped as I found my footing. 

I gritted my teeth and nodded, putting a hand over my side. My wet and sticky side. I felt his hands pry away my fingers, only to have a another shot of pain burst across my stomach. Crying out, my knees caved and I dropped, limp as a rag doll. Chat was the only thing keeping me from hitting the ground.

His arm found its way underneath my legs and swept me off the burnt gravel. "Theo!" My eardrums popped as he shouted. "Theo, can you stand?"

"Just get her outta here!" I heard him shout back. "I can get back to the Ditch on my own."

Chat didn't need to be told twice.

The air around me whirled as Chat broke into a run. I bumped and jostled against his frame, pain eating away at me. I dug my fingernails into the fabric of his shirt, my cheeks wet with fresh tears. 

When Chat finally lowered me to the ground, it felt like someone had lit my whole left side on fire. My hands were red with blood, as was the front of his shirt. He rested my back against a relatively soft patch of dirt, his backpack being pushed behind my head. 

"Milady, let me see," His fingers prodded at my own. I hadn't even realized that I was holding the wound. I watched his face as he examined the red. Worry tugging his lips into a frown.

"What about you?" I panted. "Aren't you hurt?"

"I'm fine." He reached over and grabbed hem of my tunic. "I'm gonna take this off, okay?"

I nodded once and off the garment went. Peeling back the armored fabric of my shirt, Chat's face went pallid at what he saw. 

"What?" I gasped.

"Metal," Chat winced at the wound. "A part of the track."

"I got stabbed with a part of the track?"

He nodded, reaching for his backpack. 

"What are you doing?" I asked as he strapped it to his back. 

"I'm taking you to a healer, that's what."

A weight dropped in my stomach. "What? No!" I shook my head as vigorously as I could.

"Ladybug," He spoke with urgency in his voice. "You've got metal  _sticking_   _out_  of you."

"Just pull it out."

"Are you crazy?" Chat threw up his hands. "If I pull it out, I could hit a vein and make it worse. Not to mention, that might not be the only piece in there. You could have two or three bits of metal in you that I can't see."

I gritted my teeth. "Then look for them."

"I'm not a surgeon!" 

"Well, you are now!" I grabbed his collar with the last of my strength and yanked him back down. 

Chat blinked, watching me with so much concern behind the lenses of his mask. 

"I'm not going to a healer, Chat." I promised him. 

He shook his head. "I can't -"

"You  _can_." I cut him off. Taking one of his hands in mine, I laid his palm against my bloody side. "I trust you, Kitty."

He searched me with his eyes, looking for a hole in my argument. Looking for a doubt in my words. But there wasn't one. 

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "This is gonna hurt." 

A ghost of a smile crossed over my face as I nodded. He shrugged out of his pack again, fishing through it for the suture kit he carried with him. The small, plastic box lying on the ground next to me, he pulled a slender blade from the folds of his backpack. Then he pushed the pack back underneath my head. 

"This is really,  _really_  going to hurt." I saw a sliver glint as he raised the knife.

I swallowed. "I know . . ."

He sighed, lifting a bite stick from the suture kit and sliding it between my teeth. "If you need me to stop -"

"I won't."

With one last glance, Chat turned his gaze back to my side. 

Breathe. Brace. Bite.

Agony shredded through my body, spreading like a virus from my left side. It took every bit of strength I had not to arch my back and scream. Instead, I strained my jaw until it popped over the stick. Hot tears poured down my face as I dug my fingers into the dirt. 

"Almost done, Buginette." Chat grunted. "Just breathe, okay?"

A shot of hot pain and a horrifying jerk later, I saw a twisted jut of metal, stained dark with blood laying in Chat's hand. 

I gasped through the stick, panting as I watched him. "Wha . . . What?"

"There could be more in there," He almost whispered it. 

My teeth clenched over the wood. "Then look."

"I - I can't," Chat shook his head. "It's too dark and -"

"You have night vision for a reason."

" _And_ ," He continued. "I don't have anything to hold the skin open."

I seethed out a breath. "Use . . . Your . . . Claws."

His head just shook. "This is -"

"Crazy?" I blurted. "I know, Chat. Believe me, I know this is insane. Now would you just do it before I bleed to death!" I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh. But once the words were out, I couldn't take them back. 

Chat lowered his eyes, turning away from me. The hurt in his posture tugged at my heart, guilt festering under my skin.

"Wait," I grabbed his wrist. "Chat, I didn't mean it like that. I -"

"It's okay," He slid his hand into mine with a small smile. "I know." Lifting my hand to his mouth, he pressed a small kiss across my knuckles. Usually, I would've flicked him for the gesture. But now, I'm in too much pain to care. 

"I'm not going to let you bleed to death, Bugaboo." Chat whispered against my hand.

I coughed out a chuckle. "I know, Kitty."

"Then," Chat lowered my hand back to the ground. "Time to get to work." 

He closed his fist, tightening it ever so slightly. Then, all at once, threw out his fingers, the shink of metal ringing through the air as claws appeared over his fingernails. I tried for an inhale, aiming my eyes up at the sky.  

It wasn't as bad as before. A sting radiated through me instead of a burning agony. But the longer I laid here, the more torturous it became. I clawed at the dirt, clenching my teeth until I could feel teeth marks I was leaving in the wood. 

"You can do this, my Lady." Chat grimaced from my side. "Just hold on for a little bit longer."

But I didn't know if I could.

"Found something!" He sounded triumphant. 

"Pull it out." I growled over the stick. 

I heard him take a deep inhale. "Brace yourself, Buginette."

More hot pain. This time from deeper inside me, spreading farther than before. The air was sucked from my lungs. Everything around me became a blur. I felt the stick snap underneath my teeth. With the stick gone, I released a gut-wrenching scream, tearing my throat raw in the process. 

"Done!" Chat held up his bloody hands. "It's over, Ladybug. It's over."

I chocked down a sob as I gasped for air. The pain still rung through me, leaving behind a dull ache.

"Stitch me up." I croaked.

Compared to before, I barely felt the stitches. All I could really focus on was the tugging sensation. And then the stinging. But before I had barely begun to process it, I heard the snip of scissors and Chat leaned back on his knees.

"Done." He breathed.

I laid there for a minute, staring at the starry sky as my side throbbed. This is the price, I reminded myself. You chose this. 

"Ladybug?" I felt Chat slip his hands underneath me, slowly lifting me to sit up. 

I grunted, wincing but forcing myself up all the same. "I'm okay," I panted at my lap. "I'm okay."

"You need to get home." Chat wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You need to rest.

I shook my head, swallowing the bile gathering in my throat. "We need to get back to the Ditch." I pushed forward out of Chat's arms and onto one knee, forcing myself to stand. "We need to check on Theo."

"Whoa, whoa," Chat jumped up, grabbing me just before I lost my footing. Grabbing my arm, he slung it around his neck to keep me steady. "Theo's fine, he can handle himself."

I shook my head. "What about our clients?" 

"I'll handle it tonight, okay?"

"No," I lifted my head to look him in the eye. "You and I are a team. I'm not gonna leave you to do all the work. You'll get home at like - what? Seven o'clock in the morning? You can't go a whole night without -"

" _Ladybug_." Chat swept my feet out from under me, cradling me against his chest. "I'm fine." He looked me up and down. "You? Not so much. You need to get home."

"You can't just carry me there," I argued as he started walking. 

"Why not?" He smirked.

I punched his shoulder. 

"Okay, okay," He laughed. "Where  _can_  I take you?"

I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Train station."

"Like, Central City Station?"

"No," I hummed. "There's a stop right on the edge of the Little Southern Water Tribe neighborhood. Take me there."

"As you wish, my Lady."

The walk was quiet, but after what had just happened, maybe that's what the two of us needed. Just a walk in the dark. I kept my head on his shoulder, letting my nerves slow to the rhythm of Chat's steps. 

"What do you think happened?" He shattered the silence with a whisper. 

"I don't know." I rasped back. "It was like . . . an explosion or something." 

"Do . . . Do you think it was meant for us?"

I shook my head against his chest. "No one could've known we were there."

"Then . . . What?"

"I don't know, Chat." I murmured. "I just don't know."

When we arrived at the station, Chat lowered me onto my feet, keeping one protective arm around me. 

"You sure you'll be okay from here?"

"I'll be alright." I promised. 

" _Paw_ -sitive?"

I scoffed, tapping his nose. "Sure, Kitty. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure?" He smiled smugly as he walked backward. "You don't need a  _mew_ -ment to  _cat_ -ch your breath?" 

I lowered my eye brows. "I will throw my yo-yo at you."

"Alright, alright," He held up his hands defensively. "I'm leaving." 

"Night, Kitty." I rolled my eyes as I turned towards the stop.

The ride home was painful and long. But I made it. That's the important part. And when I finally stumbled through my bedroom window, I hit the ground in a sweaty, throbbing heap. I laid there for heaven even knows how long, trying to savor my strength.

It hurt so bad to get up. And it hurt worse to change into my pajamas. But I gritted my teeth and I did it. This was a price I had to pay. A price I had agreed to pay. And I was not about to complain.

I laid back on my bed, fresh tears threatening to spill over. Instead I bit my lip until I tasted blood. If Maman woke up and found me crying, I'd never hear the end of it. 

Turning on my right side, I hummed the tune of Papa's lullaby under my breath. The song always calmed me down. Papa used to sing it to me all the time. When I was sad, or hurt, or scared. Like this one time, Chloe had cut off one of my ponytails when we were eight. I came home sobbing. Papa ended up singing to me all night long to keep me from hysterics. But now that he can't anymore, I have to sing it to myself. 

After the incident, I'd spent hours muttering the lyrics. The other people in the hospital seemed to go quiet whenever I did. One of the ladies in the bed next to mine even asked me to sing it louder. But once, a boy sleeping across the room threw his shoe at me and told me to shut up. When I didn't, he bolted up and asked why I never got sick of the song. I asked why he never got sick of breathing. He threw his other shoe at me.

I chuckled at the memory. It seemed like a thousand years since I was trapped in that hospital. It felt like a another lifetime. Still, not quite as far away as when we all lived above our bakery. That felt like a  _hundred_  lifetimes ago.

Suddenly, the memories of the incident flashed in my mind. My body went rigid. I crammed my hands over my ears, mumbling the tune even louder to shut out the image. 

But you saw him, a voice in my head reasoned. He's out there.

"No." I hissed through gritted teeth. I saw what happened to him all those years ago. He's dead. He's gone. What I saw tonight was my own imagination scaring me. 

You left that behind, I reminded myself. You left that in the past. 

***

_November 23, 274 AG; 6:59 am_

Light. 

It whirled around me, graceful and free. It streaked across the dark, moving back and forth as though they were dancing. But then the dark reeled back, and the both the bright and the black collided. And then was gone. 

A tree. Old, twisted, and dried of it's purpose.

The elements. Not separate, but as one. The change of water. Strength of earth. Freedom of air. And power of fire. All thriving as one.

Thousands of eyes, all colors, all shapes, and all sizes; turning and looking up at me. Boring into my soul. Until, all at once, each pair was filled with a brilliant light.

And lastly, a distorted image flashing in front of my eyes. Vines and branches and mud, all jumbled and heaped. But within them, something sparked to life.

I gasped awake, my eyes bursting open. I blinked at my ceiling. A dream? Is that what that was? 

Prying myself up on my elbows, I managed to sit up without disturbing my stitches. I didn't have dreams often. Sure, they'd come and go. But it's not like any of them ever meant anything. 

Yet, this one did mean something.

It made me feel something. Like I should be doing something. That I  _needed_  to do something. It's just that I couldn't think of what it was.

But the more I thought about it, the less I could recall.

Screwing my lips to the side, I shrugged. It was just a dream. I had actual problems to deal with. 

After I'd showered and changed, I walked into the kitchen to find the battered up TV in the corner on. Whatever the black and white images were saying, I was barely paying attention as I grabbed a croissant for breakfast and hopped up on the counter. I swung my legs back and forth, as I tore off a piece of the sweet bread.

"Morning, Sweets," Maman called as she entered the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm." I hummed through a mouthful. "You?"

"Best I've had in a while," She grinned over her shoulder. I giggled back. 

Maman had the spent the entirety of her day off asleep either curled up on the couch or on her bed. Her excessive naps is what gave me the opportunity to suit up early.

Suddenly, the tune of the TV caught my attention.

 _\- bombing on the western front of the Little Ba Sing Se neighborhood._  

I turned my head back towards the screen, watching the black and white pictures dance with images of the demolished track.

_The majority of the explosion was focused on a train rail carrying approximately three hundred people._

My eye brows raised. That was the target? A civilian train car? Something about that didn't make any sense. What could someone have to gain by killing several hundred random people?

_One hundred and seventeen have been officially proclaimed dead. Over ninety others are in critical condition. But all passengers have been hospitalized since._

"Those poor people," Maman whispered behind me. 

I glanced back at her, my heart aching at the thought. All those people, all the pain they're going through now - that's exactly why I put on the mask in the first place. Because I knew what it felt like to be trapped. I knew what it felt like to be helpless. And I was done sitting still. 

Suddenly, the ache in my side didn't bother me so much.

Catching a glimpse of the clock, I shoved the rest of the croissant in my mouth and reached for my backpack. "I gotta catch the train," I said as I hopped off counter. 

"Have a good day, Sweets." Maman's smile seemed full of energy. Full of life. I hadn't seen in too long. 

"You too, Maman."

My side didn't really start to throb until I made it to the train. I had to run to catch it, and by the time I'd sat down, my side felt like it was being stabbed. I gritted my teeth, hanging onto my stitching as casually as I could. 

 _\- think can be done about this new bombing?_  

I lifted my head to the screen above my seat. There were several on the ceilings of every train car. They usually just played the news or talk radio shows. I often listened, but most of the time they cut out the real tragedies and instead blew up about some hermit claiming to be the reincarnation of Amon. Headlines made just to distract gets old after a while. 

But this time, they were actually talking about something worth discussing.  

The screen flickered to an image of Gabriel Agreste standing at a pulpit with a million microphones shoved at his neck. 

_I can tell you with complete confidence that the police force of Republic City is doing everything they can to expose the crime lords that have committed this act of terror._

An eye brow of mine raised. Crime lords? They honestly think that the Triad pulled this off?

_However, as of now, there are laws in place that in essence, bind the law's hands when it comes to these cases. These rules and regulations that keep the organized groups of terror protected put the innocent lives of our citizens at risk. And I can assure you, they will be the first things to go when I am in office._

I pinned my lips together listening to him. What he was saying was true. I'd seen it too many times to count. The fact that he was bringing it up made me want to trust him. But the way he'd said it, so emotionless and vague. Rehearsed. It held me back.

One of the microphones on screen pushed closer to him. 

_What is your response to the attack on your son?_

A stab of anxiety went through my middle. Someone attacked Adrien? Was he okay? How could anyone do that? Adrien was so kind and sweet and selfless and thoughtful and -

_My son is safe, that is what's important._

I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. Did that mean Adrien was hurt? Was he stabbed? Did someone try to kidnap him? Panic began to rise in my chest. He was safe, but why wouldn't they say anything else? Would he be at school?

When I started paying attention to the screen again, Gabriel Agreste wasn't even up there anymore. He'd been replaced by his opponent, Councilman Bourgeois. It took all I had in me not to glare the man's image down. He owned half of Republic City, and from what I'd seen, half the Triad as well. He had entire companies dedicated to the Triple Threat's needs. I know because I've raided half of them.

As much as I didn't trust Agreste, it was infuriating to see the one person that cared the least about the nation be put at the helm of it. I'd take Agreste over him any day.

I swear, the only reason he ever got into office at all was by spreading rumors about his opponents. Speaking of which, I'm surprised he hasn't started anything about Agreste. 

There's talk about the two of them conspiring together, but at this point, it's getting really hard to trust whatever comes out of the radio.

When the train stopped, I ended up tripping on the platform, but catching myself on a railing at the last second. I  _really_  did not want to land on my side. Not today.

This morning, I actually had time to speed walk instead of sprinting the length of downtown. So I made my way carefully. Maybe I could go a whole day without smacking on the floor. Not without tripping, of course. That was impossible. But maybe I could keep my side safe for a day.

I walked to the edge of the courtyard to find Alya holding a piece of today's newspaper in her dusty hands. "What's that?" I asked as sat down next to her on the grass. 

"A part of today's pap," She answered. "You know about the 'terrorist bomb' thing, right?"

I almost laughed. "Yup."

"Well, guess what I did at  _RC Times_  this morning." She scooted leaned over and held the paper in front of me.

It was an image of the destroyed train car. Around it, Alya had circled blurred and charred parts of the car, then left lines pointing to small paragraphs of writing. Like a rough analysis. 

One image caught my attention though. It was a symbol on the side of the train rail, a bright yellow beehive that had been tainted with smoke. In the picture it was barely visible, but Alya had circled it and then taped a clear photo of the symbol next to it. I recognized it almost immediately. The logo for anything under the name "Bourgeois".

I tilted my head at her. "It was one of Bourgeois' cars?"

"Isn't that weird?" Alya confirmed. "Why would they bomb his car? Especially when there's an awful lot of rumors going around that Bourgeois is on  _their_  side."

"They could just be rumors," I offered. 

But _I_ knew they weren't. I'd seen what Bourgeois did for the Triad and I knew that they wouldn't just blow up one of his shipments. My mind wandered back to the armor I'd held in my hands the night before. Whoever they were fighting with, they had to be the culprit. But who could they be?

Of course there were other gangs in the city. The Agni Kai. The Unagis. But none of them could rival the Triad. It was starting to make my head hurt trying to figure this out.

"Something about it just doesn't make sense, you know?" Alya leaned back, running her eyes over her analysis. 

"Tell me about it." I breathed . . . Suddenly noticing the etches of dirt sprinkled across my skirt. "Ugh," I groaned as a swiped my hands across the fabric. "How do you always end up so dirty?"

"Heh, sorry." Alya giggled sitting up. "I showed up early today to finish that game of rock-ball from yesterday." She raised her arm and flexed the muscle. "You're looking at the new rock-slingin'-champion."

"Well could the rock-slingin'-champion give the water-benders a turn and let me have clean clothes for a day?"

"I did!" Alya defended, laughing as she pointed towards the fountains. "See? Nino's getting his butt whooped at octopus-tag."

I turned my head just in time to see Juleka roll her wrists as a tentacle of water shot out and coiled around Nino's calf, yanking him straight down to the cobble stones. But he didn't stay down for long. Within moments, Nino sprang back up, shooting some of his own water-whips back at her.   

"Poor boy just doesn't get the whole 'duck and weave' concept." Alya sighed. "It's a good thing he's pretty, though."

I tilted my head, squinting as I examined his stance. "He thinks too much like an earth-bender." I commented. "Water isn't solid, it's always changing. He needs to reflect that in his stance or -"

A splash sounded as Nino's feet were flung in the air again, bound by Juleka's watery cord.

"- Or it's just too easy to break his root." 

"Well, look at you." Alya nudged me. "Quite the little expert are we?"

I shrugged, blushing. "It's obvious."

"Honey," Alya hung her elbow over my shoulder. " _I'm_  an earth-bender and I didn't notice that. You've got a good head on your shoulders, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say." 

The bell rung and we made our way to homeroom. That's when I noticed that the chair in front of me was still vacant. My insides went numb. Adrien wasn't here. If he wasn't here, where was he? Had the attacker come back?

What if, this morning, whoever attacked him last night came back and kidnapped him and held him for ransom and Gabriel Agreste couldn't say anything on TV because if he did -

"Morning, Sunshine Sun." Alya sang from beside me.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see the most amazing young man walking towards me. I relaxed, sighing as I smiled at him. He was okay. Just a little late.

"Hey, guys." He waved over his shoulder, but the gesture seemed sloppy. Tired.

Nino - who was still wet - picked up on it too. "You okay? You look dead, Bro."

"Yeah," Alya put her chin on her fist. "Almost as dead as Marinette, that is."

He shot me a quick grin, which made my knees suddenly feel like jelly. "Having trouble sleeping, too?"

I giggled nervously, fiddling with my fingers. "Hehe, yeah, I've tog - uh, I mean! I've  _got_  a little." Adrien looked at me for a little while longer. "Trouble, I mean." I blurted. "Trouble sleeping."

Smooth, Marinette. Smooth.

His head tilted as he looked at me, his eyes squinting a little. "Marinette, what happened to your eye?"

Oh. Oh  _no_. 

I'd been so distracted by my side, I'd completely forgotten about the cut on my eye. I always use Maman's makeup to cover up bruises and scratches. Keeps people from worrying and I'm a terrible liar anyway. 

But today, I'd have to.

I reached up and shyly put a hand over the cut. "Oh, hehe, you m-mean this?"

Alya leaned over the desk to get a better look at it. "Was that there yesterday?"

I swallowed. "N-no."

Alya's eye brows lowered. She could see straight through me. "Girl, what's going on?"

My breath quickened. Anxiety was starting to rise in my stomach. "Uh . . . Nothing, r-really."

"You sure you're good, Mari?" Nino leaned back in his seat. "That looks like a nasty cut."

"I just . . . fell." I managed. 

"Fell?" Adrien cocked his head to the side.

"Yes," I squeaked. "I fell . . . in my . . . kitchen?"

"Are you asking or telling?" Alya was leaning on her elbow, lips pouted, eye narrowed, not amused.

"That's what happened." I shrugged innocently.

Once again, Alya was not buying it.

Nino chuckled in front of her. "You know, I really don't doubt that coming from you, Mari." He put his hand under his nose, snickering. "You must have so many scrapes from tripping."

I chuckled breathlessly, panic still keeping my chest tight. "Yeah . . . I do."

"Well, I hope it gets better." Adrien said as he pivoted on his seat.

I felt my face flush. Adrien hopes my face will get better! I beamed at my lap at the thought. He's definitely the sweetest boy I've ever met. The sweetest boy I ever  _will_  meet. Nobody can rival Adrien.

"Oh, and Bro," Nino reached over to nudge Adrien's shoulder. "I heard about this whole 'attack' thing yesterday. Is it true? You okay? Is that why you didn't sleep last night?"

I perked up, leaning over as I listened in. 

Adrien groaned, folding over the front of his desk with his chin resting on his arms. "No. It wasn't even an 'attack'. Some kid got grabbed at the fencing academy and I got put on lock down."

"Ah," Nino looked down, running his fingers through his damp hair. "Did you know him?"

Adrien sat up but kept his eyes down. "No." He sighed. "I just wish I could do something for his family. Or maybe the academy? They're basically closing down because of the incident."

"Yeah," Nino muttered. "I know what you mean."

I relaxed a little. So, Adrien really  _was_  okay. That was good. But, another kidnapping last night? That's got to be the fourth one this week. Isn't it?

When the bell for lunch rang, I was feeling pretty proud of myself. I'd managed to get through half the day without bumping my side and I'd even gotten a well wish from Adrien. The day was going pretty good.

"Hey, girl?" Alya asked as we walked out into the hallway. 

"Yeah?" I tilted my head to look up at her. 

She looked up at me over the frames of her glasses. "That whole 'I fell in my kitchen' story may have fooled our guyfriends, but I can read you like a book, Mari." She rested her sassy hands on her hips. "What really happened to your eye?"

I could literally feel all the blood drain from my face. "That . . . That  _is_  what happened."

"You've always been a rotten liar, girl." Alya put her hand against her forehead, shaking her head. "Just tell me what happened."

I froze. I had absolutely no idea what to say. So, I just stared at her. Like an  _idiot_. 

"Marinette," Alya put a hand on my shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, and usually, you tell me everything." She stole a glance down at my tights. My throat got tight. "So, the fact that you're lying about this is concerning me. What's going on with you?"

You know, for a moment, I actually considered telling her the truth. 

But before I could open my mouth, a huge blast of wind hit me like a ton of bricks. I was thrown backwards into the wall behind me. When my back collided with the surface, all the breath was knocked out of my lungs. Instead, pain rushed over me. I could feel it blossoming from my side, spreading across my skin like a wildfire. 

Then I crumpled to the ground. 

My side was growing wet and hot. I could feel the cut split open underneath my shirt. I could feel the panic weighing in my stomach like a rock. 

"Holy Spirits, girl are you okay?" When I raised my head, I saw Alya leaning over me. 

"Chloe!" That was Adrien's voice. "Why would you do that?" 

I grunted through my teeth, prying myself off the floorboards to see Chloe and Sabrina giggling next to Adrien, Chloe still running little flurries of wind through her fingers.

"Oh please," She waved a hand, adding to the breeze as she did so. "Marinette is where she belongs anyway." 

"You little witch!" Alya hissed as she pulled me to my feet. Releasing my arm, she stomped across the hall, fists up and ready for a fight. "You wanna blast someone? Try and blast me, you brat!"

I fell back against the wall, clutching my side. I needed to get out of here. I needed my Kitty. 

"Marinette?" I craned my neck, looking through fresh tears to see Adrien. "Are you okay?"

I met his green, green eyes for a moment. And then I ran.

With the last spur of my energy, I bolted down the hall, rounded the corner and burst into the bathroom. By some miracle it was empty. So, I threw myself into the first stall and slammed the door. 

Throwing off my blazer, I examined the growing firework of red exploding against my rib cage. I gritted my teeth and threw my head back in agony, tears streaming down my face. My fingers felt numb as they unbuttoned my blouse. Peeling the fabric off my sticky skin, I peered over at the wound.

The stitches were intact. It was just the skin that had split a little. That's lucky. 

I reached out with bloody hands to pull at the toilet paper beside me. Yanking and wadding together as much as I could hold, I shoved it through my shirt, padding the wound. But the wads soaked through in seconds. Forcing me to throw them in the toilet and grab more. 

I was half way through a roll when I heard the door open. I froze.

"Marinette?"

Alya.

"Girl, are you in here?"

Without thinking I threw out my hands and anchored them to the walls. Then I jerked up my feet, cementing them to the stall door. I hung four feet in the air by my hands and feet as Alya's shoes became visible under the door. 

"Marinette, please answer me."

I held my breath. If she found me like this, bloody and hurt. I'd never be able to lie my way around this. I couldn't even lie about the stupid cut on my eye. If Alya saw this, I'd  _have_  to spill.

She paused in front of my stall, but when she didn't see a pair of shoes under the door, she continued down the line. "You're not sleeping. You won't tell me the truth. You're really starting to scare me, girl."

A tiny splotching sound rung through the quiet bathroom. My eyes flickered down to see a dot of red on the white tiles below me. A trail of blood was running down the seam of my open blouse. It had begun to drip.

My mouth went dead dry. 

Alya stopped, pivoting on the heel of her sneakers towards the sound. "Mari?"

I was about to do it. I was really, honestly about to drop down and open the door. I was about to betray the promise I made to Chat Noir. 

But then the bathroom door swung open. 

"Who's in here?" Someone snapped.

That voice . . . I would've known it anywhere. My blood turned to ice.

"I'm looking for someone." Alya spat back.

"Well, no one's in here, and I gotta clean in here."

I could feel my blood curdling. Beads of sweat were gathering on my forehead. My arms shook with terror. He was here. He'd come back. Just like he said he would.

I bit back a scream.

Alya huffed, but stomped past him and swung out the door. I'd never wanted so badly for her to come back. I would've given anything to keep from being left alone with  _him_. 

His heavy footsteps clunked in front of the stall door. I tried to swallow but I didn't have anything left to swallow. My heart was jack hammering in my ribs. No, I silently begged.  _Please_ , no.

The handle of the door jiggled as he reached for it, the door shuddering underneath my feet. I opened my mouth, releasing a silent scream as freezing tears poured down my cheeks. 

Pressure was applied and the door began to open. But my knees locked, forcing the door to remain closed.

"Jammed," He cursed.

 _Leave_ , I prayed to every deity I'd ever heard of.  _Please leave._

His dusty shoes stayed stone still. And then they echoed on the tile as he turned to leave, the click of the door closing behind him.

I opened my mouth, releasing a breath, a shudder, and a sob all at once. Sliding down the wall, I collapsed on the tiles, curling into the corner of the stall. Sobs racked my body, my shoulders tremoring up and down. I clutched my knees till my knuckles went white. I was a bloody, teary, trembling mess. 

Whatever I'd left behind was coming back.  _He_  was coming back. That voice was unmistakable. I wouldn't be able to forget in a million years. There was no denying it. 

The Bone Doctor was coming out of the past to haunt me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update! Please comment if you like it!


	5. Rebel Spirit

_~ Adrien ~ November 24, 274 AG; 1:39 pm_

It was an hour before Marinette came back to class. I kept tapping my fingers on the desk as we waited for her. 

When Chloe blew her into a wall, I expected her to just get up. She falls everyday, I didn't think it would have any affect on her. But it did. Her face was contorted and pale like she was in pain. And then she just collapsed. 

I went to help her up, but she looked up at me with complete panic in her eyes. Before I could stop her, she took off running down the hall. Alya tried to go after her, but came back empty handed thirty minutes later.

The finger tapping persisted. I couldn't shake this angsty feeling. I couldn't stop thinking about what might be wrong. 

The door opened like whisper, silent and slow. Marinette stepped in with her head down and her hands clutched over her ribs. I immediately perked up, opening my mouth to say something. But she didn't even look my direction. She didn't look in anybody's direction. 

I craned my neck to see her as she sat down. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. And there was this shadow over her face, like she was angry or tense . . . or sad. I wanted to say something to her. I wanted to know what was wrong. But she wouldn't look at me. 

It took all of three seconds for Alya to nudge for Marinette's attention. 

Marinette didn't respond.

"Girl?" Alya whispered.

Silence.

Worry was tugging at me. What happened when Chloe pushed her? What was wrong?

Slowly, Marinette lowered her head onto her desk, burying herself in her arms. Alya glanced up at me an Nino. 

'Do something.' She mouthed.

Nino shrugged helplessly, shrinking back in his chair. Alya sighed at him then looked at me like I was her last hope. She titled her head towards Marinette, pleading with her eyes.

I grimaced as I turned in my seat. Exhaling a still breath, I reached out with a shaky hand, ready to lay it on her shoulder. But then her bloodshot eyes peeked up over her arms and locked with mine. 

It was a clear message:  _Please don't_. 

As scared as I was for her, I pulled back my hand. I wasn't going to pry into her pain. I wasn't going to force an interrogation on her. If she wanted time, I was more than willing to give it.

'Let her be,' I mouthed back to Alya.

A page of her open textbook crumpled in her hand. Mama Bear wasn't used to backing down. But I knew she cared for Marinette. They were lucky to have each other.

So, I forced myself around and tried to pay some attention. But no matter what I did, I just couldn't stop glancing at her over my shoulder.

And she couldn't stop glancing back.

***

_November 24, 274 AG; 5:07 pm_

Light. 

Dark.

Dancing. Playing. Fighting. It didn't matter. They were always together. 

A tree. It's twisted and barren branches jutted out in every direction.

A pair a pulsing green eyes, staring holes into me. Pupils slit. Irises a glow.

And an image. Fuzzy and jumbled. Vines and brush and mud, all layered thick over one another. But somewhere beneath it all, something flickered to life.

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting like I'd been trapped underwater. My heart was going a million miles an hour. I placed a hand over my chest, trying to calm myself down. It was like anxiety was attacking me from all sides. 

I'd forgotten something. Something  _big_. 

My schedule flew through my head. Tsungi horn? Done. Homework? Done. Bending? Taken care of. I'd done everything. I was right on track - well, besides Natalie losing her temper over me sleeping in again. Other than that, there wasn't anything left for me to forget.

So, why did I feel so paranoid?

Exhaling a breath, I shook my head and sat up. It was just a dream. I probably wouldn't even remember it after dinner. 

After suiting up late in the evening, I vaulted my way up to Harmony Tower. Upon arriving, I found my Lady standing on the balcony, looking absolutely stunning in the lights of the city. She had both hands against her temples, rubbing them as though they were sore. She must've been swinging around a little too fast today.

"Getting a  _meow_ -graine?" I smirked from the shadows.

Ladybug stopped, pivoted on her heel, and sneered back. "From those awful puns of yours? Why, of course." 

" _Meow_ -ch."

She smiled, but it seemed tired. Worn down. Like something was weighing on her. Her eyes lowered as she turned back around against the balcony. I watched as her shoulders slumped under an imaginary weight. Something was definitely wrong.

"You wanna talk about it?" I slowly eased out of the dark, taking my place beside her on the balcony.

Her eyes widened as she turned to look at me. "Wha - What? Talk about what?"

I raised an eye brow. 

She sighed in defeat, leaning against the railing even more. "Not really."

"Anything I can do?"

"No," She took a deep inhale. "It's just . . . Something I left behind is back again."

I studied her face. "This is about that man from last night. The one that made you panic."

Ladybug winced. Her knuckles went white against the railing.

"Are you . . . okay?" I laid a hand on her shoulder and eased her closer. "Are you  _going_  to be okay?"

She took a deep inhale, nodding at the horizon. "I think so." But it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

I decided not to comment.

When she looked back at me, the weight was off her smile. "Ready to knock some heads?"

I relaxed, grinning back. Ladybug can handle herself. She'll be alright. "Whenever you are, Bugaboo."

She flicked her feet off the balcony, balancing with both hands on the railing. Landing her soles against the flat bar beside her hands, Ladybug raised herself up to a standing position, one hand placed coyly on her hip. 

"So, if the Triad's getting into fights, then now's the perfect time to raid." She smirked as she pulled me up next to her. "Especially for their bullets and bandages."

I grinned. "What's the plan?"

"I've been thinking," She continued. "I don't think that they were heading to the jewelry store last night. I think they were trying to get to the vet hospital down the road."

"You think that's where they send their healers?" I turned to look at the golden horizon. 

"I know that place has been allied with them for years," Ladybug replied. "And what other use could they be serving right now?"

"So we bust in," I placed a hand on my hip. "And take whatever supplies we can?"

Ladybug nodded with approval. "And then they'll have to pay through the nose to replace it all."

I gave a smug smile. "And meds are getting monopolized on the market. Theo could get a fortune for 'em."

"Exactly."

"Sounds  _paw_ -sitively  _purr_ -fect, my Lady." I added, grabbing her hand and bending to kiss it. 

She ripped her hand back and then flicked the black cat ear pinned to my hair. "Nice try."

Ladybug plucked her yo-yo from her hip, hooking it to the harness on her belt, and winding her arm back. Flinging it forward, the yo-yo sailed through the air. With a distant clang, the string tightened with stress. Ladybug tugged on it a few times, leaning back on her heels.

"Hang on, Kitty." The look in her eyes made me melt.

I latched my arms around her waist, my hands closing over the wire just as she stepped off the railing. Wind burst under me. My stomach dropped as the city lights bled into a blur. All the air was sucked from my lungs, so even if I tried to scream, I couldn't.

The air then began to work against me. Pushing back on me as we swung upwards. I could feel pressure at the base of my neck and a soft pinch of nausea at my temples. A steel landing of a roof was barreling towards us, but I could barely see with all the wind blowing in my face. 

Ladybug's feet slid to a graceful stop in front of me. But I ended up stumbling to a stop behind her. My knees were suddenly jelly. My insides had been all mixed up. As soon as my Lady stepped away from me, I went splat against the landing. 

She giggled at me as she reeled her yo-yo back in. "I thought cat's always landed on their feet." 

"What are you talking about, Buginette?" I smirked as I dusted myself off. "I did land on my feet."

She rolled her eyes, beckoning me to follow. "Come on." 

We jumped across the city to animal hospital. It was a small office. I'd never been there, my father having a strict rule against having pets. But I knew they did well in business. They wouldn't be allied with the Triad if they didn't.

We slowed in the shadows of the neighboring building, scanning the area for anyone not too friendly. Satisfied with quiet, Ladybug nodded at me over her shoulder and we darted behind the building.

The back doors had chains wrapped around the two knobs. Ladybug grabbed the lock, running her fingers over the it's face.

"Can you get it open?" I whispered.

"Yes," She was already picking at it. "But it's gonna take some time."

Something shifted within the house. Voices echoed from behind the wall. "I don't think we've got much of that." I hissed in the dark.

Ladybug leaned her back, looking up the back wall. "Window." She said as she stood, pointing her finger at a glass panel a good fifteen feet off the ground. 

I laced my fingers together and bent my knees. She placed both hands on my shoulders and one foot over my interlocked fingers. I bent a little more, then flexed and flung my Lady into the air, with her bouncing off the ground and my shoulders. Our combined strength sent her flying up the wall. 

Her fingers barely caught the edge of the sill. One move and she'd flipped herself into a crouch in front of the panel. 

I peered around the corner of the building, making sure no one could see us. The roads were oddly vacant. 

"Kitty," Ladybug whispered from above. She'd gotten the window open and was already half in. "Come on."

Her yo-yo dropped down at arms length. I wrapped my hands securely around the metal string and tugged. With a flick over her wrist, I went whirring into the air. Her hands grabbed me at the last moment, yanking me through the window before I crashed into the sill.

The room had been set up to accommodate for two or three  _human_  patients. Large beds were lined and spaced across the room. A counter contained a sink and several boxes of medical supplies - including surgical tools.

"Looks like your hunch was right." I said as I looked the room over. 

"When are they not?" Ladybug smirked as she walked to one of the beds. I swear, I felt my heart skip a beat.

She got down on her knees and ducked underneath the bed frame. When she reappeared, she was holding a bright orange, ambulance registered, empty duffel bag. 

"Start grabbing," Ladybug whispered as she pulled the bag open. 

Shrugging out of my pack, I ripped it open and began shoving whatever could fit into it. The boxes mostly contained a variety of bandages and pain medications. Occasionally, I'd find a bottle of cleaning solution and some suture kits. When I started opening the drawers, I found several stethoscopes and two cases of surgical blades. By the time my backpack was full, we'd picked the room clean.  

Ladybug had her back pressed to the door, the barely filled duffel bag tossed over her shoulder. She leaned to her left, peering out the window on the door. Extending her hand, she beckoned me with her fingers. "I think the coast is clear."

I came to stand to the left of the door frame, my back pressed against the plaster. My Lady eased the door knob down and pushed the door open silently. Light from the hallway poured in, making me blink and squint. 

Our room was right in front of the stair banister. If I looked down the stairs, I could even see the front waiting room. The rest of the rooms followed the extended hallway down to our left. Voices echoed up from the lower floor, but I couldn't make out any words from where I stood.

Ladybug darted out of the room in a blur of red. She skidded to a stop at the edge of the wall beside the banister, her knees to her chest. For a moment she just studied the doors before her, deciding which was worth our time.

Finally, Ladybug turned and nodded back at me. I launched myself forward at her cue, taking her place in the shadows beside the banister while she rose to pick the lock of another door. 

" - are dead now." A voice from downstairs said. "They're all dead now."

I leaned closer to the banister. What were they talking about?

"I just don't get how they knew." Someone else replied. "No one knew about Lake's plan."

My eyes widened at the name. Barry Lake. He used to be a councilman, but he resigned so he could run for president. He ended up getting out-voted by Bourgeois. He had a plan?

"Maybe this isn't about Lake," Yet another voice suggested. "There were dozens of our allies on that rail. This could've been about any one of them."

"No!" The first voice shouted, followed by the sound of a fist hitting a table. "They're just trying to push us off our throne." Whoever they were, they sounded furious. "They had no idea what they were getting into when they decided to take out our leader!"

Their leader? Viper was on that train? She's . . . dead?

"Keep your voice down." The third voice hissed. "Son, this is obviously turning into something bigger than anyone here thought, but shouting about it isn't going to do anything for you."

"Your right," He spat back. "We should be bombing them back right now. Not sitting here talking about how we didn't see this coming!"

"Not a bad idea," The second voice chimed in. "That is, if we knew where to bomb exactly."

"We'll find them." The first voice swore. "We'll find them and those pathetic little butterflies are going to be sorry they ever messed with the Triad. They want war? Well, they're about to get it."

 _Butterflies_?

"Chat." Ladybug whispered from across the hall. "What are you doing?"

I leapt forward into the room after her. We both began clearing off the counters into the duffel bag, taking any supplies we could fit. 

"I heard them talking," I nodded my head towards the door. 

Ladybug paused to look up at me. "What did they say?"

I was about to answer when the sound of the front door opening cut me off. A large commotion erupted through the entry way. People were suddenly shouting over each other and shoving things across the floor.

"They caught us at the HQ," I heard someone new pant. "Their guns were a whole lot bigger than ours."

"Get those boys upstairs," The third voice from below boomed. "We've got everything ready."

Ladybug and I locked eyes. 

"We need to get outta here." I breathed.

"Now." She agreed.

Whipping around, Ladybug bolted for the window in the back of the room. But by the time she'd thrown it up, the door burst open and light filled the room.

Four men stood before me. Two looked barely conscious and were leaning on the others. But the other two were very much alive.

"YOU!" One of them roared, throwing a finger out at us. 

In a blur, he dropped the guy he was holding and then wound back his fist, fire gathering in front of his knuckles. I threw up my forearm, blocking the blast then sending a few of my own.

"IN HERE!" He bellowed. Footsteps rioted down the hall. "THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

"Come on!" Ladybug hissed from the window, her yo-yo already latched onto something in the distance.

I jumped forward, feeling water drops hit my back as the water-bender in the door way barely missed me. As soon as I had my arms around her, Ladybug leapt from the window. As the air all whirred around me, I felt something hit me in the ribs.  _Hard_. 

I grunted, nearly losing my grip as the spot throbbed. 

"Chat!" Ladybug released one hand to grab my arm. "Chat, just hold on!"

We stumbled into a landing, tumbling over each other in the darkness of an alley. I grimaced as my back hit the ground, the wind forced out of me as Ladybug landed on my chest.

"Chat!" She was shouting in a panicked whisper. "Chat, where are you hurt?"

Her arms went under my own, dragging me to sit up against the brick wall of whatever building was next to us. I gritted my teeth, a stinging ache pulsing through my ribs every time I inhaled. 

I reached over to the right side of my rib cage, bracing myself for the sticky wet feeling of blood. But it wasn't there. Instead, I only felt a stiff dent in my shirt. 

I coughed out a chuckle. "Guess this stuff really is bullet proof."

Ladybug sighed in relief, slowly lowering her forehead against my shoulder. "Oh, you scared me to death."

"What about your side?" I grunted as I forced myself up even more. "How's that?"

She shrugged, laying a hand over it. "It hurts."

I placed a firm hand against the brick, pushing myself to me feet. "We've gotta get to the Ditch."

"Yeah," Ladybug slipped under one of my arms, balancing it over her shoulders.

I leaned on her as we walked to the end of the alley way, wincing the whole way. "You think they're gonna chase us?" I panted in the dark. 

"Nah," Ladybug almost laughed. "I swung us into a maze of alleys, and we could be in any one of them."

It took us a little longer than normal to make it back to the park, but we were still able to do without the Triad tracking us down. When we got to the Ditch, Theo was waiting for us with a thick bandage wrapped around his head. 

"You okay?" Ladybug asked as we approached his booth. 

"Yeah," He sighed. "I'm alright, thanks to you."

My Lady shrugged. "Don't mention it."

"Well, how are you two?" He waved a finger between us. "Did you guys get banged up?"

I squeezed Ladybug's shoulder protectively. "I ended up giving my Lady a few stitches, but other than that, we're fine."

Theo smiled. "Good to hear."

Hoisting the duffel bag onto the table, Ladybug unzipped it and held it out for Theo to see. "Guess what we brought you tonight?"

He ran his hands over the zippers, his eyes widening. "Where did you get this stuff?"

"Took a chance and raided one of their hospital's while some thugs were there." Ladybug explained as she eased my pack off my shoulders. "It paid off."

"That is insanely lucky," Theo stared at a scalpel case in awe. "You could've gotten yourselves killed."

"But we didn't." My lady shrugged.

I unconsciously touched the dent in my shirt.

"This stuff is crazy hot on the market right now," Theo shook his head at the bags. "This will get you a good thirty thousand."

Ladybug and I exchanged smiles, bumping knuckles.

"Just be careful, alright?" He smirked as we traded the bright orange duffel for a dark grey one. 

I gave him a two finger salute. "Will do."

"Oh," Ladybug stopped mid-pivot and turned back to Theo. "Did the truck make it?"

He seemed a little surprised by her question. "Uh, yeah, it did. I mean, it got a little banged up but I still got a fortune for it."

My Lady smiled. "Good to hear."

Once out of the park, we ran along the shadows to a safe place we could divvy up the money. We walked in the dark for a short while, until something was coming into view in the distance. I recognized the busted track almost immediately.

"We should go check it out," Ladybug stopped beside me.

"What?" I turned towards her. "Now?"

"We might not get another chance." She was already pulling the money bag off her shoulder.

"So, what? We're just going to leave thirty thousand yuan out for someone to find?" 

"No," Ladybug started towards the track, dropping the cash in the corner of a bent pillar holding up the rail. "We're going to  _hide_  thirty thousand yuan where no one's gonna find it."

"Wait," I reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Why are we checking this place out again?"

"I want to know what's going on in this city," She said simply. 

"We shouldn't go looking for trouble." I argued. "Especially now that the Triad's at war."

"But this 'trouble'," She used her fingers to make air quotes. "is starting to cost people their lives." Her tone went heavy. "And I don't see anybody else lining up to protect them."

I suddenly thought about the fencing academy. How all those kids had just been left on the steps to fend for themselves. No one had even stopped by to see if everything was alright.

"If we don't help these people," Ladybug said. "No one will. That's how it's been since we met, Chat."

I searched her eyes for a moment, knowing I wouldn't find a hole in her argument. "Fine," I sighed in defeat. "But we can't stay for too long, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Kitty." She was already halfway there. 

The damage had barely been touched. The only sign the authorities had been there at all were a few straggling pieces of police tape. We walked across the burnt ground towards what was left of the train car. 

It resembled a crushed tin can more than anything. It was lying on it's side; the floors, doors, and seats blown out. Every window was crushed and melted. The smell of burnt rubber was still hot in the air. 

"Look," Ladybug walked over to the crumpled door laying face down in the dirt. Prying her fingers underneath it, she flipped it over, revealing a faded image of a beehive. 

"Bourgeois." I ran my fingers over the filthy surface.

"Hold on," Ladybug shifted on her knees, turning the door in her hands. "What's that?"

She was pointing the very bottom corner of the metal. There, smeared and scorched into the metal, was a picture of a purple butterfly.

"It's painted on," Ladybug whispered as she touched her red fingertips to it.

I leaned in closer, examining the image. "Wait," My eyes widened. "I heard them talking about this."

"You mean, at the vet hospital?" My Lady asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I overheard them talking about the war. They kept calling the other side 'the butterflies'."

Her eyes went from me to the painting. "So, this is their trademark?" 

"We can only guess." I shrugged.

"What else did you hear?" Ladybug leaned back on her knees. "About the war, I mean."

I squinted, trying to remember. "They were talking about who was on the train. It sounded like that rail was chosen specifically because it had a bunch of their allies on it."

"That would make sense," She weighed her head from side to side.

"But they also talked about Lake." I added.

"Lake?" Ladybug glanced at me. "As in, Barry Lake? The old candidate?"

"That's the one," I nodded. "They were angry that he'd been killed, because it ruined his 'plan'."

"He had a plan?" She raised an eye brow. "A plan to do what?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But they were pretty ticked off that he was dead. Oh, and, apparently, Viper was on the train too."

"What?" Ladybug leaned back in shock. "Viper's dead?"

"That's what it sounds like." I leaned back in a cross legged position. "Whoever these 'butterfly' guys are, they are doing a fantastic job at stirring up the Triad."

She released a heavy sigh, turning back to the painting. "This is -"

A loud clanging noise cut her off. We both jumped, whipping towards the sound. Off in the distance, on the opposite side of the wrecked track, stood a dark figure, stumbling around the wreckage.

"We should go," I whispered, laying a hand on Ladybug shoulder. "We've got clients to get to."

"But," She rose to her feet, bringing me with her. "Who is that?"

"It doesn't matter -"

The guy toppled to the ground face first.

"You're right," She shrugged. "Let's just -"

He jumped back up, causing the wreckage around him to clatter. When we turned towards the sound, he was facing us. But something was wrong with his figure. It was twisted and contorted. And glowing a soft lilac.

"My Lady," I locked both hands over her shoulders protectively. "I don't think that's a person."

"It's a spirit," Ladybug confirmed.

Without warning, he suddenly broke into a run towards us. It happened so fast. One moment he was there, the next he was a purple blur racing forward. 

I acted on instinct. My hands flew around her waist, lifting her off the ground and whirling her around, my back facing the spirit and my torso bent over her frame. 

The thing collided with me and a burst of pain ricocheted over my spine. I cried out as I was thrust forward. The sting of claws digging into the thick hide of my shirt burst over my shoulder. I tumbled to the side, the weight on my back forcing me away from Ladybug.

"Chat!" I heard her scream. 

Twisting as I skidded in the dust, I held my staff against his neck, barring the spirit at least a six inches from me. It tore at me with razor sharp teeth, barking and shrieking at inhumane pitches. My biceps burned trying to keep him at bay, but that's when I saw that it wasn't a 'him' at all.

One half of the face was pulsing and bubbling with purple lumps. But the other looked strangely familiar. What was left of the tan skin clung to the skull. The one blue eye twitched and dilated with mania. And when the mouth opened, it revealed over sized fangs on the left side, but regular - yet, still filed - teeth on the right.

My stomach dropped in realization. "Viper . . ."

She reeled back in an earsplitting roar at the sound of her name. 

Suddenly, a red disk flew around Viper's middle. Ladybug tightened the string to the harness on her arm and heaved her off, somehow managing to throw her into a pillar in the process.

"Are you okay?" She bent over me as her yo-yo reeled back in. 

"It's Viper," I panted, forcing myself to my feet.

"What?"

"I don't know how," I stabbed a finger at the stirring purple mound. "But that's Viper."

Ladybug whirled around, studying the rising figure with vigor in her eyes. Her face went pallid with recognition. "How . . .?"

"I don't know," I grabbed her arm just as Viper clambered to her feet. "But we need to run."

Ladybug didn't move. She just stared forward in numb horror. Viper charged once more.

"Now!" I grabbed her arm and used it to shove her towards an alley way.

She took off just as Viper was about to pounce on her. I swung my baton, cracking it against the side of the spirit's - can I even call it a spirit now? - head. She flew to her left, crumpling on the dirt as I sprinted after my Lady.

"What happened to her?" Ladybug's voice was pitched with panic as we slowed into an alley. 

"I don't . . ." I panted, leaning forward on my knees. "I don't know." Throwing off my pack, I ripped my taser from the bottom of the bag, holding it at the ready. "But I have a feeling when they said Viper was 'taken out', they didn't mean she was on the train."

With a blood curdling howl, the purple, twisted figure appeared around the corner of the alley. I fired the taser several times, aiming across her chest. But the silver bullets barely had any affect. One swipe of her contorted claws and Viper had just brushed them off. 

She swung her fists again, this time knocking against my ribs and throwing me backwards. I skidded on my back pockets, pried up on my elbows. 

"Ladybug, run!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Are you insane?" She yelled back. "I'm not leaving you!"

You know, this was really not to the time to have my heart skipping a beat. But this was my  _Lady_. I couldn't help myself. 

Viper bellowed a roar and I could feel my eardrums pop. She raised her fists, ready to let them come crashing down on me. I held up my staff in defense, bracing for impact. 

But it never came.

Instead, a several loud bangs cracked through the air. When I lowered my baton and  lifted my eyes, I saw three hole carved into Viper's warped chest. Viper blinked in silence, stunned. Tripping over her violet feet, she slammed against the ground hard, heaving out a last, labored breath.

I craned my neck back to see Ladybug - her arm still extended, her pistol held steady in her hand. She was staring blankly at the pulsing mound. Her chest was heaving. And I could see a layer of tears beginning to shimmer in the moonlight.

"I killed her . . ." Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

"No." I jumped to my feet, racing to her side. Ladybug shook her head back and forth as I grabbed her arms, but I pulled her close anyway. "No, Ladybug. She was already long gone." Her shoulders shuddered as she hiccuped, tears dripping over the mask.  

"I  _killed_  her." Her voice broke.

"No," I grabbed her chin, tilting her head back to meet my eyes. "You saved my life. She would've killed me. She would've killed  _us._ " 

Ladybug's eyes suddenly darted away, looking past my head at the contorted body lying not ten feet from us. 

"Don't look at that," I pulled her face back to mine. "Just look at me, okay?"

Her eyes bored into mine for a moment. Shock and fear and adrenaline flashing behind them. Until they rolled back and I pulled her against my chest. Warmth shot through me as I felt her hug me back, wrapping her arms around my ribs.

I lingered for a while, savoring the sweet feeling of holding her in my arms. Someday, I'll get her to fall for me. And I'll be able to hold her like this all the time.

"Let's go get the money," I whispered after a minute. "We've got clients to get to, remember?"

Ladybug pulled away, nodding as she sniffled. I was suddenly irritably cold once she stepped back. I had to pin my arms to my sides to keep from reaching out to her again.

"Let's just get outta here," Ladybug walked past me, fiercely ignoring the purple body at her left.

I followed her in silence back to the pillar she'd hid the money behind. We stood under the track, beside some kind of diner as Ladybug loaded the bag onto her shoulder.

"What do you think happened to her?" She suddenly asked, rising to her feet.

"I - I don't -" I stuttered, but Ladybug wasn't listening to me anymore. She was staring at the wall of the diner. "What are you looking at?"

She pointed to an open dumpster, not fifteen feet away. In the dim light of the moon, I could barely make out a purple butterfly painted on the underside of the lid. Ladybug and I locked eyes.

Swallowing, Ladybug took a step forward. 

I knew this was a bad idea. I knew we should've just run as fast as we could in the other direction. But something was pulling me towards it. 

Curiosity killed the cat.

Ladybug reached the dumpster first. She laid a careful hand on the rim and slowly leaned forward, peering down into the bin. Her eyes went wide. With a loud gasp, Ladybug threw herself back, her chest heaving.

"What is it?" I sped up my pace. 

Ladybug put the back of her hand over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick." 

I caught the rim of the dumpster, cautiously pulling myself up high enough to see what was inside. My heart shot into my throat. My insides flipped over themselves.

Lying at the bottom of the dumpster were bodies. Bodies just as twisted and warped and purple as Viper's. There was only one difference. 

They had been dead long before we found them.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Comment! Comment! Let me know how I'm doing so far.


	6. Enemy at the Gates

_~ Chloe ~ November 24, 274 AG; 10:29 pm_

"What do you mean you haven't seen her since yesterday?" I hissed through the phone. 

"J-Just that, Miss." The man stuttered. "Some of her friends are filing a missing person's report -"

"I don't care about a stupid report!" I snapped. "You better have me a new hair stylist by tomorrow morning or I will fire everyone on your team, starting with you!"

He gulped into the phone.

I straightened up, making my voice soft and sweet again. "Have I made myself clear?"

"C-Crystal."

"Oh, good." I giggled. "Toodles!" Lowering the phone back onto the holder, I rolled off my stomach and sat cross legged across my bed. I smoothed over my satin gold pajamas and adjusted my laced sleep mask over my forehead. Talking to the help always seemed to ruin my outfit.

With a soft knock, the left of my double doors opened and Daddy stuck his head in. "Honey? You're still awake?"

I sighed, flicking a silky piece of blonde hair back into place. "Yes. I was just talking to the stylists about why mine was going MIA." I smiled proudly. "There will be another tomorrow, though. I made sure of it." 

Daddy grinned. "That's my strong girl."

I hummed, shrugging coyly. 

"But, Dear," Daddy opened the door a little wider. "There's someone here I want you to see."

My eye brows drew together. Who was so important that  _I_  had to meet them? Agreste? But I've met him dozens of times. And why would he be visiting now?

Stepping into my custom, bejeweled slippers, I followed Daddy out of my room. This time of night, the suite was quiet and fairly empty. All the servants were required to leave by ten o' clock sharp. And if their work wasn't finished by then, they'd get their pay revoked until it was.

Daddy led me through the large, spotless hallway to the dining room. We hardly ever spent any time in here. I usually ate with Sabrina in my room, while Daddy always ate at his office. 

The room was warm but dim, only the chandelier over the table being lit. I didn't even notice someone was sitting at the table until they stood.

Her hair was loose around her shoulders, combed to pristine perfection. Her makeup was light and yet flawless. A coral shawl hung over her shoulders, draping over her elbows and flowing down the back of her silver, corseted jumpsuit. Her long nails were painted a stormy grey to match. 

I froze where I stood, my mouth hanging open. All I could do was gape as she floated across the room to me. A part of me wanted to rob her of her makeup kits. Another wanted to make a snarky comment so I could go to bed and forget I ever saw her. But my mouth didn't work. My feet didn't work. 

"Chloe," She smiled, revealing a set of sparkling teeth. I was too surprised to stop her when she grabbed both of my hands. "You've grown so stunning since I last saw you."

Feeling returned to my face as the shock wore off. "I know." And I pulled my hands back from hers.

"And confident, too." She flashed her olive eyes at my Daddy. "Your father has taught you well."

I glared at her as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why are  _you_  here?" 

I could feel Daddy wincing behind me. "Now, Honey -"

"No." I snapped, not taking my eyes away from her. "I want to know why she suddenly thinks that she's welcome here."

"Because, according to your father," She nearly hissed the words. "I am."

I seethed out a breath at her, then pivoted on my heel. "Care to tell me  _why_  you invited this sham back into our home?"

"Chloe!" Daddy's eye brows raised. "That is no way to talk about your friend."

Rage sparked in my chest. " _She,_  is not my friend."

"Too bad I'm the closest you'll ever get." Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

I whipped around, a growl building in my throat. But before I could snap anything back at her, Daddy rested both hands on my shoulders. 

"Honey, Lila is here to help with my campaign."

I scoffed.

"That  _means_ ," He continued. "That just for a while, Lila will be staying here in the suite."

I have never wanted to smack the smile off of someone so hard in my life.

"I'm here to make sure your daddy wins," She sneered at me. "But if that's not what you want . . ."

I gritted my teeth. "Twist my words again and I'll twist your neck."

"Chloe!" Daddy scolded, turning me around to face him. "Just get along with Lila, that's all I ask. For the sake of our image."

I huffed, folding my arms. 

"I'll excuse you from the next meditation session at Air Temple Island, alright?" 

I examined the yellow tips of my nails. 

"Fine," He groaned. "and a date with Adrien."

I swung my head over my shoulder, plastering on the fakest smile I could muster. "Welcome to the suite,  _Lila_." Then I flipped my ponytail and started towards the exit. 

"Thank you for the gesture." Her voice made me stop at the door. "Maybe in my time here, you and I could find some common ground."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that." I hissed as I leaned on the door frame.

She shifted her hands, folding them so one was over the other. "You might be surprised." A bit of purple glinted from her finger. "Once people have a common goal, they can get along swimmingly."

The purple on her hand focused into a ring. A ring adorned with a purple butterfly.  

The way she was holding it. The way she was talking. She wanted me to notice it. But I didn't care why. So, I turned on my heel and marched back to my room.


	7. The Day of Black Sun

_~ Marinette ~ November 24, 274 AG; 7:14 am_

I stared at the pistol in my hands. It was my pistol. The one I'd shot at Viper's warped sternum last night. I still remember the feeling of pulling the trigger. Of throwing my arm froward and watching the bullets fly away from me.

I exhaled, squeezing my eyes shut and shaking the memory off. When I first put the mask on, when me and Chat first met, I made it  _abundantly_  clear that I was not interested in becoming some glorified assassin. Chat couldn't have agreed more. Together, we had a pact. No matter what kind of a job we're doing, everybody walks away alive - unless  _absolutely_  necessary.

This was the first time that it ever  _had_  been absolutely necessary. 

And I couldn't bring myself to feel okay about it. It wasn't because Viper was some sort of saint. Oh, no. She was vicious and vile as the head of the Triad. Chat and I had witnessed it first hand. 

But in that moment when she had Chat cornered and I knew what I had to do, I almost felt a surge of power go through me. Like I was in charge. I was the one calling the shots. I was in control - control of Viper's next, and last, breath. And as much as they scared me, I knew I had to take those reigns. 

I sighed, falling back against my sheets. What was done, was done. And, as awful as it felt, it had ended the best way it could've. There was nothing left to do about it. Time for me to get over myself.

Spinning the shooter over my thumb one last time, I stood and placed the pistol back where it belonged in my closet. 

"Marinette? Sweets?" Maman called from the kitchen. "You're going to be late again."

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, grabbing my backpack and booking it for the kitchen. I winced slightly as an ache spread through out my legs, like a dull throb on all the muscles. The healers warned me this would happen every time there was moisture in the air. Guess it's gonna snow soon.

After saying good morning to Papa, Maman stopped me long enough to shove a sweet roll in my mouth. "Have a good day, Sweets."

"You too, Maman." I replied over my shoulder, my voice muffled by all the bread I was trying to chew.

On the train, I noticed that less people were riding it than normal. Usually it was packed. But today it was nearly empty. Guess people are starting to get nervous.

_\- responsible for the recovered bodies as well?_

My head snapped up to the screen above me. They found the bodies, too? When? 

The screen switched to André Bourgeois standing at the steps of the Southern Water Tribe cultural center. 

_It doesn't matter if the attacks are connected, because either way, we are going to find and apprehend the terrorists responsible._

 Of course it matters if the attacks are connected. If they are, it gives the suspect different motives and opportunities. It changes the necessary alibis. 

None of the reporters seemed to notice any of this, and so they went on asking meaningless questions.

I drew back from listening, thinking about what's been said about the dumpster Chat and I found last night. It was so . . . What was the word?

I didn't know how to describe it. Republic City had never seen anything like it before. And it was so jarring, I don't think anybody wanted to see it. But a curiosity kept tugging on me. What happened to these people? Why them?

Why Viper?

I mean, obviously to throw a punch at the Triple Threats. But, how did they manage to actually get Viper? She was the most guarded member of the Triad. How could someone take her out so easily?

By the time I'd made it to homeroom, my head felt like it was spinning. One question just led me to another until I was basically swimming in my own confusion. 

"Hey, girl." 

I looked up to see Alya standing by my desk. "Oh, hey."

She pinned her lips together, taking a tight breath through her nose. "About yesterday -"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I cut her off, a hot rock settling in my stomach. I'd spent quite a bit of time last night draining myself of panic. If that man was somewhere in the school, I could trust in my own skill to protect me. I wasn't a helpless little girl anymore. 

"Oh," Alya's shoulders lowered a little. A pang of guilt went through my middle. 

"What'd you find at  _RC Times_?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

Her eyes immediately lit up. "You won't believe it," She gasped, rounding the seats to take hers next to me. "Have you heard about the bodies they found this morning?" 

My stomach went a little queasy. "Uh . . . Yeah, I heard about it."

She shifted in her seat anxiously. "It's so weird. Like, what could've possibly happened to them?"

I shrugged, not wanting to go back into my spiral of confusion. "Who even knows?"

"But you know what else is weird?" Alya peered at me over her glasses.

My eye brows pursed. "What?"

"Every single person they found had a political stand point."

" _What_?"

"It's true!" She hissed in a whisper. "Every person was some kind of politician. There were a couple ex-council members, a few governors, one reporter, and - remember Barry Lake?"

My eye blew wide. "No way."

"Yes way." Alya bobbed her head up and down. "Something strange is going on here, I'm telling you."

I turned back around to rest my elbows on my desk. My head felt like it was about to explode. "And I hear ya."

"Hey, Marinette." 

I snapped back up at the sound of the voice. "U-Uh, h-hey, Adrien."

He flashed me that perfect smile and those brilliant green eyes. "You feeling better today?"

I felt my face burn. "Y-Yeah, better I'm feeling - I mean! I'm feeling b-better."

"I'm glad." His smile went gentle as he gave one last nod and then turned back around in his seat. I swear I could've melted right then and there. 

"Hey," Alya whispered, leaning over. "You know the new mover coming out?"

I blinked my eyes away from Adrien. "What? No."

"I'm pretty sure it's the reboot of  _Nuktuk_." She tapped her chin. " _Sky Warrior_ , I think."

"Another one of those?" I groaned. "There are literally a billion versions of  _Nuktuk_."

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this one," Alya winked.

"Why?"

She nodded her head towards Nino's cap. "Cause Nino's taking us and I convinced him to invite  _certain someone_  to come along." 

A giddy jumble of nerves started growing in my stomach. "Wait, you mean -"

"Sunshine-Son himself," She smirked proudly.

The giddy excitement built up in my chest, my heart thudding. "Really?" I squealed.

"Next week, six o'clock." Alya slipped an arm around my shoulders. "And it's rude to show up late for a double date."

I threw out my arms and tackled her in a hug. "You're the best!"

***

_November 24, 274 AG; 9:26 pm_

I glanced up from the tale of the Face-Stealer to see Papa take in an extra long breath. I tried not to get too excited, but anything out of the ordinary would play with my hope. All the healers told us it would be a miracle for him to wake up on his own. And I guess I hadn't decided whether or not I believed in miracles yet.

"Papa?" I slid my hand into his, the book falling in my lap. "C-Can I tell you something?"

Nothing.

"Well," I held his massive hand with both of my own. "Some strange things have been happening recently . . ." I waited for a response. I didn't get one. "And I - I guess I'm just confused. And I'm scared."

Silence.

"I wish you were here, Papa." My voice cracked. "You always knew what to do with these types of things. You never had to sit around and think." 

My heart ached to see him. To hear his voice. Just one more time. 

But it didn't happen. So, I finished the story and replaced it on the bookshelf.

"On a lighter note," I chuckled to myself. "Alya set up this group date thing, well, I don't even know if you can call it a date if not everyone knows it's a date. But anyway, Alya is getting Nino to take her to the new  _Nuktuk_  mover and she got him to bring Adrien and," I took a moment to squeal. "I'm going to the movers with Adrien!"

I turned around, almost expecting to see him laughing along with me. Ready to tease me over my giddiness.   

"Did you ever see Adrien?" I asked the quiet. "I met him in eighth grade, and he'd come around the bakery sometimes. Not long enough to formally meet you, probably, but he would come. Do you remember that?"

I don't know why I even expected an answer.

Exhaling a breath, I turned to check the clock: 9:31. It was time to suit up.

Striding to the bed, I placed a kiss on Papa's forehead and wished him good night. Two minutes later, every light in the house was off.

***

_November 24, 274 AG; 9:57 pm_

"So," I leaned my back against the railing of Harmony Tower. "Your night. Whatchya got in mind?"

Chat seemed kind of distracted tonight. He kept boring his gaze into the horizon, lips pinned together, shoulders hunched forward. Like he was thinking about something. 

"Chat?" I leaned a little closer to him. But it didn't do anything to catch his attention. "Chat Noir!" I snapped my fingers in front of his nose. "Earth the alley cat."

He jumped, taking in a sharp breath as he tore his eyes from the distance. "Oh . . . Uh, sorry."

I studied him for a second. "You're thinking about it, aren't you? What happened last night."

He hesitated for a moment. "I just . . . What could've happened to them?"

I let out a long sigh. I'd asked myself these questions a thousand times by now. And all they've gotten me is a pretty descent sized migraine.

"I don't know, Chat."

"But it's not just that." He added.

I cocked an eye brow. "What do you mean?"

Chat rubbed the back of his neck, debating whether or not he should say what's on his mind. "I - I want to know more."

"Wouldn't we all," I scoffed.

"No," He shook his head. "I mean, I want to  _find out_  more." My eyes widened. "I want to figure out what's going on, 'cause whatever it is, it's big."

I blinked at him. "You of all people should know curiosity kills cats."

"Oh, but satisfaction brings them back."

I arched an eyebrow. "Chat . . ."

"I know how stupid it sounds." He spread his hands. "But you're the one that suggested we do this in the first place."

I turned to face the railing, whipping my pony tails left and right. "I know, I know, I know. But,  _now_? After what we've found? I mean, this stuff . . . It's crazy!" I took a tight breath, lowering my voice again. "I - I want to say that we can just leave the trouble between the Triad and whoever these 'butterfly' guys are, but I know we can't." I glanced to the side and Chat's eyes locked with mine. "The war's barely begun and it's already crossed so many lines."

"And so many lives." Chat added. "And we've got clients to protect."

Balancing my elbow on the railing, I laid my chin in my hand and let out a deep breath to the skyline. Of course I wanted to know more. Of course I wanted to protect my city. But the hot iron in my stomach was holding me back. 

I felt the warm weight of Chat's hand on my shoulder. "My Lady? You know it's okay to be afraid, right?"

Papa was never afraid. Papa was never afraid of anything.

Managing a nod, I turned around to face him. "I think so," I chuckled, trying to laugh it off. "And I'll always have my Kitty with me, anyway."

Chat smirked. "Darn right, Milady."  

I smiled, and for a moment, the heat in my stomach settled. "Where would you-?"

Suddenly, a loud blast erupted from the city. It was like thunder had clapped right next to my ear. The force left the whole tower rumbling. I even had to grab onto Chat's arms for support.

"What was -?" I craned my neck just in time to see a blinding flash of orange fade into the dark. Throwing myself to the edge of the railing once more, I scanned the smoking area. "Silk Road Bridge." I whispered. 

Chat and I locked eyes, the same shock, concern, and fear reflecting between us. A breath and a half later, his arms were locked around my waist and we were swinging towards the bridge. Skidding to a stop on a roof over looking the bay, the scene was revealed to us. 

What was once a proud monument to the city, had been reduced to red-glowing ruble. The bridge had been blown from the center out, with bits and pieces some how remaining standing in between. Automobiles were swimming in the water, specs of people splashing around them. Fire was speckled across what was left of the road. Emergency crews were no where to be found.

For a split second, I was petrified. 

And then all my senses came into focus.

"We need to get those people out of the water." I stated. 

"And how we do that?" Chat breathed from beside me. 

"No idea." I muttered.

I ran my eyes over the water, watching the Satomobiles bob up and down. As long as they were sinking, they were useless. But the people, we didn't need to get them back on the bridge, necessarily. We just needed to get them to shore. A landing underneath the bridge would do.

My eyes dragged to my left, catching a view of the very edge of the Port. Specifically, a small motor boat rocking in the last dock. 

"Time to hitch a ride." With one swing, I rounded to the dock and managed to land on the planks. Chat hot on my heels. "Hot wire it." I called to him as we jumped on board. 

Chat flew to the control panel and began fiddling with the wires and gears. I put my foot up on the rim and began to frantically untie the ropes binding the vehicle down. 

"HEY!"

My head snapped up at the voice. A man, his hair grey with age, was sprinting towards us.

"THAT'S MY BOAT!"

"Chat . . ." I ripped the ropes free, shooting him a glance.

"Got it!" He pushed on the controls and the motor roared to life. 

The boat burst away from the dock just as the man reached the edge. I watched him tumble into the waves as we sped away. But he'd be fine. He was right next to a dock for heaven's sake. 

"Where we heading?" Chat asked over his shoulder.

I put both hands on the back of the drivers seat, trying to hold myself steady. "Whoever's closest."

In what seemed like no time at all, Chat pulled the boat to a stop beside a small group of people. Most of them began paddling madly for us, heaving themselves up without needing any help. But the few that struggled forward I threw out my yo-yo to and rung them in that way. 

Nobody's drowning here. Not tonight.

For what could've been hours or just minutes, Chat whirred the boat around Yue Bay, more and more people clamoring into the small speed boat. It became routine. Pulling people over. Winding people in. Pull up. Pull in. 

The boat was beginning to crowd, but the stream of people seemed endless. I caught Chat looking back at me several times, knowing that he was thinking the same thing. 

"We can't hold anymore," Chat tried to whisper to me. "We've got to take these guys back to shore and then come back for more."

I nodded. "Okay, let's just -"

An bloodcurdling scream split through the air. I whipped towards the water to see a woman stroking desperately forward. With a flick of my wrist, I threw my yo-yo out in front of her, and she grabbed it hastily. A few tugs later, I was heaving her into what little space we had left. 

"M-My baby," She sobbed, grabbing me by both arms. "My baby is down there!"

"Where?" I returned her grip with just as much force.

She flung out her arm towards the open water. "My S-Satomobile -"

The last thing I heard before I dove into the water was Chat screaming my name.

I'd never been the strongest swimmer, but the act was simple enough. Especially now that I had the right motivation. The Satomobile faded into view as I forced my way forward. It floated eerily in the dark water, almost reminding me of a ghost. 

I grabbed onto the rim of the driver's window, noticing that it had already been rolled down. With a push, I thrust myself through the space and into the drivers seat. 

The water was pitch black within the car. So dark, it didn't matter if I kept my eyes open anymore. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. So, I flailed out my arms, searching for the trapped passenger. The woman did say it was a baby, didn't she? 

Something cold and smooth brushed my hand. I jumped back from the touch, fear rioting through my spine.

It's just a baby, I reminded myself. A baby that's going to die if you don't do something quick.

I reached out again, feeling the solidity of a torso floating in between the straps of a car seat. They were bigger than I had expected. Certainly not a newborn or a toddler. Someone maybe seven or eight?

After yanking on the straps, it became clear that they weren't about to give way. For the first time, my chest ached for air. I bit back the panic and shoved away the feeling, allowing adrenaline to take over again. I could go minutes without oxygen. I could do this.

Pulling a spare knife from my belt, I began to saw at the straps. I heard a satisfying snap echo through the water as they came loose. With both hands around the child's torso, I kicked myself back into the driver's seat and climbed out the window.

Out in the open water, my lungs began to burn. My chest felt like it was being crushed under a weight. I was running out of time.

Kicking off the Satomobile, I kept one arm cemented around the child's middle, the other propelling me towards the surface. I kicked my feet in the open water, desperate to get to the top. My vision began to blur. The weight on my chest got heavier. Suddenly, my mouth opened involuntarily and sucked at the water. It felt like fire as it went down my throat.

Just a little further, I told myself. Just a . . .  _little_   . . .  _further_.

I felt the cold kiss of air as my hand broke the surface. My head crashed above soon after, my lungs gasping and coughing for air. 

"Ladybug!"

I turned towards Chat's voice, straining to keep myself above the water. The boat came to a rickety stop a few feet ahead of me. Chat looked as though he was about to jump overboard to get me, but instead settled with extending his baton as a life line. I gripped the silver rod and he drew me forward, heaving me over the rim of the boat. 

People crowded back as I crashed on the deck. The child laid sprawled out next to me. I somehow managed to pry myself up on all fours, hacking and coughing up all the water I'd inhaled.

Chat's hand stayed firmly against my back. "My Lady, what did you -"

"She's not breathing!" 

I snapped my head back to the child, which the mother now held protectively in her arms. Tears were streaming down her face as she shrieked. 

"My baby isn't breathing!"

Chat and I exchanged a silent nod. 

"You do breathes," Chat said as he pulled the girl from her mother's arms.

I nodded, then waved my arms back. "Everybody, back up!" 

Somehow, the crowd crammed backwards, providing a small circle of space on the deck. Chat laid the tiny girl down in the center of the space, making sure she was flat on her back. I lifted her head into my lap and tilted it back, pinching her nose closed.

Interlocking his fists, Chat locked his elbows and began pounding on the girl's sternum. I looked back at her little face, checking for any signs of response. There weren't any, but the longer I looked at her, the more I found her oddly familiar. Have I met her before?  

After thirty compressions, I leaned forward and blew two strong breathes into the little girl's mouth. Then Chat continued his pounding on her chest. I could hear the mother quietly crying next to us, watching helplessly. And the longer I looked at her, the more I was convinced I'd seen her before, too. I studied her for a moment. It was hard to tell in the dark, with her being completely soaked and her face crumpled from crying. But I recognized her all the same.

Mrs. Chamack.  _Nadja_  Chamack.

She used to be all over talk radio, until she got bumped up the food chain and received her own news channel. Her and my mother had gone to school together, and they'd stayed good friends after gradation. When we still had the bakery, I used to babysit her little girl at least once a week.

My eyes dropped back down to the child I was holding.  _Manon_  . . .

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. This felt personal now. Even though I'd never been horribly close with Manon, and even though Nadja hadn't so much as sent us a post card since we lost the bakery, I could feel my heart drop.

I leaned forward and gave her two more breathes.

She couldn't die. Not now. She was just a little girl. Barely more than a baby.

Two more breathes. 

Chat glanced up at me. Even if it was just for a second, I could see the message in his eyes.  _This is taking too long. There are other people that need us._

Two more breathes.

Come on, I silently begged. Wake up, Manon.  _Please_ , wake up.

Two more breathes.

Suddenly, her body jolted. Her little back arched and her neck was thrown forward as water spurted from her mouth. Manon coughed and sputtered as Chat eased her up into a sitting position. Nadja cried out and flung her arms around her daughter, clinging to her as she cried into her hair.

"Mommy?" Manon sounded weak and confused. "I - What happened?"

"Thank you!" Nadja sobbed, looking up at us through her swollen lids. "Thank you for my baby!"

I felt Chat slip his hand into mine, squeezing it briefly. I turned to give him a smile. "Let's get these guys back to shore."

He gave me a single nod and then moved back to the controls. The ride back was almost numbing. The adrenaline in me had faded, leaving me with a pounding head ache and a stinging side. Anxiety was still making my fingers tap though. I couldn't wait to go back out there.

When we pulled up to the dock, the old man from before was there waiting for us. He looked fuming, but slightly confused as we pulled up. 

"Hey, you." He snapped at me as I helped Nadja onto the dock. "You little -" He was cut off as Chat slammed his foot square into the man's chest. He went flying back on the planks of the dock, wheezing as he tried to sit up.

"Call an ambulance." Chat hissed. 

The man pried himself up in time to see people flood off of his boat. "What?"

"Now!" I shouted. And we sped the empty boat away from the dock.

The trip went on in routine. Pull up. Pull in. And whenever we found someone floating on their back, we reeled them in and did CPR until they sat up sputtering. I tried to ask if people knew if others had been trapped in their automobiles like Manon. If anyone needed to be pulled out like I'd done for her. The whole second trip, no one could answer me.

The boat filled in what seemed like no time at all, and so we turned back to the docks. Upon arriving, we saw that the ambulance hadn't shown up. Not even the police seemed to be on the scene. 

I grasped the hand of an elderly woman and helped her step over the rim of the boat. When I looked up, I saw the owner of the boat standing with the people we'd dropped off in the first round.

"Where's the ambulance?" Chat stabbed a finger at him, narrowing his eyes. 

The man held up both hands innocently. "I - I made the call, I swear. But no one picked up the phone."

"No one picked up the phone?" I mused, exchanging a glance with Chat. 

"Something feels wrong here," He commented as he guided a small boy onto the planks of the dock.

"We don't have time to worry about it right now," I replied. "We need to get back out there."

The third round was eerily similar to the first and second. Pull up. Pull in. Somewhere in the middle, I reeled in a young man to find myself face to face with Kim. Lê Chiến Kim. From my homeroom.

"My friend," He coughed. He was so pale. So cold when he grabbed my arms. "She's still down there." 

"Is she trapped? In an automobile?" I asked, my adrenaline spiking. I was ready to make another jump.

He nodded, panting. "Her seat belt . . . It was stuck. I couldn't help her."

"What are you doing?" I suddenly felt Chat's hand clamp down on my elbow. "You're not scaring me like that again."

"Somebody's got to," I replied, wrenching my arm back. 

"Then let me take this one." 

I shook my head. "Cats and water don't mix."

"And you think bugs are immune to drowning?"

"No, but I'm willing to push my luck." I turned back to Kim. "Where did you last see the car."

He pointed out to the right of the boat. "Somewhere out there, I guess."

I sucked in all the air I could muster and then I jumped. The water was almost welcoming. Cold and refreshing from all the stress. I pushed through the water, imagining where I'd seen Kim swimming in from. Maybe if I could just pin point where he'd come to the surface and -

There it was. Tilted and suspended in the murky dark. Like a ghost. 

The driver's door was wide open, the seat empty. I can only assume that's where Kim had been sitting. I grabbed the rim of the car and pulled myself into the driver's seat. There, in the passenger seat, sat Alix. Alix Kubdel. I almost breathed in shock. Since when was Alix friends with Kim?

She was kicking and struggling in the water, tearing furiously at the jammed seat belt. When she saw me, she seemed to have the same reaction I did. Air bubbles flitting to the top of the car as she gasped in shock.

I was running out of time. And air. So, I reached down and pulled the same knife from my belt. I tilted the blade in the water, making sure Alix saw it, and making sure she wasn't going to freak out when I approached her with it.

Climbing through to the passenger side, I sliced at the strap and pulled it loose. With a tug, I was able to maneuver us both out the driver's door and back into the open water. We both began to swim up, but somewhere along the way, Alix stopped moving and began to sink. I was barely able to grab her under both arms before she dropped out my reach. She'd gone unconscience. 

I gritted my teeth, forcing myself to compensate for the extra weight. Nobody's drowning tonight, I reminded myself. No one.

I kicked and strained, my chest and lungs collapsing in on themselves. Every muscle ached for air. I could feel the water burn as I was forced to take it in. The last few feet felt like I was swimming through cement.

When my head broke the surface, I gasped in the air. The waves around me rolled higher as the boat sped closer. Chat bolted from the controls to help me in, but Kim beat him to it. Both me and Alix ended up collapsing on the deck in a wet heap. 

"What's - Is she gonna be okay?" I looked up to see Kim kneeling next to Alix's head. 

Chat leaned over her, putting his ear just above her lips. "She's breathing," He confirmed. "She's gonna be fine."

Tilting her on her left shoulder, Chat rammed the heel of his hand in between her shoulder blades. All it took was one hit and Alix's torso jerked forward, coughing up water across the deck.

Kim and Chat helped her sit up as she wheezed at the air. Chat ended up leaving her to lean on Kim's shoulder as he went back to the controls. I was about to join him when a small voice stopped me.

"Thanks." I turned back to see Alix giving me a small smile. "For, you know, saving my neck."

I gave her a single nod in response and then went to move to the edge of the boat again, but then something clicked in my mind. 

"Actually," I slowly pivoted on my heel to face them. "Did you guys see what happened, by any chance?"

Kim's brows knit together in thought. "Not really," He said. "I was just driving and then the road was suddenly on fire."

"And then not underneath the car," Alix added. "Next thing I knew, we were in the water."

"Did you see anything strange?" I asked, tilting my head. "Anything . . . Out of place?"

A shadow passed over both of their faces. They glanced at each other for a split second. 

"No." Kim finally said. 

I studied them. "You're lying."

"It was nothing," Alix retorted. "Probably just vandalism done by some street kid. No big deal." 

"Then tell me what it was," I shrugged. "I just need to know."

Kim screwed his lips to the side, exhaling through his nose. "It was just this . . . picture we kept seeing."

My heart leapt into my throat. "Picture?"

"Yeah," Alix nodded. "It was painted on the back of a bunch of these trucks."

A hot rock dropped into my stomach. "What was it of?"

She hesitated, glancing back at Kim one last time. "It was a purple butterfly."

By the time we made it back to the docks the third time around, half of the people we'd already dropped off were gone. 

"Did someone show up?" I asked the boat owner as soon as he came into view. 

"Well, no." He shrugged. "But I've been sending anyone with burns and bruises that way." He pointed towards a small house at the edge of the shore. "I've got an old friend that lives there. She was a certified healer for forty-five years. So far, she's been quite the saving grace."

I smiled at the house, then back at the man. "Thank you. And I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that."

"Flattered," He chuckled. "But they should really be thanking you. You're the one that fished 'em out in the first place."

I shrugged bashfully, about to reply when Chat cut me off.

"Milady!" He nodded his head back toward the water. "We gotta go."

I nodded at the boat owner one last time and the jumped back on board. We sped around the bridge, falling back into autopilot. Pull up. Pull in. 

Just as the boat began to crowd, I heard the shout of a man's voice. "Help!" 

Chat and I both turned to see an automobile, not too far away from the boat, barely bobbing above the water. The window had been rolled down. "We're trapped!" He screamed.

Without wasting a second, I flung my yo-yo forward, landing it through the open window. "Secure that!" I shouted. 

After a few experimental tugs, I began heaving my weight back, slowly but surely pulling the automobile closer to the boat. When it was barely three feet from the deck, I handed the string off to Chat and jumped overboard.

I grabbed the rim of the window and pulled myself up eye level with the man in the front seat. I could see a woman sitting in the passenger, and three kids, the oldest maybe nine, sitting in the back. All looked equally terrified.

"This is how this is going to work," I stated calmly. "If your seat belt's stuck, I'll cut you loose. Once you're out of your seat, come climb out this window and get to the boat. Everybody got it?"

They all nodded timidly and then began to tug at the seat belts. The man got his off first, and I moved aside as he stumbled out into the water. The next was the oldest child, a boy with dark hair. He climbed out and his father helped him on board.

"It won't budge!" The woman cried. 

I spread my hands, making my voice as calm as possible. "That's okay, I can still get you out."

I teetered over the open window and slid into the driver's seat. Drawing my knife, I grabbed the front of the belt and began to saw at it. 

"You're the Ladybug vigilante." The woman suddenly said. "The one I hear about in the paper."

I looked up at her for a moment, almost at a loss for words. Then I went back to cutting the belt.

"I almost thought you were a myth." She muttered under her breath.

Snapping the belt free, I helped her forward towards the window. But just as she was about to leave, I stopped her. There's only one kind of people that ask about me and Chat.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She blinked. "Veronica."

I scoffed out a chuckle. "I meant your last name."

"Oh," The woman bashfully nodded. "Madrid."

I gave her a two finger salute. "We'll see you around."

She nodded. And I could almost see a bit of hope lighting up in her eyes.

I turned to the back seat, and the two kids occupying it. The oldest looked around five or six, the youngest maybe three. Both were in car seats. Both were stuck.

"You're not a monster," The oldest girl blurted. "Are you?"

I chuckled as I slid the knife against the straps of her car seat. "No, I'm just a ladybug."

"Really?" She looked me up and down as I pulled her free. "You look awfully big to be a ladybug."

I sighed dramatically. "I know, I get that a lot." I placed her in the driver's seat, pointing to her waiting parents. "Now, go to your mother. You can swim right?"

"Of course I can swim!" She shouted, and then took a nose dive into the water.

Just as I started on the youngest's car seat, the car shuddered in the water. Like it was no longer being held sturdy. I whipped around to see where they had secured my yo-yo and saw the red disk wrapped around the, now bending, car-door handle. 

All the blood drained from my face.

My hands moved like lightening. I sawed through the last of the straps, listening to the creaking of the strained handle. Yanking the baby from the seat, I bolted to the window and threw the toddler towards the boat. 

And then the handle snapped. And the boat sunk.

Water smashed me down as the car was buried in the dark. I was pinned to the floor just by the sheer force of entering water. I struggled to sit up, forcing myself back to the open window. But before I could even reach for it, something pulled my foot back. Looking down, I saw my ankle trapped underneath the driver's seat. I must've gotten it stuck when I ran to get the toddler out.

Wrapping both hands over my calf, I tore at my pant leg, grunting at the burning pain that followed. Why did they have to be so sensitive  _now_? 

My lungs were starting to tighten. I gritted my teeth and yanked harder. But the metal rungs I was caught between just wouldn't budge.

Something flickered out of the corner of my eye, and I looked up to see Chat's outline coming through the driver's window. He'd jumped in after me. 

 I gestured down to my trapped ankle and he swam around to get a better look. Placing his baton between my foot and the metal, he heaved his weight over the rod. Pain shot through the top of my foot, but I shook my head and ignored it. 

The shrieking sound of the bending metal echoed through the water, making my ears ring with pain. But the pressure around my ankle began to ease, enough for me to jerk my knee back and yank it free. 

Chat's arms locked around my waist and after kicking off the passenger seat, he flung the both of us out the driver's window. We stroked madly for the surface. And I could see the panic flooding Chat's face. 

When we finally broke the surface, Chat almost immediately went back under. "Chat!" I screamed, diving after him. I locked my arms around his chest and pulled him back up. My legs burned from supporting the extra weight, but I forced them to keep going anyway.

I somehow managed to kick the both of us back to the boat. I pushed Chat up first, who then whipped around and ripped me out of the water. We both ended up flopping our backs against the rim, sucking desperately at the air. The pain in my legs had escalated to a whole new level, both form strain and sensitivity.

"I can't believe you actually got wet for me," I snickered after a moment.

He chuckled, placing his hands over his heart in mock offense. "I can't believe you ever doubted me, my Lady."

I smiled, my chest warming against the icy water. "You should get back to the controls, Kitty."

He smirked. "I am  _purr_ -etty good at taking  _cat_ -trol."  

"Oh, Spirits," I rolled my eyes shoving him back.

"You be careful, okay?" Chat said as he rose to his feet. "Try to take it easy for a minute and a half."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved my hand. "I'll be fine."

By the time we got back to the dock, the retired healer had begun to drive people to the hospital little by little. About half were still on the docks, just over a fourth inside that house, and then the rest were at the closest emergency room.

We went out a fifth time, but only filled the boat halfway. We sped around for almost twenty minutes before we finally decided that the water was finally empty. After bringing them back to the dock, we ended up tracking down the retired healer and asking her if she needed any help. She'd shouted from her car window that we could patch people up best we could before she took them to the hospital. 

So, we ran around with Chat's first aid kit, bandaging cuts and rubbing ointment on burns. Occasionally, we'd come across someone who would need stitches. Chat would immediately want to get out his suture kit, but I would stop him, saying that they'd probably have to undo the stitches when they got to the ER anyway.

By the time the last of the people were driven off to the hospital, the sun had begun to peak over the edge of the horizon. But the light was smothered by the smoke left in the air from the explosion. It made the glow of orange look dim and dark. Like the sun had turned black.

"Not the cheeriest way to start the day," Chat commented. "Is it?"

I sighed, exhaustion suddenly weighing on my limbs like bricks. With the adrenaline running dry, I was left to feel my pounding head, my aching foot, and my stinging side. Not to mention that I was suddenly starving. For some weird reason.

"What time is it?"

"six-oh-seven." The boat owner answered, coming up from behind me on the dock.

I looked back at Chat and saw the same exhaustion weighing on his shoulders. "We really need to get going." I whispered. Especially since I had to be up and running in an hour.

"Well," The man extended his hand out to us. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, thanks for stealing my boat."

I chuckled, grasping his hand and giving it a firm shake. "Thanks for running slow enough for us to get away with it."

He nodded and then turned to shake hands with Chat. "It was nice to know the two of you actually exist."

"Likewise," Chat replied.

"You best run along," A voice sounded from behind me. Pivoting on my heel, I saw the retired healer sticking her head out of her automobile's window. "I'd offer you a ride, but I suspect you wouldn't take it anyway."

Chat and I nodded at each other. "Tomorrow?" I asked.

He waved his hand. "Take a day off, you deserve it, Bugaboo."

I pouted back at him.

"But," He sighed. "If you must, we can meet up somewhere a little more private."

I smirked, winking over my shoulder as I turned. "See you then, Kitty."

 

 


	8. The Ember Island Players

_~ Adrien ~ November 25, 274 AG; 6:59 am_

I crashed into bed just before Natalie burst into the room.

"Adrien?" She snapped. "Are you awake?"

I sighed into the pillow. I cannot even put into words how much I would've loved to fall asleep there. To shut out Natalie, and my father, and this stupid election. But as an Agreste, I knew I couldn't. Along with my name came responsibilities. Obligations. A thin line of perfection I always had to walk. 

"I'm up." I grumbled.

A piece of advice? Don't fall asleep in the shower. You'll end up falling on your face and getting a really big bruise on you forehead (of all places).

Natalie read me my schedule on the drive to school, the lack of intonation in her voice putting me in and out of sleep. Just as I started to lean my head against the window, a single line stood out from the rest.

"- and your date is at eight-thirty -"

"Wait," My head rocketed off the window. "What did you just say?"

Natalie raised an eye brow. "Your date. Were you not already informed?" 

I blinked. "Uh . . .  _No_."

"Well," She glanced at the note pad she was holding. "You have a date with Miss Bourgeois to see the Ember Island Players at eight-thirty tonight."

"What?" I threw up my hands. "Why?"

"Your father thought it would be best."

"For who? Me or him?" That shouldn't have come out of my mouth. It really shouldn't have. And normally, I'm pretty good at keeping my comments on the low, but I was running on approximately two minutes of sleep. Cut me some slack.  

Natalie shot me a glare before launching into what seemed like the millionth lecture this week.  _You're an Agreste, you have an image to maintain, your father knows best, blah blah blah._

I was almost asleep again by the end of it. The car jolting to a stop was enough to get me up. Ignoring the last line of the lecture I stepped out of the car and started towards the school.

"Dude." I turned to see Nino looking me up and down. "I thought you looked dead before, but now? It literally looks like someone dug you out of your grave, man."

"Thanks." I spat. That probably shouldn't have come out of my mouth either.

"Whoa," Nino spread his hands innocently. "Are you okay?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Sorry, I just . . . Ugh, I'm exhausted."

He slung an arm around my shoulders. "I get it, Bro. No sweat." 

I leaned against him, my legs feeling heavy and numb.

"Okay, okay," Nino pushed me back on my feet just before I was about to hit the ground. "Look, if we go to the library during lunch you can catch a few Z's. But you can't just fall asleep standing up." 

"Watch me." I yawned.

"Adrikins!"

" _Spirits_ , I don't have the energy for this . . ." I muttered, running a hand down my face as I braced for impact.

Chloe crashed into me at full speed. If it hadn't been for Nino, I would've ended up on the concrete. And probably fallen asleep while I was down there.

"Excited for our date tonight?" She squealed.

I winced at the sound of her voice. "Yeah, yeah. But I've gotta get to -" I was cut off by a loud crash. Upon turning I saw Marinette sprawled out on her back in front of the lockers, Alya running over to help.

Chloe erupted into the most hideous giggles in history. "Aw, isn't Marinette so cute when she thinks she'll ever amount to anything?"

"Chloe!" I shoved away from her. "Why do you always say things like that?"

She sighed and shook her head, as though she were talking to a young child. "Oh, Adri-honey, you just don't get it, do you? Well, that's alright. You will someday." She gave me a glossy smile before turning on her custom heels. "See you tonight, Adrikins." 

I groaned as soon as she was gone. "Save me, Nino." 

"I'm pretty sure my hands are tied on this one, Bro."

We walked into homeroom to find the Kubdel girl sitting on her desk, her shirt pulled up to her ribs. There, placed low on her left side, was a thin line of black and blue, about three inches long. A group of students had gathered around her seat, ogling at the oddly shaped bruise. 

"You were really on the bridge when it happened?" Rose gasped.

"Yeah," Kim nodded from where he sat behind Alix. "We even got thrown in the water."

"And then I got stuck in the car and my seat belt gave me this." Alix brandished out the bruise again. 

"Stuck in the car?" Max inquired. "Underneath the water? Wouldn't that put you in a position to inhale water into your lungs?"

"You mean drown?" Alix lowered her shirt. "Yeah, it did. I passed out while I was under the water."

"Then how did you survive?" Chloe snapped, flipping her hair. "If you drowned, you should be dead, stupid."

"I didn't drown," Alix spat back. "Ladybug saved me."

Alya's eyes bulged out of her head. "You  _saw_  Ladybug?"

Alix nodded. "She swam down to the car and cut me out of my seat belt. And when I passed out in the water, Chat Noir was the one that woke me up."

Alya jumped up and grabbed Alix's shoulders, shaking her back and forth. "You met them both?!"

"Well, yeah -"

"What were they like?!" Alya cut her off. "Did you see what they looked like?!"

"They were awesome," Kim leaned forward. "They're like real life super heroes."

"But what did they  _look_  like?" She shook Alix again. "Eye color. Hair color. Something!"

"Um, I'm pretty sure Ladybug's got black hair." She weighed her head from side to side. 

"And Chat Noir's a blonde." Kim added.

"What about their eyes?"

"With Chat," Kim continued. "He's got these things on his mask that go over his eyes and light up green in the dark. You could stand right in front of the guy and not know what his eyes look like."

"And Ladybug?" Alya turned back to Alix.

"I guess they could be . . . Brown?" She shrugged innocently. "I don't know, it's hard to get a good look through the mask."

"They're blue," I corrected. Before I'd even realized what had left my mouth, all eyes were on me. 

"You've met Ladybug?" Alya released her death grip on Alix.

"Uh . . ." Why did I have to open my big, sleep deprived mouth? "Yes . . .?"

"When?"

"Last night . . .?" Ugh, I don't have the brain capacity to lie anymore.

Alix cocked her head to the side. "You were on the bridge, too?"

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "But, um, my father didn't know I was there because my driver . . . uh, yeah, my driver didn't know where to go cause he's new and so he took the bridge and then we ended up in the water and Ladybug ended up saving me, too."

Kim peered at me. "Weird. I didn't see you there."

"I had to leave as soon as I got to the docks," I coughed. "You know, back to my father and, uh, my room. I guess."

For a good ten seconds, everyone just awkwardly stared at me. 

"So, you're sure her eyes are blue?"

"Pretty sure." I shrugged. "Well, I mean, I could obviously be wrong, since I've only ever seen her once and -"

"Dude," Nino cut me off by putting a hand over my shoulder. "Just sit down."

I ducked my head and dropped into the chair.

I fell asleep in first period. And in second period. In third period Mrs. Bustier threatened to send me to the office, at least I'm pretty sure she did. I fell asleep half way through her lecture.

Nino practically dragged me into the library during lunch, where I basically passed out for thirty minutes. The only thing keeping me awake were flashes of those stupid dreams I've been having. Weird images of white and black and plants and mud - or whatever the heck is going on inside my brain. Every time I closed my eyes the pictures were there. It almost made we want to stay awake.

Key word:  _almost_.

Sometime in between dream flashes, Nino jostled me awake to tell me school was out and that I needed to get out to the car, preferably before Natalie decided to yell at me again.

I stumbled out to the car, probably looking like a drunk. But I couldn't have cared less. Natalie didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't care. 

Not falling asleep to the pretty music my tsungi horn tutor played was quite the challenge, but I managed it. By the time Wei showed up, I barely had the energy to tell him where the stupid money was before I face planted on my bedspread. Thankfully, the guy took a hint and left me alone.

The dream I had repeated itself on the back of my eye lids again. The light. The dark. A really weird looking tree. Some pretty wicked green eyes. And a jumbled image of plants, vines, and mud.

The only difference was that when I woke up, I had a stinging pain pricking at either sides of my temples. Plus that same adrenaline feeling. Like I was forgetting something. Like I had to do something. 

I sat up, rubbing the pain out of my temples. Ugh, I still felt like I'd been hit by a bus. I didn't know if I could handle going out to meet my Lady tonight. I might fall asleep right in the middle of scaling a building and end up with a broken leg. 

And Spirits even knows what I'd have to do to cover that one up.

Forcing myself up, I went to dinner. Afterwards, I was escorted down to my stylist who spent a descent amount of time dressing me up. I really just sat there trying not to pass out in the makeup chair.  

Eventually, I got shoved in the car and we headed for the theater. I had never been a fan of the Ember Island Players. They came to Republic City every so often and I'd gotten to see a few of their performances. None of which I would actually go see again. I mean, after watching " _The Boy In The Iceberg_ ", Avatar Aang's image was ruined for me. I couldn't even think of the guy's name without hearing, "Avatar state! Yip! Yip!" somewhere in the back of my head.

I shuddered just thinking about it. 

Tonight though, I'd been hearing they were doing one of their traditional plays. What was it called again? Something about volcanoes and love and something or other?

"Ugh," I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. My head was literally pounding. I could barely keep my eyes open. Spirit wilds, I don't have the patience for this.

We pulled up in front of the theater, lines of people covered in silk and fur already covering the entrance. As I reached for the door handle, I caught a glimpse of Chloe standing on the side walk. She was wrapped in the most obnoxious yellow I'd ever seen, the rest of her just dripping with diamonds and sequins. Even her eye shadow had been tinted to a shimmer.

She looked like a disco ball that had fallen off the ceiling. Remind me why I'm doing this again? Oh, yeah. Because my father thinks it's best. 

I rolled my eyes. The only reason I was allowed to be friends with Chloe, was because it helped him get good on Bourgeois. He only thought this was best because it furthered his campaign.   

After one last deep breath, I pushed the car door open and stepped out into the night air. Much to my surprise, Chloe did not try to smother me first chance she got.

"You can go home now," She snapped at someone. She was leaning towards a Satomobile with the window rolled down, her back to me.

"Alright." Someone replied, their voice sickeningly sweet. "I'll see you then."

The car drove off slowly down the street, as though whoever the driver was wasn't exactly in a hurry to leave.

" _Witch_." Chloe hissed under her breath.

"Who was that?" I asked, unable to keep quiet anymore. 

Chloe whipped around with a delighted gasp. "Adri-honey!" And with that, she tackled me in a hug, pressing her goopy lips to my cheek.

"Yeah," I shrugged her off. "It's nice to see you, too - but who was that?"

Chloe's face dropped into a glare. Not the look I saw her give Marinette or her stylists. A different kind of glare. One that didn't seem shallow at all. 

"Do you remember  _Lila_?" She said the name like it was a slur.

Something about the name struck me as familiar. "Not really," I shrugged. "Who is she?"

"She's that lying sham that told everyone she knew Ladybug two years ago." Chloe spat. "Don't you remember? She tried to convince you the most."

"Oh," My eye brows went up with recognition. "Yeah, I remember. Didn't she move back into the Earth Kingdom once everyone found out she'd made everything up?"

"Yup," Chloe popped the 'p' with absolute disdain. "And now she's back. That manipulative little -"

"Okay, okay," I spread my hands. "I get it, you two don't get along. But, why is she back?"

Chloe clenched her fists so hard her knuckles went white. "That witch has Daddy convinced she can help him win the election." 

My brows knit together. "Really?"

"Yup."

How did that make any sense? According to my memory, the girl was sixteen years old, completely uneducated in politics, and only had a talent for fabricating the truth. 

"Well," I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. "Do you wanna go in?"

Chloe huffed, Lila clearly still on her mind. But she followed me through the doors anyway. It took us a good twenty minutes to get seated - and once we did, I noticed that Councilman Bourgeois was sitting in the nose bleed section. It was pretty hard to miss him, with all the security guards around him.

"Your dad's here?" I whispered as the house lights lowered.

"Oh," Chloe looked up as if just noticing him. "Yes. This is one of his favorite plays and he hasn't been to see one in a while. He needed a refreshing taste of the high life, don't you think?"

"Um, sure." I shrugged shyly. 

I didn't have too hard a time staying awake during the show. That didn't necessarily mean I paid attention, though. My mind kept wandering back to my Lady. The sheer perfection of her smile. The way the light lit up her dark hair. They way horror had drowned me when I watched her disappear under the water.

My eyes went down at the memory. She had to be the bravest girl in the world to be willing to do what she did last night. 

But why did she need to in the first place? Why did these "butterfly" guys target Silk Road Bridge? So far, whatever jab these guys have made, it's been at the Triad's allies or leaders. The bridge was neither. So, why there?

Chloe let out a small gasp from beside me, making me glance at her. "Did you see that?" She whisper squealed. 

"See what?" I winced.

"That girl down there," Chloe jabbed a glittery nail at a young actress on stage. 

The girl looked to be playing some sort of goddess, or something? She was wrapped in crimson and dripping with rubies.  At this moment in the play, an entire village was bowing down to her. 

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Chloe grabbed my arm and shook it excitedly. 

"Not really," I chuckled nervously. 

"Her name is Chloe!" She screeched. "They named the most important character after me. Isn't that so fitting?"

I internally groaned. "Uh-huh."

But now that Chloe had pointed her out, there was something eye catching about the actress. And not just because of the enormous gown she was wearing. Well, maybe it was. The dress was made in layers, so whenever the girl moved, it moved. Giving off the illusion of flames. But if she twirled just a little too harshly. Or cartwheeled ever so carelessly. Then a twinge of a different hue was revealed. 

I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the color. It was buried deep in the layers of the gown. But it was there. The actress whirled around again, finishing the movement in a low curtsy, effectively spreading her skirts. A piece of ruffled fabric folded forward, revealing a stark violet hiding underneath.

Purple? Why was there purple under her dress? It had nothing to do with the whole fire theme going on. It just clashed with all the other colors. 

Without warning, the actress reached for her collar and tore it open. She literally ripped her dress right down the middle. Underneath it all was another - violet colored - gown. This one was much simpler. It fell naturally off her hips and ended at her knees. The bodice was fitted but not overbearing. And the whole thing was one solid color: purple.

I hadn't been paying a single shred of attention, so for all I knew, a character changing their outfit could've been something totally planned and normal. But the shocked faces of the audience, and even other  _actors_ , filled me in. 

This was not supposed to be happening.

The girl gave the audience a knowing smile, like she was about to play a trick on us. Then she pivoted on her heel, revealing gathered and layered fabrics cascading down her back. Wrapping her fingers around the rims of the fabrics, she spread her arms out wide and leaned forward ever so slightly. As the fabrics were spread and pulled, they all fit into a certain pattern. Aligning perfectly to create wings. Butterfly wings.

My adrenaline spiked.

"Get down." I whispered to Chloe.

The actors began glancing off stage for help. The audience shifted in confused murmurs. But the girl stood perfectly still, her wings open for all to see. 

"Huh?" Chloe looked up from her nails.

"I said, get down!" I grabbed her arm and ripped her down into the isle in front of our seats. And then the orange glow of fire burst from above us.

I threw up my arms, bending the fire away from us. But I could still feel the sting of heat cover my palms. People were screaming from all over. Smoke covered anything more than three feet off the ground. Our seats seemed to be intact, but splinters of other seats were thrown over top us. 

Turning over, I grabbed Chloe by both arms and hoisted her onto all fours. "Go!" I shouted over the chaos. "Get to the exit and don't look back, got it?"

She whimpered down a scream, nodding before she began to crawl for the doors. 

I held the sleeve of my suit coat over my face as I forced myself to stand. My eye stung, blurring with tears. But I made out the scene anyway. People were fleeing towards the doors, pushing past the isles and chairs. The stage was vacant but intact. The explosion didn't come from there. 

Ducking my head, I swerved to examine the ceiling. The majority of it was on fire. The grand chandelier was teetering back and forth from the heat. But the balcony seats . . . The better part of it had been, quite literally, blown off the wall. 

 _Bourgeois_. 

Putting both hands on the searing seat in front of me, I vaulted through the blinding smoke and tore down the isle towards the stage. I wound past the people in the front, ignoring their pleas for me to run the other way. 

When I jumped up on the stage, the first thing I saw was the splotch of burnt purple lying in the center. I sprinted to the girl's side, dropping down on my knees beside her torso. 

I grabbed both her shoulders and shook her awake. "Who are you?" I demanded.

She was smeared with soot, bloody burns cracking over her skin. Her dress was melted and crumpled. And it looked like she barely had the strength to lift her head. Despite it all, she still smiled.

The sight of her bloody teeth unnerved me. But I swallowed the bile in the back of my throat and shook her harder.

"Who  _are_  you!"

Nothing but the bloody grin.

I grabbed the melted front of her bodice and yanked her slightly off the floor. In my free hand, a plume of fire burst forth. " _Talk_." I hissed.

"I . . ." She chuckled darkly, choking on her own breath. "I . . . Don't need to . . ."

Her broken and burned hand trembled as it rose, holding a smoldered pendant in front of my nose. The purple gems caught the orange light and revealed the shape of a butterfly. With the last of her strength, the actress dropped the blistering chain around my neck, smirking.

"Praise . . . Him . . ." She coughed, blood bathing her lower lip. " . . . Praise him . . ."

Her head lulled back against the floor boards. Her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. The hand she'd held up smacked limply against the stage. She was dead. And there was nothing I could do.

I released her collar and stumbled back, staring at what was left of the young actress. She'd sacrificed herself. Thrown her life away. Over a gang war? 

Ignoring the stinging prick of the burns, I touched the pendant she'd hung on me. This meant something. Something big. And I doubted it had anything to do with a gang war.

***

_November 25, 274 AG; 10:12 pm_

I walked into the dojo to find Ladybug on the high beam. She was down in a back bend, her elbows hooking her onto the bar, one leg extended vertically in the air. 

"Sup, Kitty?" She asked as I closed the door. With a kick, she switched legs. "How's your night been?"

I sighed, walking across the mats. "You wouldn't believe it." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" She kicked both legs off the bar and held them straight in the air. 

I pried open the cabinets and pulled out my mask, snapping it on my face. "You can turn around now. I'm descent."

Bringing both legs back to the bar, Ladybug pushed off from her elbows and hoisted herself back on her feet. She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

I blew a stray strand of blonde out of my eyes. "You know the Willma Theater?"

Ladybug dropped down so that she was sitting on the edge of the bar. "I think so, the one in downtown?"

"That's that one," I leaned back against the counter, careful not to bump the burns on my hands. "It got bombed tonight."

She almost fell off the beam. "What?"

"They had one of the actors smuggle in a bomb," I explained. "They were aiming for Bourgeois."

"He was there?" Ladybug tilted her head to the side. 

"Yeah," I sighed. "He doesn't do much outside of business. It was a rare opportunity."

"Really rare," Ladybug agreed. "Like, rare enough that no one should've known he would be there."

My eye brows rose a little. "I actually didn't think of that."

"They must have spies, then." She raised a hand to her chin. "If it was even  _them_."

"Oh," I reached under the ratted sweatshirt and pulled out the pendant. "It was definitely our 'butterfly' guys. They made sure we knew."

"What's that?" Ladybug bounced off the beam. "What do you mean 'we'?"

I slipped off the necklace, tossing it to my Lady. "I was in the audience when all chaos decided to break loose. I went up on stage to see if I could get any information from the girl that started it, but all I got was that pendant thing."

Buginette studied the face of the butterfly. "The bomber was wearing this?"

"I don't know if she was the bomber," I shrugged. "But she was definitely in on it. She was the signal to pull the trigger."

Ladybug nodded at the violet gems. "Did she say anything before she ran off?"

I pinned my lips together. "She didn't run off, my Lady."

Ladybug's face softened with realization. "Oh."

"But," I took a few steps towards her. "She  _did_  say something."

"What?" 

"Something about not having to talk. And 'praising him'." I used my fingers to make air quotes.

"Praising who now?"

"Those were her last words," I replied. "'Praise him'."

Ladybug studied me. I could see the same gears turning in her head. "That doesn't sound like a gangster."

"No." I shook my head. "No, it doesn't. And you know what else doesn't sound like a gangster?"

"Letting people blow you up?" My Lady suggested.

"Bingo," I pointed to her. "Who would do that? Over a gang war?"

She ran her fingers down the face of the pendant. "This is just getting weirder and weirder."

"But I think that actress gave us a clue," I rested both hands on either one of her arms. "I don't think it's another gang the Triad's up against. It's someone organized. Smart. Calm. And terrifyingly passionate."

"People only get passionate for what they believe in." Ladybug added. "You think we're dealing with some kind of cult?"

"It's definitely not out of the question." I shrugged. "But what I do know is that something about this 'gang war' thing, isn't adding up."

Her eyes dropped. Her knuckles went white around the necklace. "You think this is bigger than that?"

"It  _has_  to be." 

"But if it's bigger than that," Ladybug looked back up to meet my eyes. "Then it's way bigger than the two of us."

My face softened with shock. I opened my mouth to argue, but nothing came out.

Ladybug gave a long, deep sigh. "So, what do we do now?"

I studied her. "You - You still wanna do this?"

She paused to take a deep breath. "If we don't, no one else will. No one else  _can_." She shook her head at the ground. "We've got people we promised to protect. We can't just abandon them now."

My lips formed a smile almost unconsciously, my chest filling with warmth. Of course Ladybug was scared. Just like any other human being would be. But that didn't matter to her. What mattered was keeping her promises. Protecting her city. Protecting her people. 

She really was the bravest girl in the world.

"What?" She ducked her head bashfully.

"Oh, nothing," I happily hummed. "I was just enjoying the reminder that you're the bravest girl in the world."

Buginette scoffed. "Uh-huh?"

My hands flitted to her waist, pulling her closer. "Mm-hmm." I smirked.

Stabbing her finger against my chest, she pushed me back til my arms were forced from her waist. "Well, I think it's time you armored up. Don't you, Kitty?"

"I don't know," I shrugged while she tossed the pendant on to the beam and walked over to one of her mannequins. The ones she'd drawn pressure points all over so she could practice where to hit people. "Do you want to do a job tonight?"

Ladybug exhaled, ramming a few quick hits at the wood. "I'm not sure. We've got our clients to think about, but we also could use a night off."

"No kidding." I laughed. "I was riding the bull all day today."

She giggled over her shoulder, completing a couple more jabs. "Tell me about it."

"How 'bout we train," I suggested. "Just for another hour or so. Then we plan our next move and head home for some well-deserved sleep."

"What exactly is our next move?" My Lady craned her neck to catch a glance of me. "So we've got another organized group of nut jobs to deal with. Now what?"

I sighed from the counter. "I guess we go back to what's left of Silk Road. Start with the scene of the latest crime."

She nodded, turning back to her mannequin. I leaned back farther against the counter and thought back to the theater. Why would they go for Andre Bourgeois? I mean, of course it would be a devastating blow to the Triad. But at what cost?

Bourgeois owns half of everything in Republic City. That kind of power literally being given out for the taking would be chaos. Less powerful gangs could work their way up the food chain. Companies would be at risk of shutting down. People would be losing their jobs left and right. 

Did they not realize those consequences would happen? No, they had to have known. To know the Triad is to know the city. And to know the city is to know Bourgeois. They knew what would happen. They just didn't care. 

"Hey, Chat?" Ladybug's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I leaned off the counter. "What is it?" I watched her walk back to the beam and lift the pendant off of it again. She began turning it over in her hands.

"Something on this thing," She muttered, fumbling with the jewels. "I think it's supposed to -" A click sounded, cutting her off. The pendant had snapped open. Like a locket. "- open." She finished in a breath.

I put my hands under hers, allowing both of us to see the strip of singed paper that lay inside. I pulled it out and unfolded it in the light.

A string of elegant calligraphy stared back at us:  _1879 Piandao Street, Serpent's Pass borough._

"That looks like . . ." 

"An address." Ladybug stared at the browned paper in shock. "The girl you got this off of?" She asked. "You did say that she'd said something about not needing to talk, right?"

I met her gaze, nodding.

"Maybe that's because there's someone else that'll do the talking."

A grin split my face. "Someone she left us to find."

The edge of her mouth slanted up into a smile. "Armor up, Kitty. We've gotta job to do."


	9. In Harm's Way

 

_~ Marinette ~ November 25, 274 AG; 11:14 pm_

"It doesn't exist." Chat muttered beside me. 

We were standing at the address, the exact place the building should've been. But all that was here, was an empty alley way.

"This doesn't make any sense." I whispered in the dark. "Why would they lead us to a dead end?"

We stood on the corner of Piandao street, right where the address had led us. But the number, eighteen-seventy-nine? It wasn't here. Eighteen-seventy-eight was painted on the door of a tavern at our right. And eighteen-eighty was stamped on the window of a thrift shop to our left. But there was no eighteen-seventy-nine.

"I guess the only other thing we can do is search these two places," Chat waved a finger between the pub and the thrift shop. "There has to be something for us to find in one of them."

"I agree," I replied. "But we can't go in there  _now_." I gestured to my mask. 

"True," Chat put a hand to his chin. "How 'bout this? I'll come back later without the mask and do a little poking around. Then, I'll tell you what I find tomorrow night."

"Sounds good," I folded my arms. "But, are you sure that no one's going to miss you?"

He hesitated, wincing. "Well . . ."

"It's okay," I waved a hand. "I'll just do it. No one'll even notice if I disappear for a few hours."

Chat looked me over, worry in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a big ladybug, remember?" I flexed my arms playfully. "I can handle myself."  

***

_November 26, 274 AG; 8:03 am_

By the time I walked through the door to homeroom, I'd been stuffed full with information on the bombing of the Willma Theater. It was on the radio. It was on my old, busted TV. It was on the train screens. And, of course, Alya couldn't stop talking about it.

"This confirms it." She declared as we took our seats. "The Triad can't be behind the terrorist attacks. There is  _no_  way they would turn on Bourgeois like that."

I nodded. "That does make sense."

"Then who else could it be?" She threw up her hands. "There isn't anyone in the city who could rival the Triad."

I sighed. "Believe me, I know -"

"So that means it has to be someone under the radar."

"What?" I snapped to attention. "Under the radar?"

Alya nodded. "A secret society that wouldn't be interested in getting noticed - well, until now."

"Secret society," I mused.

"Yeah," Alya shrugged her shoulders. "Like the Red Lotus before all their members ended up in the slammer."

Alya might actually be on to something. Why hadn't I thought of that before? Of course they'd be under the grid. Suddenly Chat's "cult" idea didn't seem too far fetched.

"Sup, Dudettes." Nino announced as he took his seat in front of us.

"Hey," Alya flicked the back of his shoulder. "You get the tickets yet?"

A surge of giddiness over took me as I remembered the "double date" Alya had planned. I was really going to see a mover with Adrien! I squirmed with delight in my seat at the thought. 

"Oh," Nino's eye brows went up a little. "Uh, yeah. I'm gonna get 'em tonight after . . . You know . . ." He wiggled his eye brows at Alya.

I studied the two of them, watching Alya clear her throat as her face got red. "Right," She coughed. "Right after that thing we're doing with Marinette."

Nino suddenly looked equally crestfallen and surprised. "What?" He whined.

She shot him a look and he straightened up. 

"Right," Alya cleared her throat again, trying to play it off. "So, yeah. Nino and I were planning on taking you for ice cream tonight, girl. You up for it?"

I fell back in my chair, arms folded, eye brow raised, not convinced. "How blind do you think I am?" 

"Pretty blind," Nino shrugged.

Alya kicked his chair.

"If you guys want to go out on a date, you can just tell me that's what you're doing." I snickered. "It's not like I'm going to post it in the paper or something."

"Well . . ." Alya was bright red. "It's just so new to the both of us."

"And we just wanted to share it with each other," Nino added. "It's not like we were keeping secrets or anything."

The word 'secret' hit a chord with me. I could feel Alya's eyes on me. I knew she was thinking about all the secrets I was keeping from her. Was that what this was about? Getting back at me for keeping things to myself?

Nino's eye went a little wide when he realized the chord he'd struck. "Uh, not that, that - um - that it has anything to do with -"

"It's okay," I cut off his stuttering. "I get it." I turned to face the front of my desk again, my chin landing in my palm.

"It really isn't about that, though." Alya scooted her chair closer. "I get that you've got things you don't want to tell me, and I'm okay with it." She rested an arm around my shoulder. "I just want to make sure that you're safe. And as long as you are, I'm happy for you."

I smiled, leaning my head back against hers. "Thanks, Alya." My gaze went back to Nino for a moment. "But seriously, how long has this been going on?"

Alya laughed, pulling back. "A couple weeks."

"How long have you suspected?" Nino flashed a look at me from over his glasses. 

I shrugged. "A month or two."

"That was before we even started dating."

I smirked. "Then I guess I knew it before you did."

"Hey, guys." A certain,  _perfect_ voice said. 

"Sup, Bro." Nino replied as Adrien took his seat.

He looked amazing, as usual. But there were thin layers of gauze wrapped around his palms. At the edges of the bandages, the skin was red and irritated. Almost swollen.

"Hey," I replied to the greeting. "What happened to your hands?"

Adrien looked down at his palms as if noticing them for the first time. "Oh," He gave a lighthearted chuckle. "Just got a little banged up in the theater."

A weight dropped in my stomach. "You were in the bombing?" I almost screeched it.

"Yeah," He shrugged it off. "But don't worry. I just got a few burns on my hands, that's all." 

I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Did you see anything?" Alya asked leaning forward. "Did you see what happened?"

"Heh," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "No, not really. Too much smoke."

"Are you sure you're okay?" The words just slipped out of me. 

"Don't worry," He smiled, shooting me a wink. "I'll be fine."

I could feel my face going the color of a fire truck. I leaned back in my seat, hands clutched in my lap, lower lip trapped between teeth, desperately trying not to spontaneously combust from sheer giddiness.

As the day went on, the adrenaline rush Adrien's wink had given me wore off. And since I still didn't get quite what I needed for sleep last night, I ended up dazing in and out by third period. 

The worst part about it was that every time I'd close my eyes, I would see that stupid nightmare I keep having. The light and the dark smashing into each other. The barren tree. The thousands upon thousands of eyes filling with a bright light. And that weird choppy image of mud and plants and Spirits knows what else. 

Why did I keep having that dream? It left me feeling anxious and scared. Like I'd forgotten to do something important. And by the time I'd calmed myself down, I couldn't remember it anyway. Why didn't it go away? Was it something I ate? Can dreams even be caused by something you eat?

By the end of the day, I felt dead on my feet. That is, until I saw the glint of a purple pendant hiding in the corner of my backpack. I still had a job to do.

"Girl?" Alya snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, making me jump. "You seem totally out of it today."

"Sorry," I rubbed my forehead. "Just need a nap is all."

"Well, if you've got time for a nap today," She nudged me as we walked out on the front steps. "Maybe you really could tag along with me and Nino."

"Thanks," I replied as she looped her arm through mine. "But, no thanks. As much as I would love to be the third wheel, I've got some work to do."

"But you're  _always_  working," Alya whined. "And it's Friday and you never get to hang out with me anymore."

I lowered my gaze to the sidewalk. "I know . . . Sorry." It came out more pathetic than I had intended.

Despite it all, Alya reached over and wrapped me in a hug. "Just get that nap in, okay?" 

"Okay," I chuckled.

"And don't forget to tell that father of yours I say hello, got it?"

"Got it." I confirmed as I pulled away.

"I'll see you Monday," Alya waved.

"Monday." I called to her as I turned towards the station. "Have fun on your date!"

When I got to the station, I got on the wrong train. Fifteen minutes later, I was standing in Serpent's Pass instead of Dragon Flats. But I knew where I was going.

Walking along the corner, I turned to come face to face with the bar from last night. As pleasant as it would be to search through a sweaty, liquor soaked lounge, they wouldn't let me past the front door. I barely looked a day over fifteen, let alone twenty one. So, I continued down to the thrift shop. That was my best shot right now. Slipping on the pendant, I stepped in.

I felt out of place as soon as I entered. The store was mostly empty, shelves filled with miscellaneous items lining the walls. But one look and I knew that no one from Dragon Flats could even afford to come through the door.

My scuffed shoes and worn jacket suddenly felt overwhelmingly obvious. Like I had my social status tattooed on my forehead. A woman at the check out raised an eye brow at me as I stepped in. A man examining a shelf squinted his eyes as I walked past, scrutinizing everything from the worn ties in my hair to the mud stain I still had on my skirt. 

Just ignore them, I tried to tell myself. You've gotta job to do, remember?

I walked along the shelves, looking them over for anything that could give us a clue about why we were led here. Occasionally, I'd find something weird, like a doll or a pair of old glasses. But the majority of the store consisted of some old T-shirts and a whole lot of shoes. 

Just as I rounded the corner of a shelf, I realized a young man was standing behind me at an uncomfortably close proximity. I glanced over my shoulder at him, expecting him to back up. But he just smiled and nodded his head, looking over the shelves in front of him as if it were perfectly normal.   

Ignore them. Ignore them. Ignore them.

He followed me down the shelf, never being farther than two feet away from me. I pinned my lips together and forced the embarrassment down. It's not like he was going to catch me doing anything. I was just looking for something with a purple butterfly on it. 

"But  _why_  is she here?" Someone whispered down the isle. 

I stiffened.

"I mean, look at her. She looks like she hasn't changed her clothes in weeks."

Ignore them. Ignore them. Ignore them. 

A series of giggles went off. "Bet she smells like it, too."

I squeezed my eyes shut, my face hot with shame. Why did I come here? I should've just let Chat do this. He probably would've had less trouble.

"Excuse me, honey?" 

I looked up to see the girl behind the cash register was waving at me. 

"Hi, I just wanted you to know that there are security cameras throughout the building." She smacked her bubble gum. "Mm-kay?"

"O-Okay." I answered. 

All eyes were suddenly on me. Several adults were glowering.

That was it. I shoved the shoe I was holding back onto the shelf and whipped around to leave. I wasn't going to find anything anyway. It was a stupid idea to come here. In this part of the city, no one's going to look past the dirt on my skirt. 

"Excuse me, Miss." The young man that had been following me jumped in my path, blocking the door.

"Can I help you?" I snapped.  _By leaving_ , I added in my head.

"Yes, actually." He gave me a tight smile, and then extended his hand. "I'm going to need to see your backpack."

My hands flew to the straps. "What? Why?"

"Just a random check," He shrugged. "A safety precaution."

"Random?"  _Random, my behind_.

"Hand over the bag, please." His smile somehow got tighter.

"No," I took a solid step backwards. "I didn't steal anything."

"Than you should have nothing to hide." He stuck out his hand farther. 

People started to turn towards us. The stares felt like bullets against my skin. 

Without warning, the man swung his arm out to grab me. The store became a blur for a split second as I ducked underneath his hand. The young man stumbled forward, raising his eye brows at how fast I'd been.

"Just let him check your bag, Miss." A man beside me announced. "You said you have nothing to hide? Prove it."

"I'm not a thief." I hissed through gritted teeth. "Mind your own business."

Suddenly, I felt something pulling on the strap of my backpack. Before the strap could even come off my shoulder, I whipped around and shoved the young man's hands away.

"Hey!"

He lowered his eye brows at me. "There's no need to make a scene, Miss."

My eyes scanned over the disapproving glares of everybody in the store. Humiliation and anger burned in my chest, making my fists clench and my ears hot.

The young man went to reach for me again, and I was fully prepared to doge it, but I never had to. Out of nowhere, a large hand clamped down on his shoulder, halting him. I followed the hand up to an aged, beefy man with a bald head and a silver mustache. 

"Let the girl alone," His voice was booming compared the boy's.

"But she stole stuff." He jabbed a finger at me.

"No, I  _didn't_!" I seethed.

"Come with me, young lady." He beckoned me towards the back of the store. "I can check you back there."

My eye brows sky rocketed. Was this a joke? Did he actually expect me to just walk into the back with him like some naive little kid?

"I'm not going anywhere with -"

"That's a lovely necklace by the way." The old man interrupted.

My mouth froze. I was suddenly incredibly aware of the purple butterfly that hung around my neck.

The elder turned and beckoned me again. "You comin'?"

"Uh . . ." I spared the glares of everyone in the store one last look. With a sigh, I started after him. 

The mortification still brewing in me, I followed the old man behind the counter and into a spare room in the very back of the store. I should've been nervous. I should've been scared. I was completely vulnerable. But for some weird reason, I couldn't have been more comfortable. Maybe it was just because I didn't have every glare in Serpent's Pass stabbing into me anymore.

Yeah, maybe that was it.

The room was plain and boring. A narrow table as a desk and a few chairs scattered around it. The only other piece of furniture was a tall gun safe scooted into the corner. Does that even count as furniture?

"Take a seat," The old man gestured to the chairs as he closed the door. 

I steadily walked to the closest seat while he took a chair and dragged it behind the desk. 

"I'm sorry about what happened out there," He said as he switched the chair around, sitting in it backwards. "People around these parts don't take too kindly to anything they don't understand."

I scoffed, my face getting redder.

"The name's Kurt, by the way." He nodded at me. 

"Camille." I lied. 

Kurt chuckled under his breath. "It's okay, most of us don't  use our real names either."

Most of _us_?

"You know," He scratched his mustache. "I used to live in Dragon Flats, too."

My brows knit together. "Really?"

"Yup," He shrugged. "Baker's street."

I blinked. Usually, once you get into Dragon Flats, you don't get out. "How'd you get all the way to Serpent's Pass?"

Kurt shrugged shyly. "I wish it wasn't this blunt but, it's cause I married a water-bender girl."

"Oh," I ducked my head. "Yeah."

"Don't give those guys the time of day," He said, nodding his head towards the door. "It's not worth it."

My eyes went to my lap, watching my hands clutch each other. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"People like us," Kurt twisted his meaty arm, exposing a tiny tattoo of a purple butterfly on the underside of his wrist. "We gotta stick together."

I tried to look confident. And judging by the fact that he continued to look sincere, it was working.

"So," His eyes suddenly lowered the to pendant around my neck. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

"A friend." I lied again. 

He knew I was lying. I could see it in his eyes. But he didn't call me out on it like the first time. Instead, Kurt just mulled his head from side to side, and then stood. "Ya get anything else from this friend?"

"Yes." I spoke the word with caution. All I'd have to do was say something wrong and it'd be my face on those missing posters.

He walked away from the desk and towards the corner of the room. Right where the gun safe was. White hot anxiety went through my middle as he leaned against it. 

Just keep your cool, I told myself. Keep your cool and he won't have any reason to hurt you.

Then again, these people didn't really have a reason to blow up a bridge two days ago -

I cut the though off.

"Ya know what this is?" Kurt asked.

"It's a gun safe." My voice was tight to keep from trembling. Come to think of it, it's pretty strange that a thrift shop just has a couple MK 47s hanging around. I could feel my palms going clammy.

"You wanna try to open it?" He looked at me over his shoulder. His face was almost smug, making it clear he knew something I didn't. But it didn't look malicious. It didn't feel dangerous.

"Open it?" This had to be some kind of test. If I failed, Spirits only knows what could happen.

Kurt stepped aside, allowing me full access to the safe. It wasn't like most safes I've cracked. Instead of the spin dial in the center of the door, it had a key pad to the right of the handle. I'd never even seen a safe with a key pad on it. 

I steadily raised myself from the chair, fighting back the urge to sprint out the door. You're a chi blocker, I reminded myself. You've taken down guys just like him before. Granted, I'd always had Chat with me. Now, I was alone.

But I knew I'd have to go into harm's way to get answers.

Swallowing, I placed my hands on the rim of the key pad, glancing at Kurt out of the corner of my eye. He was just watching, arms folded, relaxed. He didn't appear to be armed, but I know how far appearances go when it comes to the truth. 

One last glance at the pendant, and I typed four numbers into the key pad: 1 - 8 - 7 - 9

I held my breath.

The pad chirped. The door shuddered. And then it opened. 

What was inside was not a safe. It was a dim hallway, leading deeper into the building. A secret passage way. The location was the password. 

"Praise him," Kurt's voice snapped me out of shock. I turned to see him place a beefy fist against the very center of his chest, then lowering into a slight bow.

I mimicked his action, awkwardly fumbling into a bow. "Praise him." The words didn't feel quite right coming out of my mouth. 

And then I entered the walkway. 

It was dim and tight. The ceiling being a little low and the walls close, it almost made me feel claustrophobic. When I reached the end, I walked straight over an arena. It was the size of an entire neighborhood, wide and open and  _packed_  with people. More people then I had ever seen in my life.

The walkway continued around the walls several stories up from the ground - kind of like the track the school had in the gym. But super sized. And instead of concrete, like the hallway, it was made up of metal grates. 

What  _was_  this place?

"Hey!" Someone grabbed my shoulder and roughly pulled me to the side. 

Next thing I knew, my stomach was pressed against the railing of the walkway, my entire torso bent over the drop to the floor below. All the air was sucked out of my lungs.

"What are you doing here?" Someone demanded. 

Both of my arms were pinned between my shoulder blades. My toes were barely brushing the metal floor of the walkway. I tired to kick and squirm, but I could barely breathe. Let alone move.

"I asked you a question." They hissed in my ear. 

My body lurched over the edge. I kicked my feet in the open air as I squirmed for breath, biting my tongue to keep from screaming. 

"I'm one of you!" I blurted, my voice hoarse.

"Got any proof?" They almost laughed.

I lurched further and my blood ran cold. Black spots began to dance in front of my eyes. People below me started scooting out of the way, opening up a perfect spot for me to hit the ground. That had to be at least a hundred feet . . . 

"Alright, then." Their tone was light. Like all this was somehow amusing.

My torso dropped. The bar slid from my stomach to my hips. And for one horrible moment, I was in free fall. 

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

They grabbed the waistband of my skirt at the last second, barely holding me up.

"I - I have proof." I gasped.  

"Where?" They teetered me over the edge, just torturing me. 

"N-necklace." I stuttered. 

My trembling hands somehow reached up and grabbed the trinket, holding it up for them to see. It was snatched out of my hands, ripped clean off my neck. They seemed to be a little preoccupied with examining the necklace, so I tried to wiggle my hips back to steady myself on the bar. 

Suddenly, I was shoved over the railing til only my knees were teetering on the metal. The only thing keeping me up was the added grip on the back of my collar. 

"I wouldn't try that again, if I were you." They threatened. 

I couldn't even  _remember_  how to breathe.

After several torturous seconds, wind blasted through my hair as I was yanked back onto the walkway. I landed flat on my tail bone, the grate beneath me shuddering under my weight. My heart was rattling my entire rib cage with how hard it was beating.

When I looked up, a woman stood there. She was wore a clad leather jacket, matching pants, wild purple hair, and a mask of the same violet hue adorning her face. 

"Get up." Her voice was flat.

I scrambled to my feet, my breathing still panicked and heavy. She extended her arm, offering me the necklace back. I slipped it back over my head with trembling hands.

"My apologies," She placed a dainty fist in the center of her chest, tilting into a bow. "Sister."

_Sister?_

This guys really are a cult.    

I gulped in the air, putting a clumsy fist to my sternum and leaning forward. 

She flicked a long lock of brown hair over her shoulder, pointing to her left. I followed her gaze to a make shift elevator at the edge of the walkway. It was a large cage of metal grate suspended on a cable. My mouth went dry just by looking at the thing.

"You gonna sit there all day?" She snapped.

I swallowed, then gathered what little confidence I had left. "No."

I forced my legs to work again and pushed myself to the front of the cage. Grabbing the handle, I pulled the grated door open and stepped inside. My insides felt jumbled and twisted. My knees were threatening to collapse. But I bit my lip and stabbed the green button next the door. With a terrifying shudder, the cage began to lower. 

A breeze blew up from beneath the cage as I descended. It surprisingly felt more safe than it looked. Satisfied with the stability, I slipped off my backpack and fished the scarf I'd just finished out of it. I draped the creme fabric around my neck, then pulled it over my head like a hood. Moving the collar of the scarf over my nose, I left only my eyes visible.

It wasn't safe to waltz in here with my Ladybug mask on, but I still needed to be cautious with my identity.

When the cage rocked against the ground, I pushed open the door and stepped onto the concrete. Mingling in with the crowd was easier than I'd expected. Everyone here was wearing at least some sort of mask. Some had clean cut, lilac colored cover. Others just had a makeshift wrap or hood like me.

I wound my way through the crowd, pushing past several, small stages. I caught a few words of what the people standing on top of them were saying, but I kept on my way. I didn't have a lot of time to waste, and I needed to find the main attraction.

Going past the signs and stages, this place almost reminded me of the Ditch. Except it was far more crowded with far less to do. But it did smell better.

I followed the flow of people towards the back of the arena. As I got closer I could vaguely see another stage. This one three times the size of any of the others. 

People crowded around it in masses. I pushed myself forward til I could see a few people standing over top the crowd. Getting in a little closer, I could start to make out what they were saying.

" - pushed around for long enough. We've been persecuted long enough." Someone called over the chaos. "Mobsters and crime lords attack us left and right, and does anybody care? Does anybody help us?"

The crowd screamed back at a devastating volume. "NO!"

"So, what?" They continued. "We just sit around all day waiting for a saving grace to come along?"

I crammed my hands over my ears as people shouted their answer. "NO!"

"That's right!" The person cheered. "We change! We rise! We fight!"

People chanted along with the words, pumping their fists in the air. 

I pressed myself forward, dodging and shoving through the cracks of the mass to get to the front. I had to see who this person was. I had to see who was rallying this.

Finally, the figure of a young girl - no older than me - standing on the stage came into view. She had on a orange jumpsuit, but the front part of it was colored white - along with the inner part of the pant-legs. An orange sash crossed over her middle, flowing down to a sort of tail coat. A pair of tall fox ears, black on the inside and white at the tips, stuck straight up from her hair. And a matching mask covered to the top half of her face. 

She extended her arms and the crowd immediately quieted. "Now, our cause is beginning to make a movement. To make a  _change_. One we have waited long for. As we are beginning to act, you must be prepared to act with us. And together, we can change this city for the better."

The mass around me erupted into applause, forcing me to shield my ears once more.

Another movement of her hands, and silence fell. It was like she had them eating out of her hand. Eager to obey her every wish. 

It was almost inspiring.

"As you know," She walked along the edge of the stage casually. "It's come time for me to leave you yet again."

A few people actually booed. 

"But not for long," Her voice began to sound smug as it echoed on the walls. "For too long I have promised to show you the true savior of this city. To let you see who has started this incredible movement. The only man that can protect this city." 

She paused, leaving the audience anxiously waiting for more. I could almost see a sparkle in her eyes, even if I couldn't see her eyes at all. 

"Tonight," Her voice was the only one in the arena. Everyone had gone quiet. "I fulfill that promise."

People went  _insane_.

It didn't even matter how hard I crushed my palms over my ears, they were still stinging like crazy. The people around me were jumping and cheering, subsequently jostling me between them as I tried to keep my ears from bleeding. It felt like I was suffocating in a cage of wild animals.

Somehow, between the screams and cheers, a chanting broke forth as the girl disappeared off stage. 

_Volpina. Volpina. Volpina._

Volpina? What was that supposed to mean?

And this 'savior of the city'. Would he really come here? I had no reason to believe he wouldn't. And if he's the one behind all this, than it's about time Chat and I learned who he was.

Boy, did we have our night cut out for us.

***

_November 26, 274 AG; 6:47 pm_

My ears were still ringing by the time I climbed through my bedroom window. I'd never heard a crowd cheer like that. I'd never heard anyone that . . . Excited. 

Pulling the pendant off my neck, I let the purple jewels shine in the afternoon sun one more time before tucking it away in my backpack again. That thing was my ticket back in. How Chat and I were going to manage that, I still had no idea.

"Marinette?"

I froze at the sound of my name. Maman wasn't supposed to be home yet. 

"Yeah?" I hesitated in the doorway of my room.

"Come here." 

Her voice was tight. Tired. And everything in between. I was in trouble. Big trouble.

With heavy feet, I strode down the small hallway to find Maman sitting on the worn out chaise in the front room. 

"Where were you?"

Her voice was emotionless, but heavy at the same time. Must be a super power only moms have.

"Um," I tried to swallow, only to find my throat was too dry. "I - I thought you would be -"

"Well, you thought wrong." Maman stood, her arms folded. "Where were you?"

"Uh - A-Alya -"

"I called Alya." She jerked her head towards the scuffed up phone we had hanging on the wall. "She said you'd gone home. So I'm going to ask this one more time, where  _were_  you?"

You'd think lying would get easier. Since I have to do it basically everyday. But, nope. After four years of secrets, I'm still a rotten a liar.

"I got on the wrong t-train . . ."

"You got on the wrong train?" Maman raised her eye brows. "For  _four_  hours?"

I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, my eyes falling to the carpet beneath me. 

"You know what else Alya said over the phone?" Maman raised her eye brows. "She talked about some secrets you'd been keeping. That you've been hiding things. That you've been  _lying_."

I winced at the word, a right hand reaching up to grab my left arm. Alya sold me out? What about what she said this morning? Was that even real?

"And since Alya seemed pretty worried about you," She continued. "I called all your other friends."

The blood drained from my face. "You  _what_?"

"And you know what every single one of them said about you? They said they were worried. That you weren't sleeping. That you were barely in reality. That you were  _strained_." Her voice broke over the word. I could see tears shining in her eyes.

"Maman . . ." I shook my head. "It's not because of -"

"Of course it it!" She threw up her hands, her tears braking lose from her eyes. "I'm your mother! I take care of you! But your friends didn't seem to think I can."

" _No_." I stomped my foot. "Maman, this has nothing to do with you."

"How could it not?" She cried, shaking her head. "Obviously, I've been too worried about work to even think about my own daughter. And there's just so much going on with you right under my nose . . . And . . ." Maman squeezes her eyes shut, fresh tears appearing. "And I had to find out from your friends. From near  _strangers_. Do you know how humiliating that was?"

I didn't even realize I was crying until I tried to speak. My throat was sticky with salt. I couldn't make a sound.

She waited for me to say something. But I didn't. I couldn't. So she relaxed, wrapping her arms around her waist and rocking back on her heels. 

"Not that it matters anymore," Maman whispers. 

"Wha . . ." I finally croaked. "What do you -"

"They let me go, Marinette."

My heart plummeted into my stomach, dragging everything else down with it. "You - You got fired?"

She exhaled, her shoulders sagging. Like she knew this was coming. Like it was old news to her.

My palms got clammy. I suddenly felt like I was suffocating. A weight was hanging over my chest. "W-Why?"

"Because that's what happens to people like us!" Her voice shattered my eardrums, her hands clamping around my arms. "Don't you get it Marinette? Nobody needs us! We're replaceable! The cards have been stacked against us from the beginning!"

She rattled me back and forth as she screamed. Tears were streaming down my face. My blood had turned to ice. 

I could feel her fingernails digging into my sleeves. "We're helpless Marinette. Why do you think your father is lying in that bed? Why do you think we live like this? Why do you think -" Her voice caught as her eyes lowered to my tights. 

"W-Why do you think we couldn't protect you when they took you from us?" She swallowed, a fresh layer of tears welling up in her eyes.

A sob burst from my throat.

The memories of what had happened all those years ago flashed in front of me. What those people had done to our home. How cold their hands had felt when they dragged me out of it . . .

Another sob broke out, shuddering over my shoulders and hiccuping in my throat. 

Maman's arms were suddenly crushed around me, clutching me to her chest as we both broke into tears. My knees gave out under the weight on my heart and we dropped down onto the carpet. She dug her fingers into my back, holding me as though she thought I would disappear. I clung to her just as hard, my muscles aching under the strain.

"Please, Marinette." Maman sobbed into my hair. "Please don't go like that again. Nothing is safe anymore." She put her hand over the back of my head, somehow holding me closer. "You're all I have left . . ."

Guilt crashed through me like a freight train. How could I just leave her? Yes, I had people I'd promised to provide for. I'm their Ladybug. But I'm a daughter  _first_. My mother and father - I needed to be their Ladybug, too.

We knelt there for a moment more, gripping each other for dear life. As our sobs slowed to a whimper, I felt Maman's hold slacken. She was drained. Worn to the bone.  

Despite how much they trembled, I hoisted myself to my feet, taking Maman with me. We staggered down the hallway together, kicking open her bedroom door. I lowered her onto her mattress and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Maman didn't even try to fight. She was beyond tired. Tired of work. Of worry. Of everything this city had dumped on her. 

I pressed a kiss to her hair, her head falling limp against the pillow. "I love you, Maman." I whispered.

She looked up at me through her tears. "I love you too, Baby."

Then her eyes fluttered shut, signaling for me to leave. I slowly stood, quietly backing out of the room, and then closing the door as silently as I could. 

I stared at the door jam for a moment. I wanted to cave too. I wanted to collapse and forget the world even existed. But I couldn't. 

I had a job to do.

I strode into my room and threw open my closet, silent tears still finding their way down my face. Ripping up the trap door, I fished out my yo-yo. I placed one hand on the wide surface, and then twisted it, jerking it down. Inside resided a radio. 

I pressed the second of a row of buttons beneath the speaker and held the mesh to my mouth. "Chat?" My voice was thick. Raw.

For a minute, nothing.

He might not even have his staff. Since he kept it at the dojo, he had less of a chance of being able to respond. But there was still a possibility he decided to train.

Static cracked over the radio. The second, and only live channel, blinked to life. "Yes, my Lady?" His voice rang through the speaker.

I winced, my voice cracking as I spoke. "Not so loud, Kitty."

"Ladybug?" All the playfulness dropped from his voice. "Ladybug, what's going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you, I can be there in -"

"Kitty," I cut him off with a chuckle that sounded more like a hiccup. "Nothing's going on. I - I'm okay."

"Yeesh," Chat breathed into the speaker. "Don't scare me like that, Milady."

"My apologies, Kitty." I tried to laugh, wiping the wet from my face.

Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to be with him. To see his face and hear all his awful jokes and that stupid little smirk of his. I wanted my Kitty Cat. If he was with me, than maybe my heart wouldn't cave in on itself. 

"My Lady!"

I jumped at the sudden burst of static. "What did I just say about keeping it down?" 

"You weren't answering me," He retorted. "Are . . . Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I sniffled. "I - Um, I'll be fine."

He was quiet for a moment, deciding if he should venture into this territory. "Is this . . . about the man you recognized?"

My throat closed up at the reminder that the Bone Doctor was back at my school. I still couldn't fathom a reason he'd decided to go there. He had to have known that's where I went to school. Unless, everything he'd told me had been a bluff. But even if it wasn't, what could he possibly take from me now?

"Maybe." I shrugged. He definitely was a part of our problems. No, not a part. He was the  _source_. 

"Ladybug, is someone hurting you?"

His question caught me off guard. I couldn't even think to breathe after hearing it. Every time I opened my mouth to answer, I ended up snapping it back shut again. There was no way I could tell him what had happened to me. It crossed the invisible line that always had to remain between us. It could put him in danger.

But boy did I want to.

"No." I finally said. I tried to sound sure, but my voice shook. "I guess I've just had a rough night."

He didn't believe me. I could feel it through the channels. But he couldn't ask me anymore about it. I'd already said too much.

"Speaking of your night," Chat awkwardly continued. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, actually." My voice got a little sturdier now that we were on a different topic. "Turns out, our little butterfly guys have plans tonight."

"And we weren't invited? How  _claw_ -ful."

A giggle bubbled up from my throat. The weight on my heart got a little lighter. "Oh, don't you worry, Kitty. We'll definitely be attending."

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The Avatar Returns

_~ Adrien ~ November 26, 274 AG; 7:48 pm_

"Volpina?" I cocked my head to the side. "What does that even mean?"

Ladybug shrugged from where she stood on the mat. "Who knows?"

"And she's some kind of . . . People pleaser?" 

"That's certainly how it looked." She shifted her arms, folding them over each other. "She has to be high in their ranks. My guess is that she's the messenger. The news reporter."

"Manipulates the followers." I concluded.

My Lady nodded gravely. "And she's good at it." She shuddered. " _Scary_  good at it."

I exhaled, narrowing my eyes at the floorboards of the dojo. Something was weighing heavily in my chest. "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Ladybug seemed almost surprised that I'd asked. 

"I mean," I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "These guys are willing to kill. Do you really think it's such a great idea to go walking into their hide out?"

My Lady opened her mouth to reply, but then hesitated. "No," She finally said. "I don't think it's a good idea. You're right, we could be walking right into a trap. But, what choice do we have? Just let them overrun the city? We can't sit here and do nothing."

Seeing the courage in her eyes made my heart leap a little. "You're right." I stated, standing a little taller than before. "You always are." I snatched her hand and brought it to my lips before she could pull it away. "So, how 'bout it, Milady? Shall we take our leave?"

She slipped her hand back, that gorgeous smirk laced up over her lips. With a light giggle, she shouldered past me, striding for the exit. "Keep up if you can, Kitty." 

We dropped into the alley between the bar and the thrift shop just as the sun went down. Stars were just beginning to peak out as we sat in the dark. 

"So," I leaned over Bugaboo's shoulder. "How're we gonna go about doing this?"

She stepped to the side, her fingers at her collar. "Obviously, we can't go in looking like this. So . . ." With a tug, her crimson tunic came apart, revealing the black, fitted shirt she wore underneath. 

I couldn't help it. I went bright red.

Ladybug smirked as she shrugged the garment off. "What's wrong, Kitty? Cat got your tongue?"

I turned away, furiously grumbling under my breath. 

Ladybug laughed, as smug as could be as she reached down for the hem of her leggings. Peeling them up, she simultaneously covered the red and revealed a dark gray layer of fabric underneath. The sight made my brows draw together. Why would she where stockings underneath her leggings?

She folded the leggings back in one large fold til the edge of it barely covered her knees. Tucking the fabric around the top of her thighs, she readjusted the stockings so they fit neatly with the new position of her pant legs. 

"There," Bugaboo stood proudly, now wrapped in all dark tones. "Without the red, I'll be unrecognizable."

"Uh-huh," I humored. "And what about this red?" I tapped a claw against the edge of her mask. 

"Don't worry," She reached down to her belt and pulled a scrunched scarf from one of the pockets. "I brought something for that this time."

Slipping the scarf over the back of her head, Ladybug wrapped the off-white fabric over her neck and then pulled on both ends, covering both her nose and her forehead. Then she reached back under the cloth and unclasped the buckle on her mask. 

My breath caught as she pulled it from her face. Of course, the scarf covered even more area than the mask did, so I barely caught any hint of who she might be. But that's not what was making my heart bounce in my sternum. 

Her eyes. Without the covering of the mask, they were open and bare to the world. Usually, I had to be unmistakably close to make out the blue in her eyes. Now, I could see them from a hundred feet away. It was like they could actually glow in the dark. The way they were sparkling in the moon light. Like no blue I had ever seen.

"Earth to Noir!" My Lady hissed, her hands clapping loudly in front of my nose. 

"Gah!" I stumbled back. Crimson had taken over my entire face. I could feel it. "Yeah, w-what?"

She rolled those stunning, azure discs. "Come on, Chat. We've got a schedule to keep."

"Right." I gulped.

"You won't have to change anything you're wearing," Those sparkling sapphires went up and down my figure. "The press has gotten a picture of me, but no one's seen you yet. Though, you might want to get rid of the ears."

"Mhmm." I managed, numbly plucking the triangles of fabric off my hair.

Ladybug folded her mask and my ears within her vest and tucked them into the corner of the alley way. She turned, flashing the shimmering cobalt through the dark. "You coming?"

I cleared my throat, forcing my legs to work. "Yep."

The gemstones rolled again, making my heart flip over itself. Spirits, what was this woman doing to me?

Ladybug rounded the brick corner, heading for the closed thrift shop. She fiddled with the door handle for a few seconds, then swung the entrance open. After signaling for me to follow her, we entered the darkened store.

"You think the reason they closed early has anything to do with why we're here?" I asked as I walked passed the cash register. 

"That I do, Kitty." My Lady replied, her voice almost bitter.

I turned to see those sparkling blue diamonds glaring at the walls of the shop. 

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh," Ladybug blinked, the glower fading instantly. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Yeah. It's . . . It's nothing."

I wasn't convinced. But I knew I couldn't pry. 

"Well," Ladybug awkwardly coughed, stepping ahead of me. "the way in is back here."

I followed her into a spare room at the back of the store. Ignoring the desk and chairs, my Lady went straight for the gun safe in the corner of the room. But something about it was off. Instead of a dial in the center, it had a key pad beside the handle. 

Without hesitation, Ladybug put her fingers over the pad and typed in several numbers. "Eighteen-seventy-nine." She spoke as she typed.

"What?" I eyed her as she stepped back.

The pad beeped, and then the door to the safe shuddered open. 

"Eighteen-seventy-nine." She repeated, stepping into the safe. "The address is the password."

Instead of a safe, the door had opened to a narrow hallway. "Whoa," I breathed as I ducked in. "How'd you figure that one out?"

"I got lucky." 

I had to hunch to fit through the cement hallway it was so low. But when we reached the end, it opened into a room the size of the pro-bending arena. And it was jam packed with people. All ages, all nations. More people than I had ever seen in my life crammed together in one place -every one of them masking their face in some way. The only thing keeping me from the horde was a balcony of a walkway and a one hundred foot drop.

"Wow," I exhaled, taking in the room. 

"I know," Ladybug nodded next to me. 

"Hey!" Suddenly, my arm was ripped to the left, taking the rest of me with it. 

In a blur of arms and fists, Ladybug dove between me and the attacker. My wrist was wrenched free as she held a protective arm back around me, barring me from the woman. 

She had golden-brown eyes and violently purple hair that had been cut short over her ears. And she looked furious. 

"What is he doing here?" She seethed.

" _He_ ," Ladybug spat back. "is with me."

The woman raised a disgusted eye brow. "Does he have proof?"

I felt Ladybug's hand close around my wrist. "He has  _me_." She hissed.

Tension was laid thick in the air. Neither one of the ladies were about to back down. So they threatened with their eyes, waiting for the other to cave.

Finally, the woman seethed out a breath and stepped aside, revealing the shabbiest excuse for an elevator I'd ever seen. 

Ladybug sneered a wicked smile, pulling me towards the lift. 

"You best watch yourselves," The woman warned as we entered the cage of metal grate.

Ladybug looked through the mesh to meet the girl's eyes. "I could say the same for you." Then she smacked a bright red button beside the door and the cage began to lower.

"Okay," I sighed as soon as it was quiet. "Who was that?"

"I don't know," She glowered up at the walkway. "But I don't think I want to."

"That makes two of us." I muttered.

The elevator bumped onto the floor, Bugaboo pushed open the door and led me out into the crowd. "Stay close to me." She ordered. 

"No  _purr_ -roblem, my Lady." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling myself flush against her back. 

She whipped around, reaching out her fingers to flick one of my cat ears, only to find they weren't there anymore. She settled with yanking an unruly strand of my hair instead.

"But seriously," Buginette said over her shoulder. "If I lose you in here, there's no way I'm finding you again." 

We weaved our way through the crowd, Ladybug guiding me towards the biggest of the crowds. Rounding the floor, this place was almost starting to remind me of the Ditch. Just a little. Except, it didn't look like anyone was selling anything here. And it smelled like half these people actually shower from time to time.

"HAVE YOU HEARD?" A young man with soot in his hair dove out of the crowd to grab me by both shoulders. 

Ladybug immediately whipped around, wrapping a protective hand around my elbow. 

"Uh," I looked the guy over. "Will you hurt me if I say no?"

"HE'S ACTUALLY COMING!" He started shaking me back and forth in his . . . uh . . . excitement.

I broke into a fit of nervous chuckling, glancing back at Ladybug for help.

"Yes." She blurted and forced her way between us. "Praise him." She slammed a fist against her chest and threw herself into a bow. 

Surprisingly enough, the nut job got whatever reference she was making and did the gesture back. And then he ran off screaming, "PRAISE HIM!"

I watched him go for a minute. "Do I want to know?"

Ladybug raised an eye brow. "You're assuming I  _do_?"

We wandered around for what felt like forever. Bumping and cramming past people. Occasionally we would stand and listen to some preacher lecture about their 'new world', where everything would be better. At one point, they mentioned the 'city's savior' and how everyone should 'praise him' since he's gonna make the city safe again. Or something.

Listening to the guy literally sent chills through my body. He seemed so passionate. So devoted. Like he would gladly take a bullet for his cause. I thought back to the Ember Island actress - what she was willing to do for the so-called 'savior' of Republic City. What all of these people would be willing to do.

It was terrifying.

"That's her." My Lady suddenly began smacking my arm rapidly. 

I jerked my head up, craning my neck and standing on the tip of the my toes. I could barely make out a girl over top the crowd. She was clad in orange and white, with similarly themed mask over her face.

"That's Volpina?"

"Yep."

Just like that, everything went dead silent. Anyone preaching on their soap box stepped down. Anyone running around screaming came to an abrupt stop. All conversations dropped off at once. I almost thought I'd gone deaf for a moment. 

When I looked back up, the girl had extended her arms out to the crowd, asking for quiet. 

"Welcome, my brothers and sisters." She boomed. 

Who now?

"I'm so excited to see you all here." She continued. "All of us, working together. Like the family we are."

People broke out in deafening cheers. Ladybug and I both covered our ears, crouching low. It barely even mattered.

"But," One word was all it took for silence to reign again. "I know what all of you are really here for." Her voice turned coy. And then my ears turned deaf. Again.

A single gesture and the crowd slowly drowned out again, leaving my ears ringing. 

She began to pace teasingly across the stage. "Well, I can tell you he's here. He's waiting to reveal himself to you. He too has awaited this moment."

People around us were starting to go crazy, jumping and dancing in place. Their flailing limbs crashed into us. It was like being shoved from all angles. I grabbed my Lady and held her against my front, firmly planting us in one place. 

"What are you doing?" Ladybug screamed over the commotion.

"Making sure you don't get trampled."

By the time all the crazies calmed down, Volpina had started speaking again. "Then I won't stand between you and your king any longer." Lights above the stage began to travel up the walls. The crowd eagerly waited, a few people bouncing and squealing. 

"Worthy and beloved followers!" Volpina throw both fists into the air. "I give you Papillon!"

The lights reached their destination on the walkway several stories from the floor. There, standing straight as a board, a tall cane by his side, was a man. The tux he wore was a deep, solemn purple. His shoes looked polished and clean, even from a hundred feet away. And his whole head was covered in a sleek, silver mask. 

If I'd thought people had gotten intense before, I had no idea what to call what they did next. Suddenly, everyone was playing kick ball. And we were the ball. 

I tried to keep a hold of my Lady as we were thrown around, but a sharp pain erupted in my ribs and my grip loosened. And just like that, she was wrenched out of my arms. 

"Ladybug!" I cried, diving though the see of fists and elbows after her. "My Lady!" 

"Kitty!" A familiar voice cried out. 

I forced my way forward just in time to see my Bugaboo be thrown against the concrete floors. I was within arms length of her when a foot came crashing down over her calf. I could've sworn I saw all the color drain from her face in that moment.

Without warning, Ladybug threw her arched her back and let out a gut wrenching shriek. I grabbed her right as she started scrambling up. 

She had to grip my collar for support. "My leg!" She cried. "My leg!"

"It's okay!" I had to strain my voice raw to make sure she heard it. "Just hang on!" 

Sweeping one arm behind her knees, I cradled her close to my chest and shuffled forward through the crowd. I strained and weaved, trying to keep my Lady from getting hit again. But every so often I'd feel a shudder of force and a strangled whimper would echo up from my chest. 

Out of all the screaming and shouting, that little whimper hurt worse than any of them.

When the insanity finally started to calm, the crowd had begun chanting that same stupid line.

_Praise him_

_Praise him_

_Praise him_

I looked up to see Papillon hold out a gloved hand over the mass, somehow managing to keep them calm. 

"My brothers and sisters in battle." His voice was strong and strict. And somehow familiar, though I couldn't place how. "I have eagerly awaited the moment to meet my most beloved."

That's about when I tuned out. Whatever sap this guy was making up, I wasn't up to listening.

"Hey," I looked down at my Lady, her head still buried in my chest. "Are you okay? What happened?"

The image replayed in my head. Some weirdo stepped on her calf and then ran off. That shouldn't have hurt that bad. I've seen my Buginette take on way worse than a kick in the leg.

When she lifted her head, I could see her jaw tensing through the scarf. "I don't - I don't think -" Her voice cracked, cutting off.

"Let me see," I reached for her pant leg, only to get my hand smacked away.

"No!" Ladybug shrieked in horror, throwing herself away from me. She laid on her elbows, eyes wide with terror, chest heaving with breath. 

I backed away, holding up both hands. A stab of guilt went through me. Did I hurt her? What did I do wrong?

"I - I -" Her face softened from terror to shock. "I didn't mean - I'm sorry - It's just -" 

"Hey, hey, hey," I breathed all at once, gathering her back in my arms. "It doesn't matter. I can carry you as long as you need me."

Ladybug shook her head against my chest. "You don't - I - I can't - It's not your fault -"

"It's okay," I promised. "You'll be okay. Just keep your head down and try to relax, okay?"

"O-Okay." She croaked.

I lifted my head, looking back up at the purple guy on the balcony. "- make a difference." He called over the mass. "I can promise all of you, before the month is out, this city will be ours - but not only that. This city will see that our cause is just. They will see that we can rid this world - our world - of the polluted crime and terror. They will see that we - and only we - can finally bring peace to the world."

I braced for the crowd to lose it's mind again, but before they could, Papillon had raised his staff to keep them quiet. 

"My worthy and patient akumas, I ask for one more moment of your time. I understand that in this world and this city, life can be dangerous. Frightening even. Every single one of you is here because you've been hurt by this city. And you want to fix it."

My eye brows went up at that. This . . . This is what these guys are fighting for? The same thing Ladybug and I fight for? But that's crazy. Mr. 'Papillon' blows up people.  _We_  protect them. 

"I only wish to express how much I admire your courage and your virtue. Following me to a better world will not be easy, but with your strength, we can make it together. And for taking this leap of faith, I swear upon my children's graves, my wife's grave, and the very light of the spirits, that you will be rewarded."

The crowd started to scream again. But I barely heard them this time. I just felt numb. 

"I think we've heard enough," Ladybug whispered as she lifted her head. 

"Yeah," I muttered. "You're right."

"Please." Papillon announced. The crowd went still. "If any of you would be willing, than I could ease your conscious. Reward your bravery and solidify it all at once. Would you be willing?"

Screams wafted up through the air. People began jumping again, pumping their fists in the air.

"I think their ready, Papillon." Volpina sang. 

"What's going on?" Ladybug craned her neck to scan the stage. 

I peered at the balcony. "I don't know." 

Suddenly, Papillon smacked his cane over the top of the railing, using it as leverage to pull himself up on the bar.

"What is he  _doing_?" My Lady leaned away from my chest. 

The man spread his violet arms, tossing his cane back onto the walkway. Murmurs spread through the mass as we watched him. Some were shouting for him to get down. Others were egging him on. But everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Waiting.

"Holy Spirits," I breathed. "Is he gonna -?"

Without any warning, Papillon stepped off the railing. His form swung down in the free fall, disappearing down the wall. A single shriek shattered the air. Ladybug gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew through the crowd. It was like someone had just opened a giant window - except, there wasn't any windows in this place. The wind grew stronger, blowing blonde strands into my eyes. I had to strain my neck to keep my head up. 

"What the -" Before I could even get the word out, Papillon reappeared over the crowd. He burst back into view, wrapped in the wind as it lifted him into the air.  

My eyes went wide. 

"He's an air-bender." Ladybug sighed. "What's so reassuring about that?"

I looked up in time to see he tense, just a small flexing of his hands. And then all the air around him turned to fire. 

The bright orange light flooded the arena. Heat washed over my face, making my skin pucker. Ladybug blinked, holding a hand over the light as she stared. People began whooping and hollering. Some even burst into tears.

It felt like all my insides had dropped to my feet. All the air sucked from my lungs. Every thought ripped from my brain. 

"No . . ." Ladybug choked on her own breath. 

"It can't . . ." My voice failed me. 

I waited for myself to wake up and to realize this was all some stupid nightmare. I waited for someone to come in and explain how they pulled off the prank. But it didn't happen. 

Papillon lowered onto the stage in a ring of fire. The flames distinguished, but the crowd sure didn't.

"Akumas!" Volpina threw up her fists. "I give you YOUR AVATAR!" 

Throwing out his hands, Papillon was suddenly encircled in ribbons of water. Shifting his stance, his threw up a dust of rocks, dancing along side the blue. One move and flames joined in. With one last spin, wind swirled around the whole scene. 

There was no denying it now. 

Half the crowd was cheering and crying and screaming to their hearts content. The other was standing in numb awe. 

Ladybug and I turned to each other, horror reflecting back and forth between us. Neither one of us was capable of speaking. Neither one of us could even breathe. It was official now.

We were in way over our heads. 

 

 


	11. The Spirit of Competition

_~ Chloe ~ November 26, 274 AG; 11:31 pm_

It was nearly midnight when she finally walked through the door.

When she saw me, she faltered. Her eyes were wide with shock, but that quickly evaporated into that stupid, plastic smile. 

"Chloe," Lila sang, opening her arms. "What are you doing up this late? Certainly a girl of your looks needs her beauty rest."

I flicked my pony tail over my shoulder. "Well, you're right about one thing. Someone of my prestige does need plenty of rest." I rose from the dinning room chair. "The same could not be said about someone like  _you_." She was about to retort, but I cut her off. "So would you like to tell me about your little 'nightly adventures'? Or would you rather my father?"

She got stiff again and I smirked at my good work. 

"Start talking." I demanded. 

Lila pursed her lips. "There really isn't much to tell."

"Uh-huh?" I folded my arms. "I have better things to do than waste my breath on your waste of space, so don't even try to give me that. You're going to tell me where you've been disappearing off to at night." I leaned forward and burned a hole in her with my eyes. "And you're going to tell me now."

She scoffed, a humored smile playing across her face. "You're not going to believe me, Chlo-Chlo -"

"Don't call me that!" I stomped my foot and clenched my fists. 

"Then you're not going to believe me, Miss Bourgeois." Lila rightfully corrected. "But I was out helping your father's campaign."

"Oh, yeah." I laughed. "That's rich."

"It's true." Lila shrugged as she rounded me, approaching the table. "It's not my fault if you can't accept what's true."

I pivoted on my heel, my face growing hot. "You want to test me?" I spat at her back. "Go ahead. Let's see who wins."

She lowered herself down into one of the dinning chairs, turning to face me. "I was telling the truth. The work I was doing was for your father's campaign."

The way she said it this time, with her shoulders straight against the back of the chair and her mouth anchored in place - instead of that stupid, coy smirk. I almost wanted to believe her.

I slammed my hands down on the table. "Care to elaborate?"

A shadow crossed her face, like a weight over her eye brows. "There are things in this city you don't know about yet, Chloe. Things that happen behind closed doors and brick walls. Terrible things."

My hands unconsciously went to the bandage on the back of my neck. The one that covered the burn I'd gotten on my date with Adrien. The burn had been so painful, I could barely get out of bed the next morning. And all those useless housemaids did was make it worse. 

Ugh, the help are completely worthless. They even suggested I actually go to  _school_. Like I could even leave my bed in that condition! Not to mention what it had done to my hair!

"So bad things happen." I shrugged and flipped my pony tail. "I know plenty about that."

Lila leaned back in her chair. "Do you? Look around you, Chloe. All you have to do is wave your hand and you get anything you want." 

I opened my mouth, but she cut me off as she stood.

"You live the easy life of Republic City, don't you? The theater? Diamond slippers? Your own hair dresser? You own the high life of this city."

My eye brows drew together. What was she getting at?

Lila crouched down to get eye level with me. "Have you ever really seen the flip side of this city?"

It wasn't a question. It was a dare. I should've known that. I should've known not to be so careless.

But I didn't.

"Of course I have." I hissed. "I've seen everything this city has to offer."

For a moment, we studied each other. I glared daggers at Lila, while she showed off that filthy, subtle smirk. You could've heard a pin drop in that moment. 

"Well," She finally said. "I guess we should be getting to bed then." Without another word, she straitened and rounded me to head for the door. "Good night, Chlo-Chlo." 

"That's not my name!" I snapped at her. But she had already disappeared down the hall.

I stood there in the dark for a moment more, wondering what on earth she could've been doing to further Daddy's campaign in the middle of the night. Lila had to be lying. That's all that wench knew how to do anyway. 

The only thing that didn't make sense was why she was trying to drag  _me_  into it. Not that it mattered, anyway. If Lila thought she had me on her hook again, she had another thing coming.


	12. The Terror Within

_~ Marinette ~ November 29, 274 AG; 1:29 pm_

Thousands of eyes raised to look at me. One by one, each filled with a blinding light, growing brighter and brighter till it was all I could see. 

Then an image was splashed across the white. A choppy, undone puzzle of plants and mud. Bits and pieces jarred out from the rest, making the image tremble as a whole. 

And then a voice. Saying something a I couldn't quite catch.

I bolted up off my desk with a shriek. Every ounce of adrenaline in my body had spiked, a cold sweat breaking out under my palms. The action was so fast I ended up flying out of my chair and flopping hard onto the tile floor. 

By the time I'd pried myself up on my elbows, the entire class was staring at me like I'd grown another head.

"Are you alright, Miss Marinette?" Mrs. Bustier finally asked. 

"Uh," Hot shame flushed down my face. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay."

Alya reached down and pulled me back up to my feet, while Nino and Adrien got up to put my chair back from where I'd knocked it over. 

"Are you sure you're okay, girl?" Alya asked as she lead me back to my seat. "You look a little . . . out of it."

I shook my head, blushing furiously. "Just a little drowsy."

"A little  _drowsy_?" Nino replaced the books I'd thrown off my desk as I sat down. "Are you sure that's the right word to use?" 

"What he's trying to say is," Adrien added as he pushed in my chair. "do you need anything? You sure you're okay?"

I gulped, trying to look natural. "D-Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

They all nodded at me and then retreated to their seats, leaving me to fester in my humiliation. 

"Would you like to get some water?" Mrs. Bustier offered awkwardly. 

"I can take her." Adrien immediately volunteered.

"Okay," She tilted her head towards the door. "But be quick about it."

Adrien rose again and held out his hand to me. "Come on," He urged. 

"O-Oh," I bashfully nodded, angling my head to hide my blush. "Yeah, o-okay." I slid my hand into his, relishing how warm it felt, and allowed him to pull me to my feet and guide me out the door.  

"So," Adrien awkwardly kicked at the tile. "What . . . exactly happened back there?"

I giggled nervously, fiddling with my fingertips. "I - uh - I was falling asleep, I guess . . ." Ugh, why do I have to be such a klutz?

"And you got a little jumpy?" He chuckled, sensing my shame. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself on the way down."

I beamed down at the tile. "Heh, me too."

Just as we rounded the corner to the drinking fountain, the soles of my flats caught over each other, throwing me back at the floor. I threw out my arms, bracing for impact. But it never came. 

Instead, strong arms wrapped around me, my hands firmly landing against a solid form. I blinked away a haze to see Adrien's perfect green eyes shining as he smiled.

"Careful, there." His arms were so sturdy against me. 

My face had to be the color of a tomato. But I don't know if I cared anymore. "Uh-huh . . ." I swallowed.

When we arrived at the fountain, Adrien began to point back to the classroom. "I actually have to get back," He said shyly. "I have to leave early today because of a thing with my father. Think you can get back alright on your own?"

"Of course," I gestured him off. "Don't worry about me."

He smiled, giving me one final wave and started back down the hall. I watched him  go until he disappeared around the corner, and then I bent over and put my lips to the water spout.   

"Hey, you."

The voice nearly made me jump out of my skin. My heart leapt into my throat. I recognized that voice instantly. 

How could I not?

The turn of my head felt stiff and robotic, almost like I wasn't the one doing it at all. And for the first time in three years, I came face to face with the Bone Doctor.

He didn't look any different. Same lean frame and wide hands. Same slicked back, white-blonde hair. Same frosty five-o-clock shadow, making it look like it had snowed on his face. 

As soon as his cold, red eyes met mine, a slow grin spread across his sick face. I froze in place. My blood was like dry ice, burning and rigid as it went through me. Flashes of crying in the bathroom went through my mind, but I forced myself to stay together. I wasn't going to fall apart over  _him_  again.

"I knew I'd bump into you eventually if I started working here." He sneered. 

I couldn't respond. My mouth wasn't working.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Since we had our last get-together . . ."

A hot iron dropped in my stomach. Images of that night began flashing through my head but I blinked them back. I could keep myself together. I could be strong.

I swallowed the knot in my throat and squared my shoulders.

"I have nothing to do with you." The steadiness in my voice surprised me.

Pivoting on my heel, I headed back to the classroom. My mouth was suddenly desert dry, but I wasn't sure if I could stomach water right now.

"I checked up on your dad." 

I stopped. So did my heart.

"I heard he got hurt that night, so I had to know if the rumors were true, you know?" He continued his way down the hallway towards me.

"While I was there I decided to see how your mom was doing." 

That's when I turned, blood roaring in my ears.

"She seems pretty tired these days, huh? Must be that job of hers. She just works too hard at it. That's why I had a little chat with her manager about getting her some time off."

"Why?" I spat, my eyes clouding over with tears. "Why are you doing this? What more could you  _want_?"

He stepped until his nose was inches from mine, his scarlet irises boring into my face. I felt the fear tightening in my chest, trying to pull me back. But I didn't move. I wouldn't back down from him. Not again.

"We're under new management," He sneered. "New management, new rules, new lose ends to tie up."

So this was how the Triad was handling loosing. By intimidating their old victims. Why am I not surprised? 

"You have nothing left to tie up with us." I hissed, a tear sliding down my cheek. I could feel my hands trembling as I said it. 

He chuckled as I felt his window-cleaner breath fan over my face. Bile began gathering in the back of my throat. "The Pop's still breathing, ain't he?"

My blood went from ice to fire in three seconds flat. The next thing I knew, I'd ripped my hand up and crushed it into the Bone Doctor's jaw. The force sent him flying into the wall, then stumbling back onto the floor. 

"Miss Cheng!" A voice screeched. I turned to see Miss Mendeleiev standing in the doorway of her classroom. "Did you just  _assault_  one of the custodians?" 

"Uh . . ." My eyes dropped down to him as he sat up, now looking at me with puppy dog eyes. 

"I was just doing my job," He whined, getting up from the floor. "I accidentally bumped her, and she hit me!"

"What?" I gaped at him. 

"Marinette!" Mendeleiev screeched. "Go to the principle's office!" 

"But -"

"Now, Miss Cheng, or do I need to escort you?"

I sighed, letting my head lower. "No." I muttered, turning on my heel and heading for Mr. Damocles' office. This was gonna be fun.

Mrs. Mendeleev snorted at me, then slammed her door shut again. 

"It would be wise to watch yourself," The Bone Doctor folded his arms behind me. "Just because a snake has bitten once doesn't mean it won't do it again."

I glowered over my shoulder through a sheen layer of tears. Why us? Why did we have to be the ones the Triple Threats terrorized to feel special again? Haven't they taken enough from us?

"Still want it to bite _you_?" He leered.

I hardened my gaze, clenching my fists and setting my jaw. "Go ahead," I growled. "I can take it."

"Yes, I see." He smirked. "That why you cover your legs?"

Another tear fell. My palms stung as my nails dug into them. But I didn't dare look away from him. I was done being afraid.

"I'm not scared of you." I stifled. 

"Fair enough," He shrugged. "It's hard to intimidate someone who's already seen your worst."

"Then what do you want?" My voice cracked under the pressure in my throat.

"For you to know that we're not done with you," His red eyes went dark, like they were filling with shadow. "The Triad isn't done with anything in this city. So don't think for one second that you can slip out from under our radar." Suddenly, he was close enough for me to smell his window-cleaner breath again. "You better remember who owns you, 'cause what's left of your old man depends on it." 

His hands clawed onto my arms, yanking me inched away from him. "You've officially been warned, Cheng. If I were you, I wouldn't forget it." One move and he'd shoved me so hard my back slammed against the wall. All the breath was knocked from my lungs. Pain bit into the back of my head. 

"Get down." He snarled, stabbing a finger at the tile.

Anger went off in my chest like a bomb. But then Papa's face went through my mind and I forced the blast to contain itself. It didn't matter what I had to do. They weren't touching Papa again. 

Slowly, I slid down the wall till I was sitting at the foot of the molding. Hot tears poured down my cheeks, but I kept my eyes boring into the Bone Doctor's. I wasn't breaking this time.

He snickered, curling up his pale lip. "Stay there." I didn't look away as he left. I stayed stone still, glaring bullets into the wall. 

For the first time, I almost considered siding with the butterflies.

***

~November  _29, 274 AG; 2:12 pm_

Long story short, I got suspended. I guess it could've been worse. 

Mr. Damocles made me call Maman and tell her what happened. I'm pretty sure she was crying by the end of it, but she kept trying to make her voice sound lighter over the phone. That definitely couldn't have been worse. 

When I walked out onto the steps of the school, I saw Alya sitting out on the steps. She stood when she saw me, stepping across the platform to give me a hug.

"Hey, girl." She said. "You okay?"

I shrugged against her arms. 

"I heard what happened," She sighed. "I'm so sorry, Marinette."

I snuggled into her neck, trying to erase the image of the Bone Doctor's bloody eyes from my mind. I didn't even realize I was crying until Alya pulled away.

"Oh, Marinette," Alya shook her head as she wiped away my tears. "What is going on with you? Please, just tell me. Whatever it is, I can tell how much it's hurting you." 

Pinning my lips together, I shook my head back and forth slowly. I didn't know what else to do. I'd reached my limit. I couldn't take it anymore.

I shook my head and rounded her to trudge down the steps. "Alya why are you out here? Go back to class."

"No." She raced down to catch up. "I'm out here 'cause you need me and I'm not going anywhere."

"I can walk to the train station on my own for the love of -"

"No!" Alya stomped her foot against the concrete. "Something's going on with you and I can see it eating you up. I see it everyday, Mari. I've tried to be patient. I've tried to respect your space, but guess what? Today I hit my limit. So we're going on a walk, I'm carrying your backpack, and we are going to talk! Alright?"

I blinked in response. Wow, she'd really hit the ceiling. "O-Okay." I stuttered as I slipped off my pack. Alya took it with a soft smile.

"Then come on," She walked a few paces ahead of me on the side walk. "Let's go."

Wiping my damp cheeks, I sighed and hurried after her along the street. There really was no denying Alya.

"So," She swung my pack over her shoulder. "I know you're going to kill me for saying this, but the guy everyone said you punched? It was him, wasn't it? The man that hurt you."

My eyes went down, a fresh layer of tears spreading over them. A hot rock was festering in my stomach. I didn't want to answer her. But it's not like she needed one anyway.

"What -" She cleared her throat, her voice suddenly thick. "What did he - uh - What did he want?"

I shrugged at the cement. "To scare me, I guess." A few stray tears dripped down, splotching onto the ground.

"Girl," Without warning, Alya stopped and pulled me into her arms. 

We both stood there, right in the middle of the street, clinging to each other for who knows how long. And we couldn't have cared less.

"How long has he been doing this?" She whispered after a while. 

"Just a few days." I croaked.

"Does anyone know?"

"You do."

" _Marinette_." She squeezed me tighter, then pulled back and held me at arms length. "Just so you know, I'm terrified to ask this. But, what else is there?"

Oh, there was so much I could tell her. So much that was weighing on my heart. But if I slipped up about one thing, then there was no guarantee everything wouldn't just come pouring out. 

I couldn't let that happen. Not to Alya. Not to anyone.

"Maman lost her job." I finally muttered.

" _What_?" Alya gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. "How - Wh-who . . .? What are you gonna do?"

I turned away from her and shrugged. "We'll figure something out." 

So far, we'd been surviving off of the jobs me and Chat had been doing over the weekend - in effect, I had to introduce my Kitty to the family. He was more than happy to add us onto the list of clients we had. but the memory is still a little sore for me. I'd always thought being Ladybug would keep us from that. That I could protect Maman and Papa just like I could anyone else. Guess I was wrong.

"You know," Alya laid a hand over my shoulder. "I know this place down the street from  _RC Times_ , the new music store? I hear they're looking to hire."

I could feel my posture straighten with hope. "Really?"

"Yeah," She nodded slowly. "It's not too far, the hours aren't quite so strenuous, but the pay's not too good . . ."

"It's better than nothing," I promised. "Thanks, Alya."

She nudged me as we began our walk again. "Anytime, girl."

"You know," I snickered, nudging her back. "You're a lot better of a friend than I give you credit for."

"You're right," She sighed loudly, laying a hand over her forehead. "I don't get paid enough for this."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, get in line."

_~ November 29, 274 AG; 9:57 pm_

When I walked into the dojo, Chat was already there. He was standing on his hands on the mats, slowly lowering himself till his nose touched the tarp and then pushing his arm straight again. 

"Sup, Kitty." I greeted.

"My Lady." He grunted back.

I hooked my yo-yo back onto my belt and headed for the rings dangling from the ceiling in the corner. Rubbing my gloved palms together, I gripped the curve of the rings and pulled myself up into top position. Hold for thirty seconds. Then I let my grip slacken and I lowered back to the ground, my triceps burning.

After a deep breath, I pushed myself back up into top position, locking my elbows. Hold for thirty seconds. Then, as slow as I could muster, I raised both legs up till my ankles were level with my nose. After holding it for a few seconds, I lowered them back down in sync, only to raise them again. 

I grunted against the burning in my abdomen, just as Chat did the same for the pain in his arms. I let my eyes wander to him as continued another rep. He was handling the handstand-push-ups perfectly. He was balanced, steady, and completely controlled with his movements. Try as he might, he couldn't down play his strength. Chat was light-years ahead of me when it came to biceps. 

Too bad he couldn't do a back-bend to save his life.

"Enjoying the show, my Lady?" Chat peeked over his elbows to wink at me. 

"Yeah," I scoffed. "in your dreams, Noir."

Finishing the last rep, I dropped back onto the mats, my stomach rightfully sore. To help the burn, I arched my spine and lowered myself into a back-bend. Then I dropped onto my elbows and pushed myself forward till my chin was level with my toes. I sighed, feeling the stretch spread from my abdomen to my legs as I wrapped my hands around my ankles. But dang, this felt good on my back.

"How do you do that?" 

I looked up to see Chat lowering himself to the ground. 

"Do what?"

" _That_." He gestured to my position. "You literally just tied yourself in a knot."

I smiled. "All in a day's work of being a living pretzel."

"Well, at least you aren't a  _salty_  pretzel."

I laughed lightly, gasping underneath the strain of the stretch. But then something tugged on his smile. Something slightly more serious. 

"Chat?" I peered at him as he shifted on the mat. 

He sighed. "Sorry, I was just . . . thinking."

It took a split second for me to understand. The weight of Friday was suddenly crashing back on top of me. What we'd learned . . . how none of it seemed real . . . 

"I just don't get it." Chat murmured. "How could he be the Avatar? How could the White Lotus have missed him?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but my voice caught. ". . . Just hid it, I guess." I croaked.

Chat chuckled, almost darkly. "Yeah, maybe."

Releasing a breath, I pulled myself back through my legs and lifted my upper body till I was standing up right.  

"It just doesn't feel real, you know?" He muttered to the mat. "It feels like I just learned that hog-monkeys can sing or that a platypus-bear learned to knit."

"Yeah," I choked on a laugh. "I know."

There was a beat of silence between us. But it was heavy. Stressed with all our anxiety. With all that was on our minds.

"What are we gonna do?" I finally whispered. 

"The million-yuan question," Chat threw up his hands. 

"I mean," I sighed. "We've kept up with our jobs, and . . . until we get another lead, I think that should be our main focus."

"You're right," He replied. "There's not much more we can do than protect our clients right now."

I nodded, trying to breathe all the knots out of my stomach. "Then let's get going, shall we?"

Chat smirked up at me, hopping to his feet. "We shall, my Lady."

Twenty minutes later, we were vaulting across the roof tops of the city, the crisp night air whipping around us. 

"Got anything in mind for tonight?" I asked.

"Isn't it your turn?"

"Uh . . . I guess?"

"Well, then. Lady's choice."

"How 'bout we releave the Triad of some of their ammo? I'm sure they would appreciate a break, don't you?"

Chat's eyes blazed green in the dark. "Couldn't agree more, my Lady." 

There were several places in the city where Bourgeois supplied the Triple Threats with about as much weaponry as they could ever wish for. It's how they kept themselves firmly placed at the top of the food chain. But, as of late, that spot was being challenged. Meaning the gun hand outs were getting heavier to match it.

The closest outlet was one of the many hotels under the Bourgeois name. The co-owners of the building itself were two ex-Triad members, Wang Shilk and Cho Aki - also known as Wailing Wang and Choked-Up Cho. They'd been running the gun trade in this corner of the city for as long as I could remember. 

Swinging down from the adjacent building, we landed in the dark alley behind the hotel. After picking the lock of the service door, we followed the hallway down to the basement level.

"Don't you think it's weird?" I whispered as we slipped down the dim hallway.

"What's weird?"

"We haven't had to take out any Triple Threats yet." I gestured to the vacant entrance. "The Triad isn't dumb enough to just leave one of their biggest imports unguarded. Something's up."

Chat pinched his lips together, mulling over the thought. "Or maybe they're just busy?"

I lowered my eye brows at him.

"Okay, okay," He held up his hands. "I admit this is a little strange, but it's nothing we can't handle, right?" He winked from behind his lenses. 

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, but I don't think we should start pushing our luck too much."

Suddenly I felt a gentle pressure on the small of my back, ushering me forward a few steps. I glanced over my shoulder to see Chat with his hand out stretched.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?"

"Pushing you," He replied seamlessly. "But not too much." 

"Ha, ha." I deadpanned. 

"What?" He smiled oh-so-innocently. "Aren't you  _charmed_?"

"Oh sweet spirits, Kitty."

"Ah, come on, Bugaboo. You know how  _fortunate_  you are to have me."

"Don't remind me."

At the end of the maze of hallways, resided the heavy door leading into what would normally be the maintenance room. But we knew better.

Chat leaned on the edge of the corner, keeping watch while I headed straight for the lock. But when I reached for the jam, the lock had already been pulled loose. Not picked,  _pried_. I ran my fingers down the edge of the door, feeling it jar against the slight pressure. All I had to do was flex my fingers, and the metal swung open.

"Uh . . . Chat?"

"That was like five seconds, Buginette." His eye brows disappeared into his disheveled hair. "You're getting good at this."  

"For your information, I am _fantastic_  at this." I drawled with a hand on my hip. "But that's not what I was talking about. Come look at this."

Turning back to the door, I put my fingers against the jam, this time looking at the scratches and dents in the metal. Someone had literally pried the door away from the wall. 

"Whoa . . ." Chat breathed over my shoulder.

I glanced back at him, a hot rock searing into my stomach. "Someone's already been here, Chat."

He peered into the darkness the door revealed. "I think . . ." He pursed his lips. "I think we'll be fine. If whoever broke in was still here, we'd have met them by now."

"But who would they be?" I asked. 

Chat and I locked eyes. I knew we were thinking the same thing. If it wasn't the Triad, there was only one other option . . .

"It'll be fine." Chat laid a hand over my shoulder. "These guys probably did all the heavy lifting for us. Now we just gotta find something to trade. Piece of cake, right?"

I shook my head at the dark. "I don't have a good feeling about this, Kitty."

"Just trust me," Chat took both my hands in his and began pulling me forward. "You can do that, can't you?"

"You stinkin' stray." I grumbled.

"Just hold on tight, LB."

I ended up gripping his hand like a life-line as he led us through the dark. The black was so intense, it almost felt tangible. Like I could reach out a grab it. But it also made every hair on my neck stand on end at the thought of someone sneaking up on us.

"Chat," I jostled his arm a little. "What do you see?" 

"A wreck," He replied. "Whoever busted the door decided to trash the place too."

"Really?"

I'd only been here a few times before, both of which I was in emanate danger, but from what I can recall, there is a long and wide hallway that's usually bustling with it's own version of the black market. At the end of the hallway, there's the gun library - which is exactly what it sounds like. A tight room full of shelves with every kind of shooter possible. 

"Holy Spirits . . ." Chat suddenly gasped.

My left hand got and iron grip around Chat's, while my right hovered over my yo-yo. "What? What is it?"

I felt him pull me over to the left, towards what I am assuming would be the wall. "Oh,  _wow_." 

I shook his arm again. "You know, not all of us can see in the dark."

"It's the Triad."

"Uh . . . Come again?"

"It's a bulletin board with every person that's gone missing within the Triad."

"You mean," My mouth was suddenly oddly dry. "Triple Threats are getting grabbed too?"

"That certainly what it looks like."

"I knew it!" I declared, pumping my fist in the air. "I knew the Triad wasn't behind the disappearances."  

"Yeah, yeah, you were right." Chat griped.

"As always." I added, puffing out my chest with pride.

"But look at this," He continued, raising his hand to point at something.

"Um,  _ahem_." I groaned, waving my hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah. Heh, sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Anyways, one of the Triple Threats that got grabbed, was Choked-Up Cho."

My eyes widened. "No way." I gasped. 

"He's been gone for a few weeks is what it looks like."

"What?" I put a hand over my mouth. "How's that even possible? How could someone as trigger-happy as Cho get grabbed?"

"I don't know," Chat whispered. "But he certainly wasn't the only one."

But if the Triad wasn't safe . . . Then who was?

Suddenly, a strange cooling sensation came over my right ankle. Like someone was holding packs of ice just centimeters away from my skin. Then, all at once, it tightened like a cold rope, and then pulled.

I only had time to gasp before my back slammed against the tile. The floor became a blur underneath me, a wind rushing through my pony tails as I was dragged further into the black.

"Ladybug!" Chat cried from behind me.

"Chat!" I screamed, finally finding my voice.

Warm hands clamped down on my arms, and then my waist, pulling me off the floor. But the force continued to pull, yanking at my leg till the dark turned red. I gritted my teeth and threw my head back into Chat's shoulder. 

"What is it?" I shrieked, trying to tense my knee to keep it from being pulled from it's socket. "What's got me?"

"I can't see it!"

"What do you mean you can't see it?"

"I mean it's got -" His voice cut off with a whimper. "Oh. Oh,  _no_."

"What?" My chest began to heave as I strained against the yanking. 

"It's Wang."

"Huh?"

"It's Wang!" Chat cursed, suddenly pulling back on me a lot harder. "Just like Viper!"

My blood ran cold.

With a grunt, Chat pulled me back with every ounce of strength he had. But whatever Wang was holding me with refused to give in. So naturally, my leg had to. 

I could feel something pop where my thigh connected to my hip. Something slipped in my knee and pain blasted through it. I could feel my ankle beginning to crack.

"Stop it!" I screamed, my forehead beading with sweat from the pain. "Stop! You're gonna rip my leg off!"

"I cant!" Chat shouted through a grunt. "I'm not letting him take you!"

Another scream tore though my throat as a fresh wave of pain went over my leg. I didn't know how much longer I could take this. I didn't know if I could afford the damage this was causing. 

Suddenly, something wet and cold was slapped over both of my knees, pinning them together. All at once, I was ripped forward, Chat's arms slipping away from around me. 

"No!" He caught my hands with a death grip. "Ladybug!"

His claws were biting into my wrists. My elbows were suddenly aching from the pressure. But worst of all, I could feel myself slipping. 

"Chat!" His claws scraped down my hands, burning up into my forearm. "Chat, I can't hold on!"

"No! Don't -"

Then his warm hands were gone. And I went  _flying_  forward. 

My nails screeched against the tile as I tried to claw myself to a stop. Whatever was wrapped around my legs tightened, shooting pain up and down my thighs. I could hear something groaning. Like a sigh, but with a voice behind it. It made my blood curdle. 

Next thing I knew, something hard was slamming against my side and then light was stinging my eyes. I brought my arms over my face, trying to block out the brightness as my eyes adjusted. I was tugged to the side one last time to crash into the corner of the room. Blurs around me confirmed that I was in the gun library, and the swinging doors leading to it were still creaking from when I'd been yanked through them.

Blinking my eyes through the light, I lowered my arms as my vision finally cleared. But I instantly wished it hadn't.

Before me was Wang. Half his face was teathered and pale, like it always was. Teeth tainted from tabacco, and eyes crinkled from glaring so much. But the other half . . . it was distorted in a disgusting, pulsing, violet. The skin was stretched and folded over itself, making his head swell and his jaw hang down to his chest. The stained teeth had somehow elongated into needle thin fangs, filling his mouth like a bed of pins. 

The entire left side of his body was warped in a vibrant purple, wrapped and twisted and elongated, both left appendages replaced by long, slimy tentacles. Like - like a  _monster_.

The filthy, violet cords tightened around my knees, dragging me across the illuminum even closer to his face. I tried to scream, but my voice refused to respond. I tried to thrash, but the slimy tendrales were pinning me to the floor. I couldn't even breathe. 

Wang - or what was left of him - leaned down over me, the needle-like fangs inches from my face. A foul, rotten scent fill my nose, causing my head to reel. I opened my mouth to scream but all that came out was a squeak. 

I was so sure that was it. That pathetic squeak was going to be the last thing that would ever come out of my mouth. I turned my head, squeezing my eyes shut and bracing myself for what was to come.     

But then -

" . . . Help . . . Me . . . "

My eyes slowly opened at the voice. It was gravely and shrill, like metal scarping on metal. But it was there. 

Turning my head back to face Wang, I caught a  close look at the one eye he had left. The brown iris was darting around, wild and spooked. Terrified. _Agonized_.

" . . .  _Please_  . . . "

Something inside me relaxed. The terror thrumming in my ears eased. And suddenly, my voice cracked to life. 

"W-What?"

" . . .  _Help_  -"

A burst of flames ignited above me as I felt the greasy tentacles release my limbs. A bloodcurdling shriek erupted from Wang's purple maw. And I watched another plume of fire shoot up the length of Chat's staff. 

"No!" I threw out a hand. "Chat! Wait!"

He twirled his flaming baton, guiding the fire down it and striking Wang across the middle of his contorted torso. 

"Chaton!" I jumped to my feet, throwing myself between the two. "Stop!" 

"Milady, look out!"

The room suddenly turned to a blur as Chat pulled me to the ground. Another earsplitting roar and Wang's hideous tentacles crashed into the floor. Chat rolled to the side, taking me with him as we scurried out of Wang's line of fire. 

For several seconds, all I heard was thrashing and that bone-chilling screech. Like someone was taking a jackhammer to every part of the room. And all I could feel was Chat's arms, curled around me like a shield.   

With one last deafening shriek, all at once, the noise softened. The roaring fell to a rough moan, and the crashing to slow thuds. Breaking from Chat's hold, I craned my neck to see over his shoulder, one hand on my yo-yo. I looked just in time to see Wang's twisted body crumple to the ground.

The room fell into silence. 

I slowly arched myself up, my breaths coming in short and shocked. Chat came up with me, one hand protectively over my back. Both our eyes were glued to the hideous, stock-still, purple mass before us. A part of me wanted to look away, how still he was making my stomach churn. But I couldn't manage to do it.

"Is he . . .?" Chat whispered.

"I-I . . ." I choked on the word. "I don't know."

Steadily, Chat rose to his feet. His foot falls sounded so loud against the silence it made me flinch, though I knew there was no one left to hear them. After stepping over the limp tentacles, Chat placed his staff just under Wang's body. With a jerk, the staff came up, forcing Wang's body to roll over.

The brown, right eye was staring up into the ceiling lights - lifeless. 

I rose on shaky knees, bile gathering in the back of my throat. All the color fell from Chat's face, his shoulders slumping at the scene. 

"He wanted help." My voice sounded numb. Monotone. 

"You couldn't have helped him." Chat stepped back from the bloated body. "I don't think anyone could've."

"Why?" I whispered. "Isn't the Avatar supposed to be good?"

"In his defense," Chat strode along the gun racks lining the wall, making his way to the lone desk pushed to the back wall. "Wang wasn't exactly an angel. He killed people. Good people."

"I know but -"

"And we don't even know if it's necessarily the 'Avatar guy'. It could just be someone he's working with . . . someone who is has some very interesting skills."

"But there has to be another way than this." 

"Um, Ladybug?"

"I don't  _care_ if it's taking down the Triad," I threw up my hands. "whatever those Butterfly guys are doing to these people isn't right. And I -"

"No," Chat cut me off from where he stood at the desk. "Come look at this."

"What is it?" I followed him across the room, steadily ignoring the purple corpse occupying the space beside me. 

He didn't answer. Instead, he stood back, revealing what had been scrawled over top of the desk:

_LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR_

_ENJOY THE LIBRARY, COURTESY OF ME_

It was signed with a painted, purple butterfly.

Something in my stomach dropped. My mouth went dry. And my heart began to hammer just as hard as it did with a monster holding me to the ground. 

He knew. Whoever this stupid 'Papillon' was, he knew who we were. A blur of everything we'd ever done, everything we'd ever said, and every place we'd ever gone rushed through my head. Had he been watching us? How?

An image of Maman flashed before my eyes, stinging them with tears. How much did he know? Had I already betrayed her?

"He's been watching us." Chat concluded, folding his arms. 

"How?" I shook my head at the message. "Wouldn't we know if we were being followed?"

"Maybe he didn't." Chat shrugged. "Maybe he just watched our activity until he could predict where we might strike."

"Why?"

"Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend," He replied. "They think they're like us."

I scoffed. "These people blow up trains, bridges, and people. They are  _not_  like us."

"Well they certainly think they are." 

I threw up my hands, then let them fall back against my hips. "Great."

"What are we gonna do?" Chat asked, easing himself against the desk. 

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. "I guess . . . we move on. Stay as neutral as possible - since, I don't think we want these guys at our throats just yet."

"And then?" 

"And then . . ." I exhaled, though it didn't make my chest feel any less tight. "And then we try and figure out how he's been watching us. How much he knows."

"He's probably got eyes everywhere." Chat responded. "I mean, remember how many people were at that assembly? We need to start watching our backs. With or without the mask." 

I nodded, almost numbly, in agreement. "But right now, we need to get all this stuff back to Theo." 

"What?" Chat's head snapped in my direction. "You actually  _want_ to do what Papillon says?"

" _No_ ," I folded my arms. "But we need the money."

"Yeah, you're right." Chat nodded, bouncing off the edge of the desk."Then we don't have time to waste. Let's load up and go."

But as we stuffed Chat's pack with bullets and blasters, I couldn't shake that awful feeling digging into the pit of my stomach. It had been just over a week, and the Butterflies had dethroned the Triad, killed over a hundred people, and blown up a national monument. And on top of all that, they'd managed to figure out our routine. 

Whoever they were, whatever they were fighting for, they were growing fast. Like an infection. Starting from the inside and festering it's way out. Becoming some kind of terror within. And not even Chat and I were immune anymore. 

No one was.


	13. Old Wounds

_~ Adrien ~ November 29, 274 AG; 11:11 pm_

The walk back to the Ditch was quieter than usual. All I could think about was the stupid scrawl on the desk in the gun library. About how these guys were smart enough to predict where we'd hit. Just the thought was terrifying. If they know our routine, how easy would it be to trace it back to our real names and faces? 

I stole a glance at Ladybug as she walked beside me. If we were revealed, I'd always thought I'd be okay. For once, my over-protective father would be a blessing instead of a curse. He'd keep me safe. I know he would. 

But what about my Lady? All I knew about her home life was that she never had people constantly breathing down her neck - hence why she could keep her suit at her house instead in the dojo like me. I'm sure she had people that loved her. Who couldn't love her? She was brave, and strong, and kind, and beautiful . . . but, did she have people to protect her? Like I did?

"Stop doing that." She suddenly whispered.

"Huh?" My brows knit together. "Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like I'm wounded."

"Oh." I could feel my face start to heat up. "Heh, sorry. I guess I was just . . . thinking."

"Yeah," She sighed. "I was, too."

"Milady?"

"Hmm?"

"I think . . . I think we need a plan."

She stopped, turning over her shoulder to look at me. "A plan? For what?"

I chewed at my lip, eyes on the ground. "For . . . if they find out who we are."

I watched her posture stiffen. The shadow that had been hanging over her face intensified. But she still nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"So," I rubbed the back of my neck. "How about if either one of us gets found out, we immediately call the other?"

She tilted her head from side to side. "I like that, but then what? Would we have to leave?"

"Leave?" I blinked. "As in, leave Republic City?"

"Where else could we go?" Ladybug shrugged. "The Butterflies seem to know their way around. They'd find us as long as we stayed here." She pinned her lips together, exhaling through her nose. "And judging by their track record, I don't think it would break their conscience to have us killed."

"But . . ." I shook my head, my stomach churning. "This city is everything we've ever known. What about our families? Wouldn't they be targeted if we just picked up and left?"

Ladybug shifted her weight, cocking her hip as she thought."If we have people to protect, I vote we take them to the Ditch. They'll be safest there."

"I-I guess, but . . ." I spread my hands. "This just doesn't feel right to me. I mean, how would we even survive anywhere else?

"By sticking together." Milady smiled innocently. "We've made it this far, haven't we?"

I lowered my eyes, gnawing my lip between my teeth. Just the thought of leaving made something inside me drop. It felt wrong. But then again . . . what other choice did we have?

With a sigh, I pushed down the hot anxiety and looked back up at my Lady. "How 'bout a compromise?"

She gestured out to me. "Let's hear it."

"If we're found out, we get together and decide whether or not to leave. If not, we protect each other. With and without the mask."

"And if we do decide to leave," Ladybug cut in. "Then we get everyone we need into the Ditch and take the first train to the Earth Kingdom." 

I nodded, exhaling the ball of stress growing in my chest. "Sounds like a plan."

"Then catch up, Kitty." She beckoned me over her shoulder as she continued toward the park. "We're almost there."

When we walked into the Ditch, I instantly felt that something was off. Maybe it was the odd lacking of customers. Or that several booths and tents were missing. Or that the constant and casual chatter had suddenly been replaced with  heavy silence. 

"I have bad feeling about this." I whispered.

"I know." She replied, still heading for Theo's booth. "I feel it, too."

Upon arriving at Theo's table, we saw that his back was to us, bent over in the dark of his over-head tent as he pawed through a case. 

"Hey," I rapped my knuckles on the face of the table. "Theo, we've got somethin' for ya."

But when the figure turned, it wasn't Theo. Instead, snow-colored hair, bleached skin, and beady, red eyes faced us. My heart lept into my throat. I could feel Ladybug's breath catch in terror. This was the man . . . the one that haunted her . . .

I wrapped a protective arm around Ladybug, barring her from the intruder - whoever he was. 

"Who are you?" I hissed, baring my teeth.

His pale lips pulled into a smug smile as he approached the table. "Now, now. That is of little importance compared to why I'm here, exactly."

"Where's Theo?" Ladybug demanded, pushing forward against my arm. "What did you do to him?"

The man's gaze lingered over Ladybug's for a moment, his smirk somehow growing more sinister.  "I," He replied. "know nothing of the man's whereabouts. Only that by this time tomorrow they'll be printing his face onto a missing person's poster."

I could feel her fingernails digging into my elbow. I could see the sweat beading on the back of her neck. I waited to see her freeze, to see her panic or back down. But she didn't. She held his gaze like she could burn him alive with her eyes. And she talked like she had venom in her mouth. "Then what do you want?" 

He leaned his palms over the surface of the table, his bloodless face inching closer to us. "It's not what  _I_  want." Twisting his arm, he revealed a small tattoo of a purple butterfly on his wrist. "It's what Mr. Papillon wants."

Ladybug and I glanced at each other. It was official now. We were cornered. 

I turned back to him, arching an eyebrow. "Aren't you a Triple Threat?"

"Why," He raised a hand to his chest, gasping loudly. "I am offended! How dare you bring up my painful and . . .  _destructive_ past? For your information, I have seen the light and joined the true cause - the past is behind me."

Beside me, I heard Ladybug cough out a sound somewhere between a growl and a scoff.

"What do the Butterflies want with us?" I snapped. 

"A talk." He replied. "Just a civil get-together."

"To talk about what?" 

"Don't you think that's be for Papillon to decide?"

I stole a glance back at Ladybug, pulling her a little closer than before. But she wasn't looking at me. I turned my head, following her gaze to the two men now standing behind us - both wearing deep violet masks. 

"These old fellows," The albino continued. "are simply here to escort you. Papillon himself guarantees your safety - you can even take all those weapons you're carrying with you."

My arm instinctively dropped to Ladybug's waist, holding her tight against my side. If this was how we were spending our night, then I wasn't about to let go of her for one second.

"What should we do?" I whispered.

"Do we even have a choice?" Milady turned and looked up at me with those bright, beautiful, blue eyes. 

I held her gaze for a moment more, than turned to the masked men and gave them a single nod. Given the signal, the two then turned and led us back out of the Ditch and into Avatar Korra Park. There, along the edge of the grass, was a small, sleek automobile. 

One of the masqueraders strode ahead and pulled open the rear door for us, gesturing to the dark interior of the car. Taking in one last breath for good measure, I ducked inside, pulling Ladybug in after me. 

The seats were hard and cold, the only light being the faint starlight reaching through the tinted windows. The driver sat stone still, yet another purple mask adorning her face. 

I felt Ladybug's hand search for mine in the dark, our hands shifting til they were completely intertwined. Her eyes stayed down, but her hand tightened around my own. I squeezed back, letting her know I was here. That I wasn't going anywhere. 

Then the car lurched forward. 

We drove in the dark for what felt like an eternity. All we could do was sit silently in the dark, clinging to each other's hands like there was no tomorrow, letting the fear boil over in our minds.  

"Can you tell us where we're going?" I leaned between the seats to ask the question. 

"Be silent." The driver snapped. 

She didn't say anything else.

When the car finally slowed to a stop, we had gone to the outskirts of town - not far from the Port. The automobile had stopped in front of a run-down warehouse. One of dozens lining the docks.  

"This your headquarters?" I asked, gazing at the building through the window. 

"Can't be," Ladybug answered before the driver had a chance. "They wouldn't be careless enough to take us  _there_. This is just a meeting place."

Another masked figure came to the door of the car, opening it and gesturing out. Still clenching my hand, Ladybug stepped out, taking me with her out into the salty night air. 

"This way." A gruff voice sounded from underneath the mask. 

We followed the man across the sandy gravel to the entrance of the warehouse, not once releasing each other's hands. The building itself almost seemed colder than the night did. The one large room was completely devoid of furniture, only rows of more masqueraders lining the walls. And there, standing just ahead of the far wall, was Papillon. 

His mask shined silver in the moonlight, contrasting with the deep purple of his suit. Both hands rested properly over his cane, stabbing it into the dirt floor. He was real.

"I trust you arrived without trouble?" His voice was stern. Controlled.

"Yes." Ladybug answered, stopping a good ten feet away from him. 

"And that my messenger gave you my word about your safety?" 

"Yes." I replied.

"Then let's get started, shall we?" Nodding his head, Papillon signaled to a masked woman at his left. The woman immediately reached behind her and lifted a large black duffel bag into her arms. Dropping the bag onto the dirt, the woman jumped into a horse stance, throwing out a fist and sending the patch of dirt towards us - along with the case.

I bent and caught the duffel bag just as it stopped in front of us. Pulling it open, the moonlight revealed a rows upon rows of yuan stacked within the cotton walls. There must've been fifteen thousand in there. At  _least_.   

"What's this for?" Milady called as she peeked over my shoulder. 

"For the weapons you carry." Papillon answered simply. "The ones from the library."

I lifted my eyes to his, rising to my full height. "You want to trade with us?"

"Considerate a common-courtesy."

I shot a glance at Ladybug, who could only shrug at me before taking the duffel bag from my hands. With a sigh, I eased the pack off my shoulders and tossed it over the earth-bending woman. She sent it back once the contents had been emptied out onto the ground. 

"Now," Papillon shifted his cane in the dirt. "I'm sure you've guessed that I understand who the two of you are."

"Half of Republic City understands who we are." Ladybug commented.

"That is true." He replied. "You two have made quite a name for yourselves, performing acts against the Triad and giving the profits to the victims. I must say, it is quite a noble act."

"Thank you." I nodded at him once. 

"I could complement your acts of bravery all night," Papillon continued. "but it would leave the real reason I called you here untouched."

Ladybug folded her arms beside me, somehow hardening her stance. "You want us on your side."

A single corner of his mouth raised. "Always a step ahead, I see."

"Why us?" I cut in, resting my hands over my hips. "Why are we different than anyone else?"

"Well - for starters - you have the trust of the people." He gave a slight shrug, never breaking his perfect posture. "And that is the only necessity left for my cause." 

Only necessity left? 

"And then there's the fact that we - you and I," He tilted his cane between us. "we fight for the same cause. For peace and freedom, from the tyranny of the ruthless."

I tensed. But I couldn't find the words to combat the argument. Not yet.

"We are the same." He continued. "Why not join our cause? The only difference it has from yours is efficiency."

"Sure," I shrugged. "That and the deaths of several hundred people."

Papillon inhaled sharply at the comment, almost wincing. "As much as it pains me, freedom is not free. It comes with a price."

"A price that  _we_ ," Ladybug stabbed a thumb at me. "agreed to pay. Not to throw it on someone else."

"Because of our actions the Triad has been brought to it's knees in a little over a week." Papillon's voice became sharp suddenly. "Something that neither of you were able to do in three years."    

"Um, in our defense," I raised a hand. "there's a hundred of you, two of us, and we're just kids."

"And yet," Ladybug shifted her weight, cocking her hip. "the city still likes us more."

I could hear Papillon's teeth grind from across the room. "The people only favor you because they know nothing more. They love the crumbs because they've never had the cake. You can pay off their rent, I can lead them into a new era of peace and justice."

"No." I spat. "They like us because we protect them. We don't blow up their loved ones, set fire to their city, and then justify it. We  _save_  them - from  _you_."

"Ending the suffering of this city and the world must come at whatever the cost." Papillon seethed. "I was sure the two of you would understand this, you both being victims of the Triad."

For what seemed like the millionth time, Ladybug and I locked eyes. 

" _What_?" She nearly shrieked the word, whipping her head back to face him. 

"You've been hurt, haven't you? By the city?" A hint of a smirk seemed to grow across Papillon's face. "That's why the two of you started fighting back in the first place."

"So what?" I snapped. "Everyone in this city has been hurt. We're not special."

Suddenly, all of Papillon's focus seemed to zero in on me, his eyes aflame. "Oh, you want to know what makes you special? Well, let's start with your parents, shall we? Or perhaps how you  _lost_  them to the Triad."

My heart stopped. Everything in the room seemed to fade. The air was suddenly dry and thin, impossible to breathe. 

"You've lost at least one of them, haven't you boy?" He continued. "I can tell just by the way you stand. The way you carry that weight around with you."

Tears stung at my eyes. I wanted to retort. I wanted to tell him he was wrong. But then my mother's face flashed in my mind and my voice was gone.

"Leave him alone!" Ladybug demanded, crossing in front of me.

"I know your burden," Papillon stepped forward, ignoring her completely. "because we share it. I lost my family - my wife and children - the same way." 

His words felt sharp, but a different kind of sharp then from before. They felt like a knife, cutting at an old wound. One that will never really heal.

"That doesn't excuse the deaths you've caused." Ladybug seethed.

A darkness went in and out of Papillon's eyes. "With all due respect,  _little girl_  - I am the Avatar. It is my duty to restore balance to the world and if the price is a few casualties than I am more than willing -"

"With all due respect," I cut him off, ignoring the tears still gathered in my eyes. "we aren't afraid of you."

For a moment, Papillon bore his eyes into mine. I could feel the fire behind his gaze, but I could also feel the fire behind mine. Ladybug and I, we weren't backing down. It was high time he knew that.

Ladybug was the first to speak up. "I think we'll be taking our leave now." 

Papillon stiffly nodded. "And - true to my word - you are free to do so." He hissed. "But be warned, if you do not stand with us, you stand against us. You have just made yourselves enemies of the Akumas, and that will not be forgotten."

"Noted." She spat, grasping my wrist as she pulled me towards the exit. 

My legs felt numb, like my knees had suddenly been turned to jelly. My heart was pulsing with a loud and long ache, demanding my attention. Even breathing felt slowed and sluggish. It didn't matter how much I sucked at the air, there just was never enough of it in my lungs.

"Chaton?" Milady shook my hand, pulling my mind back to reality. I blinked, her beautiful face coming into view.  "Come on." She tilted her head towards the complex of buildings leading away form the Port. She'd already thrown out her yo-yo. How had I missed that?

I nodded at her, drawing out my staff to it's full length. She held my gaze a little while longer, but then swung away. It took all my strength just to follow her. 

It was when we reached the top of a brick shop that Ladybug broke the silence. "Is it true?"

I turned away from her, leaning on my staff and glaring at the city lights. "Is what true?"

"What he said about you." I could feel her step closer. "Did you really lose someone?"

My knuckles went white around my staff. My mother's face was suddenly being seared into my brain - like a brand. Maybe a part of me wanted to admit that Papillon was right, just to say it. To accept it and somehow heal - even just a little bit. But the words didn't come. 

"I lost someone, too."

That's when I turned, looking straight into her watery eyes. "W-What?" 

"My dad," Her voice broke. "The Triad took him away from me."

 My lips parted in shock. I'd never even thought . . . my Lady . . .

"Do -" I nearly choked on the salt in my throat. "Do you know why?"

"He stood up to them." She paused, chuckling to herself. "Where do you think I get it from?"

I would've laughed too if I didn't see the tear slide down the red of her mask. 

"I try to hope that I'll be able to see him again." Ladybug's voice went raw. "That I'll be able to talk to him again. But, that would take a miracle." Tears dropped as she bowed her head. "And I don't know if I can afford to believe in miracles anymore."

Without a second thought, I stepped forward and touched my hand to my Lady's cheek, brushing away to the tears as they fell. "It - uh -" I swallowed, trying to push the emotion back with it. "It was my mother. She was taken when I was twelve."

She laid her hand over my wrist. "I'm sorry, Kitty."

"The case went cold within the year. There was nothing left to find." A cold tear dripped down to the ground, forsaken.

Her grip tightened on my arm, letting me know she was there. My spare hand went on to her waist and pulled her closer. I didn't want to be away from her. I didn't want to be alone anymore. 

Milady gave a humorless laugh in the quiet. "I guess old wounds never heal, huh?"

"Maybe not," I lifted my eyes to lock with hers. "but maybe that's not such a bad thing."

Ladybug's brows drew together. "What do you mean?"   

"If we hadn't been hurt," I started. "then we never would've put on the masks. We never would've even  _met_. And without us, half this city wouldn't have made it against the Triad." I let my thumb run the length of her cheek bone. "So yeah, maybe old wounds don't heal. But maybe they changed us for the better."

Her head tilted, looking past me and back at the warehouse. "I wish I could say the same for Papillon."

I caught her chin, pulling her eyes back to me. "But we're not Papillon, are we?" 

A smile lit up Ladybug's face. "No. We're not."

"So, let's get this money to our clients." I broke away from her to lift the duffel bag from where she'd dropped it. "Shall we?" I offered her my arm.

A light giggle escaped her lips. "We shall, Kitty." 

 


	14. Nightmares and Daydreams

_~ Marinette ~ November 30, 274 AG; 7:49 am [Tuesday]_

Light.

It flashed in front of me. Like a wave of passion and heat. Like it was tangible. Like it was real.

Dark.

Claw and stretching and always there next to me. No matter what.

Then an image: a choppy mixture of mud and underbrush, shuddering and jostling against itself. 

Then a person. Then colors - so bright they burned my eyes. Then a feeling, wrought on like anger but soft like joy. Then a hand. Then power, surging and burning through me like lightning. Then the colors again, even brighter than before. Like fireworks against a starless sky.

And then a voice.

I bolted up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. My heart was pounding in my sternum. My lungs gasped for air, leaving me to heave the dry oxygen in and out of me. My fingers twitched. My vision was spotty. And something underneath my skin was desperate to move. To run.

I swung my legs to hang over the edge of my bed, placing a hand over my heart as anxiety pooled in my stomach. What was  _that_? A dream? Can I even call it that anymore?

"Marinette!" With a bang, my mother suddenly burst into the room, a bathrobe wrapped around her shoulders. "Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"What?" I jumped back against my sheets. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Maman's shoulders eased back down, her eyelids relaxing and a breath a escaping her lungs. "I - I just heard something . . ."

"Well, I'm okay." I promised. "Just had a bad dream."

"Marinette?"

"What?" I looked back up at her only to see her eyes trained against the wall behind me. "Maman? What are you -" My voice cut off when I saw it. Spread all against my back wall were specs of glowing red, gleaming like Christmas lights with a heart beat.

I gaped, my jaw nearly hitting the floor at the sight. How did that  _many_  end up in here?

"They're . . ." Maman started.

"Spirits." I finished for her. "But how -?"

"Did you close your window last night?" I turned to see Maman fold her arms.

"Of course, I did." I defended.

Didn't I?

"Well, obviously you didn't." Maman gestured to the wall. "There's no other way all those spirits ended up in here."

"Maman, my window is closed right now."

"It could've fallen closed once all these guys came through," She sighed, laying a hand on her hip. "I need you to be more careful, Marinette."

"But," I craned my neck, glancing back at the sea of glowing rubies across my wall. "I didn't -"

"Go on." Maman patted her hand against the wall, causing a stir in the small, round spirits. "Off you go. Shoo." Gently swiping her hand along the wall, Maman slowly got all the little crimson dots off the plaster and hovering towards the window.

I stepped off my sheets and strode to the window, undoing the latch and throwing it open. The spirits gently filtered out, one by one. The little red dots fading into the black of the morning.

I sighed as I pulled the glass back down to the sill. "Maman, I swear I didn't leave my window open."

She put either hands on her hips. "Then how did all of those get in here, huh? They just went through the wall?"

" _Maman_  -"

"Marinette," She pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling deeply. "I don't have the energy for this. I have a job interview today and you have to leave for school soon. So just," Maman rubbed the side of her head, pivoting on her heel as she headed for the door. "Just go get ready, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, but I don't know if she heard me.

Walking towards my dresser, I stole one last look at my window. I swear I'd pulled it shut last night. I always do. But then, how did all the spirits get in? As long as they were from the spirit portal, they can't just go through walls.

Can they?

***

_~ November 30, 274 AG; 11:37 am_

"A hundred?" Alya gaped. "Spirits? In your room?"

I nodded from across the picnic table. "I wouldn't believe me either."

"But you don't even live near the spirit portal," Nino added, adjusting his cap.

"I know," I threw up my hands. "It's just really . . . weird."

"That is strange," Alay put a hand to her chin. "I mean, why would all of these little spirit-things suddenly be attracted to you? Been using a new shampoo lately?"

"Har, har." I deadpanned.

"Oh, Mari-nette." A voice behind me sang.

I cringed, irritation sparking in my chest as I turned. "What, Chloe?"

She gave me her gloppiest of smiles and then pointed to my shoulder. "Just thought you might want to know that you made a new friend. And look! It's just as pathetic as you!"

I followed her finger to the collar of my blouse, finding a few shining, red specs clinging to my shirt. "What the -?" I brushed my hand against them but they stayed fused to the fabric, like flaring rhinestones.

"Oh, allow me." With a flash of her palm, a blast of air shot against me. I tried crossing my arms in front of me, but it was no use. The wind knocked me clean off my feet, sprawling me on my back in the grass.

"Hey!" Alya jumped up from the table. "You better get movin', Blondie." She hissed. "Or I'm gonna start knocking out all those perfect little teeth of yours!"

"You're right," Chloe giggled flipping her pony tail. "I am just so perfect."

Alya growled, ready to pounce, but Nino caught her at the last second. "Not worth it, Alya." He reminded her.

With Chloe chasséing out of sight, Alya and Nino both helped me up off the grass. I dusted the grass off the back of my skirt while Nino brushed it out of my hair with his fingers. Alya went to brush my shoulder, but the spirits that had been cemented there before, just flew off without a care.

"Weird." She confirmed.

"Tell me about it." I muttered, trying to fix the part in my hair.

"But I know something that'll cheer you up," Nino shook my shoulders slightly, beaming next to me.

"What?"

Alya's eye suddenly brightened with memory. "Oh yeah!" She squealed. "The tickets!"

"The tickets?" I glanced back and forth between the two of them. "What are you talking about?"

"To see  _Nuktuk: Sky Warrior_ ," Alya added. "Remember, I'm bring you, and Nino here is bringing a certain Sunshine-Son we all know . . ."

Giddiness flooded my stomach. "It's tonight?" I bounced on my toes, giggling profusely.

"The movie starts at six o'clock." Nino squeezed my shoulders. "So meet us at the music shop in downtown at five-thirty."

"And, Mr. Hat here and I," Alya winked at him. "We may have  _other plans_  distracting us from the movie."

"Yeah," Nino playfully shook me again. "So you might have to get stuck with Agreste all by yourself."

"You guys are the best!" I sang, throwing my arms around them both.

Alya squeezed me around my middle. "That's right, girl. And you'll always have us. Right, Mr. Hat?"

Nino shook his head and snickered. "Right."

***

_~ November 30, 274 AG; 5:28 pm_

"Come on," Alya pulled my hands away from my hair. "Stop messing with my masterpiece, alright?"

"Alright," I sighed, forcing my hands down to my sides.

After school, Alya had agreed to come home on the train with me and help me get ready. We ending up working simultaneously, with Alya lacing my hair into a bun, and me finishing up the new skirt I'd started on.

I couldn't even believe it. Today was the day. I was finally gonna do it. I was gonna go on a date with Adrien -  _Adrien_  - and I was gonna tell him. I'd tell him how I felt and then I'd ask him on another date. I could do it. I could do this.

I took a deep breath, butterflies filling my stomach. "Are you sure the skirt looks good?" I asked. "I kind of rushed through it and -"

"Girl," Alya stopped us on the sidewalk. "Just take a deep breath. Tonight is gonna go great. You are gonna finally have a chance to relax. And you look  _good_."

"Thanks," I smiled as we continued. "You do too, you know." I gestured to the copper-colored sun dress she wore. "Bet it'll blow Nino's hat right off his head when he sees you."

Alya flipped her hair dramatically. "Twenty bucks says he'll drool."

"Thirty says he'll stutter."

"Deal."

After taking another turn, we arrived at a small music shop on the corner of Piandao Street. Nino started working here after he moved out of the the Little Southern Water Tribe neighborhood. And he's loved it ever since.

Upon pushing open the door, a small bell chimed as we stepped inside. The lighting was warm and golden from the setting sun. And the dusty walls were lined with crates and books, containing every instrument and tablature imaginable. At the nearest corner sat a small, yet tall desk, lined with woven mats. At the far wall lay several boxes of records leaning against phonographs. The air was dusty and warm. The smell a mixture of rosin and film. But the whole place seemed brighter when Nino stepped around the corner with Adrien.

"Hey, guys." Adrien waved to me, his smile taking my heart beat to another level.

"H-Hey." I gasped.

"Uh . . ." Beside him Nino swallowed. "Alya, y-you look great."

I glanced at Alya, smirking out of the corner of her eye. Guess who just got thirty yuan richer?

"So," Adrien stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat. "You guys wanna get going?"

"Y-Yeah," Nino finished, adjusting his cap nervously. "Yeah, let's go."

Alya smirked, taking his arm as she led him outside. I turned to Adrien, my arm twitching to be around his, but I didn't want to do anything too forward -

"Come on, Marinette." Adrien leaned forward, holding his elbow out toward me.

"Oh, heh, right." I giggled, slipping my arm through his.

I swear, my heart could've imploded right then and there. Maybe we didn't even have to go on the date. He could just walk me around the block like this and that would certainly be enough to last me a lifetime.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at the cinema. The building itself felt charming and elegant. The mover wasn't bad. I mean, it's Nuktuk. There's been a million remakes and dozens of sequels. But it's a classic so people can't really let it go. But all I could think about was the closest thing to heaven on earth right next to me.

Several times during the mover, I almost leaned over and said something to him. But I quickly cut myself off each time. I didn't want to distract him or anyone else. And besides, the whole 'confession' thing was for later. Me and Alya had it all planned out.

She would start it off by saying she wasn't feeling good. Then Nino, being the caring boyfriend that he is, would offer to take her home early, leaving me to walk back to the train station alone. So, I'd ask for a bit of company from Adrien til I could get him and alone and then  _boom!_ We'll fall and love and get married and have three kids and a hamster and live happily ever after.

Walking out of the cinema, my hands were ringing with anxiety. Suddenly, it didn't seem so easy. What if he was still friends with that 'Lila' girl from last year? What if he likes her more? What if they're more than just friends and -

"Hey, Marinette!" Alya suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side. "Come look at this!" Yanking me around a corner of the lobby, she ducked us both behind a potted plant and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Girl you need to relax. I can literally feel nerves radiating off of you."

"I'm sorry," I muttered back. "But I can't help it. Ugh, I'm just so nervous. I mean, what if -"

"Cut it with the 'what ifs', girl." Alya laid a hand on my shoulder. "Don't stress yourself with a million worse-case scenarios. Just focus at the task at hand. I know you can do it!"

"You're right." I clenched my fist. "I can do this! I don't need to be nervous."

"Marinette?" Adrien called around the corner. "Are you guys okay over there?"

A fresh wave of panic flushed through me. "I can't do it." I shook my head, covering my face with my hands. "I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it!"

Alya groaned and clapped a hand over her forehead. "Alright, girl." She placed both hands on my shoulders and held me steady. "Here's what's gonna happen. There's a big, tall glass of Sunshine-Son over there and you are gonna you get him like the tiger I know you are, got it?"

"Uh . . ."

"Good."

With that, she pulled the both of us out from behind the plant and let out a loud sigh. "Ugh," She groaned. "Yeah, we're fine over here. I'm just not feeling too well."

"Oh?" Nino poked his head around the corner behind Adrien. "Are you feeling sick? Should I take you home?"

It sounded a little rehearsed, but I don't think Adrien noticed.

"Well," Alya pulled a dramatic face. "I don't want to leave Marinette to walk to the train station all by herself. I mean, with all that's been going on, what if something happens?"

"I can walk with her," Adrien instantly replied.

"Are you sure?" I suddenly blurted. "I-I mean, it's kind of in the opposite direction of your house and in case you need to get -"

"Don't worry about it." He cut off my rambling with a smile. "It'll be a fun detour."

Butterflies soared in my stomach. I sure hope it will.

"Well," Alya waved from where Nino was escorting her to the door. "Hope you two have fun." She shot me a wink - which I would have killed her for if Adrien had seen it.

"So," Adrien gestured toward the door. "Lead the way?"

I swallowed, smiling like an idiot. "S-Sure."

I led him out the doors and up the street, following the route Alya and I took to get here. And - apart from the nerves - walking along the streets was nice. It was quiet and still, with a soft breeze blowing through my hair. Alya had definitely been right about one thing, it had been a  _long_  time since I'd relaxed.

It was nice to take a break from all the nightmares for once. And . . . maybe step into a daydream.

I cleared my throat, remembering what conversation starters Alya and I had gone over. "Um, so how has school been going?"

Ugh, that one's so stupid.

"Good, I guess." He shrugged. "I'm passing all my classes, that counts as good, right?"

I giggled, blushing. "Yeah, I guess . . ."

Come on, think of something else!

"Um, what's your favorite animal?"

Are you kidding me? I hissed at myself. Out of all the questions,  _that's_  the one you remember?

"Cat." Adrien answered seamlessly. "Especially the black ones."

The awkward tension was immediately replaced by familiarity as an image of my Kitty popped into my head.

"Oh? Aren't those bad luck?"

"Yep." He nodded. "But a bit of bad luck isn't bad, so long as you have good luck to balance it out."

"Yeah," I nodded. "So you got lots of good luck then?"

"No, not much." A soft smile appeared on his face, melting me on the inside. "But just enough."

We walked in silence for a moment more. Just me, him, and the lamp post ahead of us. Just do it, I told myself. You've planned for this. You got this.

"So," I nervously began to fiddle with my fingers. "Did you like the mover?"

"Yeah," Adrien bobbed his head up and down in the cutest way. "I've always liked Nuktuk - it is a classic after all."

"Would you wanna go see it again?"

"Huh?" Adrien glanced over at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well . . ."

Suddenly Alya's voice rang in my head:  _You got this, girl! Now go get him!_

"Well, obviously we wouldn't go see the  _same_  mover," I nearly choked. "B-But would you want to see another one? Me with - I mean, with me?"

Adrien smiled politely. "Sure. And we could bring Nino and Alya again, too. That'd be tons of fun."

My voice stuck in my throat. "Oh . . . yeah, sure. But, I was thinking like it would j-just be . . . you know, the two of us."

He looked at me again. "Like a date?"

Anxiety seared through my middle, but I swallowed it down and forced a smile. "Yeah, something like that."

He stopped, pursing his lips. "Well -"

"I just really think that you're amazing and talented and sweet and kind and I really just want to get to know you better because you're perfect." The sentence just  _came out_. I'd blurted it all like some psycho maniac. I honestly could've smacked myself in that moment.

Adrien's eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening with surprise. "Uh, oh. Okay."

My face went the color of a tomato, I could feel it. Hot shame rushed through me like it was oxygen. I'd ruined it. I'd turned into the klutzy, stuttering, rambling mess that I always did and ruined it. 

"I . . ." Adrien's lowered to the sidewalk as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry but I really just see you as a friend. And I'm . . . kind of involved with someone else."

My heart fell. My eyes dropped with it. "Oh, um, that's - that's okay." I forced my head back up, pulling my lips into a smile. "That's great, in fact. I'm glad your happy with someone."

He almost seemed to smile. "Thanks, Marinette."

"Sure," I shrugged as I continued down the street. "Just forget I said anything. It doesn't matter."

And it didn't. It didn't matter when he wished me good night. It didn't matter when I got on the train alone. It didn't matter when I got to my stop and saw Alya and Nino patiently waiting outside my apartment to hear the good news. It didn't matter. It didn't.

"Hey, girl." Alya grinned as I came closer. "So? How'd it go?"

By the time I'd stepped into the light of the lampost, I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. But I blinked them back. "It - uh . . ." I shook my head as I made my way past them. "It doesn't matter."

"Girl?" Alya came up behind me as I approached the fire escape. "What are you talking about? Of course this matters to you."

A tear dropped but I wiped it away. "No, it doesn't."

"Mari?"

Alya touched my arm and pulled me back around to face her. "What happened?"

"It d-doesn't -" My lip quivered. "It just a stupid crush. It didn't m-mean anything."

I went to brush away fresh tears, but Alya stopped me. "Oh, Marinette." With one move she pulled me into her arms, Nino not far behind her.

I buried my flushed face in Alya's shoulder, letting them hold me between them. The tears came but this time I couldn't stop them. I wanted to brush it aside. Say that I didn't care. That I could move on. But then my heart would stutter and I could no longer find my voice.

Some mysterious amount of time later, Alya and Nino released me from their embrace. Alya then grabbed both my hands and assured me that he was an idiot if he couldn't see what was right in front of him. Nino wholeheartedly agreed and suggested that it might be a good idea to get some rest. That may have been a good idea in theory - but I still had work to do.

I climbed to the top of my fire escape on numb legs. My arms felt weak and sluggish as I pulled up my window. I was stupid to think that this would work. I was stupid to think that Adrien would ever be interested in someone like me. A poor, non-bending, klutz that couldn't do anything right.

I collapsed on my carpet floor in a fit of tears. Pushing myself up onto my knees, I wiped at my face and tried to swallow the sobs. Of course he'd like someone else. Someone who was just as perfect as he was. Someone that I would never be.

It was a loud bang that pulled me back into reality. It was like a tumbling, rolling and ringing in my ears. I lifted my head towards the open door of my bedroom and into the hallway.

"Maman?" I called, pulling myself onto my feet. "Is that you?"

I didn't get an answer.

"Maman?" I called again, this time venturing down the hall to the kitchen. "Maman, answer me."

Just as I reached the end of the hallway, I noticed a wooden ladle strewn on the floor. There was still a bit of frosting caked on the end of it. When I bent down to examine it, something caught my eye. At the edge of the kitchen laid a silver bowl, frosting spilling out as it laid on its side. And just across from the bowl was my mother.

She was sprawled out against the tile. Beads of sweat gathered on her flushed palms. Her skin ashen. And her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

For a split second, all I could hear was my own heartbeat rushing through my ears. Then the ladle fell from my hands. My breath died in my throat. And a scream ripped out of me.


	15. A Voice in the Night

_~ Adrien ~ November 31, 274 AG; 7:13 am [Wednesday]_

Dark.

Terrifying, illuminating darkness. But also something else. Something bigger. Something real.

Colors.

Bright and beautiful, cutting through the black like a knife. They swirled and dipped, fighting and flying. And then they were gone.

Green.

Two large eyes lifted to my own, the intense emerald searing into me like a hot iron. Power surged in me, like a shot of raw adrenaline pumping through me. I almost wanted to look away . . . but I couldn't.

And then, a voice in the night:

_Adrien?_ It called. _Adrien?_

I bolted up off the sheets, sweat drenching my front and my lungs desperate for air. My eyes darted around the room, the shot of raw adrenaline still pumping through me - like I was drowning in it.

"Adrien?" Natalie rapped her knuckles on the door, making me jump. "You have exactly twenty minutes before breakfast. Do not be late."

I stared at the door, almost awestruck. This was what she was concerned about? Being late? When there was . . . what was there?

I lowered myself back against the sheets. Why did I feel this way? Like I needed to do something. Something important. 'Fate of the world', important. But, what was it?

Shaking my head, I pushed myself up and headed for the shower - shaking off the memory from last night. I'd gone to Harmony Tower, and I'd waited there for hours. But my Lady never showed up.

I tried to tell myself that she was probably just busy. That she'd gotten into something at home and this had somehow slipped her mind. But something inside was gnawing at me. With everything going on, chances were she'd gotten into trouble. Something in me knew it.

I promised myself I'd call her at the soonest of opportunities and then made my way down stairs.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something seemed different about everyone today. Natalie couldn't look up from her notes for more than fifteen seconds. The Gorilla refused to make eye contact. And when I walked by Father's study, he wasn't in it. And he's always in his study.

Something was off. No one was ever this anxious. I mean, sometimes Natalie with get snappy whenever my father is about to make a big political move, and with the election being tonight I suppose that could be the cause. But it's never been like this before.

Maybe I'm just being silly, I told myself as I climbed in the car. Father's being elected president. That's a big deal. People are sure to get ansty.

When we pulled up to the front of the school, I could see Nino getting whooped at octopus-tag in the courtyard. I expected to see Alya and Marinette off to the side, watching as they normally did. But neither were there.

Thinking of Marinette suddenly made me feel uneasy. It couldn't have been easy to say all those things right in front of me. I know how scary that can be first-hand. But, there's just something special about my Lady. And I couldn't just lead Marinette on any longer. It was best to just tell her the truth.

I stepped out of the car just as Nino got a watery tentacle wrapped around his middle and was thrown clear to the other end of the courtyard. I chuckled as I approached, standing over him from where he was sprawled out on the grass.

"Are you winning?"

Nino rolled his eyes at me. "Oh, shut up."

I grasped his hand and wrenched him back up to his feet. "You know," Nino continued, brushing grass off of his wet arms. "Why don't you ever play with other kids?"

"What do you mean?" I glanced over to where Juleka was blasting Nathaniel into a picnic table. "I'm not a water-bender."

"No but," Nino grabbed his cap off the ground and stuck it on his head. "Alix always gets a group together to go play hide-and-explode. Why don't you ever hang out with those guys?"

I shrugged as we made our way to a table. "It's not a priority, I guess. Especially with the election . . ."

"Oh yeah," Nino's eye widened a little. "It's tonight, isn't -"

"NINO!"

Both of us nearly jumped out of our skins at the shout. I whipped my head towards the source and saw Alya marching towards us, a look of death on her face - but tears in her eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE!" She roared.

Nino shrunk back, glancing around nervously. "Um . . . I didn't know you called."

"I CALLED A HUNDRED TIMES!" That's when the tears started to leak down her face.

"Whoa," Nino moved closer, putting his arms around her. "Alya, what's wrong?"

"It's Marinette." Alya choked on the name, making my gut twist. "She showed up at my door in the middle of the night, screaming her head off. It didn't matter what I did," Alya squeezed her eyes shut. "She wouldn't stop crying."

"Wait," I stepped forward. "What happened to Marinette?"

"I couldn't get her to tell me." Alya sobbed. "She was so upset, she couldn't talk. I had to go back to her house at two in the morning and ask her neighbors what happened."

"And?" Nino shook her slightly. "What happened?"

"Her mom had a heart attack." Her voice was raw, nearly croaking. "She had to come home and find her half-dead on the floor." Suddenly, she wound back her fist and began slamming it into Nino's shoulder. "AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nino defended, trying to block the on coming punches. "I fell asleep early, I guess. I was tired."

"TIRED?" Alya roared. "She needed you, Nino! She needed us!"

"You could've called me." I suddenly blurted. "I would've come."

"Seriously?" Alya whipped her head towards me, her eyes glaring. "You honestly think Mari would want to see you now? After what happened?"

"I was just being honest!" I threw up my hands. "I'm still her friend."

"I - uh . . . AGH!" Alya threw back her head in one last, frustrated groan. "She just deserves so much better than this! So much better than all the crap she was handed! From you," She jabbed a finger at me. "From the Chloe. From the Triad -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I held out my hand, signaling her to stop. "What about the Triad?"

Alya didn't have to say anything, it was written all over her face:  _I shouldn't have said that_.

"What happened with Marinette and the Triad?" I demanded, stepping closer to them.

"None of your business!" Alya snapped back. "If she wanted you to know, she would've told you!"

My voice raised to her level. "Told me what?"

"I JUST SAID IT WAS NONE OF YOUR -"

"It happened forever ago." Nino cut her off, squeezing her shoulders to quiet her. "Mari just got tangled up with some bad people and it wasn't her fault. End of story."

"But what happened?" I repeated. "What did they do to her?"

Nino's eyes lowered. A shadow passed over his face. "Look, it's not my secret to tell."

"But -"

"Where is Mari now?" Nino turned back to Alya.

"At my house." She sniffled. "She spent the night there, and - as far as I know - she's still asleep."

Nino almost seemed to laugh. "Then I'm sure she'll be fine. What about her mom? Did you call an ambulance?"

"The neighbors had already taken care of it." She lowered her head. "I just can't believe I let her walk into her house alone. I didn't wait to see if she was okay or -"

"No." Nino cut her off. "Don't do that to yourself. Thinking that way is just going to make everything worse."

"He's right," I gently elbowed him. "Right now, we should just get to class. We can go check on Mari at lunch."

"No offense, Sunshine-Son," Alya cocked an eyebrow at me. "But I really don't think she's gonna want to see you."

"I don't see what the big deal is." I spread my hands. "I still care about her. I'm still her friend."

"I don't think she sees it that way." Alya muttered under her breath.

Without another word, she took off for homeroom, leaving me and Nino standing alone in the courtyard. Nine sighed as he watched her bolt through the school doors, then he glanced back at me.

"I'm sorry, Dude. I know none of this is your fault - but . . ." He sighed and strode after Alya. "I gotta go."

I stood on the grass, watching him walk away, feeling like all my insides had sunk to my feet. Was it really true? Had Marinette gotten mixed up with the Triad? I knew her family was a client of ours, but only for what? A week? Not even that.

Marinette was awesome. She was kind and sweet and loving and wouldn't ever hurt anyone. What could she have done to attract the attention of the Triad?

***

_~ November 31, 274 AG; 4:41 pm_

I couldn't sleep.

Master Wey had been paid. Tsungi horn lessons were over. No one was even here.

But still, I couldn't sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw Marinette. What could've happened to her? I'd heard several stories about kids getting mixed up with the wrong groups of people and getting burned by it. But she was so . . . good. I couldn't imagine her getting involved in anything to do with the Triad. Marinette was too gentle.

I sat up against the sheets, a thought triggering in my mind.

Father isn't here. Neither is Natalie. And those are basically the only people that have legal permission to tell me what to do so . . . I wonder if Father still kept around the census records . . .

Several years ago, when my father was just starting to prepare for his campaign, he started working with all parts of the community - especially the Police Chief Kaum. He helped them with mundane things. Filing, information, census - just things to make him look more appealing as a candidate. Since then, he just let all of that stuff pile up in his office. And as far as I knew . . . they were still there.

Slipping off the mattress, I walked out into the empty hall - quiet even though I knew there was barely anyone here to hear me. Making my way down two the top floor of the mansion, I stood in front of the large brass doors that lead to Father's office. If these records were still in here somewhere, then there could be answers about Marinette. Answers that could allow Ladybug and I help her. There had to be.

Taking a breath, I pushed open the doors to reveal the spacious office. A large desk neatly piled with papers and files, several cabinets lining the walls, a large circular window making up the back wall, completed with a painting of my mother hung across from the desk.

Father never locked his office. It was about 'being trustworthy to the people' or something or other. People didn't take too kindly to secrets these days. So walking in was easy. But finding what I'd need? That wasn't going to be easy.

I started with the cabinets on the wall, searching through them to find anything close to what looked like census records. I didn't strike gold until I made it to the last drawer. There, laid a thick stack of hospital records from the past ten years. The only problem was - the amount of information in the drawer itself was probably long enough to rebuild Silk Road Bridge. I needed to sort it out.

Pulling the entire drawer from the cabinet, I dumped the entire contents across the marble flooring. Each year was kept in separate dividers, patients listed by bending ability, name and then date. I exhaled, searching over the mountain of paper in front of me.

Dear spirits, this is going to take a while.

First things first, I eliminated anyone listed as a bender. All of them went straight back into the drawer. Next, I picked through the dates. Nino had said 'a few years ago' or something like that, so I put everything farther back than five years back into the drawer. Then, I started pulling at names. That was the tricky part. There are hundreds upon thousands of people living in Republic City, and - apparently - half of them have the last name 'Cheng'.

Twenty minutes of staring at fine print later, I finally got a lead: Tom Cheng. The last I remembered that was Marinette's father. And going back through his file, the immediate family members list proved that he'd had a thirteen year-old daughter in the year 271 AG - a thirteen year old daughter that happened to be named Marinette.

I breezed past his file, really only looking for Marinette's. But there was almost nothing on her at the hospital. I was beginning the think that maybe her little mix up with the Triad didn't have anything to do with the hospital - when I found her file. Just behind her dad's.

I held the thin stack of papers within my hands for a moment, thinking this over. Good friends didn't do this. Good friends didn't pry into each other's lives. I knew that. But, I can help her - well, Chat Noir can. And it sounds like she needs it. But to help, I have to know what's going on first.

Raising the file to my chest, I placed my hand inside and grabbed cold pages. "Forgive me, Mari." I whispered, and pulled out the paper.

My eyes squinted at the print. This wasn't . . . what was this saying? That she died? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's not true. I pursed my lips, reading over the lines again.

A memory clicked in my brain suddenly. "Oh . . ." I whispered as I realized. That didn't mean she died. It meant her heart had stopped for a moment but they were able to resuscitate her.

Wait, why did her heart stop?

I scanned down the pages, but only found a bunch of mumbo jumbo on some kind of . . . experimental surgery? What did that have to do with her going into cardiac arrest? Flipping through the packet, I turned to the page referencing the surgery she'd had back in 271.

Apparently, there was a super high risk factor, so she'd actually gotten paid to go under the knife in the first place. Along with that, the surgery itself failed. Something about skin cells refusing to bond. Whatever that means. And the operation had been done on the main muscle groups of the lower body - leaving her 'unconditioned to walk' for . . . a month?

That's insane. I knew Marinette in 271. I was her friend. Then again, that was the year after my mother was taken - so I didn't attend school quite so vigorously as I did now. Father wasn't interested in risking losing me, too. So he kept me behind closed doors for the majority of the year. It took a while, but Natalie and I were finally able to convince him to let me back into the school system some time later.

But was she really . . . paralyzed? For a whole month? I shook my head. How could I have not known about all this?

And on top of it all, what did the Triad have to do with any of this?

The sound of the front door opening and closing made me freeze where I sat. Guess Dad's home early.

My hands flew like lightning, gathering up all the scattered papers and cramming them back into the drawer. As I slid it all back into the cabinet, I could hear the footsteps echoing on the floor, growing louder and louder.

I slammed the drawer shut and bolted up from the floor. Jerking the office doors closed, I raced through the hallways and down the backstairs, the ones my father never took. By the time I'd gotten back to my room, I could hear Father's voice - talking to Wey about some technique I was apparently doing really well in. I guess that technique could be bribing. I seem to be pretty good at that.

"Adrien?" Father pushed open my door, finding me where I'd just collapsed on my bed. "Adrien, what are you doing?"

"Uh . . ." I sat up. "I'm just, taking a break."

The corners of his mouth twitched down. "'Taking breaks' does not get work done. Now your new fencing tutor will be here soon and I expect nothing less than a perfect impression. Now go prepare yourself." He swung his hand back toward the door.

I exhaled, trudging back into the hall. "Yes, Father."

***

_~ November 31, 274 AG; 9:34 pm_

When I showed up to the dojo, I half expected my Lady to be there. So, when I walked into a quiet, empty room - it wouldn't be inaccurate to say that my nerves peaked. Where  _was_  she?

Despite my best efforts to keep it out, every worst case scenario burst through my head like a wave. What if Papillon caught he somehow? What if she tried to call me, but I wasn't there to hear it?

I shook my head. No, Ladybug could handle herself. Wherever she is, she'll be fine. And I'll probably see her soon anyway. No need to get so worked up over something so silly.

I had barely shrugged off the worry when I started suiting up - but that's when I noticed the radio on the end of my staff had opened. It had only done that once before: the first time Ladybug called me.

Lifting the staff wearily off the ground, I held the radio at eye level, watching the fifth button blink to life. Someone was calling. Someone new.

Hesitantly, I moved my gloved thumb over the button. "Hello?" I asked.

It started as a low crackling. Just extra static over the channel. Then it cleared. And I recognized it.

"Adrien?" 

My eyes widened. It was the voice.  _The_  voice. The one I only heard in the night.

"Adrien? Are you there? I think it's time we had a talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooooo much for all your comments!!!! Honestly, they're like the highlight of my day.  
> Hope you guys like this chapter! (It was really hard to write *nervous laugh*)


	16. The Guru

_~ Marinette ~ November 31, 274 AG; 8:57 am_

My head hurt.

That's the first thing I thought when I opened my swollen eyes.

The warmth of the bed was the second thing. The softness of the mattress was the third. And the vision of my mother, crumpled on the floor of our kitchen was the fourth.

I sat up, calling out for her and holding a hand against my throbbing head. That's when a hand touched my arm.

"Baby?" A voice whispered. It was soft and gentle - and very familiar. I would've recognized it if my head wasn't so foggy.

Blinking back the blurs, I turned to see Marlena - Alya's mother kneeling next to me. She had on her chef's coat - as she always did. And she was holding a tall glass of water in her hand.

"Baby, drink this." Putting a hand behind my head, she titled the glass against my lips. "You lost a lot of fluids last night."

Flashes of last night began to burn in my memory. Getting rejected, finding my mother, banging on the neighbor's doors til someone agreed to take her to the hospital. After that I took the midnight train to Alya's and cried myself to sleep on her couch. I'm pretty sure Alya went back over to Dragon Flats to find out what had happened - but by then I must've been out cold.

The water felt cool and smooth in my mouth. It was a refreshing contrast from the raw feeling I'd fallen asleep with.

I pushed myself back against the cushion, trying to sit myself up more. "What - what happened?" I put two fingers to my temples, trying to rub the soreness away.

"You fell asleep here," Marlena replied. "It was time for you to get some much needed rest."

I sighed, leaning back. "Where's Alya?"

"School."

I bolted up. "School?" Suddenly, my legs were swinging over the side of the couch. "I have to go! Oh, I'm late -"

"Oh, no you don't." Marlena caught me by both arms and pulled me back to the cushions. "Baby, you're exhausted." She ran a hand over my forehead, as if to check for a fever. "You just need to take a rest. Especially after what happened."

A hot rock burned in my stomach just thinking about it. Thinking about how pale she looked as they drove her away. How bad it felt to know that I'd let her down . . .

Tears stung my eyes, but I couldn't brush them away. My mother had broken her back for me. And what had I done for her? Made her worry so much she'd had a heart attack, that's what.

"Oh, Baby," Marlena put her arms around me. "Don't cry no more, alright? Just try and drink some water and put that working mind to rest, okay?"

I sniffled, wiping the very tip of my nose. "Okay."

"Good." She squeezed my shoulders and then stood from the couch. "Now, I've got to head into work, but you know you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

I sighed, the weight hovering over me pushing my back into the couch. "Okay."

"The twins won't be home from kindergarten until noon, and they'll probably just go straight to the neighbor's to play. No babysitting necessary."

"Okay."

She stopped, putting a hand under my chin and lifting it to look up at her. "It's all gonna be okay, Baby. I promise."

"When can I see her?" Try as I might, I couldn't keep my voice from cracking.

"Your mom?" Marlena tilted her head. "Well, I'm sure once we get you down there, the healers wouldn't have a problem with -"

"But when can she come home?"

"I don't know, Baby."

Something inside me sunk. This wasn't fair.  _I_ hadn't been fair to Maman. I saved people everyday. I protected and defended and watched over a whole city. But I couldn't even look after my own mother.

"Alright," Marlena sighed, rubbing my shoulder one last time. "Alya should be home just after school. Then the two of you can go see Sabine."

"Okay."

"But I've gotta get out of here, so, I'll see ya, okay?"

"Okay."

She walked out the door to her Satomobile parked in front. I heard the door close. I heard the car whiz away down the street. But I didn't hear the tears fall on the blanket. Or the sound the pillow made when I crashed back down onto it.

***

_~ November 31, 274 AG; 2:47 pm_

Light.

Brilliant and warm. Like a rising sun, bursting through the black.

Colors.

More extravagant than I had ever seen. Like a million stars had collided.

Dark.

Always there. Always solid. And always needed.

And then a voice:

 _Come_.

My red eyes burst open, a dry gasp sucking into my lungs. The breath itself seemed to send an echo of pain through my sternum, like the weight that was gathering there wasn't quite done crushing against me. My temples began to prick with pain as the fog in my eyes cleared out. And the speeding beating of my heart was beginning to sharpen.

I winced, pushing myself up and rubbing my hand against my sternum. The feeling - ugh, that  _stupid_  feeling I always had right after this dream. Like I had to do something really important or had forgotten . . .

 _Chat_.

I nearly jumped off the couch, but my knees weren't quite done being jelly so I just ended up face planting of the carpet. How could I have completely forgotten? Oh, he was probably so worried right now. With everything that's going, he probably thinks I've been grabbed off the street or something. And he'd probably start blaming himself and . . . Ugh!

Stumbling up to my feet, I trudged forward. I had to call him. At least try to. Tell him I'm alright. He needed to know.

But when I reached out my hand to grab onto the door knob, something stopped me. If I was to go home, I'd have to stand in that place, completely alone. Knowing that Maman wasn't going to come home soon. Knowing that Papa wasn't going to wake up soon.

Something inside me crumbled. My hand dropped, tears falling with it. I was alone now. Completely alone. And it was my own fault. I was more interested in the mysterious Papillon than making sure Maman had time to rest. I should've been there for her. I should've kept us going. I should've -

My knees gave in and a sob burst from my scratchy throat. Why couldn't I do this? Why wasn't I strong enough? Hot tears seared down my face, like molten iron and fire. I clamped a hand over my mouth, trying to keep the sob in, but the weight in my chest pushed them back out. I couldn't do this much longer. Not alone.

But . . .

But I wasn't alone.

Not really anyway. I had Alya, Nino, my Kitty, and . . .

Hot shame washed through me just thinking of Adrien. I was so stupid with him. So rash and ridiculous. Our friendship was suddenly out the window, all because I decided to make a fool out of myself in front of him.

I sat back on my knees, my eyelids aching from crying and my cheeks puffy and raw from the salt. Maybe, if I waited here just a little bit longer, than I could work up enough courage to go back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Papa needed someone to stay with him anyways. If Maman couldn't be there, the responsibility fell to me. And I wouldn't let her down a second time.

Reaching for the door handle, I slowly pushed it open, hearing the loud click from the jam echo through the house. The wind outside was blatant and cold, flushing against me like a frozen whip. A part of me wanted to stay within the warm walls of Alya's home. But a bigger part of me knew that I couldn't hide here forever.

The train ride was numb almost. The weight in me tugging harder and harder as I went. The climb up the fire escape wasn't much different. It hurt, but I could take it.

When I entered my room, it seemed darker than it had been before. It felt cold. Empty. Abandoned. I choked back tears and continued on down the hall to Papa's room. Just as I expected, he was still there. Breathing and waiting. For a moment, I could only hold onto the hope that he would keep doing just that.

For a small while I worked. Cleaning up the frosting mess that still covered the kitchen tiles. Finishing the dishes. And then making sure Papa drank the daily mixture the healers had given us. They said it would suffice for good nutrition.

But even when all the work was done, something started to itch at my fingers. I wanted to do more. I didn't want to sit around and focus on the crushing weight in my chest. I wanted to move.

So I swept and mopped everywhere in the house. I scrubbed the walls and counters and table tops. I dusted the rugs and fluffed the furniture. I finished all the laundry. I made all the beds. I thought about going to find Alya, just the thought made me feel sick inside. I didn't want to see anyone - not even Alya and Nino. I just wanted to be alone. Instead, I read book after book to Papa instead. But it wasn't enough.

So I stretched. Forwards and backwards and upwards and downwards and every way I could think of. I did one hundred push ups. Two hundred sit ups. And seventy five burpees. But it  _wasn't enough_.

It was about about seven-forty when I finally stopped. All my muscles were aching, my back was burning from the stretches and the pain in my head had only increased.

I stumbled back onto the couch and put a hand against my forehead. My insides suddenly felt raw. Undone somehow. Almost burning. My eyelids drooped, but the pain in my chest kept me awake. 

Suddenly, I flick of red caught my eye. I glanced over to my shoulder to see three, red, pulsing gems clinging to my shirt. Right over my heart. I almost laughed when I saw them. And then I almost cried.

Seeing the small, circular spirits made my lips curve up into a smile. Okay, so maybe I'm not completely alone.

I brought my hand up to the ruby-like spirits, offering them a place to jump onto. They seemed to like hanging on to things. With a bit of coaxing, the little gems eased onto my fingers, but didn't fuse to them like they had my shirt or my wall. They spiraled around them, flying in and around as though they dancing.

I spread fingers, smiling gently as I watched the twinkling red move so beautifully. Then, something hot and wet dripped across my cheek. Instinctively, I reached up to wipe the tears away, but - suddenly - the spirits continued their dance up onto my cheek, brushing away the wetness . . . in a way.

Holding my hand back out in front of me, the gems followed it, continuing their little spiral. They almost seemed to pulse together. Like one heartbeat.

Suddenly, a burst of crackle blew through the air. It was barely more than a whisper, but the heavy silence made it sound like thunder.

I jumped to my feet, startling the spirits enough to make them dart to my neck and duck under the collar of my blazer. But I wasn't startled. I knew that sound. That was the sound of my radio.

Bursting into my room, I threw open my closet and ripped up the trap door. My yo-yo lay in the dark, opened, the radio signal flashing. But it wasn't on Chat's channel. Chat was the second button. I was the first. But the flashing was coming from the fifth button.

This was someone new.

The static itself was suddenly alive, a voice protruding out of it. "Marinette?"

The voice struck me with clarity. I recognized it. It the was the voice I heard in my dreams . . . in my nightmares . . .

Snatching the yo-yo off the ground, I held it up to my mouth and pushed the button. "Hello?"

It took a moment, but the reply came. "Hello, Marinette."

My throat closed up. "How do you know me? Who are you?" 

"I am nothing," The old voice continued. "but a humble guide."

"How did you get on this channel?" I demanded. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want," I could almost feel him shaking his head into the speaker. "It's whether or not you want."

"Want what?"

"To know." The voice whispered. "To know what's been calling you."

The spirits under my collar somehow seemed to glow brighter. The dreams flashed in front of my eyes, bleeding into my vision like watercolor. The voice . . . the feeling . . .

"You know what this is?" I asked. "You know what's happening to me?"

"I think it's time we met, Marinette."

"You certainly seem to know me quite well already."

"I knew your grandmother better."

I almost dropped the radio. "You knew  _who_? Who  _are_  you?"

"Come to my shop, and I'll tell you all about it."

My eyes dropped to the floor, running every possible scenario through my head. It basically went down to two things: answers, or a trap.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I finally said. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Do still remember the song your father used to sing to you?"

My mouth was suddenly desert dry. "Y-Yes."

"Then listen for the song when you come. Downtown area. Haroo Avenue." And then the channel cut off.

The next sound I heard was the thud of my yo-yo dropping to the carpet. How . . . how could he know me? Know Papa? Know anyone? My eyes dropped down to my suit, folded neatly at my feet.

I guess there's only one way to find out.

***

_~ November 31, 274 AG; 8:39 pm_

Suiting up was slower than normal. And swinging was too. I couldn't quite figure out why, but suddenly, it felt like someone had put the world in slow motion. And I was trapped in it, like a flea in syrup.

When I finally landed on the pavement, just as the sun lowered in the sky, the street itself seemed quiet. Eerily quiet.

The set up was simple: a few shops lining the pavement, and a park near the end of it. It was almost homey.

But I knew better than that.

I slinked my way down the dark corners of the road, though it didn't seem like there would be anyone to see me anyway. After traveling across the cold gravel, nearly making it to the very edge of the borough - a sound caught my ears.

_"Leaves from the vine. Falling so slow."_

Something in my heart stopped. That was the song. Papa's song.

_"Like fragile tiny shells. Drifting in the foam."_

Following the sound, I crossed to pavement to come face to face with a small, wooden shop. Almost looking more like a house than a store. There, standing on the top of a small balcony off the second story, was the silhouette of a small man. Grey with age and worn with years.

_"Little soldier boy. Come marching home."_

I scaled the building beside his, climbing to the rim of the roof.

_"Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."_

With a jump, I lept from the roof the to balcony railing, landing in a crouch. Lifting my head, I watched as the light from within the home illuminated the man's silver hair and wrinkled face. He wore a simple red tunic with an odd pattern of a white flowers covering it. His smile was almost a smirk - a twinkle in his ancient eyes.

"Hello, Ladybug."

I rose to my full height, balancing my feet over the banister beneath me. "How do you know who I am?"

"Doesn't everyone?" He chuckled. "I heard about you on the radio just this morning."

I folded my arms. "But you know more than that. Don't you."

He shrugged coyly. "Perhaps. But in the end, I don't feel that it really matters."

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know me?"

He sighed, nodding slightly. "I did promise you answers, didn't I?" He turned over his shoulder, heading back into the second level of the shop. "Please," He beckoned. "come."

I screwed my lips to the side. I should've called Chat. I shouldn't be here alone. But somehow, I didn't feel unsafe - just . . . angry? No, that wasn't it. Frustrated? I don't know . . . but I didn't feel like I was walking into a trap. Papa's song had always brought me peace. It couldn't be tied to something bad.

It couldn't.

Stepping off the railing, I strode through the balcony doors. The entire second story was one single room, warm and simple, lit by the lanterns lit at the corners. The floors were bamboo wood and a screen stood folded against a stairway leading to the main floor. At the center of the floor sat a woven rug and a low-set, patterned table. And a phonograph had been tucked in the corner.

"Sit." He gestured down to the rug underneath the table.

With one last inhale, I lowered myself down to the mat, my hands tucked into my lap.

"Now," He clasped his hands together and sat across the table from me. "What would you like to know first?"

I tilted my head, squinted at him. "Who are you?"

He nodded, the goatee along his chin rustling against his shirt. "I am often addressed as Master Fu."

"Master of what, exactly?"

"Spirits."

"Spirits?" I cocked my head to the side. "How do you master spirits?"

"I don't," He replied. "I master the information about them."

My eyebrows raised in realization. "You're a guru."

"Yes," He confirmed. "It is a true passion of mine."

I pursed my lips together, glancing into my lap for a moment. "How did you know who I was?" I asked. "How'd you figure it out?"

"I recognized your instrument." He pointed down to my yo-yo. "It belonged to your grandmother, didn't it?"

I put my hand over the weapon on my belt. I guess I  _assumed_  it was a family heirloom when I had received it. Just after my surgery, Grandmaman had come to help us get back on our feet. She gave us what she could but eventually had to move on and take care of herself again. But the morning after she'd left, I woke up to the yo-yo placed on the seat of my wheel chair. 

I almost brought it to Maman, thinking that she'd left it there for me. But then something slipped and the yo-yo string flung out, swinging around until it cracked one of my bedposts. I'd decided to keep it a secret since then. 

I looked back up at Fu. "How many other people can recognize my instrument?"

He sighed, his eyes lowering. "Just me, I'm afraid."

I shifted in my seat, folding my arms. "How long have you known?"

He pursed his lips together, tilting his head from side to side. "Hmm . . . the whole time."

My eyes bulged. "The  _whole time_?"

His smirk seemed to grow a little.

"And you never told anyone?"

His brows drew together, as though the idea had never even occurred to him."Why would I?"

I threw up my hands. "Do you have any idea what the Triad would pay to know my given name? What kept you quiet?"

"It may have something to do with a promise I made to an old friend." Fu replied, giving me a knowing smile. "And besides, money has never really been and eye-catcher for me."

"But," I rested my elbows over my knees. "How did you know my grandmother? She moves around so much,  _I_  hardly even know her."

"She was one of us." Fu answered, that twinkle shining in his eye.

My brows knitted together. "What do you -"

Fu's eyes suddenly dropped to the table, his hand sweeping across it. I followed his line of sight down to the surface of the table - or the surface of the pattern. But it wasn't a pattern at all. It was a playing board. A Pai Sho playing board.

Suddenly the white flowers on his tunic didn't look so odd anymore.

"The Order of the White Lotus." I nearly muttered in shock. "But they disbanded years ago -"

"Did they?"

Something in my stomach churned. "What are you saying?"

"The White Lotus holds many responsibilities." Fu explained. "Protecting the Avatar is only one of them."

"I don't understand." I replied. "I'm not the Avatar."

"No." Fu tapped his chin, examining me. "You are Ladybug."

"Then why protect me?"

He sighed, stroking his beard. "It is . . . difficult to explain."

I leaned forward, laying my hands over the table. "I've got time."

Fu raised an eyebrow, his hand freezing where he'd been stroking his goatee. Then his face broke into a smile. "I suppose I could start from the beginning."

"Wait," I held up my hand to stop him. "I-I'm sorry, but I have to know. Did you recognize Chat's baton, too? Do you know who he is?"

Fu hesitated, then nodded. "I do. His staff belonged to his mother before it did him."

I straightened with surprise. "You knew his mother?"

"Indeed." He eyes stayed up, but his lips fell into a tight, straight line.

He didn't say anything else.

"So, about what you were -" I started but I was cut off by a strange rumbling sound coming from the main floor. Like a low growling.

Fu turned towards the staircase, then back at me with a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed downstairs."

"Why?" I leaned back defensively. "What was that sound?"

"Nothing." He shrugged coyly as he rose to his feet. "It just appears that your partner is ready to join our visit."

***

_~ November 31, 274 AG; 9:58 pm_

When Chat appeared in the doorway of Fu's shop, something inside me jumped. He looked at me with both shock and relief played onto his face. Like he couldn't decide between the two.

"Ladybug." He breathed, stepping towards me.

I lept up from the table I'd been seated at on the main floor and ran straight into his arms. "Kitty." I whispered to him.

His arms tightened around my waist, but he leaned back, looking me in the eye. "I - I was so worried that someone had taken you or -"

"No." I shook my head at him. "No, I'm okay I just -" I paused to swallow the salt in the back of my throat. "Something came up. I got distracted." My eyes lowered. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey." Chat caught my chin, lifting my head back up to face him. "I'm just glad you're safe, alright?"

I nodded as he pulled me close again - and then Fu cleared his throat. We parted to face him, Chat still keeping a protective arm around me.

"Chaton," I announced. "This is Master Fu."

Chat's eyes narrowed. "You know who we are."

Fu nodded once. "That I will not deny."

"Then what do you want from us?" Chat spat.

"I don't want anything from you," Fu leaned back on the table, fussing with his tunic. "I only wish to fulfill my responsibility."

"But what does that mean?" I stepped forward. "You never answered me before."

Fu nodded, stroking his beard. "You two may want to take a seat." He gestured to the table before us. It was just like the table upstairs, but without the Pai Sho board.

I sat down first, nearly pulling Chat down with me. And he says I'm stubborn.

"You two have been having visions, have you not?" Fu walked around the screen dividing the main room from the kitchen. "Strange dreams every time you close your eyes."

Chat and I locked eyes. "You have them too . . .?" I tilted my head. I hadn't even thought about him having dreams.

"Well," He choked on his response. "Yeah, I guess. I - I didn't know you were -"

"I can tell you what they mean." Fu came back around the corner with a tea tray, complete with a few cups and a steaming pot of tea.

"Which would be?" I gestured for him to continue.

Fu lowered himself to the ground, setting the tray on the table. "You see, in the world around you, everything is connected. The plants. The animals. The elements. The nations. What is thought to be separate, is often one and the same."

"Okay?" Chat shrugged. "What does this have to do with our dreams?"

Straightening his shoulders, Fu lifted the pot from the tray and began pouring the steaming tea into the cups. "Quite frankly," He replied. "You are being called."

"Called?" I glanced at Chat for a moment. "Called by what?"

That near-smug smile appeared again as he pointed to my collar. "Spirits."

Instinctively, I reached up to the fabric of my tunic, feeling the smooth, round backs of the spirits still pinned there.

"Spirits?" Chat shook his head. "What does that even mean?"

Fu raised a tea cup to his lips and then rested it back against the table. "As I said before, everything in this world is connected in ways you cannot imagine. And, naturally, those ties try to balance each other."

"This is starting to sound like Avatar stuff," Chat commented. "And in case you haven't noticed, we're not him."

"The power of the Avatar is . . ." Fu pinned his thin lips together. "similar, I suppose, to what our matter is."

"And what is that?"

Fu sighed. "As I said, the world tries to keep itself within balance. But it can never do it on its own."

"That's why we have the Avatar," I cut in. "To keep balance, isn't it?"

"Yes," Fu began to stroke his beard once more. "But, as I'm sure you both know, the current Avatar seems to have gone through great lengths to achieve just the opposite."

"But he thinks what he's doing is right." Chat added. "How can it be?"

"It isn't," Fu answered. "I have been watching the man for years now. He destroys peace in the name of peace."

"He doesn't understand balance." I commented.

"Oh, he understands it." Fu poured more tea. "Enough to tear it down piece by piece."

"Then how can he be good?"

"I believe I just said he wasn't." Fu took the full cups and passed them across the table to Chat and I. "Whatever the man's intentions may be, he is disrupting the balance of the world."

"Wait, the world?" Chat held up a hand. "So far, Papillon has just been screwing with Republic City. Not the whole planet."

A shadow went in and out of Fu's eyes. "That is not entirely true. He and his forces have grown all over the world. You best believe me when I tell you he does not fight alone."

"Still," I sighed. "You haven't told us what that has to do with us."

"The world must keep itself in balance," Fu replied. "With great evil, comes great good. Not even the Avatar has the power to stop that."

"To stop . . ." Chat and I locked eyes for a split second. "What?"

"The call." Fu smiled. "The call the spirits send to you."

"Call to what? Arms?" Chat leaned forward. "Were just kids. What can we do?"

"The call is to defend them." Fu answered. "Both the spirit world and the physical world - now that they are tied, we must work together with the spirits if we are to win."

"Win what, though?" I spread my hands over the table surface. "The war is between the Triad and the Butterflies. Not us."

Fu released a heavy breath, his eyes suddenly seeming tired. "That, I am afraid, will not last for long."

A little color left Chat's face. "What are you talking about?"

"I have kept track of Papillon through the years." Fu answered. "And I know that what he has planned only starts with the United Republic of Nations."

"He wants to . . . take over?" I could feel my insides twisting. "Everything?"

Fu could only nod. "He believes that he can somehow save the world by breaking it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Chat held up his hands. "Your saying this Papillon guy is trying to take over the world - and it's  _us_  who's supposed to stop him?" He held up a finger. "Once again, we're just kids. And, once again, what can we do?"

"Just think about what you have done." Fu replied. "In the short three years you two have worked together, you have achieved something very similar to what Papillon has - only, without his resources."

"And on a way smaller scale." I added.

"But you did it." Fu reminded us.

"Still," Chat shook his head. "If Papillon is really as strong as you say he is, than he probably already has an army. How are two kids gonna stop that?"

"Should you choose to answer the call, you would not be alone." Fu explained. "Many of the spirits already are on your side."

"What about the rest of them?" I asked. "Are they with Papillon?"

Fu's eyes hardened. "No." His voice almost sounded sharp. "The spirits he uses he has manipulated with energy-bending."

"Then - for the like the third time -" Chat threw up his hands. "What can  _we_  do?"

A hint of a smile appeared on his face. "You can accept the miraculouses."

"Miracu - what now?" I stuttered.

"The miraculouses." Fu continued, his smile steadily growing. "They are stones, forged within the spirit world tens of thousands of years ago. The spirits used them to keep peace within their own realm, but now," He gaze switched between the two of us. "The stones are calling to those in the physical world. So that spirits and humans may restore peace to both worlds."

"What can these . . ." I stumbled for the words. " _Stones_  do?"

"They hold some of the most powerful spirits within them." Fu took another sip of tea. "The spirit within the stone chooses the wielder, and can grant them incredible power."

"Like what?" Chat leaned forward.

Fu's eyes fell to the tea in his cup. "It is . . . difficult to say in the least. The true power of the miraculouses are things which our world has never before seen - let alone understood."

"But isn't that what the Avatar is?" Chat asked. "A human working with a spirit to restore balance?"

"Yes," Fu replied. "And no. With the Avatar, the light spirit Raava is bound to the mortal - until the next Harmonic Convergence. With miraculouses, the bond is much more temporary."

"Are the wielders of these miraculous just as powerful?"

Fu exhaled as he rested his tea cup back onto the wood. "No. The light and dark spirits, Raava and Vaatu, have power that cannot be combated with one lone miraculous."

"But that's why there's more than one," My eyes darted to Chat. "So that they can work as a team."

"Correct." Fu smiled. "Each miraculous has a power of its own, but when working together, they are even more so than we can imagine."

"And these stones - miraculous - whatever," Chat waved his hand. "They chose us? To wield them?"

"Yes." Fu began to pour more tea for himself. "You see, as a guru, my duty is to the spirits. The White Lotus once shared that duty with me." Chat's eye brows skyrocketed at the mention of the White Lotus. "That is why I am one of the last active members. So, that if a time were ever to arise," He raised his eyes to us once more. "I would be there to guide whomever the miraculouses chose."

"Wait," Chat spread his fingers. "White Lotus? What does this have to do with -"

"Master Fu is a member," I interrupted. "That's how he knew who we were. My grandmother and your mother were members, too." I laid a hand on my yo-yo. "He recognized our weapons because they belonged them before they did us."

I could literally watch all the color drain from Chat's face as he whipped his head towards Fu. "My . . . my mother was one of you?"

Fu's lips became a tight line again. "Yes, she was."

Chat's eyes darted around the room in shock. "Did - did it have anything to do with what happened to her?"

Fu remained stock still. "I don't know."

"But," Chat looked down at his staff, clenching it in his hand. "If you've known this whole time, why come forward now?"

"Because now, the miraculouses are calling to you." Fu seemed to relax at the subject change. "And it is my duty to be your guide."

"Guide us to what, exactly?" I squinted my eyes as I watched him.

"To the place your dreams have showed you." That smirk appeared again, curving up his wrinkly jaw. "To the place the miraculouses are waiting for you."

Suddenly, the images clicked. The scattered and jumbled vision that had been flashing in and out of my dreams fit together like puzzle pieces. My eyes widened. Chat straightened.

We spoke the words in unison: "The spirit wilds."


	17. Night of a Thousand Stars

_~ Alya ~ November 31, 274 AG; 3:37 pm_

"Mari?" I poked my head in through my door. Last time I was here, the girl was knocked out on my couch. But now the cushions were vacant. "Mari?" I repeated, louder this time. "Girl, where are you?"

I stepped into the hallway leading to the living room, Nino falling in behind me. The house itself felt eerily quiet. The twins were probably playing with the neighbors. And Mom and Dad were both at work. Marinette should've been the only person here.

So why did it feel like she wasn't?

"Marinette!" I shouted as I entered the empty kitchen. "Girl! Answer me!"

"I don't think shouting is going to help." Nino replied, leaning against the counter.

"What?" I whipped around. "You got a better idea?"

Nino shrugged, pulling a grape from a bowl on the counter and popping it into his mouth. "It sounds like she isn't here. Meaning, she probably went home. Let's just go check there."

"But she knew we were coming after school to get her." I put my hands on my hips. "We're gonna go take her to see Sabine. Why would she leave?"

"Well," Nino bobbed his head forward, shoving his shoulders up. "maybe she doesn't want to see Sabine right now."

I pivoted on my heel. "What? Why wouldn't she want to see her own mother?"

"Sabine's not even awake yet." Nino spread his hands. "What Marinette is going to see isn't going to look or act like her mother."

I sighed, resting my back against the wall. "I know, I know, but . . ."

"Maybe Mari just needs some space right now." He suggested.

I shook my head at the ground. "I guess . . . but still . . ."

"I know you want to be there for her," Nino strode across the floor to me, putting his hands over my arms. "But I think you should just give her room to breathe, you know? I'm sure she'll come to you when she's ready."

Leaning against his arms, I rested my head over my right shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I just . . ." I exhaled loudly. "I wish she could talk to me. I know things are going on with her - _big_  things. But she won't tell me about them, and she since she told me about that whole 'Triad' thing, that scares me a bit."

"I still can't believe you said that in front of Adrien." Nino muttered.

"It was a slip of the tongue." I defended, pushing past him into the dining room. "And besides, maybe it was time for him to find out. Maybe then he'd know how to treat her."

"Come on, that's not fair." Nino folded his arms. "What would you rather he have done? Lead Mari on?"

"I don't know," I huffed. "But why would he need to? I mean, what's not to like about Mari? Even you were crushing on her. That is," I flipped a coppery lock over my shoulder. "before you got to know me."

Nino chuckled, smirking as he made his way over to me again. "As great as Mari is," He slipped his arms around my waist as I rested mine over his shoulders. "I still think we should cut the guy some slack. He's probably really worried about her now."

I stuck my chin up in the air. "Well, he should be."

Nino lowered his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay." I chuckled. "Mama Bear will put her claws away, alright?"

Nino smiled, leaning closer. "Alright."

Raising myself up onto the balls of my feet, I collided my lips with his in a short kiss. But as soon as I pulled back, Nino ducked down and began planting spare kisses at the corners of my mouth. I stumbled back slightly, giggling against his lips.

"You are such a dork." I snickered.

"Hey," He pouted. "I'm cool."

"Yeah," I tugged on the bill of his cap. "right." He rolled his eyes with a smirk, leaning forward and pecking his lips along my jaw.

"You wanna go somewhere?" I asked between kisses.

"Go?" His nose bumped against mine. "Go where?"

"I don't know." I mumbled, hanging my hands on his collar. "It's just . . . it's been insane these past few days. Why don't we just take some time for us?"

He pulled me just a little bit closer. "I like the sound of that."

I giggled, rolling my eyes. "So where do you wanna go?"

Nino leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling as he thought. "Wanna go back to the shop so I can serenade you with my new pipa."

"You wrote another song?" My eyebrows lifted.

He chuckled, leaning his forehead against my own. "You know I can't help myself."

I smiled, pressing one last kiss across his mouth. "Alright." I stepped back, grabbing his hands and tugging him along with me. "Let's go."

The afternoon air was cool and crisp. Refreshing. And it certainly didn't hurt to have my oh-so amazing boyfriend holding my arm the whole way. We strode down the sidewalk, Nino occasionally spinning me to imaginary music. We were barely a block from the music shop when the Satomobile slowed down next to us.

"Excuse me, kids." An old woman poked her head out the window. "I hate to bother you but, I just can't find my way to the station. Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Sure," I shrugged. I made my way over to the woman, grabbing Nino's hand to tug him along with me. "All you have to do is -"

Suddenly, the arm I was using to point down the street was twisted behind my back. I struggled instinctively, fighting against the iron grip that was suddenly locked around me. The sound of Nino screaming my name rung in my ears. I flung myself to the side, twisting around just in time to see him go slack against the pavement.

The rough hands dug into me as I was pulled back. I tried to scream, but they clamped something over my mouth - a wet something. My nose and throat were suddenly on fire. My head cracked against the floor of the automobile as I was shoved into it.

I remember blinking my eyes to stay awake. I remember calling Nino's name against the gag. But the last thing I remember were bright lights, flashing brighter as my vision seemed to go darker - like stars. A thousand stars against a night sky.

And then it ended.

***

_~ Chloe ~ November 31, 274 AG; 7:02 pm_

"And strike!" Zel threw down her hand.

I looked up from my nails. "What?"

Zel huffed out a breath. "Miss Bourgeois, you need to concentrate or you'll never advance in your bending."

I scoffed. "My bending is fantastic, for your information. And you would do well to remember it."

"Would you just shoot air at the target?" Zel threw out her hand again.

I wrinkled my nose. "No way. A shot like that would ruin my hair."

Zel's hands started to clench and unclench, like she suddenly had arthritis or something. "Miss Bourgeois, you will never get past the basics of air-bending if you don't try."

"Basics?" I snapped. "I don't know who you think you're talking to but I am way more than just a 'basic' air-bender. I've mastered the darts."

"You used them  _once_." Zel replied. "And they're not even an air-bending weapon. They're just -"

"Are you being ungrateful?" I snapped, folding my arms to face her. "Daddy and I bring so much business to your little school, here. Without me, your pathetic little  _nomads_  wouldn't even have a roof over their heads."

Zel's face flushed, his fists tightening again. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something. An apology for her rudeness would've been nice. But instead she just gritted her teeth and hissed: "Class dismissed."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

Flipping my pony tail, I headed for the doors of the Air Temple. This place was so overrated. Just a bunch of mumbo jumbo about flying buffaloes and being free. Just thinking about it made my eyes roll. These guys didn't even know the first thing about freedom. If they did, they would let me take some time off and get my nails done every once and while. How selfish of them.

Boarding the ferry back to Republic City, I noticed that it was oddly empty. Not that I was complaining or anything. Nothing was worse than having to sit beside the . . .  _lower_  members of the societies.

Just when I was halfway to the city, the ferry stopped. The door leading down to the driver opened and out stepped Lila.

I jumped to my feet. " _You_." I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled like the little wolfbat she is and held out her hands to me. "I thought we could have a little talk, Chlo-Chlo."

"The next time you'll call me that," I growled. "I'll rip your tongue right out."

Lila raised a coy eyebrow. "But I'm here to offer you something."

I was almost taken aback. "I don't think I want anything from the likes of you."

"Oh," Lila giggled a little, placing her hand over her chest. "it's not from me. Not really."

"Then who's it from?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like to see?" She gestured out the windows of the ferry - towards Aang Memorial Island.

"I have to go there?" I pointed to the glass.

"What?" Lila asked. "Would you miss your next hair appointment?"

I gritted my teeth. "What is this about anyway? You wanna bug someone, go bug Daddy. You love doing that."

"This," She folded her arms tightly. "is about the opportunity of a lifetime. For honor. For glory -"

I rolled my eyes. "You sound just like -"

"For power."

I stopped. "Power?" I stuck my chin out. "What kind of power?"

"The kind that people like you are born with." Lila's eyes danced. "This is just giving you what you rightfully deserve."

I pouted my lips, mulling it over. "Alright." I finally said. "I guess we can go check it out."

"Sit tight." Lila sang as she wound her way back to the driver.

It took at least ten minutes for me to reach the island. When Lila came back onto the deck, I glared at her. "Couldn't they have gone any faster?"

"After this," She replied. "you can get as many ferry drivers as you want."

I liked the sound of that.

Following her off the boat, we walked across the island into the Avatar museum. It was open at this time of night, but when we came to the doors, they were already being held open by two men in purple masks.

"Um, who are they?" I hissed to Lila as we walked in.

"They're no one." She answered. "Just door-holders."

The museum lights had been dimmed, making all the shadows longer and darker. But it didn't scare me. Nothing did.

Lila lead me down to the very last room of the place, a room dedicated to the history of the Avatar. The back wall was rounded out. The floors were polished to perfection. And standing before the long case of boring artifacts, was a tall man - dressed in purple and hooded in a silver mask.

I wrinkled my nose at the man. "Who are you?"

He almost seemed to smile underneath the mask. "Hello, Chloe. I am Papillon."

"What kind of a name is that?" I snapped.

Lila stepped in front of me. "Papillon isn't just a name, it's a title. In fact," She gestured to the man. "this man has forged together an entire society. And we all where the name Papillon proudly."

"Society?" I raised an eyebrow. "We already have one of those. Why'd you make a new one?"

He chuckled. "Well, I haven't succeeded quite yet. But I have started this because the society you know is broken."

"Ugh, I know what you mean." I groaned. "I've gone through three hair stylists just this month! Good help is so hard to find."

The man and Lila exchanged tight glances for a moment - but then he continued. "Chloe, I've called you here for a reason. I've been working with your father -"

"So you're with the Triad?" I rested my hands on my hips.

"No." Lila almost spat. "We are their bane."

"Since when do they blame people for things?"

" _Bane_." Lila hissed. "Not blame, you -"

"We work to shut down the Triad," Papillon explained. "I've been working with your father to make sure that happens."

My brows knit together. "But Daddy loves the Triad. And the Triad loves Daddy. He's not just gonna give that kind of business up."

"I know," He nodded. "That is why my business with your father was cut short."

I flipped my pony tail over my shoulder. "Then what do want with me?"

"Well, Chloe," Papillon's smile glinted in the moonlight. "what your father has lacked in, you have proven to possess."

I smirked. "I am pretty spectacular, aren't I?"

"You have a fighting spirit." Papillon continued. "One that reminds me of someone that used to fight with us. I believe that with your talent added to our regime, we can come far closer to reaching our goal of a new society than ever before."

"Sure, sure." I waved my hand. "What's in it for me?"

He shifted where he stood. "Of course, your services to us would not be taken advantage of. In return, you would take your father's place as a leader of the new Republic City."

"And when will that be happening?" 

"Very soon." Papillon stated proudly. "Lila here would guide you along in you new role, since the parts you both play are very similar."

"But I'd be the superior," I snapped. "right?"

Papillon took another tight breath. ". . . Yes."

"Hm." I huffed, smiling as I fluffed my hair.

"Do we have a deal then, Miss Bourgeois?" From his coat pocket, Papillon produced a golden chain with a pearl dangling from it - but on the very underside of the ornament lay a tiny print of a lilac butterfly. "Are you ready to take on the burden of an akuma?"

I inspected at the necklace for a moment before I took it, watching how it sparkled in the moonlight. When I finally took it in my hands, I turned it over in the light, admiring how it shone - like stars. A thousand stars against a night sky.

And then it began.


	18. Beyond the Wilds

_~ Adrien ~ December 1, 274 AG; 12:36 am_

"Why are we getting called to the spirit wilds again?" I asked, balancing on my staff.

"That is where the stones are." Master Fu - or whatever - replied.

"Why don't you keep the stones here?" Ladybug looked up from her yo-yo. "Wouldn't that be simpler?"

"Of course," Fu nodded, pulling on a coat as he headed for the door. "Much simpler for a thief as well."

Ladybug and I hung back from the door as he exited, sharing a glance. "Are you sure about this?" I whispered. "This is . . . insane."

"Yeah," She nodded, her eyes lifting to the doorway again. "But it makes sense - even though it doesn't, you know?"

I exhaled. "I guess. So, we're gonna do this?"

"Yes, we are." My Lady turned and strode straight for the door. "Coming, Kitty?"

I hesitated. Something about this just didn't feel right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but this . . . idea, I guess. It just didn't seem like it could be real.

"I'm coming." I finally said, making my way after her.

We followed Fu down through town. The spirit wilds were located at the very center of downtown - basically smack dab in the middle of everything. It used to be this huge tourist attraction. Still is, I guess - but not as much. People tend to stay out of the spirits way, and spirits seem to stay out of our way. It's not exactly what I would call "living in harmony", but it works.

When we arrived, it felt too quiet. Too still. Like something restless was just about to break loose any moment. We followed what used to be main street and lead us before the jungle of vines, underbrush and mud that made up the wilds. It was almost like looking into another world. Like someone had just dropped another universe into the center of the city, hollowing out what was there before. I could make out the shell of old buildings. Brick walls with windowless panes staring back at me, all through the net of vines the crossed between us.

"You sure you know where you're going?" I asked. "'Cause, if we're not gonna stick to the tourist trail then it's gonna be real easy to get lost."

"I do know." Fu answered over his shoulder as he walked forward. "Where I'm going that is. The question is: are you going to follow?" And with that, he ducked under the vines, disappearing into the dark.

I glanced at Ladybug. "Are you still -"

"Have a little faith, Chaton." I felt her hand close around mine, giving it a small squeezing. "We need to see this through to the end."

"I don't feel good about this," I looked back and forth from the wilds to my Lady. "And I certainly don't feel good about taking  _you_  in there."

"For the hundredth time," Ladybug leaned back and rolled her eyes. "I'm not defenseless. I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't stop me from wanting to take care of you."

She smirked back, then began walking backwards towards the vines. "You want me to be safe so bad? Come on, you can't let me go alone. Can you?"

I could feel my face start to heat up. "You know," Grumbling under my breath I started after her. "I really hate you sometimes."

Stepping inside the wilds felt like stepping into someone's mouth. It was dark, wet and grossly warm.

The only bits of light were the pulsing luster of passing spirits - much of which resembled birds and bees - and films of moonlight finding their ways through the cracks of the overhead shrubbery.

The wetness was almost sticky. Like foggy breath and how a bathroom feels after you take a hot shower.

And in the 'solidly-not-helping' column, the odd warmth of it all - especially in contrast to the cool winter air - felt completely and utterly out of place.

"Ugh," Milady stood a few feet ahead of me, her feet nearly vanishing in the mud and her hand covering her nose. "this place smells worse than the sewers."

"Sewers?" Fu turned from where he stood, a little ways a head a top a mountain of vines.

"We went down there once." I explained. "We were desperate."

Fu studied us, then turned back to face the wilds. "I see. Come along now, we can't have either of you getting lost."

Using my staff for leverage, I heaved myself over the mounds of vines, trying to stay in between the ghostly skeletons of the buildings on either side. Ladybug used her yo-yo to jump ahead, walking alongside Master Fu. That left me trailing behind in the back. I didn't mind it so much. It was a good time to think.

To think about how crazy all of this sounded. When he was talking, I kept waiting for him to mess up. For the whole thing to be some kind of trick or something stupid like that. But it never happened. Fu was being completely serious. I just couldn't  _take_  it seriously.

Things like this don't happen to people. I've seen what happens to people in this city - I  _know_  it. And being called by spirits to protect the world is not one of them.

This had to be a dream, I decided. A terribly vivid dream.

Just when I was starting to catch up with them, I noticed that we were veering off to the left, heading straight for the hollowed out apartments.

"Are you sure this is the way?" I heard Ladybug ask as I approached. "It doesn't look very . . . uh . . . stable in there."

"I promise you it is safe." Fu replied, his aged eyes glinting in a way that certainly didn't make me feel safe.

"Couldn't we just go around the buildings?" I suggested. "I mean, it won't matter anyway."

"I suppose not." Fu had already started heading towards a gaping hole in a nearby brick wall. "But you'll miss what you could've seen along the way."

Ladybug reached back and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with her. "Come on, Chaton. Let's just get this over with."

Stepping inside the building wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I guess. It was darker. And eery - but in a different way. After walking by the countless, rotted beds and couches and cribs, that was clear. It wasn't the whole 'spirits and magical phenomena that no one really knows about' stuff that this place is tied to. This was something I could see. Touch. Understand.

This was the place that people had lost.

I could almost feel their sorrow - like a blade cutting deeper and deeper over the wound on my heart. The wound that will never grow old enough to scar.

"I don't like this place." Ladybug whispered at my side. "It keeps reminding me of things."

"What things?" I asked, gently nudging her with my elbow.

Her eyes lowered. I could almost make out a shining laying of tears over her eyes in the dark. "The reasons I became Ladybug, I guess."

"This place reminds you of your dad?"

She sighed, but it sounded choked. Strained. " . . . Yes."

There was more to the story. I'd known that for some time. But she wasn't ready to tell me. I could accept that.

"I feel it too." I added after a moment. "I feel . . . loss."

"Isn't it curious?"

We both stopped to see Fu pivot around to face us.

"Isn't what curious?" I asked.

"What the vines do." He gestured to the tentacles of green that had wound their way around the walls of the rooms. "These vines are rich with spiritual power, whatever they touch becomes just as much."

"What do you mean?" Milady folded her arms, shifting her weight.

"Spiritual energy is different compared to physical energies." Fu turned and put a hand over a knot of vines at his right. "They tap into something different, but something that everyone has. Emotions. Thoughts. Pain. It is all reflected back."

"Reflect?" I ran my eyes over the vegetation, pulsing and beating with a glow. "But that's . . ."

"Crazy?" Fu looked back at me, a smirk over his mouth. "Why, yes. It is. But isn't everything that you don't understand?"

Suddenly, a scream made me jump out of my skin - my blood somehow curdling in the process. I whipped around towards to sound just in time to see Ladybug disappear beneath the cracked floorboards of the apartment.

"Milady!"

I went to run, my boot slamming against the rotted wood. But then suddenly, there was a ripping, tearing sound in the air, and then the floor wasn't underneath me. Nothing was.

When I hit the ground again, it felt like I'd landed on concrete, the pain of it echoing through me as I tried to get up. Looking skyward, I could see the small hole in the floorboards above me that I'd toppled right through. I must've fallen into some kind of basement - or something.

"Fu?" I called up to the beams of light streaming in from above me. "Master Fu! Are you still there?"

I didn't get an answer.

Groaning, I turned back to the realm before me. It was too dark to see more than ten feet in front of me, but I could make out a few boxes and crates that had been shoved down here for storage a million years ago.

"Milady!" I cupped my hands around my mouth, straining my voice. "Ladybug!

"Chaton?"

The voice sounded distant and muffled, like she was talking through glass. I made my way forward towards it anyway. "Ladybug? Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" She called back again. "I'm over here!"

Stepping faster, I kept one hand along the slimy wall, using it as a guide. But just as I was about to reach her, my hand hit a hard, solid corner. It was a wall. I had to bang my fists against it several times to realize it. There was an entire layer of stone, wood, and plaster between me and my Lady.

"Ladybug?" I flattened myself against the wall, my palms up. "You still there?"

"Yeah," I could almost feel her leaning into the wall. "I don't . . . I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while."

"What?" Anxiety began to fill my stomach. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered. "It's just . . . when I fell . . . I didn't land well."

"What does _that_ mean?" I pressed my nose into the softened plaster. "Can you stand? Walk?"

"Don't know." Her voice sounded breathy. Winded. "Haven't really gotten up yet."

"Stay where you are." I replied. "Let me come find you."

"We need to get back to Master Fu." She said, I could hear the rustle of fabric as she shifted against the wall. "We need to get -"

"We need to get out of here." I interrupted. "Master Fu is gone. He left us and now we're on our own. So just stay put, I'll come find you, and we'll get out of here together, okay?"

She hesitated. I could tell she didn't like the plan - but from what I had gathered, she may have broken a leg. So what could she do?

"Alright." Ladybug finally answered. "I won't be going anywhere anyway."

"Just hold on." I tapped my hands against the wall. "I'm coming."

Following along the wall, all I really found was more rooms and walls - none of which Ladybug was in. So I kept wandering, basically walking circles in the dark of what seemed to be a never ending basement. But I refused to give up. Not on my Lady.

Eventually, my feet began to ache from the walking so much in the mud. I could feel the humidity starting to make my shoulders ache for some reason. Breathing become a chore. And my eyelids were heavier than they were this morning.

I came to a stop at some bunch of vines that had knotted together, leaning on them for support. Sweat and perspiration had soaked through my back and all down my face and neck. Mud was clinging to my boots in a way that I knew I'd never be able to scrape off. And my hands were starting to prune from being trapped inside the sauna-like gloves all night.

I was filthy, sticky, and out of breath.

I knew we shouldn't have come in here. I knew I shouldn't have brought Ladybug into this. And now I'm trapped in some kind of steam-room maze and she's off paralyzed somewhere.

Spirits, I hate this place.

Suddenly, a blur of blonde caught my eye. Like someone had just been twirling into the shadows. I jumped to my feet, catching my staff in my raw hands. My heart was suddenly beating like a drum. But my feet were slow and silent as they moved across the swampy floor.

"Hello?" I called. "Is someone there?"

For a moment, there wasn't a response. And then something rang through the air. Still and sweet and echoing. A laugh.

I knew that laugh. It might as well have been branded into my brain.

"M-Mom?"

Tears pricked my eyes. I knew it couldn't be her. It wasn't possible. She was gone. But it had sounded just like her -

"Adrien?" She called. "Come on, sour puss."

My heart lept into my throat. Adrenaline filled my body like it was blood. Every other thought was suddenly white noise.

"Mom!" I cried, bounding forward with every ounce of energy that I had in me. I raced down the hall, turning the dim corner just in time to see her flit into the next room. I bolted down after her, not wasting a second.

"Mom, I'm here!" I burst into the room, not caring that it was overgrown with vines and bushes and mud. I could see her figure, her silhouette against the glowing hum of the vines. My legs pumped harder, burning as I flew towards her. "Mom, I've missed you so much -"

It wasn't her.

Suddenly, the silhouette that I was so sure had been my mother, was my own. It was my reflection - the one in the filthy, shattered mirror hanging on the wall of the storage unit.

My heart plummeted to the ground, taking everything else that mattered with it. My staff sploshed against the sludge. The knife that had been prodding at my wound took a deadly jab, completely burying itself in my chest.

I'd been so sure . . . I  _heard_ her . . .

But this? Letting myself hope for a moment only to have it crushed? This was suddenly worse than the pain to begin with.

I fell to my knees before the mirror, tears falling against the muddy floor as sobs racked my body. Father always said that crying was for the weak - but I couldn't be strong. Not now. Not after she left.

At some point, the smear left in my vision as the sobs cleared, and I could see a small pool of clear water that had gathered beneath me. A pool of tears - clear enough that I could see myself reflecting back at me. My own weakness. Pathetic, my father would say. Crying never solved anything.

When I raised my head and lifted myself onto one knee, the mirror caught my eye again. But now, it wasn't broken. The spiderweb of cracks had somehow completely vanished, leaving the glass smooth and unblemished. It wasn't even dirty. It was clean, almost glowing in the darkness.

How . . .?

I studied my reflection, waiting for the trick of the light to be revealed - or whatever it was. But nothing happened. It was just glass. Perfectly set in place.

My attention was drawn away by the sound of vines slurping against each other. Turning my head, I saw the vegetation peeling back, almost like it was recoiling from the wall. But that wasn't a wall. It was a doorway.

Snatching my staff from the mud, I darted through the exit and out into the open wilds again. Everything suddenly became lighter once I stepped out of the complex. The air. The sky. Even myself. Though I could still feel my heart bleeding - finding a way out had made the pain subside.

And there, standing not ten feet away, wearing that ridiculous cheeky smile, was Master Fu.

***

_~ Gabriel ~ December 1, 274 AG; 1:59 am_

"Is everything in place?" I asked Natalie as we strode down the hall.

"Yes, sir. It is but -"

"And the Bourgeois girl? Is she informed on what her part is?"

Natalie nodded as she checked through her notes. "Yes, Lila is with her now I believe -"

"Then we must prepare ourselves. Everything must go perfectly tomorrow. The fate of this world depends on it."

"Of course, sir. Yes, sir. But -"

"Now," I turned and stepped into my office. "we must ensure that everyone is in place before the sun rises. This will be crucial. And all our akumas, are they out of City Hall?"

"They have received the message to evacuate, sir. But -"

"But  _what_?" I hissed over my shoulder. "Natalie, I am putting years of planning into action in order to restore balance to the world - what is it you are so set on speaking of?"

She stiffened, raising her chin. "What are we to do about Adrien?"

My head bowed slightly, my eyes studying the marble. "What about him?"

"We sent to get him on the next boat back to the Fire Nation, just as we were instructed -"

"And?" I turned, leaning my hands flat against my desk.

"And," She winced slightly. "he's not in his bed, sir. We've searched the whole house. He's not here."

I was silent for a moment. And then I straightened. "No matter. We will move on as planned."

"But sir," Natalie continued. "we don't know where he is."

I glared out into the night. "I do."

***

_~ Marinette ~ December 1, 274 AG; 6:17 am_

Stupid wilds.

Stupid humidity.

Stupid legs -

I threw my head back, letting loose a shriek as yet another attempt to get up failed. I landed flat against the mud, my head smacking against the rotted wall and my legs burning like they were topped with hot needles.

When I'd broken through the floor, I'd done the worst thing I possibly could - I'd tried to land on my feet. Not only did that feel like I'd broken both ankles when I finally hit the swampy concrete, but something in my legs was kick-started into pain when I hit the ground. Maybe it was the jostling. Maybe it was the mud, clinging to my leggings and making everything sting. Or maybe it was the fact that there was so much moisture in the air. I was practically drinking instead of breathing.

I sat with my back against the wall, my lower half sprawled out in the mud, stinging and throbbing like it had its own heartbeat, trying to get up for what felt like hours. A part of me felt guilty for letting Chat down. Or for ignoring him, I guess. Another part felt guilty for abandoning Master Fu. And another felt like I was as gullible as a child to actually believe what he said.

But if Alya taught me anything, it was letting your thought run wild wasn't going to help with anything.

I gritted my teeth and tried to pull my legs back, tucking them against me to keep them out of the moisture. Instead, all I was greeted with was more hot needles, pricking mercilessly into me.

Tears began to trace down my face as my teeth sunk into my lip. I hated this pain. I hated it so much. Mostly because it reminded me of how it felt when the incident happened. How it felt to lose everything.

I shook my head, banging it against the soggy plaster behind me. I can't think about that right now. I needed to focus. I needed to get out of here. Just try one more time . . . 

Sucking in one last deep breath, I pushed my palms against the wall and levered myself up - just a few inches off the ground. I could do that, couldn't I?

No, I couldn't.

Barely three inches off the ground, searing irons slammed onto my legs, agonizing straight to the core. A second scream tore out of me as I crashed back down into the mud. Sobs began to bubble up - no matter how hard I tried to keep them down.

Without warning, I suddenly heard Chloe's voice echo in my head:  _you're where you belong anyway._

I gritted my teeth, trying to tell myself that she was wrong. She didn't know anything about me. Just because she had money and I don't doesn't mean that I belong in the mud and she belongs on a throne.

Then why is that where we always get put?

I was about to let my head drop into my lap when I heard a cry. It was small. Kind of like the sound that a pipa string makes when it snaps. I craned my neck to see past the mass of vines, trying to spot the source.

There it was again. Like a little bell.

Pushing myself away from the wall, I leaned forward and past the blockade of vegetation, revealing a tiny spirit - no bigger than the bell I'd compared it to - caught in the mud. I watched it struggle and fight against the slimy trap. It flailed it's tiny arms as it tried to swim, buzzing it's tiny wings as it tried to fly. But it was stuck.

It called again, crying out in pain. A pain that I understood.

Suddenly, the pain in my legs didn't seem to bother me so much. Pushing my hands against the wall, I shoved myself up, letting my legs take the weight. One trembling step after another, I made my way over to the spirit. When it saw me, it froze - terrified as it looked up.

Biting my lip to ignore the tears trailing down my cheeks, I squatted down and scooped the little light into my hands, pulling him straight from the mud as I rose to my full height.

The spirit was like a tiny dragon, but without a tail or scales - just a shining glass that coated over a kind of star within him, shining out for everyone to see.

"Hello there," I choked. "You okay, little guy?"

He chuckled almost, sounding like a drum as he flicked the mud off his glassy wings. He dipped his snout up, pointing to the hole I'd made in the ceiling.

"You wanna fly out?"

He swung his little neck up and down.

I looked up into the ceiling, then back at the spirit. "Alright," I smiled. "here you go!"

Winding my arms down, I threw them back up and tossed the little spirit up into the air. His wings burst to life, buzzing like an automobile as he circled the opening. But instead of going out, he continued to circle - his pace getting wider and wider until . . . he started getting wider too.

Not just wider. Longer. Taller. Stronger.

I watched wide-eyed as the tiny spirit in my hand grew into a full dragon, circling the room - circling  _me_. The star-like dragon was now the size of a Satomobile, it's wingspan probably twice as much. It's arms had grown claws as long as my fingers and teeth that could've out-shined pearls.

But it didn't look at me any differently as it came to a stop at my feet.

"Wow." I breathed. "Don't you clean up nice?"

He chuckled again, this time sounding more like a tsungi horn than a drum. I giggled back, more tears falling due to the forgotten pain. Still, the dragon moved closer, nudging it's snout against my middle.

Naturally, I stumbled back a little - which then brought a brand new wave of pain up over my head. I cried out, falling back until I hit the knot of vines behind me. I white knuckled the tendrils, sucking at the air as tears rained down my face.

The sound of an erhu made me look up again. The dragon had its face just before mine, it's eyes boring into me. Without another sound, he extended his neck across my lap, offering me its back.

"You . . ." I breathed, my voice cracking. ". . . you want to help me?"

Another note of the erhu and I had my answer. Placing my hands over the smooth, glassy back, I heaved myself over, straddling his neck. Another stab of hot needles went over my skin, but other than that, the stinging throb seemed to die down.

"Well," I coughed. "you wouldn't happened to know Master Fu, would you?"

Calling with the sound of a gong, the dragon spread its wings to their full span and took off to the ceiling. The floorboards burst open once again as we crashed through the surface and soared out of the complex. I laughed against the wind, relishing the feeling of it combing through my hair. My insides felt weightless, making giggles burst up from my throat without restrain. And in seconds, my tears had been blown away.

This was what it was like, huh? To fly?

Then I could definitely get used to this.

Closing my eyes, I let my head lull back. Suddenly nothing mattered. Not the pain. Not the mud. Not the guilt. All that mattered was me and the wind.

I opened my eyes at the feeling of slowing down. I could see a small, almost squarish, mound of vines we were swerving towards. Standing just a ways off from it, was Chat - oblivious to where I was flying above him. But not ten feet away from him, his smirk somehow visible from all the way up here, stood Master Fu.

***

_~ Gabriel ~ December 1, 274 AG; 8:05 am_

The sun was just barely starting to rise when I took my place at the podium. According to this meeting, the election had concluded. Here, they were only to announce the winner to the legislature, policing forces, nearly every radio station in Republic City, and even the news channel bright and early. Indefinitely, it caused a bit of commotion when I took my place at the podium no one recognized as mine.

Murmurs were sounded in the crowd of officers before me, but they were of little matter compared to what was about to happen.

Bourgeois leaned forward in his seat, peering at me. I could see the confusion in his eyes. "Agreste," He whispered. "this wasn't a part of the deal."

"No." I replied. "And neither are you."

I turned back to the podium, the actual announcer was just on his way when he saw me. He looked shocked. He hadn't even announced the winner yet.

"Citizens, officers, and councilmen," I cleared my throat. "I am here to tell you something you already know: this city - this world, is broken. From the absence of the Avatar, crime and tyranny have reached an all time high. Pain and destruction have been headed from sea to sea. This, all of you already know," I gestured to the officers. "you being the ones the world looks to for security.

"But I am also here to tell you something you don't know. I - along with many other spectacular minds - have created a cure for this broken world. One that can purge crime and leave tyranny destitute."

Around me, the first of the plan began. All the doors pulled shut, locked in place with steel-glass. Spare akumas took out the remaining security. People began to stir, some even tried to jump up and run. But there was nowhere else to run.

"Over these long years I have labored for the people, I have developed a plan. A plan that can put the world back to the way it belongs: balanced."

One of the officers lept to his feet, opening his mouth to shout something. But then a violet dart struck him in the neck. He shuddered, and then he fell.

"Imagine it, ladies and gentlemen. A world without crime. Without pain. Without injustice. What could we do with that freedom? What could we achieve? Certainly, nothing less than greatness."

More people began to jump up, shouting and screaming in opposition. But none of them lasted very long. The smart ones stayed silent and still - keeping the peace in the room.

"I tell you, ladies and gentlemen of Republic City, the only thing necessary to reach this state would be your willingness to work with me and my followers. Work with us to create a new world - a better world. One that you will be protected from the gross indignity of crime lords."

The woman operating the camera fainted, an akuma behind her taking her place.

"I will not stand a minute longer with this injustice. Knowing that, my devout followers have been growing for years to come, and have been feeding into this city - ready to start the change in the world right here in this nation. And we  _are_  ready. Right here, right now. My humble followers are taking the reins on this matter, ensuring your safety and your comfort in everyday life - a luxury this city has been long starved of."

Bourgeois went to move forward, but his daughter - Chloe, was it? - stabbed the poisoned dart into his wrist. He froze, looking back at her with wide, terrified eyes. And then he fell to the carpet. Both Chloe and Lila immediately got down to carry him to the side. He would wake again soon. I had to be brief.

"I can assure you that our first order of business will be to eliminate all elements of corruption of the city. As soon as this cuts out, the defiled City Hall will be destroyed, along with every corrupted member inside of it. By then, the powers of this city will once again be in safe hands.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, my valorous akumas and I can and will take the burden of security from you. The job of your protection will no longer be a concern to you. We are here to protect and provide for you as a people, ushering in a new age of peace and light. All we require of you is your support."

I waved my hand and the camera cut out. The radio stations went dark. And what was left of the audience was sitting as though they had been turned to stone.

Turning back, I nodded at Natalie. "Do it."

Everything was ready. Everything was falling into place. My duty as the Avatar was finally being fulfilled.

A deafening blow rocked through the room as City Hall was enveloped in flames.

***

_~ Adrien ~ December 1, 274 AG; 7:36 am_

The sound of the gong echoing across the wilds made me jump. I raised my head to the sound to see a great, sparkling dragon soaring over head - and on it's back, sat my Lady. My face broke into a smile. Of course I'd find her riding a dragon. How could I ever think anything else?

"Ladybug!" I called, smiling as I put my hands on either side of my mouth. "Ladybug, down here!"

"Don't worry." Fu interrupted. "She knows where she's going."

The dragon circled overhead several times, swerving lower til it touched the ground. Bobbing its head up and down, it eased its neck to the soggy ground, allowing Ladybug to step off. But I raced towards her before she could.

"Well, look at you." I laughed. "Getting here in style. Sorry I was  _dragon_  along."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "It's good to know you made it out, too."

She moved to swing her leg over the neck of the beast, but her face crumpled in a wince. All at once, I remembered our conversation through the wall. She'd said she couldn't walk . . .

"Here." I stood beside her, wrapping my arms around her torso. She twisted into me, letting me guide her off the crystal-like neck. But once Ladybug's feet hit the mud, she winced again, this time letting a whimper escape from between her teeth.

"I'm fine." She murmured, trying to push away from me. All it took was one step and her knees gave in. I grabbed her just in time to keep her upright.

This time, I didn't wait for an invitation. I swept my arm behind her knees, cradling her against my chest and holding her legs a safe distance from the ground. Her fists clenched around the fabric of my shirt as a grunt echoed from the back of her throat - but then she relaxed.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked. "Are your legs broken or -"

"No." She grunted sharply. "No, they're just . . . sore."

I studied her face, even as she tried to bury it against my chest. She was lying. I knew that. But I also knew that Ladybug hates liars.

I decided to leave it be.

Turning back around, I found Fu watching us, something in his eyes seeming dark. But within a moment the look was gone. "Come," He beckoned us closer. "this is the place."

I followed him through the underbrush to what - at first glance - looked like a small hill of vines. But as we got closer, I could see boards creating walls. A door. Even an oddly paned window peeking out into the wilds.

"This is my real home." Fu muttered as he brushed aside the vines to open the door. Inside looked dark and dismal, but I followed him in anyway. "This is where I guard the stones of the miraculouses."

The home was musky and dim, but once he lit a lantern it almost felt homey. It was one room, consisting of a simple bed in the corner. A round table covered in all kinds of books, flasks, and trinkets at the center. And boxes and chests lining the walls, some even covered with animal furs. The lantern was placed at the center of the table, then Fu went to a small furnace in the corner to start a fire.

Meanwhile, I went to the bed and set Ladybug down against the sheets. Her forehead was dotted with precipitation. Her fists were clenched around bunches of the sheets. And she'd bit her lip so hard it had begun to split.

"Ladybug," I knelt in front of her. "let me see -"

I reached for her leggings, but she slapped her hands over them. "No!"

I jumped back, but then my eyebrows lowered. "My Lady, you're hurt. You can't avoid this forever."

Her face somehow became just a little more pallid.

"Let me help you." I reached out again, only to have her shove me back again.

"No," She coughed. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Don't even  _try_  playing that card, you are not fine."

"It's just the swap water." Ladybug blurted. "It's giving me a rash."

I squinted my eyes at her. "A rash does not leave you immobilized."

"Sure, it does." She shrugged. "I mean, we just -"

" _Milady_ ," I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her down to be eye level with me. My voice dropping to a whisper. "You can trust me."

For a split second, her face softened. I almost thought she would open up, but then her eyes darted to the old man leaning over the furnace and she clamped up again.

Her eyes fell to the floor. "I do trust you."

I tugged on her hands. "Then why cann't you tell me what's going on?"

Ladybug's eyes lifted to lock with mine - they were tinted red from tears. I felt helpless beneath her gaze - like a dandelion in a tornado. My voice had stopped responding, so even if I'd wanted to, I couldn't speak.

"This isn't what we came here for." She finally said, her eyes shifting behind me.

I followed her gaze to where Fu was standing beside the furnace. He nodded at her. "Yes. You have come to receive your miraculous, have you not?"

Disappointment was weighing in me like a rock, but I leaned away from her anyway.

Fu turned and made his way to one of the side walls, pushing aside the furs that covered a small, wooden chest. It had been stained a dark black, with the crisp imprint of the white lotus tile over top. He carried it over to where we sat, placing it on the table in front of us.

"This box has been handed down for two generations." Fu said, as he moved to unlock the box. "From my master, to me."

"That's how long they've been around?" I asked.

"No," Fu shook his head. "The miraculouses have been around for millennia - longer than we can imagine. They are some of the oldest spirits known - only second the Raava and Vaatu. It is only this long that humans were given the honor of using them."

"But," Ladybug bit her lip again. "spirits don't really seem too fond of us. I mean, they tend to stay near their home - as long as we don't bug them. Why would they let humans do the work? Why not do it themselves?"

Fu stopped for a moment. His eyes seemed to carve into the wood of the box as he thought. "I know it is difficult to understand, but spirits are not the only powerful beings."

"Why?" I piped up. "Because of bending? But didn't we get those from the spirits, too?"

"Not because of bending," Fu replied, his voice almost reverent. "Humans have a power as well. A power," He reached out and tapped a finger on the side of my head. "of the mind."

"You're saying our brains make us powerful?"

"I'm saying," Fu leveled his eyes with ours. "that it is not just the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. It is also because of the melding between the power of spirit and mind - something the spirits understand."

"So, this is how we win?" I tilted my head to the side. "By 'melding' us and spirits?"

"Melding, yes." Fu turned back to the box. "But winning? I guess that's up for you to decide."

With that, he turned around towards us one final time, holding out the open box to reveal five glowing ovals. Almost egg-shaped stones, all dark, but each one tinted a slightly different shade. 

The only true black was set in the center, beside the stone that was tinted a subtle ruby color. The stones on either side were tinted a low green and fiery orange. And on the very end sat a stone so blushed with yellow, it almost looked amber.

Fu took a step closer, pushing the stones closer. And as he did, the two at the center filled with light - revealing the vibrant green of the black, and the violent crimson of the red.

The green. The stark, spring green of the gem - it was the same green from my dreams. The same eyes that raised to look at me. One of the colors that pushed through the dark . . .

My eyes were glued to the stone, feeling as though I couldn't move them if I wanted to. Involuntarily, I began to lean forward, my hand reaching up to -

Suddenly, a loud blast echoed through the air. Low and deep - almost a growl. The floor shook ever so slightly. And the lights of the spirit vines shining through the window dimmed.

Fu whipped around, closing the lid of the box simultaneously. The sound of the box clicking shut snapped me back into reality. I jumped back to my feet and turned to my Lady.

"What was that?" She asked as I helped her to her feet. She seemed to be getting better with walking, being able to stand on her own feet this time.

Fu flung the door open, revealing a pillar of black smoke rising above the vines and into the sky. My mouth went dry. There was only explanation for this.

"Papillon," Fu glared up into the sky definitely. "and so it begins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this chapter: it basically foreshadows how the whole series is going to end 
> 
> P.S.: If you need a reference for the instruments mentioned, check out this link
> 
> http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Music_in_the_World_of_Avatar


	19. And the Winner Is . . .

_~ Marinette ~ December 1, 274 AG; 8:22 am_

"Take them!" Fu stopped us as we tried to head for the door, holding out the box. "You will need them. They belong to you now."

I shook off the pain and took a step forward. "But, how are we -"

The box clicked open and the two stones at the center lit up again. "This is what you came here for." He interrupted. "You would've endured all this for nothing."

"Fine." Chat stepped forward and plucked the lime green stone from the box. At his touch, the stone immediately faded back to black. "We'll take them."

Sighing, I reached in and grabbed my own, watching the glowing color fade as I shoved it under my belt. I didn't have anywhere else to put it.

"Guard these with your life -"

Another boom sounded and my adrenaline spiked. "We will." I blurted. "But we need to get back to the city."

I stumbled out of the house, Chat gripping my arm to hold me up. The hot needles had cooled slightly now that I was drier. But the achiness of the muscles was still alive and kicking.

"You don't suppose your dragon friend is still around, do you?" Chat asked as we staggered in the mud.

Another blast of a gong, and the glass beast was descending before us. He landed gently on the mud, extending his neck for us to climb.

Chat put either hands on my waist, heaving me up onto the dragon. "How did you even find a spirit like this anyway." He muttered. "I couldn't even find  _you_."

"I didn't find him," I panted, gritting my teeth against the throb. "not really. More like, he found me."

"Good to know he  _beast_  me to the chase."

I shook my head. "You're awful."

"No, I'm  _claw_ -ful." He snickered as the dragon began to take flight. "How many time must we go over this?"

The dragon soared over top of the vines, giving me only a split second to look back at Master Fu. He was standing outside the small hut, the box still clutched close to him. A part of me wanted to go back - wanted to know more about what these stones could do. But then another 'boom' sounded and my attention was brought back to the city.

Bursting out of the wilds, the early streams of daylight were a refreshing contrast - as was the lighter and drier air. The ache was already starting to subside. The dragon spread his wings and we swerved to the right, overlooking City Hall - or, what was left of it at least.

The entire square was cloaked in dust, blocking my vision from half of the scene. But what I could see where the crumbling half of buildings, falling open with the screams of those inside still audible. The cracked streets, with bodies spread over it, left to burn and die.

"There." I pointed down towards the center of the square. "Take us there."

Chat suddenly leaned over my shoulder as the dragon descended once again. "What are we gonna do down there, exactly?"

"We're gonna get everyone we can out of the buildings and off the streets. Then get them down to the train station, they'll be safest there."

"But about the candidates? Bourgeois and Agreste?"

"Um," I glanced back at him. "What about them?"

"If Papillon chose today to take over, then what did he do with the candidates? The election was supposed to be last night!"

"They're probably fine," I replied. "There isn't a need to worry about them yet."

"But still -"

"Are you this concerned for a reason?" This time I turned, the wind crashing my hair into my face as I looked at him. "Is there something Papillon would do to them that I don't know about?"

"No." Chat quickly corrected. "I just want to make sure we don't . . . leave anyone behind."

I nodded once, turning back to the fiery, dusty square. "We won't be leaving anyone behind here."

When the dragon descended into the smoke-soaked square, it felt as though I was inhaling fire for a moment. I could against the smoke, but then pulled my collar up over my mouth, breathing through it like a filter.

We hopped off the beast, relief flooding me at the lack of pain going through my legs. With one last call, the dragon spread his wings again and flew back off toward the wilds.

"You know," Chat called as he watched him go. "we really could've used him."

"Don't you think that would've given us away?" I replied. "You know, to someone who's threatened to kill us if we get in their way?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Come on," I beckoned him towards the first building, half of it had already crumbled to the ground. "We need to get everyone we can out of there." I went to move forward but Chat stopped me.

"No way," He almost laughed. "You are not about to charge into a burning building after what just happened."

"Chat, I'm fine -"

"No,  _I'm_  fine." He replied. "And I've got a thicker mask to protect me from the smoke."

I groaned, tugging at my roots. We didn't have time to argue about this. "Fine." I spat. "You go get them, I'll stay here and get people off the street."

"And herd them all straight for the train station." Chat nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

I stepped to the side, ready to run off again. But he caught me, this time by the waist, pulling me against him. "Just be careful." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. "You too, Kitty."

And then we broke apart, and the work began.

I sprinted up the street, heading to the first car I could see. The doors had been practically melted shut, so I smashed the window in with my yo-yo. Inside lay a man in the driver's seat, a young girl in the passenger, and an even younger girl in the back. The man was slumped over the wheel, unconscious. But both girls were wide awake, crouched in their seats defensively.

When they saw me, they both froze - staring at me like I was a ghost.

"You're," The littlest girl raised a finger to point. "you're Ladybug. The one we hear about on TV."

I smiled. "Yep, now if you don't mind, I think it's time you two got out of this car."

Extending my arms, the younger girl crawled behind the seats and allowed me to heave her out of the car window.

"What about Papa?" The older girl asked as I tugged her through the small opening.

"I'll get him." I promised. "Can you two run?"

They looked at each other and then nodded.

"Then run." I stuck a hand down the street. "And don't stop until you get to the station, got it?"

"Got it!" The older girl shouted, already running back with her little sister in tow.

Turning back to the man, I flung my yo-yo into the car, entangling the sting around him and using it to yank him through the window. It was a slow process, but it worked.

With him out of the car, I eased the man onto my back, his arms over my shoulders and his legs dragging on the ground behind me. I stumbled through the smoke down the street, stopping by anyone who was well enough to stand and telling them to run to the station.

Once I reached the station, I lay the man on the concrete and placed two fingers against his neck. His daughters swarmed back to me, dropping to their knees beside him.

"Is he going to be okay?" The younger sister looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

My eyes lightened at the feeling of a steady pressure on his neck. "Yes." I replied. "He'll be okay."

My muscles fell into the routine. Sprinting up and down the street. Breaking car windows or wedging their doors open. Telling people to run and carrying those that couldn't. The group of victims at the station began to grow, both from Chat and me. But somewhere along the way, others started to show up as well. Offering to run back in with me, or to drive who they could to a nearby healer.

It wasn't until a girl in a orange and white jumpsuit showed up that I started to worry. "Strange, isn't it?" She announced loudly, getting everyone's attention. I looked up from the unconscious boy I'd just laid down to see her. "You and your partner think you're so tough, but really, you're just so terribly predictable."

I gritted my teeth. "Volpina." I hissed, stepping forward to bar her from the victims. "What do you want?"

"It's simple really." She shrugged. "You and that mangy cat of yours are becoming too much of a problem to be left unsolved. You're coming with -"

I struck three pressure points at her side without warning. She gasped and stumbled back, nearly falling over.

"Why you little -"

I hit her again, this at the very pit of the stomach, forcing her back. "Leave these people alone, or I will  _make_  you!" I barked at her. "Go tell you precious butterfly-master that!"

I was about to push her back when something caught the very corner of my eye. I jutted to the side just in time as the dart whizzed past my nose. I whipped my head towards the source to see none other than Miss Chloe Bourgeois crouched atop the roof of the station, a blow dart flute in her hand.

Anger sparked in my chest. Of course it would be her. Of course she would turn on her father for power. What else can you expect from a Bourgeois?

Flinging my yo-yo forward, I knocked her clean off the roof. I turned back to Volpina, ready to take a blow from her - but a certain alley cat had already done so.

"We need to get out of here." Chat said as he knocked Volpina aside.

"What?" I threw out my hands. "No. We have to -"

"We did everything we could." He grabbed my elbow, pointing down the street to a group of purple-masked men coming towards us. "But we're no help to anyone dead, now let's  _go_."

I groaned through my teeth, but threw out my yo-yo anyway. It caught at the railing of a building and I kicked off from the ground, swinging up with Chat darting beside

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the wind.

"The Ditch." Chat called back. "We'll be safe there for a while, then we can figure out our next move."

"Yeah, but what happens when -" Something suddenly sliced at my hip. I cried out, twisting at the pain. But somewhere in the middle of it, the curve of my swing was thrown off. Next thing I knew there was a brick wall speeding towards me.

I threw up my feet just in time, catching the hit on the balls of my feet before my yo-yo came loose and I went crashing down to the ground of an alleyway. The pain fired up through me like an electric shock, knocking the breath straight from my lungs. I writhed on my back, coughing as I sat up.

"Well, well, well." A voice chuckled behind me.

My eyes shot up, along with my heartbeat.

"Aren't you a hard bug to catch?" The Bone Doctor leered.

I jumped to my feet, wringing in my yo-yo and raising my fists. I wasn't afraid of him. I wasn't.

"Isn't it funny?" He laughed, brandishing out the gun he held. "How much that little mask can hide?"

My throat felt sticky. A hot iron was searing into my stomach. He couldn't know, I convinced myself. There was no way he could've figured out who I was.

"What are you gonna do?" I spat, tasting blood. "Kill me?"

"Oh, no." He pouted his lips and shook his head. "Papillon doesn't want you dead. Well . . . not yet at least."

"Milady!" Chat dropped down from behind the Bone Doctor, his baton held out defensively. "Get away from her!"

"Look at this." He snickered, his bleachy smile making my blood curdle. "You've got quite the cat in your corner, don't you?" His eyes flicked back to mine. "You told him yet?"

Chat's brows drew together. " . . . Told me what?"

I fought to keep my voice from trembling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you do." He laughed, stepping closer. "It's how we got to know each other so well."

"I don't know you." I hissed.

He smirked. "Is that so, baker's girl?"

My chest tightened with terror.

"Ladybug, what is he talking about?" Chat asked, his baton slowly lowering.

"He's distracting us!" I panicked. "So we'll be stuck here when the rest of the butterflies show up!"

My arm wound back to throw up my yo-yo, but then a pale hand clamped down on my shoulder. Suddenly, the Bone Doctor’s arms were crushed around me, one locked around my waist the other tightening around my throat. I screamed, kicking my feet as I struggled against him, but my arms were pinned down to my sides, preventing me from hitting back.

“Don’t you think he deserves to know?” He shouted in my ear.

“Get off me!” I shrieked.

“Wouldn’t it be nice for him to see all those battle scars I gave you?”

"Shut  _up_!" I screamed, throwing back my head and crushing it into his nose. I heard the loud crunch and felt the bone in his nose give way against my skull. He cried out, his grip loosening enough for me to twist out of his arms.

Suddenly, the glint of a knife flashed in the corner of my eye. Before I could react, I watched the knife cut over my thigh, just above my knee. Agony seared into my leg, another scream pulling out of me as I tried to stumble away.

But his hand clamped over the cut in the fabric, yanking it forward as I fell back. A loud ‘ _rip’_  sounded in my ears just as my back hit the ground. The pain in my leg was suddenly complemented by a cold, airy feeling. And when I looked up, the Bone Doctor was holding a strip of red fabric.

The fabric of my leggings.


	20. The Cave of Two Lovers

_~ Adrien ~ December 1, 274 AG; 8:57 am_

Horror fell on me like a sheet of ice water, the very breath dying in my throat. Ladybug's entire pant leg, from her knee down, had been torn off, the thin layer of her stocking hanging next to the red of her leggings. Beneath it all . . . were  _burns_. 

Pink, swollen burns; melding and molding the shining flesh into lumps around her leg. It was almost like melted candle wax, but as red as butchered meat.

"My Lady . . ." My voice broke, my eyes clouding over with tears.

I watched the color drain from Ladybug's face. I watched her yank her knee into her chest, trying her best to cover the flesh his her hands. Trying her best to disappear from the world. From me.

Out of it all, the albino burst into cackles, his head rearing back as he let the torn material drop to the ground. “You still want a fight?” The man laughed at her, treading forward. Ladybug started, using her one covered leg to scramble back. “Too bad you won’t last long enough to say good bye to your old man.” And then his boot wound back to kick her.

My vision was suddenly dyed red. A burst of raw adrenaline flushed through me as I jumped forward, slamming the man into the ground mid-kick. Pinning him beneath me, I slammed my fists into his face, blood smearing over my knuckles from the nose my Lady had already broken.  Just as I reached for my staff, I felt his hand close around a fist full of the back of my hair. I reached up to grab his wrist just as he shoved me into the gravel. Knocking a fist against the edge of my jaw, he sent my head smacking backward, taking the rest of me with it into the brick wall of the surrounding buildings.

Pain cracked in my skull as I dropped down to the ground, in a squat. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to my feet. The albino was blur, speeding towards me with a look of insanity in his bloody eyes. I let myself fall into a stance, holding up my fists as I braced for the next attack.

But it never came.

Suddenly, a blur of red appeared behind the man. With a flash of crimson and a whir of metal, the albino stuttered from where he stood, his hands still reaching for me as he fell. The yo-yo wound back on the string, my Lady catching it in her palm. She was leaning on her covered leg, the other tucked behind her as she looked up from where the man was sprawled.

"Chat . . ." Her voice caught. "I - I’m so sorry I -”

"Hey," I spread my hand, signaling for her silence. "It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"But -" Her face flushed with shame, the color making my heart constrict. 

"My Lady," I stepped forward, laying a hand over her shoulder, careful not to glance down. "It's okay." I tried for a smile. "Let's just get outta here, yeah?" 

The strain in her eyes eased, her eyes gleaming as she put a hand over mine. "Yeah."

We made it to the entrance of the Ditch without much trouble, but I kept seeing Papillon’s henchmen following close behind us. They were just arriving at the park went we dropped down into the trap door.

I barely had time to light a fire before we began sprinting down the tunnel. Neither of us risked looking back as we ran. Arriving at the door, I slammed against it, banging my fists on the metal.

“Open up!” I shouted. “There’s no password! Open up!”

The door shuddered suddenly, but not like it was being opened. More like, it had never been closed in the first place. Putting her hands on the door jam, Ladybug stepped forward and pried the door away from the wall. But no light poured in from the other side. There was no noise. No muttering. No shuffling of feet.

And when we stepped through, there weren’t any tents or booths either.

“It’s . . .” I gasped.

“Gone.” Ladybug finished.

Everything on the wall had been ripped off. All the booths were smashed, the tents collapsed and torn. Even some of the light bulbs and lanterns hanging from the ceiling had been smashed. And smeared over the back wall was a painting of a purple butterfly.

“Papillon got here first.” My Lady muttered.

My shoulders hunched, defeated. “Where do we go now?”

Suddenly, voices erupted from the tunnel behind us, footsteps not far behind. Ladybug and I jumped at the door, shoving it closed and yanking the lock back into place.

“Tunnels.” Ladybug panted, her back against the door. “There are dozens underneath the city, the Ditch is just the heart of them all.”

“Sure,” I pointed to the other side of the room. “there’s an opening right there. But how are we gonna keep from getting lost? There’s hundreds of tunnels and we’ve barely been in ten of them.”

The door trembled as something bashed against it.

“OPEN UP!” A deep voice shouted. “WE KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!”

We bolted away from the door in unsion. “I don’t really think we have a choice, Kitty.”

“HEY!” Another bag against the door sounded.

“Come on!” She called, running for the entrance to the tunnel. “We’re running out of time!”

I looked at the door, back at my Lady, and then past her head into the tunnel. “We’re gonna regret this . . .” I muttered. 

And then I took off after her in the dark.

_~ December 1, 274 AG; 9:33 am_

"Your hand getting tired yet?" Ladybug asked out of the quiet.

I looked down at the small fire cradled in the palm of my hand. "No. Not yet."

She sighed beside me. There was really nothing we could do but keep going - even though we had no idea where that was exactly, but it's not like we could just turn around and go back.

We'd lost the butterfly minions about twenty or so minutes ago, just by taking random turns throughout the tunnels. Which ended up being great for putting distance between us and the enemy. But no so great for knowing where we're going.

"Think we're still under downtown?"

"Nah," The flame in my hand flickered, forcing me to flex my wrist to keep it going. "we're probably over by City Hall . . . or, what's left of it I guess."

"I just don't get it." Ladybug muttered. "What would he have to gain from bombing a street like that? I mean, sure the Triad basically leeches off that place, but there were so many people to be caught in the crossfire. How can he think the freedom is the same thing as murder?"

"I don't know," I whispered. My mind went back to the candidates suddenly, anxiety twisting up my middle. Killing them, for some reason, didn't feel like something he would do. Papillon was smarter than that. If he really wanted to get the people's favor, then he would keep them alive. But what would he do with them in the meantime?

My father's face flashed before my eyes in the dark. I couldn't lose him. He was all I had left. I know he's not the sweetest or softest father in the world, but he loves me. And I . . . I love him too.

I can't lose him. Not like I lost Mom.

"Chat?" Ladybug's hand touched my arm. "Why'd you put out the fire?"

I blinked, the darkness before me becoming real. "Oh," I chuckled, wringing my sore hand. "I didn't mean to, I guess I just -"

"It's okay." She replied. "Your hand probably needs a rest anyway."

Placing her hand over my elbow, I blinked the night vision lenses on and started forward. Ladybug seemed to almost drag behind me as we walked, tugging on my arm every once in a while as she tried to catch up. 

I knew why. I could see her favoring her covered leg in the dark. But neither one of us had acknowledged it yet. But that alone seemed to strain the silence even more.

I took a deep breath, swallowing the stickiness in my throat. "Does it hurt?"

She exhaled a soft breath. "I'm used to it."

I nodded, the air between us falling silent again. But it was somehow heavier than before. Like the elephant in the room had just gotten that much bigger. 

“What's his name?”

Ladybug blinked. “What?”

“The man, the albino.” I repeated. “Who is he?”

She strained her eyes in my direction, trying to see me through the dark. “. . . His name . . . his name's the Bone Doctor.”

“He’s the one that took your dad from you.” I whispered. “Isn’t he.”

Ladybug didn’t answer, but she didn’t need to. The slow, agonized sigh was answer enough.

“I’m sorry.” I breathed.

“It’s okay.” Ladybug replied. “It made me who I am, I guess.”

“May I,” I swallowed. "may I ask what . . . happened?”

She didn’t say anything for a while. She just bit her lip and studied the dark beneath her. “. . . Yes.” She finally said. “But it’s not much of a story.”

“It’s not like I’ve got anything else to do.”

Ladybug chuckled softly. “Yeah I guess so.” Exhaling a loud breath, she tighten her grip around my arm. “It all happened a year before we met. My parents and I lived above this little shop that we had in downtown, right on the edge of a Triad territory.”

“Oh.” My eyebrows lifted.

“Yeah,” She explained. “When they expanded the territory, suddenly us and all our neighbors had the Triad on our doorsteps, demanding money every month. Most people just handed it over quietly, but . . . my parents had different ideas.”

“Yeah?”

“They refused to pay, and they tried to get a few neighbors on their side. A few said they would, but,” She sighed, releasing my arm to rub her own. “When it all came down to it, we stood alone.”

I reached down and squeezed her free hand. She returned the gesture before she continued. 

“They came for us at night.” Ladybug’s voice was suddenly heavy. “It must’ve been midnight when I woke up to people shouting. I kept hearing my mother screaming for them to leave us alone. But then my bedroom door was thrown open and I was the one screaming.

“They dragged me down into the living room, that’s when I was able to see my parents. I kept shouting for them to leave my parents alone. To," She winced. "to take me instead." 

She took a deep inhale. "But that . . . that was the last time I ever really saw my dad.”

“Why did they take you?” I asked quietly. “You would’ve been just a kid.”

“They wanted to make an example of us.” She croaked. “All of us. To show what would happen to anyone who stood against the Triad.

“I didn’t even know what they were doing when they pulled my out of my house. But then I smelt the smoke and I saw them locking both my parents in. They were going to burn it to the ground, with them trapped inside.

“I started kicking and screaming, trying to get away. But they just took me back in an alleyway behind the buildings. They pinned my down on my back and told me I belonged to the Triad now. That I was theirs to own.”

I swallowed, a small bout of anger beginning to building up in my chest.

“The one at the very forefront was the Bone Doctor. He said he didn’t have to tell me why he's called that since I was about to find out.”

"And . . ." I craned my neck forward. "Why was it?"

Her eyes lowered to her legs, even though she couldn’t see them in the dark. The image of the pink, melted flesh of her leg flashed through my head, making my stomach churn.

“Because he burns to the bone.”

I pinned my lips together, tightening my hands around hers once more. “I - I’m so sorry.”

“I just didn’t get it.” Ladybug’s voice suddenly sounded sticky. “I was lying there, screaming and crying and pleading for him to stop. To just leave me alone. But he just sat there, laughing as he burned me. I didn’t understand that; how someone could become so cold to enjoy hurting someone else like that.”

I wanted to pull her into my arms. I wanted to wipe away the tears that were beginning to prick her eyes. But something held me back. The way her eyes stayed glued to the ground, the way she’d pulled back from me to wrap her arms around herself. It seemed like she didn’t really want to be touched.

“Once he was done, he told me that he’d burned away every muscle and tendon on my bones. He said I’d never walk again, but it’s not like someone like me was good for anything anyway. And then they just left me there, in so much pain I could barely even think. I thought I would die there in that alley. But then I remembered my parents and knew I needed to get help.

“So, I somehow managed to get up and get to our neighbors house. I only had enough energy to tell them my parents needed help and then I basically collapsed in their doorway. They rushed out to see what happened, and then got so distracted with calling the fire department and getting my parents out and then taking them to a hospital that . . . they forgot about me.”

Ladybug sighed, tightening her arms around herself. I could make out a few tears beginning to spill over. A part of me wanted to tell her to stop, that she didn’t have to finish her story if she didn’t want to. But then I thought that maybe it was time for her to talk about it - like with me and my secret about my mother. Maybe she needed to talk about it to heal.

“I thought I would die from the pain,” She finally continued, her words thick from the salt in the back of her throat. “So I somehow dragged myself into their bathroom. I thought it would be easier to clean if I died in their bathroom. And . . . when I was there, I saw my reflection in the mirror and I realized how broken I was. It was almost worse than everything that had already happened, knowing that it had affected me so deeply.

“But then I remembered something,” She paused to sniffle, her voice clearing. “Something a good friend had told me not too long before all hell had broken loose. She’d told me that the only thing necessary for evil to triumph, was for good people to do nothing. If I was good, and I just did nothing - even after everything that happened to me - it would just continue." The salty croak in her voice vanished, replaced with something stronger. 

"I knew I wasn’t the only one the Triad had hurt, and - though I didn’t know how yet - I knew I was going to do something about it. So I swore to myself that I would live and got myself through the night. The next day, I was taken to a hospital and my recovery began.” She sighed. “I suppose the rest is history.”

“How can you stretch, though?” I turned towards her. “I mean, if the burns are that severe, how can you be so flexible still?”

“I had a few surgeries,” Ladybug explained. “It was a sort of an experiment. The healers were developing a way to regrow skin cells. But the majority of them failed, hence why I still have the scars and why the burns are still painful for me. The one thing they  _did_  succeed in was getting the main muscle groups in my legs back. The flexibility of the tissue was just a really lucky side effect.”

“Aren’t you always a lucky bug?” I tried to smile, but she could barely return it.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m sorry I kept all this from you. I guess . . .” She sighed. “I guess I was just ashamed.”

“Ashamed of what?” I asked. “Ashamed that someone hurt you and you were strong enough to stop it from happening to others? That’s something to be proud of.”

“Not like that,” She shook her head. “These scars . . . they make me look  -”

“Like a hero?” I suggested. “You fight the bad guys, those scars are just the evidence of it.”

“But still,” She bit her lip. “These scars are also proof of just how stupid I was to step into harm’s way when I could barely defend myself. That's not something to be proud of.”

“Well I’m proud of you.” I nudged her with my elbow. “Even if you won’t be proud of yourself.”

“Thanks, Chat.” She replied, that soft smile slowly regrowing.

“Thanks to you, too.” I felt her hand go back around my elbow. “For telling me.”

We walked in the dark for a moment more, letting the silence sink in around us. I couldn’t help but glance at my Lady every once in a while. All of this, it made me see her in a new light. It made me see her as stronger. As a fighter.

As we continued on - literally just waiting for an opening to show up - I started to think that the tunnel seemed to go on forever. Like we would just end up stuck down here til we died or something. I shuddered. Okay, maybe I shouldn't start thinking like that.

"You know what this reminds me of?" I blurted, for sheer sake of breaking the silence.

Ladybug's voice didn't sound so down anymore. "What?"

"The Cave of Two Lovers." I smirked. "Heard of it?"

"Yeah," She giggled beside me. "isn't that the one Avatar Aang had his first kiss in?"

"Oh," My eyebrows lifted. "How'd you know that?"

"I've got this book at home," She explained. "Basically a bunch of water tribe tales, and half of them are about Master Healer Katara. She went into the caves with the Avatar, her brother, and a bunch of musicians - I think. And that's when they had their first kiss."

"Just like the legend says," I leered. "Let love lead the way, huh?"

"I like to think the musicians serenaded them or something." Ladybug added. "That sure sounds romantic to me."

"You know," I started. "I've got a buddy that serenades his girlfriend literally every other Tuesday."

"But is it romantic?"

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she would've broken up with him by now if she didn't think so."

"I know someone like that too," Ladybug hummed. "They're mad for each other. And I totally knew it before they did."

"Do you believe the legend, though?" I asked, nudging her slightly.

"'Let love lead the way'?" She shrugged. "Maybe, I guess. I mean, how they got out was by putting out their lights a following glowing crystals on the ceiling."

"But it was their love that prompted them to put out their lights," I argued. "So the legend is true."

"Really?" Ladybug's eyebrows lowered. "We're gonna argue about this  _now_?"

"I'm just saying," I spread my hands innocently. "if the legend worked then," I pulled her ever so slightly closer. "why shouldn't it work now?"

Suddenly her fingers were on my jaw, jutted my head in the opposite direction. "Not a chance, Kitty."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Worth a shot."

Suddenly, a bright light cut through the black. Ladybug crossed her arms over her face to shield her eyes, and I blinked my own to adjust. Taking a few steps forward, I could see an opening. Well, more like a door just up ahead - a bit of light trickling through it.

"It's a door," I murmured, taking another cautious step.

"And it just opened?" Ladybug asked, leaning away from the exit. "On its own?"

"There must be some kind of sensors in here." I replied, looking back into the dark. "We must've triggered them or something."

Now having full range of sight, Ladybug strode ahead and out into the open. I was about to call for her to wait when she stopped in the doorway.

"It's the arena," She said over her shoulder. "Papillon's arena."

Catching up, I stepped off the dirt and onto sleek, polished wood of Papillon's stage. The view before me was almost bleak. It was the same place where we nearly got trampled by a crowd who all were off their meds - but this time, it was empty.

The hoards of people were missing, making the room dead silent. The cement floors had been scrubbed clean, leaving everything spotless. There were no soap boxes left behind, no posters, no trash. Even the stage the tunnel emptied out onto had been waxed to a shine.

But something about it was off. I couldn't name the reason, but this place wasn't safe. Especially not now.

"I don't feel good about this." I whispered, reaching for Ladybug.

"But now we know where we are." Ladybug shrugged, gesturing up to the walkway lining the ceiling. "And besides, it's not like we have time to go looking for another opening. It's now or never."

"This doesn't feel right." I repeated. "I don't like this place."

"Chat, it'll be fine." She rationalized. "We'll get into the thrift shop, change there and figure out what to do next."

I sighed, watching as she stepped off the stage. "But Papillon knows who you are -"

"He has one witness that he probably trusts about as far as he can throw him," Ladybug said, striding forward until she could hopped off the the stage. "What could he get from that?"

Reluctantly, I stepped off with her. "I don't think it's safe here, especially for you now that he knows you. How did he ever find out anyway?"

Ladybug's shoulders dropped for a moment. "I don't even know."

"Well staying in his hide out isn't going to do us any good." I replied. "What if he's watching all the tunnels? What if he's waiting for us in the shop? What if -"

"Don't do that to yourself, Chat." Ladybug turned and met my eyes. "Over thinking it will only make things worse."

"But what's the alternative?" I threw up my hands, taking another step from the stage. "We're just going to blindly go out into the city that Papillon basically owns now? We need a plan."

"Then we'll think of one - just like we always do." Ladybug took a step backwards, her eyes staying on me. "We just need to -"

Screeching metal suddenly interrupted her, filling up the entire room in a split second. A flash of silver and suddenly a rink of metal was flying down towards her. She instinctively crouched to her knees, crossing both arms over her head. I sprang forward, my legs pumping as fast as my heart.

I didn't get there in time.

I crashed into the bars just as they dropped, my hands clamping down around them as though I actually thought I could lift them. The metal cage was founded against the floor, trapping her within it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see red lights flashing against the ceiling, a small chirping echoing from the molding.

"Wha - Chat!" She screamed, jumping to the bars with me.

"It's a trap." I choked, tugging on the bars. "They knew we'd come here."

"If this is the trap," She pushed her arm through the bars and pointed up to the ceiling. "That's got to be an alarm. You have to run."

"No, no, no." I rambled, feeling along the bars. "There's gotta be away to break you out of this -"

"There's no time." Ladybug shook her head. "You need to get out of here, before someone shows up."

"Are you insane?" I spat. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Oh, yes you are!"

"No!" I waved my hand in the air. "I don't care who comes, I'm not just gonna leave you!"

"Chat . . ." Her voice cracked as her hands found there way on top of mine. "Chat, he doesn't know who you are. You could take off the mask and just walk out of here. You need to find another way out of the tunnels. You need to go."

"I don't care!" I shouted, tears pricking my eyes. "I don't care what they do to us, I'm not going anywhere."

"Chat, please." Her eyes softened, filling with tears. "For me." 

For a split second, I just studied her bluebell eyes, something inside me stuttering. Then suddenly, I reached through the bars and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her flat against the wall of the cage. My eyes closed as I fit my head through the bars, my lips crashing into hers. 

Her lips were frozen against mine at first, shocked and still. Hesitant. I never knew how much I wanted her to kiss me back until that moment.

And then, I felt her melt against me. Like a wave rolling onto the shore. It wasn't supposed to be a long kiss, but I found that the longer I stayed, the harder it was to leave.

It was her that pulled back first, but she didn't pull back from my arms. Her eyes went wide when they met mine again, almost unbelieving. Like it was impossible that I could love her. 

"Leave," She finally coughed, her voice raw. "Leave and come back for me another day." Her hand found its way to my cheek, the sudden warmth pulling me closer. "Please, Kitty." With a small push through the bars, Ladybug managed to lean me back a step. "Run."

I didn't want to. I don't even think I can put into words how much I didn't want to. How badly I wanted to stay. How badly I wanted to hold her, even if it was just through the bars.

But something inside me knew she was right. If Papillon got us both, there would be no hope for either of us. I had to leave to fight another day.

Taking what steps I could handle back, I gave my Lady one last look, seeing the hurt in her eyes that reflected my own. "Go." She pleaded. "I'll be okay."

"I'll be back for you," I said. "I swear."

She chuckled, tears still trailing down her cheeks. "I know you will, Kitty. Now,  _go_."

Feeling one last strangle of pain on my heart, I turned and darted off into the black.


	21. The Sting

_~ Marinette ~ December 1, 274 AG; 10:03 am_

Watching him leave shattered me. I didn't even know how much I needed him until I let him go. A part of me wanted to cry out and call him back, make him promise to never leave. And the worst part was, I knew he would do it.

He'd do anything for me.

Why couldn't I have seen that before?

My back hit the bars at the far end of the cage, sliding down til I was on the floor. I know I should've stayed up. I know I should've stayed ready. A fight was coming and it was not going to be pretty. But I was so tired. It was like I needed my Kitty here with me to even think.

The sound of the elevator coming down made me jump to my feet. They were here.

All I could do was pray that Chat had gotten far enough away as the elevator descended. Standing inside were three people - only one of which I recognized as Volpina.

The other two were oddly mismatching, one wore all indigo and carried razor sharp fans at her side. While the other wore mostly yellow with the exception of a few black stripes. Both wore matching masks.

Neither one was forward enough to feel dominant, unlike Volpina. But they weren't blank enough to feel like henchmen either.

When the elevator hit the ground, Volpina exited first, her long brown hair swishing as she left. The other two followed behind silently - but somehow, that was more terrifying than anything.

"Look what we have here." Volpina smirked through the bars. "Caught a little bug, did we?"

I glared back, not trusting myself to speak.

"So where's that alley cat of yours?" She sneered. "Still around here?"

I bared my teeth. "He's long gone."

"Uh-huh," She snickered. "Sure he is." Pivoting on her heel, she pulled up a long, thin staff - about the size of her calf - from her belt and used it to point to the woman dressed in blue behind her. "You," She hissed, snapping her fingers towards the tunnel. "Get him."

My heart dropped in my chest. I almost reached out to stop her, but managed to steel myself before I could do it.

The indigo woman didn't respond, instead, robotically turned and headed for the entrance of the tunnel.

Run, Kitty. I thought, as if he could somehow hear me. Run.

"Now," Volpina turned her olive eyes back to me. "what to do with you . . ." She paced her way around the cage several times, looking at me from all angles. "Papillon's got quite the plan of how to snuff you out," She added.

"You just need to figure out how to get me out of here without too much trouble," I folded my arms, watching Volpina's face tighten.

"Trouble is not -"

"How about a deal?" I blurted.

Volpina raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"If you leave my partner alone," I swallowed. "I'll go willingly."

Volpina caught a glance at the yellow girl, still standing patiently beside the elevator. Then she turned back to me. "How would I know you wouldn't fight?"

"Why would you need to?" I asked, forcing myself to be coy. "There's one of me and dozens of you. No matter what I'll loose. But, if I fight, some of your own men will loose too. This way, that doesn't have to happen."

Volpina scoffed. "But why should I at all? That mangy stray is just as guilty as you are."

"Don't call him that!" I shouted. "And he's not just as guilty. All of this," I waved my hand at my suit. "it was my idea. I started it. He was just going along with what I said."

Volpina scanned me over one last time. "And how would you define 'leaving your partner alone', hmm?"

"Escort him out of the city." I said, gripping the bars a little tighter in my hands. "Leave him at the base of the earth kingdom completely unharmed and unfollowed." I could do this. I could give him up. It didn't matter what they did to me, judging by Papillon's track record, I wouldn't have to live without him for very long anyway.

"And for this," Volpina's glare seared into me. "You will leave without a fuss?"

"Yes." The word stung, but I said it. I didn't care what happened to me or if I had to go a century without ever seeing Chat again. I wasn't letting Papillon touch him.

"Fair enough -" Volpina's last words caught. Like she had abruptly cut herself off for some reason. I watched her for a moment as she stumbled on her feet, waiting for her to reveal the reason her cool had suddenly been broken.

But she didn't.

Instead, she gasped in one last breath and then toppled to the side, a look of both horror and shock painted over her features. I watched her go down in slow motion, like I was suddenly at the movers. That's when I noticed that small black dart embedded in her neck.

My eyes flew to the girl in yellow. She was standing no different, except for a small yellow tube serving as her blow-dart gun raised to her lips. Without wasting a second, she strode over the Volpina's body and plucked a small note card off her belt. Then, holding it up to the corner of the bars, the cage lifted off the ground.

I didn't run. I didn't move. I didn't even breathe.

"What do you -?"

Before I could even get the words out she'd turned back towards the elevator and stepped inside, holding open the door for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Are you trying to help me?"

Her eyes darted from Volpina to me, then she began tapping impatiently on the steel door of the elevator. I knew what she was thinking. We didn't have a lot of time before Volpina would wake back up.

Taking one last deep breath, I jogged forward and stepped into the elevator beside her. The ride up was silent, and kind of awkward. But I didn't try and ask anymore questions. I had a feeling she wouldn't answer them anyway.

When we reached the top, I expected us to go towards the door to the thrift shop, but she pulled down along the landing to a different door. Upon opening it, yet another tunnel was revealed.

"But Papillon's probably sealed all the exits off," I said as she climbed in. "We're walking straight into a trap."

She turned over her shoulder and then waved a single finger in the air.

"So . . ." I squinted at her. "there's one exit open?"

Giving me a single nod, she marched forward into the dark. I wanted to complain about the lack of light, but she seemed to know where she was going - especially when she grabbed my wrist to haul me in the right direction.

After walking a few minutes in the dark, we took a turn that led to a brighter hallway. The light was peeking through the underside of a door, leading out into the open. When we reached the door, the girl extended out her arm to stop me. Then turned her forearm, revealing a long line of short blades fastened to the sleeve, all the shape and size of a leaf.

Her eyes flicked up from the weapons to me, giving me a pointed look. I nodded, drawing my yo-yo from off my belt.

"I'm ready."

She nodded once, and then kicked the door down.

As soon as it came down, a blast of water shot towards me. I didn't wait to see where it was coming from. Instead, I swung at the first stable thing I could find, the molding framing the ceiling. When the yo-yo caught, I swung just out of the way, feeling the water graze my side as I did.

Upon landing, I came to see that we were in some kind of cafe in the Little Southern Water Tribe neighborhood. And before me were two women, clad in purple masks and tendrils of water clawing around them like claws.

The yellow girl dodged another blow from the first woman, shooting a few blades at an oddly fast pace. The water-bender blocked the blows and wrapped both the girls' legs in water, freezing her where she stood.

I moved to help her, but the second woman flung a tentacle of water at me and I was forced to duck and weave, dancing against her strikes until I could get close enough. Rolling underneath yet another blow, I sprang into a window of opportunity and hit three pressure points across her chest - then two more down her arm.

She screeched, smacking me to the ground with her good arm in retaliation. I hit the hard floor just as a leaf shaped blade whizzed past my ear. Jerking my head up, I saw the yellow girl, her feet still frozen in ice, only keeping the water-bender back by blasting full shots of air at her - and occasionally a few blades.

My brows knit together. For someone who seemed so articulate, she sure didn't have a lot of fighting experience.

Pushing myself up to a push-up position, I swung out my legs, knocking them against the second woman and tripping her to the ground. With her flat out next to me, I slammed the pressure point at the base of her neck and watched as her body went limp. Then I sprang up, grabbing my yo-yo and spinning it around in a circle to gain momentum. I started towards the first woman, reeling it back, and all at once smacking the hard cover of the yo-yo against the back of her head.

The woman tottered for a moment before collapsing beside her companion.

The ice around the yellow girl's feet melted as she bent down to adjust her shoes, collecting stray blades off the floor.

"Who are you?" I asked, letting my yo-yo fall back into my hand.

She glanced up at me from her shoes, holding my gaze for a moment. Her hand flew up, pointing behind me at a sign printed on the side of the cash register. It was the sign of anything Bourgeois. A beehive.

"Bee?" I guessed. "Beehive?"

She shook her head, raising up to her full height - which wasn't that tall. She didn't seem any older than I was. And not just because she was inexperienced.

Pointing back at the sign, the girl then returned her finger to the crown of her head.

"Bee . . . Queen?" I shrugged. "Queen Bee?"

She audibly sighed, and almost looked like she was going to speak - but that was when we heard the footsteps speeding towards the exit of the tunnel. The girl and I exchanged looks of horror before she drew another blade into her hand. I barely had time to draw my yo-yo before the door crashed open again. Standing in the doorway sat Volpina, the woman in blue, and two other benders.

"Why, hello there." Volpina smiled wickedly. "Ready to get squashed, you pathetic little bug?"

I gritted my teeth, spinning my yo-yo in my hand. "Come and get me,  _fox_."

In the blink of an eye, Volpina drew her miniature staff, bright orange fire blasting down it. I flung my yo-yo forward, blocking the flames and catching the end of her rod. Jerking my arm, I ripped the weapon clean out of her hand. She cried out as it flew out the store window, looking back at me with murder in her eyes.

Her hands ignited with fire. "You filthy peasant . . ."

She threw punches of heat at me, swing and kicking with flames that I could barely keep up with. I ducked a flaming roundhouse kick by falling into a backbend, letting her leg fly over me. Then I kicked off the ground and cartwheeled back, flipping father away the more she advanced. 

Finally finding an opening, I jutted up and caught a fiery fist with my forearm, shoving it to the side. Then I stabbed my knuckles into her collar bone, hitting four pressure points. Her entire left side dropped, limp.

Volpina had just enough time to catch herself against the wall before she collapsed, but nowhere near enough time to block the blow from my yo-yo. Volpina cried out, dropping to her knees and shooting fire at my feet - which I easily lept over. And - for the second time - I watched her drop to the floor.

Turning out, I saw the girl, blasting a fire-bender out of the cafe window. Is that the only air-bending move she knows?

Suddenly, the space in front of my eyes was dyed a deep blue. The blue fan whizzed just in front of my nose, flying threw the air and lodging straight into the wooden molding of the shop.

My head whipped toward the source, finding the woman clad in indigo, one last razor sharp fan still in her grasp. I held my yo-yo in front of me defensively, my jaw setting as I dared her to come closer with my eyes.

The woman moved so fast I could barely see her, let alone doge. She had suddenly become a blue tornado, my only defense being to smack away her blows with my yo-yo or get  _out. of. the. way_.

After sweeping under a blow of her fan, I felt a sting on my left shoulder. Turning to the area, I caught a line of crimson darker than that of my suit.

I turned back barely in time to finally strike a blow back, a hard pressure point at the base of the shoulder. Her right arm dropped as I hit a two more at her ribs. Grunting, the woman threw out her good arm and crushed into straight into my face, forcing me back. Before I could regain my footing, she rapped the but of her fan against the side of my head, sending me spiraling to the ground.

I tasted blood in my mouth, the hot liquid dripping down from my left temple. Spit the red onto the floorboards and flipping back onto my feet, throwing out my yo-yo to wrap it around the woman's wrists and pin them together. With a jerk, I swung her into the plaster of the cafe wall.

She grunted, but didn't drop. Instead she grabbed the string of my yo-yo and used it to yank me towards her. My back smacked against her front, one arm trapping around my throat and cutting off my breath. The other ripping at my mask.

I gasped for air, tearing at the arm that was strangling me. I had to get away from her. Pumping my legs in the air, arced my back and attempted to wiggle out of her grasp. But her grip only tightened around my neck, and the buckle of the straps on my mask came undone.

Panic rose in my chest. Tears clouded my vision as I struggled. She couldn't see. No one could. But her cold hands pulled the mask higher and higher over my face all the same.

With one last yank, the woman ripped the mask up into my hairline. My eyes were wild with panic as I tried to pin my chin to my chest, doing what I could to shield my face. As my eyes darted over the room in terror, they found the back of the earth-bender that the yellow girl had just blasted to the ground. And as he fell, her eyes focused to mine.

_I'm sorry, Maman._

In a sheer burst of adrenaline, I threw back my right foot with the last of my energy, cracking my heel against her shin. Crying out, the woman dropped to the ground, her grip loosening around me. I gulped in the air, ripping my mask back over my eyes and snapping the buckles back into place all at once. The force of the woman falling forward forced me onto all fours, so I whipped around and jutted my knee into her sternum, followed by three jabs across her lower stomach.

I managed to roll out of the way before the woman slumped over the floor.

My chest heaved from where I sat, balancing back on my palms, my lungs drinking greedily at the air. Slowly, the scene before me came into full focus. The shattered store window. The array of bashed in plaster and broken table sets. And, of course, the four unconscious people strewn out across the floor.

Panting, I pushed myself to my feet, wiping the blood from where it was dribbling down my chin. When I turned my head, my eyes locked - yet again - with the yellow girl. She was staring at me with wide eyes, almost . . . horrified.

I turned away, my fingers instinctively reaching over the cut on my temple. A blush was creeping up my neck, but not the kind I was as familiar with. A burning kind, like a brand. A brand of humiliation.

"We need to get out of here." I stated, my voice low.

The girl did not respond.

I didn't wait for an answer. Instead, I threw the yo-yo out the broken window, and swung out into the city. I almost expected her to follow. After betraying Papillon like that, it wasn't smart for her to just stand there. But I wasn't about to wait around and risk myself again.

Besides, it was time for me to find my Kitty.

I swung myself across the rooftops, hidden away from the streets, until I made it to back to the dojo.

Closing the heavy door behind me, I dropped onto the mats and pulled out my yo-yo.

"Chat?" I croaked into the speaker of my radio. "Chat, can you hear me?"

No answer.

I pinned my lips together, squeezing my eyes shut. "Please," I whispered. "pick up . . ."

"Ladybug? Is that you?"

I almost cried at the sound of his voice. "Oh thank the spirits," I gasped out a sigh. "You're okay."

"What?" His voice sounded high and tight. "What happened? Where are you? How did you -?"

"I'm at the dojo," I blurted into the speaker. "Where are you?"

"Not far." I heard shuffling through the static. "I can be there in two minutes."

"Just stay safe." I pleaded.

"You too."

I waited for what seemed to be two hours rather than minutes, pacing up and down the mats. Images of Papillon's men surrounding my Kitty was the only thing going in and out of my head. I began to gnaw at my nails through the gloves. He had to make it here. He had to.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed above me, making me jump where I stood. But those footsteps, I knew them. They were fast and near silent, but clunky whenever he landed. Relief flooded my system. He was okay.

The door shuddered open, and Chat appeared in the way, his arms already held out to me.

" _Chat._ " I breathed before throwing my arms around his shoulders. He responded immediately, locking his arms around my waist and spinning me around till my toes barely brushed the ground. I clung to his neck, burying my face in his collar bone.

"Spirits," He whispered into my hair. "I'm never leaving you again."

I chuckled, squeezing him tighter even though it sent pinches to the cut on my arm.

"But what happened?" He pulled back just enough to be eye-level with me, his thumb wiping the blood at my temple. "What did they do to you?"

"It was just a scuffle," I reached up and caught his hand, pulling it back down. "Nothing to worry about."

"But," His hand steadied at my jaw, sliding back till he held the entire left side of my face in his hands. "how did you get away?"

"This girl," I explained. "she turned on Volpina and this . . . woman in blue. She helped me escape. She showed me the way out of the tunnels. She . . . she . . ." My eyes lowered in shame.

"She what?" Chat peered at me from under his brows.

"She saw me." I looked back up at him through watery eyes. "She saw who I was, Chat. My mask came off and I -"

"Hey, hey." He shushed me, taking my pony tails between his fingers. "You're  _here_. That's all the matters."

"But -"

"You said she betrayed Papillon, right?" Chat interrupted. "If she was brave enough to do that then she's smart enough not to turn you in. It's okay."

I bowed my head, shaking it back and forth. "No, no, no. This is bad. This is -"

He caught my chin in his fingers, raising my face upright. "It's gonna be okay, my Lady. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

The world seemed to slow down after his words. Like time didn't even matter for a moment. Suddenly, Chat began to lean forward, being pulled by an unknown gravity. I expected myself to stop him. I waited to see my own arm pushing him back by his nose. Or flicking his ears. Or  _something_.

But when it all came down to it, I didn't move away.

The crook of his nose pressed against mine. He was near enough for me to feel his hot breath fan over my face. But he wouldn't come any closer, almost like he was afraid to.

My forehead balanced on his, watching as his eyes flicked up between my eyes and my lips. And when I didn't respond, he leaned closer.

I was about to let it happen. I was about to let his lips hit mine, just like when we kissed back in the arena. But at the last moment, when his mouth was barely a hair away from mine, Adrien's shining green eyes flashed in my mind and . . . I couldn't do it.

Tilting my head down, I pinned my lips together, looking away from him.

I could feel his eyes bore into me, a pain flickering in them that I didn't have the guts to look into.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I can't."

He hesitated, the words coming slow and sticky. "W-Why?"

"It's just . . ." I pinned my lips together. I couldn't look at him. "There's . . . someone else."

His shoulders lowered gently. His breath halted. But the sting of his silence hurt the worst.

"You're my partner." I blurted, a pain thrumming in my chest. "You're my best friend, Chat. But . . ." 

"You're in love with someone else." He said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Chat's arms released from around my waist. "He's a lucky guy."

"Chat, I -"

"It's okay." He pushed himself back from me, his shoulders stiff as he stood a comfortable distance away. "You're my best friend, too."

"I -"

"We need a plan" His voice was suddenly emotionless. Distanced. "We can't stay in the city like this."

I nodded, solemnly staring at the ground. 

"What if we left tonight?" Chat turned away, leaning towards the wall. "Could you do that?"

"What about our families?" I squeaked, not looking up. "We don't have anywhere to take them anymore."

"Mine would be fine anyway." 

"Mine wouldn't." I shook my head at the floorboards. "I'm all they have, Chat. I can't just leave them."

"Then would do we do?"

"I don't know." I put my fingertips to my temples, tears pricking my eyes. 

"Hey," He touched a hand to my elbow, keeping me at arm's length. "It's gonna be fine, Ladybug. We can make it out of here."

"You're right." I swallowed. "We just need some time to think."

"Why don't you go home?" His hand dropped from my arm. "I can figure something out for your family. A safe home, or something."

"No." I shook my head again. "We're partners, we do things together."

"You're exhausted." He repeated. "You need to take some time to get out of shock."

"And what about you?" I shot back.

"I'm fine -"

"Don't lie to me." I stabbed a finger at him. "You are  _not_  fine. Neither of us are."

"Ladybug," His hand went over my elbow again. "I can handle things for tonight."

"I don't care." I stepped closer. "We made a pact, Chat. I'm not bailing on you. Not when some psychopath is taking over the city and -"

"My Lady," This time, both hands went over both my arms, holding me securely on my feet. "Let me take care of this, just for tonight."

I sucked my lip between my teeth, studying all the pain he was trying to hide behind his eyes. The words didn't come, but they didn't need to for him to understand.

"Stay safe, Ladybug." His grasp left me robotically, his steps loud against the silence. And then he was gone. Just like that.

I wrapped my arms around myself, missing his warmth. The pit of my stomach churned, a sickening feeling festering there. I'd lost him. I'd been stupid and careless and I'd lost my best friend.

But I couldn't just let go of Adrien. He'd been buried in my heart for so long - and even if he just wanted to be friends, that was enough for me. Just to be near him was enough. And I couldn't just . . . lead Chat on. I couldn't lie to him.

And this was the least of my problems.

The way home felt shorter than usual, my limbs aching the whole way there. But it was a different kind of ache. Different than the ache in my bleeding nose. Or the throb on my arm. But I didn't figure out why until I fell in through my bedroom window.

I was heart sick.

***

_~ Chloe ~ December 1, 274 AG; 10:27 am_

"You did . . ." Papillon slowly turned his head towards me from where he sat across the table. " _What_?"

"She switched sides," Lila sneered. "Knocked me out with a dart and took off with Ladybug. Chloe's the reason she got away."

"Is this true?" Papillon turned back to me, his jaw tight.

"I was only trying to help!" I shouted, throwing up my hands. "Ugh, and they say  _you're_  the smart ones."

"How is doing the  _exact opposite_ of our objective helping?" Lila glared. "You're a traitor to the cause for what you've done."  
"That's not what I said!" I snapped, shoving a finger in her face. "Now, if you would shut your ugly mouth for one minutes I could -"

" _Girls_!" Papillon interrupted, one hand reaching up to rub his temple. "One at a time or I will detain the both of you."

"I was trying to get her alone," I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms. "I took down Lila to gain her trust. If she thought I worked against you, she'd at least consider following me."

Lila drummed her fingers on the table. "So you were allowing her to escape."

"How dare you -" I began to rise from the table but Papillon clasped a hand over my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Miss Bourgeois, please just continue." He glanced at Lila. "And try not to interrupt, Miss Rossi."

I smiled smugly and flipped my pony tail. "Yeah, _Miss Rossi_."

"Miss Bourgeois -"

"Oh yeah," I waved my hand. "I was going to get her alone so that I could convince her of who's side she should be on." My shoulders rolled back with pride. "By gaining her trust, I knew she would listen to me. And when she let down her guard, I would be able to convince her. With Ladybug and Chat Noir on our team, we'd be unstoppable, you know?"

Lila and Papillon exchanged a weird look, and then turned back to me. Lila's lips tightened as she tried to hold back a laugh. Papillon started rubbing his temple again.

"What?" I snapped. "You guys had a better idea?"

"Oh, Chlo-Chlo," Lila snickered. "You've really outdone yourself this time."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed. "My plan was brilliant, and it would've worked if you hadn't -"

"Miss Bourgeois." Papillon stabbed his cane into the ground. "Have you paid any attention at all to the briefings that Lila has been giving you?"

"Why would I need to?" I puffed out my chest. "My daddy  _owned_  the Triad. I know everything there is to know about underground operations and secret societies."

"Oh," Lila's eyebrows raised. "Well then certainly you would know that Papillon has already spoken with Ladybug."

My brows knitted together. "What? But -"

"And that she has already made it very clear where her loyalties lie." Lila pouted her lips innocently. "Oh, you didn't know that? But I thought you said your daddy owned the Triad."

A growl erupted from the back of my throat as I jumped to my feet. "You little wench!" I screamed, leaping over the table and crashing into her. My hands closed around her throat, rattling her between the back of the chair and the rim of the table.

With a shout, Lila dug her nails into my wrists and kicked at my middle. But I writhed around her blows, releasing one hand from her neck to smack it across her face.

Suddenly, large hands were yanking me back. I kicked and screamed, but the hands just threw me back into the wall of the cafe. I threw myself back onto my feet, charging forward until two benders grabbed both of my arms and kept me back.

Papillon was holding Lila back by both her wrists, throwing her back into the chair when she tried to struggle. "Chloe," He groaned, whipping around to face me. "I welcomed you into this cause because I thought you might possess the qualities your father lacked in. But now I see that was inaccurate to assume." He bent down to get eye-level with me. "You are exactly like your father: a spoiled child."

"That's not -"

"Take her to the prisons to sit with her father." Papillon snapped to the benders holding me back. "She is no longer an akuma, she is no longer of any use to us."

The benders began pulling me towards the exit, Lila smirking from behind her bloody nose. Gritting my teeth, I threw back my head and shot blasts of air out from my feet.

"Wait!" I screeched. "You need me! I know who Ladybug is!"

The benders halted. Papillon's eyes snapped back up to me. But Lila just snorted. "Right," She scoffed. "Sure you do."

"I do!" I spat. "When Natalie was fighting her, her mask pulled up and I saw her face!"

"Humor us," Papillon gestured out. "Who is the girl behind the mask?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "since I'm not an akuma anymore, I don't think I'm obliged to tell you anything -"

Papillon's jaw tensed, his gaze hardening against mine. But I wasn't about to cave. Rolling his eyes, he grunted, "Release her." The benders grip loosened, dropping me back onto my feet. "Welcome back, Bourgeois." He spat. "Now what do you know."

I opened my mouth to speak, but something stopped me. "Wait," I rested my hands on my hips. "What are you going to do with Ladybug when you find her?"

"Why does it matter?" Lila shrugged, but Papillon held up a hand to silence her.

"Ladybug has proven to work against the peace." He replied. "For that she must be taken care of."

"But she's, like, a boss." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Even if she works against daddy, she's still like the coolest person ever."

"She stands in the way of our cause." Papillon snapped back. "And for that she must be wiped out. Now tell me who she is, or would you rather tell your father?"

I set my jaw, narrowing my eyes back at him. "What's in it for me?"

" _What_?" Lila coughed. "You can't be -"

"Leadership." Papillon didn't even have to think about it. "If you turn in Ladybug, you would be the city's savior. People would worship you."

I smiled. "I do like that sound of that . . ."

"So," Papillon stamped his cane into the ground impatiently, his voice raising. "who is she?"

Something tugged on the pit of my stomach, wanting to hold me back. But I don't let anyone hold me back, not even myself - especially not from getting this city to eat out of my hand.

"She's a girl in my class." I said proudly. "Her name is Marinette Cheng."


	22. The Revelation

_~ Adrien ~ December 1, 274 AG; 10:46 am_

Coming home was like coming home to a different universe. The streets were scattered with purple-masked minions. Flags of the purple butterfly were hung over several buildings. And when I climbed back through my bedroom window, there was no one home to find me.

The thought of being home alone unnerved me. Republic City was in the middle of a coup, if my father wasn't here, where was he? I'd heard rumors on the streets that Bourgeois had ended up in prison, but no one was saying anything about Agreste.

I paced my room for a moment, trying to sort through every disaster that could be happening. But that just made the knots in my stomach bigger and the weight on my chest heavier. Exhausted, I dropped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. My body was aching for rest. But sleep felt impossible. I stared at the ceiling till I saw red. The same red as my Lady.

Maybe I should've seen this coming. She always turned me down. Even when we were just playing. Is that all she thought of me? That everything I said to her was just a game? Tears stung but I didn't let them fall. It was a waste of time and energy to cry over this.

Or maybe it was just that other guy. The one she had talked about like he had hung the stars in the sky. The one she couldn't help but run back to.

"At least she's happy," I whispered to myself, an ache spreading from my chest to the rest of my body. "At least she's found someone that makes her happy."

But why couldn't  _I_  make her happy?

***

~ December 2, 274 AG; 7:23 am

I'd fallen asleep somewhere around noon yesterday. Woke up around two or three in the morning just to be hushed back to sleep by Natalie. My eyes opened again at seven-twenty out of habit. But I barely felt rested at all.

"Adrien?" Natalie rapped her knuckles on the door. "Adrien, you need to get up."

I hadn't seen Father yet. But I feel like Natalie would be a lot more anxious if he was in some sort of danger. And she seemed plenty calm.

"Adrien!"

I expected myself to jump at her sudden change in tone, but I didn't. My limbs felt numb and my heart felt achy. Sitting up was like swimming in molasses.

"I'm coming."

Even my voice sounded so oddly monotone. But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. I just felt . . . weighted. Like there were chains tugging on my wrists and I had to fight to keep going. But I was so tired -

"Now, Adrien."

The breath I exhaled was small and painful. But then I managed to pull myself up and out of the air I was drowning in. Getting ready was routine. My brain just shut off and went into autopilot. But I couldn't decide which was worse; feeling everything, or feeling nothing. 

Natalie escorted me out to the car after breakfast, just like she always did. But something felt wrong about it. If everything else has changed, why hasn't she?

One thing that was different though: she never read me my schedule. I guess that wasn't too out of the ordinary. Sometimes she would get so distracted and loaded with work, she'd forget to read me off the mundane things. But she didn't seem distracted or busy. She was staring straight forward, eyes drilling into the back of the driver's headrest.

Maybe I just didn't have a schedule today. Maybe Father just wanted to keep me indoors for a while until this political bombshell calmed down. It sounded like something he'd do.

Natalie didn't say anything to me as I exited the car. She didn't even look in my direction. I opened my mouth to say something, but then stopped myself. If she wanted to ignore me, there really wasn't much I could do about it.

When I stepped into the school courtyard, almost no one was there. Alix and Kim were sitting on a picnic table, probably trying to figure where Max was. Rose was sitting in the grass alone, Juleka nowhere to be seen. Sabrina was sitting against the wall of the school, doing - and then redoing - Chloe's homework over and over again, her glasses fogged up with tears. Everyone else was just . . . gone. Even Nino and Alya. The only other kids here were from the upper grades. And almost no one wanted to talk to each other.

But the strangest thing of all? When I walked in, everyone looked at me. Even Alix and Kim craned their necks to watch me walk through the front doors. And they just  _stared_. Like I was some kind of a psycho or something. I watched as Kim leaned over to whisper in Alix's ear. She immediately shook her head at the comment, punching him in the shoulder for good measure.

At least someone's sticking up for me.

Then again, it might not have even been about me. And I might just be paranoid because everyone is staring at me like I'm going to kill them.

"Hey, Adrien?"

The voice made me turn, finding Marinette as she entered the courtyard.

"Hey." I managed a smile. "How - uh - how's your mom doing?" 

"Oh," Marinette's eyes dropped as she swallowed. "Yeah, um, she's doing fine." She started rubbing her arm self consciously. "The healers say she'll probably wake up over the weekend, so . . ."

"That's good," I winced at myself. "right?"

"Yeah . . ." Marinette didn't look up from the ground.

Oh, this was so awkward. I knew what she was thinking about, I could see her blushing all the way down to her shoulders. But I didn't really know what to do about it so I just stood there. Like an idiot.

"So," I coughed, desperate to break the silence. "Have you seen Nino and Alya?"

Her head snapped back up, her eyebrows lifted. "No, actually. That's what I was going to ask you."

I nodded, scanning the yard one last time for them. Their parents probably kept them home, too. I wouldn't blame them.

"Where is everyone?" Marinette suddenly asked.

I shrugged. "Home, I guess."

She bit her lip, studying everyone in the yard. "But why are they all staring at you?"

I glanced back at her. "Uh . . . I guess I was hoping you would know."

Marinette shook her head. "My guess would be because of your dad. You know . . . with the election and all . . ."

"Have you heard anything about him?" I asked eagerly.

Her eyebrows drew together. "No, not really. Haven't you?"

"No," I sighed. "I'm usually kept in the dark about these things."

With the ring of the bell everyone sluggishly stood and walked to class. Apparently, some of the teachers didn't even show up - so a few classes had to combine. It's not like there were too many students around anyway.

Our class was left unmerged, but the room still felt suffocating. There were only six of us in there - well, seven once Nathaniel showed up. But it somehow felt over crowded.

Miss Bustier stood at the front of the classroom, her back leaned against the desk like she always did. Her arms folded and her eyes down, she waited for us all to get situated before looking up. Her smile seemed tired, but still sincere in a way.

"Only half of you are here." She noted.

No one replied.

I continued to notice kids glancing at me from the corner of my eyes. Even Miss Bustier looked at me for a moment too long before moving on to the rest of the class.

"Look," She sighed, her head bowing again. "you are not babies. And you're not stupid either. I know all of you are scared, but," He voice almost broke. "you need to know the truth."

Suddenly, a loud screech echoed through the room as Sabrina scooted her chair back. She stomped to her feet, whirling around the desks and started for the door. Her wet, red eyes glowered into me as she passed the front row, slamming the classroom door behind her so hard it rattled in its frame.

Miss Bustier watched the closed door for a moment, almost like she was waiting for it to open back up again. Then she turned back to the class. "Does anyone else want to leave?"

I heard Marinette shift behind me, but she didn't stand. Nathaniel didn't look up from his sketchbook. Rose shook her head, wiping her face as she sniffled. Alix and Kim just glanced at each other, then leaned back in their seats.

"Alright then," Miss Bustier nodded once, her own eyes rimming slightly red. "Who can tell me what a 'coup' is?"

For a moment, no one moved. Then, slowly, Marinette lifted her hand into the air.

"Yes, Marinette?"

"A coup is when the powers of a government are illegally seized by . . . someone else." Her voice sounded small, almost. Afraid.

"That is correct." Miss Bustier smiled - but this time, it wasn't sincere. "Can anyone name any past coups that we've learned about?"

It took a minute, but Rose finally raised a shaky hand. "The coup in the Earth Kingdom?" She swallowed. "During the hundred-year war?"

"Good." Miss Bustier nodded to Rose, her eyes soft. "And what year was that?"

"One hundred AG." I barely muttered it but everyone's head turned to me in less than a moment. 

"Correct, Mr. Agreste." Her tone was suddenly more formal with me. She didn't even call me by my first name like she had with Marinette. Was I really that intimidating now?

"Can anyone tell me what happened to the Earth Kingdom after the coup?"

Alix spoke this time. "They were infiltrated by the Fire Nation and their walls were taken down. Their king vanished. The policing system of the government turned on them. And the Kingdom was ultimately controlled and enslaved by the Fire Nation princess, Azula."

No one really said anything after that. Her voice didn't make it sound dark, but something about the words made fear twist inside me.

"Correct, Alix." Miss Bustier took a deep breath. "But what happened after that?"

Alix's eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean? That is what happened."

"Yes," She shrugged. "But I want to know what happened  _after_ that."

"The war was basically won," Kim added. "Ba Sing Se was considered to be the only secure place left during the time of the war. Once it fell, the world was basically at the mercy of the Fire Nation."

I don't know what Miss Bustier was planning on teaching by bringing this up - but whatever it was, it was  _not_  helping.

"After that." She prodded.

Rose had put her head down at this point, crying quietly on her desk. Nathaniel still wouldn't look up. Alix and Kim just looked confused. And I didn't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about.

"Avatar Aang won." Craning my neck, I turned to see Marinette lean forward in her seat. "After fighting and defeating the Fire Lord, he ended the war and freed the Earth Kingdom from it's tyrannical leaders. The Kingdom was free to adopt their next monarch and start rebuilding their nation."

Miss Bustiers smile grew. "Exactly, Miss Marinette."

"So," Alix started. "we're supposed to just wait around for someone to come rescue us?"

"I don't think that's what we're supposed to focus on," Marinette replied. "While being oppressed by the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom never gave up hope." She turned in her seat, fully facing Alix. "They were strong and enduring while fighting their battles against tyranny. They didn't wait around for someone to save them. They did what they could to fight back and supported those that had the opportunity to do more. Having hope isn't giving up. It's just the opposite."

Miss Bustier beamed as Marinette finished. "You're right, Marinette. It is just the opposite." Standing up from leaning on the table, she pushed back her shoulders and lifted her chin. "The citizens of the Earth Kingdom understood that whatever came their way, they could take it. That didn't mean things were going to be easy, and that didn't mean people weren't going to get hurt. But they knew to press forward."

She paused, lowering her eyes to the ground and sighing. "Honestly, I don't even know what I'm allowed to teach you anymore. And I don't know whether or not I'll be punished for saying this. But if I can leave anything with you today, it's the wisdom of the Earth Kingdom: never give up without a fight."

Just then, a loud pounding sounded against the door, making me jump. At first, I thought it would be Sabrina, willing to give class another try. But then the pounding started again and it was far too harsh to be Sabrina.

Miss Bustier swallowed, walking to the door and opening it with shaky hands. In the doorway were two, purple-masked minions, one of them armed with a charged glove. But behind them, I could barely make out another silhouette hanging just out of view.

Everyone in the room stiffened. The quiet somehow seemed thicker. And the adrenaline was somehow becoming tangible.

"What . . ." Miss Bustier cleared her throat. "What do you want?"

Pushing their way in past her, the masqueraders stomped to the front of the classroom. "We are here for one of your students." The taller, broader one announced. He slowly turned towards her and leveled his gaze with hers. "Which one is Marinette Cheng?"

I had to resist the urge to turn back and look at her. Every part of me went stock still. What would they want to do with  _her_?

Miss Bustier didn't say anything for a moment, just staring back into the commander's eyes. "I'm sorry, but Miss Cheng did not attend school today."

No one moved. No one even breathed. The urge to turn and look at her was getting stronger and stronger, but I refused to give in to it. I could already feel her fear, coming off of her like a radiator.

The man's eyes hardened. "You're lying."

"I am not." Miss Bustier held her ground. "As you can see I am missing a number of my students, Miss Marinette Cheng just so happens to be one of them."

"She isn't at her home, Ma'am." The man growled. I heard Marinette choke on a breath behind me. "Where else would she be?"

"It's an awfully big city," Miss Bustier folded her arms. "She could be anywhere in it. But as you can see she's not here. Now I would appreciate it if -"

In a moment, the man had turned away from her and towards the isle that lead up the seats. My blood went icy as he walked past me, but that was probably nothing compared to what Marinette must've felt. What could they even want from her?

After agonizing up the steps, the man finally stopped at the last occupied row - Rose's seat.

"Excuse me," Miss Bustier moved to step forward, but the other, blonde woman grabbed her arm. "Leave my students alone!" She demanded. "They didn't do anything!"

Rose didn't look up at him, but her tear-soaked notebook and her trembling frame told him everything he needed to know about her. "What's your name?" He prodded.

"Her name is Rose," Miss Bustier answered for her, but that only earned her a glare from the blonde holding her.

"Is that true?" The man asked.

Rose swallowed, her eyes darting around the floor in a panic before she could nod.

"You seem like a nice girl, Rose."

The use of her name made bile rise in the back of my throat. How dare he try and manipulate her that way. How dare he act like she deserved it.

"You must have lots of friends, right?"

He was talking her into a corner. I'd seen it done hundreds of times over in political debates. I wanted to jump up and stop it, but I didn't know how.

Rose gave a another timid nod in response.

"Then this, 'Marinette' girl, she must be your friend. She's in your class after all."

Rose didn't nod. She just stared down at the table through watery eyes.

"So, just point her out." The man shrugged, like that would be the simplest thing in the world. "Point her out to me, and we'll leave. Then you can go right back to what you were learning."

She didn't respond again.

Suddenly, the man slammed his hand down on Rose's desk, the sound like thunder against the silence. "Answer me!" He roared.

Rose's face crumpled, wrapping her arms around herself as she broke down in sobs. She looked so terrified, but the man didn't seem to care. He grabbed her by the shoulder, digging his fingers into her collarbone as he shook her back and forth. "Where is she!" He howled, his voice cutting me right to the center. "Answer me!"

"Leave her alone!" Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Marinette jump to her feet. "I'm the one you want!"

The man turned to her, his grip loosening on Rose's shoulder. "Oh?" He released her, rising to his full height as his eyes scanned Marinette's face. "What did you just say to me?"

I held out my hand, trying to bar her from the threat, but she pushed by me anyway. She stood pale and shaky and somehow undaunted, daring the man to come closer.

"You want me so bad?" She hissed, putting one foot back and stepping into a stance. "Come and get me!"

"AGH!" The man lept forward, her hands reaching for Marinette's neck, but she easily side stepped him, turning and bolting for the door. "THAT'S HER!" He screamed, crashing into her desk. "GRAB HER!"

The woman holding Miss Bustier released her and snatched Mari by one of her ponytails. Crying out, she cracked her knuckles into the soft muscle of the woman's underarm. The blonde grunted, her hand spazzing as she was forced to let go.

But before Mari could make it out the door, the man lept over the desk and pulled her down by her skirt, her back hitting the tiles hard. The woman pounced on top of her, holding her crackling, charged glove over Mari's face.

Mari barely had time to scream before the glove came barreling down.

My adrenaline spiked. I jumped to my feet, outstretching my hands as if they would actually be of use. "No!" I shouted. Then suddenly . . . a roller skate.

It smacked into the side of the woman's head, distracting him long enough for Mari to punch her in the gut three times. I followed the line of fire up into the seats - right up to Alix. Her arm still extended from where she'd thrown her skate.

"You!" The blonde stabbed a finger at Alix and drew a gun from her belt. "You'll regret interfering!" 

"No!" Mari screamed, grabbing her wrist just before the gun went off. My head whipped back up to Alix, but Kim had already ripped her out of her seat, both of them crammed under the desk. When I turned back to Mari, she was stumbling up into Miss Bustier's arms, her face smeared with blood.

"Screw what Papillon says!" The blonde suddenly shouted, aiming her gun once again. "She'll be so much less trouble dead."

The pistol suddenly cracked to life, kicking back against the blonde's hand. There was a blur of Miss Bustier's blazer, a studdering cry from the woman's throat, and then . . . and then she fell. Miss Bustier just teetered back in the front desk, her eyes wide as her hand went over a dark stain growing against her side. 

"No," I breathed, staggering forwards. 

Mari opened her mouth to say something, but then Miss Bustier's eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the floor. 

"No, no, no." I dropped down next to her, my hand hovering over the wound as Kim came up behind me. " _Spirits_ , no."

"Oh, well." The blonde shrugged. "Collateral damage was to be expected."

Marinette turned her sheen eyes to the woman just in time to see the gun cocked one last time. But instead of ducking; of dropping or side-stepping, she arched her spine down into a back bend, letting the bullets glide over her middle.

That move. That form. I'd seen it done a thousand times.

A thousand times . . . by Ladybug.

You know, when you realize things, you realize them all at once. It just kind of happens, like a light going off in your head. Like the scattered pieces of a puzzle fitting together all at once. Like the excuses, the lack of sleep, the trouble at home, trouble with the Triad . . .

It all just came together. Like a revelation.

"Ladybug . . .?" I whispered, barely audible. Yet, Mari's head still whipped in my direction, her lips parting in shock.

The man drew back his hands and watery tendrils burst from the packs at his side.

"Ladybug." I said it louder this time, the two faces coming together in my mind.

"What did you say . . .?" Alix called from where she was kneeling beside Miss Bustier.

My eyes came back into focus just in time to see a tentacle of water wrap around Mari's middle.

" _Ladybug_!" I cried, leaping to my feet and jutting out my fist, fire shooting out and severing the liquid cords.

Both minion's eyes blew wide - with surprise and anger. "You stay out of -"

He was cut off by Mari dropping to the ground, balancing on her elbows, and swinging her legs underneath his. The man's shoes slipped right off the floor, and he slipped right onto it.

I swiped my hands through the air, sending a line of fire straight into one of his packs, evaporating the water before it hit the ground. With a growl, the man pulled all the water from his remaining pack and thrusted it at me. I struck my hands together and then forced them a part, the flames mimicking my movements and parting the blast to either sides of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Mari kicked the gun from the blonde's hand, her fists hitting against her shoulder. I was forced to turn back to the first man when water splashed against my side, spiraling me into the front desks. Jumping back up, I threw my hands out and burst out shots of fire, knocking the man back several steps. He gritted his teeth and swung the water over me like a whip. I brought up my foot, swinging it in a curve through the air to halt his element with mine.

Just as I'd brought both feet back down to the ground, another spurt of water came speeding towards me. The blow struck me in the sternum, throwing me back into the wall, my head crushing into the window sill.

Pulling away from the wall, I pressed my hand against the biting sting in my skull. When I raised my fingers back to my face, they were stained with blood.

Seeing a second tendrale whipping towards me, I ducked and rolled across the floor, pulling up my feet to kick a ring of flames towards him. I flipped back into a standing position and shot flames at his shins, trying to break his root.

Suddenly, I felt the icy substance close around my ankle, a tentacle of water tying me to him like a chain. I drew back my fist, preparing to sever the cord, but then a second tie slapped over my forearm, drowning the flames I'd summoned.

Lifting his hands, the man forced me up by both my arm and ankle. I cried out, struggling against his grip, but the water was like cement when I fought against it.

All of the sudden, Marinette was there beside him, her elbow slamming into his collar bone - followed by her knuckles digging into his arm. Then she arched her back and cartwheeled back, dodging the blonde's blow with the charged glove.

The water flushed off of my limbs, the man's arm falling limp at his side. Free to move again, I threw out a few more blasts and dodged the water her threw back at me. All until I heard a cry at my left. Turning my head, I caught a glimpse of Marinette being thrown against the chalkboard, the chalk tray that made up the base scraping against the skin just above her knee as she dropped to the ground. 

The image of the Bone Doctor slashing a knife through my Lady's went through my mind. Without thinking, I blasted flames at the blonde's feet, knocking her back long enough for Marinette to attack again.

Turning back to my own opponent, I lifted my leg as I did so, crashing my heel into his jaw and throwing him into Miss Bustier's desk. The wood gave way and splintered under his weight, blood trickling down from his temple as his head fell back - unconscious.

I whipped towards my Lady, watching her slam her hand into the side of the blonde's neck as the final blow, then kicking her back when she collapsed. She ripped her eyes away from her crumpled form, turning back to face me. Our eyes locked almost accidentally, but once they did, a million things were going between us. I could see all the shock and pain flashing in her bluebell eyes, and I knew she could see mine. I was the first to take a step forward, reaching out to touch her.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Alix's voice tore my eyes from Marinette. She was cradling Miss Bustier's head in her lap beside Nathaniel, one hand pointed towards the open door. " _Run_."

I gave her a single nod before grabbing Mari's wrist and breaking into a run down the hall. She sprinted right along side me as we bolted for the exit, barely hesitating over her leg. Just as we turned the corner to the courtyard, we saw several purple masqueraders hanging near the door. I skidded to a stop, pulling Marinette back behind the corner with me.

"The west exit." She panted beside me.

I nodded and bolted towards the second door, my hand still firmly gripped around hers. We nearly crashed into the door, trying to pushing it open with our body weight, but it was sealed shut.

"You wouldn't happen to have your lock picks, would you?" I chuckled, pressing against the door again.

She looked back at me with wide eyes, shock overwhelming her face. Like she'd forgotten I'd figured it out.

"Adrien." A voice down the hall boomed.

I jumped, whipping around and pulling my Lady behind me. The figure gradually came into view as they moved closer, their heels clicking loudly on the quiet floors.

"Father," I sighed with relief, a smile breaking over my face. He was safe. "Father I'm so glad that you -"

"Adrien, what are you doing?" He interrupted.

I stopped. "What . . . what are you talking -?"

"What were you thinking when you decided to  _attack_  consultants of the state?"

My eyebrows knitted together, an arm tightening around my Lady. "They would've killed Marinette. And you expected me to do nothing?"

"They would've killed a criminal." He spat. "And yes, I did expect you to stay out of the way."

My lips parted in shock, anger beginning to burn in my chest. "Marinette is not a criminal." I squeezed her hand. "She's innocent."

"Hardly," Father shook his head darkly. "She has halted our cause in enough ways."

I blinked. ". . .  _Our_  cause?"

Father inhaled deeply through his nose, stiffening his shoulders. "Adrien, there are things that you don't understand -"

His voice tuned out as soon as I saw the hand he was holding behind his back, the silver glinting off the mask in his fist. My heart fell. Horror dropped in my stomach and began to pool in my eyes, blurring my vision.

"No . . ." I stumbled back, hearing Marinette gasp behind me. ". . . No." I muttered, shaking my head as the tears dripped free. "It can't -"

"Adrien," He scolded, but his voice suddenly sounded like it was under water. "There is no need for this . . .  _performance_."

"You . . ." I choked. "You're him. You're Papillon."

He took a tight breath, leveling his eyes. "I'd hoped you wouldn't find out this way but -"

"You killed people!" A sob burst up from my throat. "You blew up the bridge!"

"I did what I had to!" He snapped back. "Now, stop your blubbering! It's embarrassing just to look at you."

"How dare you speak to him that way!" Mari cut in, making her way around my arm. "He's your son!"

"And I am his father," Suddenly, he had a grip around the back of Marinette's head. "I will speak to him any way I wish, and no filthy traitor like you will tell me otherwise."

"Get off her!" I screamed, ripping my hands between them and pulling my Lady back to me. "Leave us alone!"

His chin rose robotically, raising to his full height again. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Suddenly, purple masks appeared around the corners of the hallway, trapping us against the locked door. I wrapped an arm around Marinette, instinctively trying to protect her - but a part of me knew we couldn't fight them all. Not unarmed.

"Adrien," Father sighed. "I simply want to converse. There is no need for violence but if that is what you wish, that is what you'll get."

The sound of Marinette's cry when she was thrown into the black board went through my head. It was identical to the one I'd heard when Ladybug got her leg stepped on in the arena. If I could keep her from harm, even if it was just for a moment, that was enough for me.

"Fine." I hissed, my red eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

"Principal's office." Father barely had to mutter the words before cold hands and arms clamped down on me, ripping Mari and I apart and dragging us down the hallway. The door to the office was kicked in, the principal himself vacant for some - very fortunate - reason. My Lady and I were thrown down to the floor, several pistols and charged gloves laying readily in the hands of the masqueraders.

"Leave us." Father commanded.

The minions eyed each other, but eventually lowered their weapons and filed out the door. But I doubt they actually left. They were probably standing just outside, waiting for the moment we'd be stupid enough to try and run.

"I don't understand . . ." I shook my head, rising to my feet. ". . . Why? Why would you do this? Why would you lie?"

"I did this for you," He replied. "You and your mother."

"How can you even say that?" I spat. "Everything about this is a disgrace to her memory."

"I destroyed the people that took her!" He stabbed a finger into his ascot. "I made this city safe! I brought them peace!"

"No, you didn't." Marinette rose behind me, reaching up to take my hand when I offered it to her. "You brought them fear. You made them afraid to take the trains, send their children to school, or even to fight back." A fire lit behind her eyes. "You may have destroyed the Triad, but you became them in the process."

Father's face flushed several shades of purple, a growl building in the back of his throat. "You little -"

He lunged for her, but I stood between them. "No!" I shouted. "This isn't about her, this is about  _you_." More tears welled up in my eyes but I ignored them. "Why am I here? What do you want to talk about?"

"Adrien," He shook his head. "I've known what you've been doing." His eyes darted to Marinette. "With her."

"So what?" I threw up my hands. "That doesn't excuse what you've done. What you've  _lied_  about."

"I never lied." Father growled.

"You said you lost 'your wife and children' to the Triad!" I shouted. "Well, I'm right here! Explain how that's not a lie!"

"Because I did lose you!" He slammed a hand down on the desk. "I lost you to a criminal that dragged you in and out of trouble for three years."

"She not a criminal, Father." I snarled. "And you didn't lose me, you gave me up. You want to know why I kept leaving? It's because I couldn't breathe with you pinning me down all the time! At least she cares about me for who I am." I squeezed her hand. "At least she lets me _be_  who I am."

"That is preposterous." Father straightened. "Of course I care about you."

"No," I shook my head, my voice suddenly falling. "No, you don't. All you cared about was having the perfect son to fit into your perfect image."

"That is completely -"

"Untrue?" I interrupted. "Prove it. Name one thing you know about me."

He shrugged, as though that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "You play tsungi horn."

"That's not trivial." I added. "What do _I_  like to do? What are  _my_  dreams? Who do  _I_  want to become?"

For a moment, he just stared at me, his eyes wide and his lips in a stiff line. "Adrien," He finally said. "This is ridiculous -"

"You can't name any of them, can you?" I squeezed Marinette's hand again. "You're my father and you don't know a thing about me."

"This is not what we're here to talk about!" He roared. "I am here to explain the consequences of both of your actions against the state."

"What are you -"

"Because of your actions taken against my cause and my new nation, you are both convicted of treason."

" _What_?" More tears started coming, but I didn't care. "Treason to whom? You?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Father straightened his ascot. "You have betrayed the ideals of the nation and halted the cause of peace."

"That's insane!" Marinette exclaimed behind me.

"I don't care what you think it is," Father glowered. "It is the law."

"No," I shook my head, waving my hand through the air. "No, that's not right. Marinette didn't do anything wrong. She's innocent!"

"She doomed herself!"

"Then what about me?" My throat scratched raw after the words, but I kept my eyes level anyway.

Father took a breath, glaring his eyes into mine - almost like he thought it would make me turn away. "You are my flesh and blood." He finally grunted. "You are my son, and though you may not always believe it, I care about you."

Something in my chest went soft, but softly painful too. A part of my brain was screaming that I was wrong, that my father  _did_  love me. That he'd protect me. But the other part remembered all the hours I spent locked in my room. All the tears I was never allowed to have. All the days I was handled like property instead of person.

"I want to give you a choice." Father continued, his eyes growing gentle as he laid his hands on my shoulders. "I want you to stay with me. Together, just think of what we could do. Think of what we could change. Think of your mother, and what the evils of this world did to her. You and I can put an end to it, together. We can do it for her."

I watched his eyes through my tears, wanting nothing more than to run into his arms. I wanted to go with him. I wanted my mother back and I wanted my father to love me and I wanted us to be happy together. But to gain a family with my father, I'd have to give up the one family I already had.

The tears fell as I shook my head. My lips moved to form the word, but no sound came out. Father squinted his eyes, his hands twitching as I pulled away from them.

"No." I finally choked. "No, I - I don't want that."

His eyes burned holes into me, watching and waiting for me to say something else. But I didn't. I just stood there, clinging to Mari's arm with hot tears running down my face. He wouldn't want someone like, anyway. Someone who was weak.

"Son . . ." He reached for me, pain almost peeking out his eyes.

"No." I took another step back. "Mom - Mom would  _hate_  this. She'd hate this and you know it."

"You're choosing her," He pointed back at Marinette. "over me?"

"I -" I looked over my shoulder at her, but her head was bowed towards the ground, hiding her face from me. "Are you making me?"

"I'm your  _father_."

I clutched her hand with all my might. "She's my partner."

He didn't move for a minute, frozen there with his hands reaching out to me. Then, slowly, he drew his hands back to his sides, blinking rapidly. "You leave me no choice, then." The words were forced, rushed as he struggled to keep his shoulders back and his chin up. "In the name of the new Republic City, I charge both of you with treason and sentence you to death at sunset."

My heart froze. Another cold tear fell from my eye as I felt Marinette fall back from against me. But her hand still clung to mine, like a lifeline.

"Consider this room your prison until then." My father had barely finished the words went he turned to leave, slamming the door shut behind him. I watched him disappear, feeling a part of my shatter. Like he'd taken some of me with him. Like I was no longer whole.

I dug my teeth into my lip, my red, swollen eyes trained at the door. I knew that my Lady was just behind me. I knew she was the one person that really cared about me, even as just a friend. But I had never felt more alone.

"I . . ." Milady's voice behind me made me turn. "It . . . It was you."

Marinette released a sharp sigh, stumbling back against the wall with a hand raising to her forehead. "Oh spirits . . . it was  _you_." Her blush went all the way up to her hairline, her eyes lowering in shame as she brought her hands up to her face. "I'm - I'm so sorry, Adrien."

"Your sorry?" I sniffled, taking a step closer. "My Lady, what would you have to be sorry for?"

She peeked at me between her fingers, her eyes welling up with tears. "I played with your heart. I - I hurt you."

"I played with your heart, too." I reminded her, gently resting my hands on her wrists. "I . . ." My eyes widened at the memory. "I  _rejected_  you."

"But that's fair." Marinette dug the heel of her hand into her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I'm - I'm not -"

"How is that fair?" I tilted my head. "I was the idiot that couldn't see what was two feet in front of him. I was the one that made you hurt. I -" My voice cut itself off, the fresh tears gathering in my eyes forcing me to lower my head. Shame began festering underneath my skin at the thought. I'd given her up. I'd fallen completely in love with her, but I was too blind to see that she was right next to me the whole time. I'd fallen in love and I'd completely screwed it up.

"And . . ." My watery eyes lifted back to hers. "And you still wanted to come back to me?" A tear fell from my eye. "Why?" My voice broke over the word. Whatever the reason was I couldn't possibly deserve it. I'd hurt her. It should be me apologizing. It should be me taking the blame.

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, her face growing even redder. "I -" She choked, ducking her head against her shoulder. "Because . . . I couldn't give up on you."

My heart was suddenly beating in my throat, adrenaline coursing through me. What she'd said went through my brain a hundred times, analyzing every word at every angle. Did she really mean that? Did she really -

"What -" I had to clear my throat. "What do you mean?"

A tear slid down her cheek, and when she didn't raise a hand to brush it away, I did it for her.

"I mean," She looked up at me, melting me under her gaze. "I . . . I need you."

"Need me?" I put a hand against my chest. "You mean you need Chat Noir?"

"No - well, yes, of course." She stammered. "But I need Adrien too."

"Why?" I shook my head. "I'm the one that broke your heart."

"Why did you want to come back to me?" She retorted.

My brows knitted together. "What are you talking about?"

"Just now," Marinette took a step forward, forcing me back. "Your father would've let you go. He would've given you a perfect life. But you gave all that up just so you could die with me?" Her eyes filled with fire, her voice raising. "Why? Why would you give up your life for someone like me?"

I shook my head. "I don't -"

"You know who I am!" She shouted, forcing me back another step. "You know that I'm just a poor, non-bending klutz that can't do a thing right! Why would you want to stay with me?"

"Because I love you!" I screamed back. For a moment, I just returned her glare - and then the gravity of what I'd just said came crashing back to me. My eyes widened. A weight dropped in my stomach. Oh, I'd said it. The words had come out. The words that were probably the last thing that Marinette wanted to hear right now.

I opened my mouth to apologize, to explain myself. But before I could even make a sound, my Lady had a hold of my collar and was pulling my lips down onto hers. My eyes bulged at the contact, the breath catching in my throat, and my heart stuttering. But then, the warmth of her lips took over my consciousness and my stiffness dissolved.

My hand went up to her cheek, tracing her jaw with my finger tips. My remaining arm slipped around her waist, pulling her flush against me. Her free hand went over my left bicep, while the other seemed to clutch my collar till her knuckles went white.

She was the one that pulled back first, her chin ducking back and her forehead bumping mine as she gasped at the air. "I love you, too." She giggled, a blush still branding her skin.

My mind suddenly went blank. It was like I couldn't even remember my own name. None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered, was that she'd said it  _back_.

"That's why I couldn't let you go," Marinette breathed. "You're kind and selfless and you care so much about the world and about your friends. You're honest and you're brave. You . . ." She lowered her eyes from mine, her skin going a few shades of red darker. "You mean everything to me, too."

My face broke into a smile, a gasping laugh escaping me. "You -" I exhaled sharply. "You love me?"

She smiled softly, innocently nodding. "I always have, Adrien."

My heart was no longer in my throat. It was soaring high above me, away from everything dark and cruel in this world. Every part of me was elated. Like someone had pumped my body up with helium. Like I could jump into the air and fly if I wanted to.

A laugh burst from my throat, a whole and hearty laugh - one I hadn't felt in a long time. Both of my hands fell to her waist, lifting and spinning her into the air. Marinette shrieked with giggles, her smile shining like the sunrise.

With a chuckle, she dropped back into my arms, her lips colliding with mine before her feet could even touch the ground. Suddenly, my heart wasn't a half anymore. There was no part of me missing. My father, the city, I could barely remember that any of it actually existed. All that I knew was the girl in my arms. The girl that I was never going to let go.

Suddenly, a small ping sounded in the room. The sound pulled us apart, our necks craned towards the window.

"What was -"

A second pebble bounced off the glass, causing another ping. I glanced down at my Lady, her eyes trained on the window.

"Huh," She murmured in the back of her throat, squinting her eyes. "That's weird."

Just then, a third pebble knocked against the glass. This time a little harder, rattling the window against the pane.

I stole another glance at Marinette, but she was already pulling me to the sill. There, down on the courtyard of the school, sat Alix Kubdel, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. My face broke into grin, a look Marinette matched.

Coming up beside Alix appeared Kim, a glint of metal in his hand - but not the glint of a knife. Something much smaller than that. Him and Alix both waved up at us, becoming us downward.

"It's not going to be easy." Marinette sighed, her eyes running down the view before us.

"But since when has anything been easy for us?" I laced my fingers through hers, pulling her closer.

Her free hand reached out, pulling the clasp on the window open and yanking the glass aside. The only thing between us and the world now, was a simple screen.

"Ready?" She asked.

"As long as I've got you?" My arms went around her waist one last time. "I'm ready for anything."

Lifting herself up on the balls of her feet, Marinette pecked her smile against mine. "Then let's go, Kitty." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Let me know what you think of it so far!


	23. The Venom of Papillon

_~ Marinette ~ December 2, 274 AG; 9:09 am_

When Adrien pushed out the screen, Kim dove to catch it, making sure that it barely even made a racket. We weren't out of the woods yet. We still needed to be cautious.

The climb down wasn't so hard. My leg burned the whole way down, but then Adrien would look up at me with those beautiful green eyes and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered but him. When we were nearly to the ground, I kicked off from the bricks and crashed down into Kim.

"Sorry!" I whispered, wincing from the sharp sting in my leg.

"You're good." He wheezed as Alix pulled me off of him.

Adrien fell down next to me, landing on his feet like the true stray he was. He rose to his full height, glancing around the courtyard for any butterfly minions.

"Are we alone?" He whispered.

"For now," Alix replied, leading us back behind the school. "I made a big deal about Miss Bustier being a part of their cause and stuff. They seemed to buy it and took her to the hospital."

"But they'll be back soon," Kim added. "That's why we gotta move fast."

"But what about Miss Bustier?" I grabbed Alix's elbow, turning her towards me. "Did she ever come to before they took her away?"

"Sorry," Alix shrugged. "She didn't. But . . . I think she'll be okay."

I took a deep inhale, nodding along with her. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"C'mon!" Kim herded us forward. "We don't have time to just stand around!"

We continued around the back of the school, straight into the parking lot for the faculty. Alix and Kim directed towards a small, standard Satomobile parked at the corner of the lot.

"I know we probably can't speak for Miss Bustier, but," Kim held out his hands, revealing a set of automobile keys. "I think she'd want you guys to take these."

"You stole her keys?" I raised an eyebrow, pulling them from his palm.

"Not important," Kim edged us towards the car. "And we need to hurry."

"Hey!" Someone called from around the corner. "Who's back there?"

The blood drained from my face, my eyes widening as I stumbled back. "Oh, no . . ."

"I'll go stall," Kim volunteered. "You guys need to get out of here."

I shook my head. "No way!" I waved a hand through the air. "Do you have any idea what they'll do to you if they find out you helped us?"

"Mari," Alix laid a hand over my arm. "We really don't have time for the sentimental mush, so I'm gonna keep this short. You helped us. Now, let us help you."

I looked back and forth between the two of them, my lips parted in surprise. "But -"

"We know the risks," Kim cut me off. "Just get out of here. Let us take care of the rest."

"What's going on back there?" The voice shouted again.

I swallowed, a breath escaping me as I gave in. "Thank you." I said, falling back with Adrien to the car. Alix gave me a single nod before turning and darting up the grass towards the voice, Kim hot on her heels.

Turning towards the Satomobile, I yanked open the passenger door and ducked in. I tossed the keys to Adrien as he slid in beside me. "Ever driven before?" I asked as he stabbed the keys into the ignition.

"Once," He shrugged.

"Once?" I squeaked.

"Don't worry, Milady." He shot me a purely Chat Noir wink. "You're in good hands."

I clipped the seat belt over my lap. "Oh, spirits."

"Have a little faith," He smirked, the car jerking back in reverse. "I've seen people drive a hundred times over, it can't be that hard -"

The automobile rocked forward, the tires smacking against the curb. My seat belt locked, forcing me back into my seat. But Adrien was flung against the steering wheel.

"You were saying," I deadpanned.

He coughed, straightening up and clearing his throat. "See? That wasn't so hard." He winced, the Satomobile actually backing up this time. Adrien more swerved instead of turned onto the main road, making me grab the side door to keep upright. "Look! I'm already getting the hang of it."

"Again with the pushing of luck."

"Speaking of which," His eyes darted to the rear view mirrors. "I need you to keep an eye out for any unpleasant company."

I leaned back into the seat, hiding the majority of my face as I peered out the window. "I don't think there's anything out of the ordinary."

"There's traffic."

"I rest my case."

"Still," He risked a glance at me. "We've only got so long before they figure out we're gone."

"Where are we even going?" I turned towards him, putting my elbow on the dash. "The Ditch is gone. Essentially the whole black market's been derailed. And I don't think locking ourselves in the dojo is gonna do anything good."

"I know," He sighed, somehow looking just like Chat again - making me wonder how I hadn't put this together a thousand years ago. "That's why we've got to go find Master Fu. He's our last hope."

"Then what?" I shrugged. "We hope he's got a way to get us out of the city? What about -" I swallowed, glancing down for a moment. "What about my parents?"

Adrien stopped, his jaw lowering in shock. "I . . ." He started, his eyes scanning the cars ahead. "I don't know."

"I can't leave without them." I felt my hands clench, tears stinging behind my eyes. "Not now."

"And I'm not going to make you." He pulled a hand off the wheel, grabbing one of mine. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

I pinned my lips together, intertwining my fingers with his. "Okay."

He squeezed my hand gently. "Come on, remember what Miss Bustier said?"

"You mean right before I got her shot?"

"Hey," His hand clenched mine tighter, his eyes hardening as he glanced at me. "What happened there was not your fault."

I turned away from him, leaning back and gazing out the window again. 

"Why do you do this?" Adrien asked. "Why do you blame yourself for all these things?"

I shook my head, raising my shoulders to let them fall again. "I'm Ladybug." I whispered. "I'm supposed to protect people, not hurt them."

"You didn't hurt Miss Bustier." Adrien stated. "Papillon did." I heard the drop in his voice. The small hesitation to say the name. The way he swallowed after the words. "You want someone to blame? Blame him."

"Adrien," I squeezed his hand one last time. "I'm . . . I'm sorry."

He gave a humorless chuckle. "Me, too."

Suddenly, a crunch a metal sounded and car jerked forward. I caught myself against the dashboard just before my seat belt locked, while Adrien smacked into the steering wheel again.

"Gah," He groaned. "I'm starting to think cars have a vendetta against me."

"Did someone just rear end us?" I asked, whipping around in my seat to see out of the back window. Barely behind us sat a dark Satomobile, the purple-masked blonde at the wheel. My heart dropped to my feet. "Floor it," I muttered. 

Adrien looked to the side, still rubbing his nose. "Huh?" 

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the blonde tense, shifting in her seat. She was about to slam on the gas. "I said  _floor it_!" Jumping across the seats, I shoved myself onto Adrien's lap, taking the wheel and stomping my foot over the pedal. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Adrien threw up his hands as the automobile accelerated forward, swerving around the cars in front of us. I gripped the wheel so hard my fingers ached, catching views of the blonde from the rear view mirror as she sped after us. 

"Change of plans!" I shouted over the sound of screeching tires. "We're going to the wilds!"

"What?" Adrien's head was craned back examining the blonde's Satomobile. "Why would we go there?"

"It'll be the hardest place for them to follow us to." I jerked the wheel to the side, veering over a curb and switching lanes. "And besides, we'll know a place to hide."

Just as I turned onto the avenue into the spirit wilds, I noticed another Satomobile trailing behind the blonde's. And through the windshield, I could see a silver mask flashing in the morning light.

"Hold on to something," I muttered, swerving the car straight into the vines of the wilds. Adrien's hands barely had time to go around my waist before the impact forced us back into the seat. The automobile stuttered against the vines, sputtering the mud up on the windows. 

I stomped harder on the gas. "It won't go!"

"Then  _we_  need to!" Grabbing my waist again, Adrien pushed open the door for us to tumble out into the mud. My legs instantly began to sting at the contact, but I shook my head to ignore it. I couldn't slow us down. Not today. 

Putting both hands under my elbows for support, Adrien lifted me from the mud in time for us to hear the screeching tires of Papillon's cars. We staggered forward against the terrain, slowly easing up into a run. We didn't hear them enter the wilds until we'd reached the point of the first hill. By then, everyone was shouting after us, like bickering hounds.

"We know you're out there!" Someone called. "Why don't you turn yourself in? It'll be over with faster." 

Adrien tugged me to the side, pulling me through the underbrush towards one of the hollowed out buildings. "We need to hide." He hissed, ducking us through an opening in the bricks. 

I swallowed against the humidity, the pain in my legs spreading all the way up to my waist as he stumbled in the dark. "We can't just stay in here," I whispered beside him. 

"We're not going to," He lead us through the darkness of the area, pushing ahead till a few beams of light began to ease around the corner. Following the light, we reached a small opening in the wall. Just enough for us to push through the plaster. 

 But we couldn't get three steps without seeing two of Papillon's minions scouring not ten feet away. Adrien immediately yanked me back, pressing our backs against the wall of the building to keep out of sight. Chat - or, Adrien and I locked eyes, looking for answers from one another. I bit my lip, risking a second glance at the two masked women. It would be impossible to continue as long as they were there. But maybe, they didn't  _have_  to be there. 

Holding my breath against the pain, I eased myself down the wall, plucking a mucky clump of rock up from the ground. Rising back to my feet, I teetered my way down to the buildings corner, far enough to see down the hill. I wound my arm back, slackened my grip, and then let the muddy wad fly forward. I ducked back behind the wall, only staying long enough to hear it splatter against the vines. 

"Over there!" Someone shouted, drawing the two women out of sight.

We broke into a run, sprinting forward up the next incline of swamp. My skin burned on contact, and the sting was growing harder and harder the longer I went on. It was almost like I was swimming in it, my head reeling and my vision going spotty. I blinked it away, I'd be fine once we got somewhere safe. I could make it 'till then.

Scaling up the next set of vines, we came to face a vast gash in the undergrowth, like a crack in the swamp. Like something had split the earth in half. My eyes went wide just thinking about what could've done something like that. It had to be at least ten feet across, and it went deeper than I could see. 

Adrien tugged me to the side suddenly, forcing me to stumble down on my knees at the sudden turn. "Spirits - I'm sorry!" He gathered my arms in his, heaving me to my feet and half carried half dragged me behind some rotted scaffolding at the base of the crevice. "I'm sorry," He panted. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Is there something I can do -"

"Shh!" I clamped a hand over his mouth from where he was hovering over me. I darted my eyes over to where Papillon was still shouting with his followers, giving him a pointed look. 

He leaned back from my hand, tilting his head towards the scaffolding. "We need to jump." He whispered. 

I shook my head, glancing up at the rotted, soft wood. "That thing isn't going to hold us for very long."

"Then we'll have to hurry."

The voices of Papillon's minions were growing louder. I glanced down between the clearing and then back up at the scaffolding. "You sure we can make it?"

He smirked. " _Paw_ -sitive."

I smiled, allowing myself a silent giggle. Rising to his feet, Adrien pulled me up with him, holding my waist to keep me upright. 'Ladies first', He mouthed, winking as he gestured to the wood. I rolled my eyes, reaching up at the soft bark and pulling myself up on the bar. I could feel it shift beneath my weight, a feeling that made my stomach sink. But I swallowed the bile gathering the back of my throat and grabbed at another plank.

Giving me one last push, Adrien jumped up to join me, causing the whole scaffolding to tremble under the newly added weight. Don't think, I told myself. Just climb. The slower you go, the faster you'll fall. 

I climbed around the planks like climbing up a spiderweb, but everything was slippery instead of sticky. When we were barely to the top, a plank slipped out of place - and then out of my hand. For one horrible moment, I was in free fall. But then Adrien's hand is clamped around the back of my shirt and I swung to a halt. 

"Grab something," He grunted, his knuckles whitening as the board he held began to splinter. " _Now_." The board snapped just as we lept for another, clinging to the creaking wood as we watched the splintered board plummet into the dark. 'Come on,' Adrien mouthed, pushing me up to the next plank. 'Go.'

It was when I reached the surface of the scaffolding that we were spotted. "UP THERE!" Someone roared, sending cold pinches down my spine. "THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!"

"Jump!" Adrien shouted, barely peeking up to the top with me. "Now, Milady! Jump!"

I pushed myself onto my feet, feeling the boards beneath me about the give way. Taking one last breath, I closed my eyes, and sprang forward. For a split second, there was nothing but wind beneath me. Just like when I swung with my yo-yo. And then the ground slapped against my figure, crumpling me beneath the pressure. I gasped at the contact, feeling my ribs pop against it. But my legs . . . they were still free, dangling. Dangling over the crack in the earth. 

My hands bit into the mud, clenching onto land with every ounce of strength I had. Clawing my way up, I heaved myself over the end, dumping onto my back in the underbrush.

"STOP HIM!" I heard, along with the splintering of wood. 

Craning my neck, I turned to see Chat - no,  _Adrien_ , catapult himself off what was left of the scaffolding. But just as he'd jumped, the planks had collapsed, cutting off the length of his leap. 

"Chat!"

"Milady!"

I jutted forward, throwing my entire upper body over the edge of the crevice, both hands extended. His wrists hit mine like they weighed a hundred pounds, nearly ripping me over the edge, but I managed to keep my feet grounded against the vines. I clung to his wrists, his skin slick with sweat as he gripped me back. His eyes darted around wildly, panicking in every direction. 

"Do me a favor," He gasped. "and please don't let go."

"Wasn't planning on it." I grunted.

Ignoring the burn spreading through my muscles, I arched my back, raising my arms to reach the surface. The burn pricked at my skin like fire, the force draining me of all the strength I had left. "Come on, my Lady." Chat panted. "You can do this. You can do anything."

Pushing my knees beneath me, I forced my back up, yanking my arms up to the edge. A single knee lifted from the mud, my foot planted firmly in the ground to support the last pull. A scream ripped through me as Chat's hands finally reached the edge. He sprang onto it, heaving himself over onto the brush beside me. 

A blast of splintering wood and rushing water later, we looked up to see two water-benders forming a bridge over the chasm. I felt Chat's - or Adrien's - or . . . oh, what does it matter anymore - over my shoulder. His hands went under my left arm, slinging it around his neck as he lifted me from the ground. Together we staggered forward into the darkness of the shrubbery, through a thick curtain of vines. Just behind that, revealed a wide, brick building. 

The sound of gaining footsteps was all the motivation we needed to head straight through the front doors. As soon as my feet hit the cracked tile, the pain swallowed me like I wave, and with a cry, I crumpled beneath it. Chat was barely able to keep me from slamming into the floor, catching my waist and easing me down gently. 

"Come on," He urged. "We can't stay out in the open like this, we gotta keep -"

"I can't . . ." I cut him off, panting as I shook my head. "I can't go any further."

"Then I'll carry you," He went to reach for me but I pushed him back.

"No," I swallowed. "It . . . It hurts too much."

Voices and shuffling sounded from outside, breaching through the doors of the building. " _Marinette_ ," Chat eyes were growing wider. "we have to hide."

"Then go hide," I pushed on his chest. "I'll figure something out here."

"What? No!" He waved his hand through the air. "We are not doing that again!"

"Did you hear something?" A distant voice outside called. 

"Here," Chat grunted, locking his arms around my shoulders and pulling me across the floor. I whimpered at the force, squeezing my eyes shut as he pushed me underneath a nearby table, the moldy cloth still hanging over it. "Stay here," He whispered. "Stay here and don't make a sound."

I nodded and he let the rotting table cloth fall, shading me in darkness. I heard a few creaks against the filthy tile, a small squeak of metal. Then everything fell silent. The quiet hung in the air, along with all the adrenaline left in me. All of it gathering tension on some invisible string it hung from. I bowed my head towards the ground, trying to soften my breaths. To keep calm against it all. 

Suddenly, a single footstep echoed through the quiet of the room. 

All the tension gathering in the air dropped down on me, like an icy sheet of water. Horror dropped in my stomach. My blood was frozen in my veins. My heart began sledgehammering again, so loud I was sure it would give me away. 

The footsteps continued down the path of the entrance, making their way painstakingly slow towards me. I watched the shadow of feet step beside the tablecloth, pausing there. 

I don't think I could've moved if I'd wanted to. Every muscle was frozen in place. Even my lungs were stiff, barely allowing any air. 

"I know you're in here." 

My eyes widened. That . . . that was Paillon's voice. 

"But," He sighed. "seeing as you refuse to cooperate, I will have to find you myself."

A soft glow grew next to me, the luminescence of the vines sprawled across the tile intensifying. I drew back, scooting away from the light before it could cast my shadow on the tablecloth. 

"I only ask of you to attempt comprehension. Think of what evil I could illuminate -  _we_  could illuminate. Together, Adrien."

"Father," Adrien's voice echoed softly through the room, making the hairs on my neck stand on end. 

I leaned to the side, turning my head till a small tear in the cloth became level with my eye. Papillon's form came into view, cane held stiffly at his side and all. Only a few feet away stood Adrien, looking smaller than he ever had before. 

"I made my choice," Adrien's voice was raw, his eyes red. "You can't change my mind."

"Son," His voice seemed to trembled for a split second, barely long enough for me to register it. "If only you could see the bigger picture. I can rid this world of it's dangers. I can save these people. The power I've found," He raised a hand out in front of him, holding out the empty palm. The vines beside me grew brighter, making me tuck back farther. But when the light hit his hand, it sparked into an energy. The light growing brighter until it began to solidify in his palm. The shining mass molded forward, staying small and hovering just over his skin. And when the light faded, a softly glowing white butterfly was left, still flapping over his hand. "It's unmatchable. And it could be yours." 

"I don't want it, Father." I watched Adrien take several steps back. "This isn't how to fix things."  

A sound drew me away from the sight, like footsteps slapping against the mud from outside. I waited to hear something more, but everything had gone quiet again. 

"Adrien," The butterfly in Mr. Agreste's hand grew brighter. "You're not leaving me with much choice."

"What are you -?"

Suddenly, the vines beside my burst with light. They rose like tentacles, swinging and clamping down on my ankle. Needles of pain went up my leg as I was ripped forward. I screeched, crossing my arms in front of my face as they flung me against the tiles. 

"No!" Adrien started for me, but Papillon stood in his way. "For the last time, leave her alone. She's got nothing to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with this!" He threw out his hands.

"Father, wait -"

"Adrien, you are just a child. You do not understand what all of this is."

"No,  _you_  don't understand!" Adrien stabbed a finger at him. "You think your some big hero? That your actually doing your duty as the Avatar? Well, you're not. You're no one's hero. You lie, you kill, and you cheat to get what you want. Marinette was right," Adrien turned to me, offering his hand to pull me up. "you're just an overgrown version of the Triad."

Rage flashed behind Papillon's eyes in a way I had never seen. The vines around me burst with a brilliant, terrifying light, energy sparking in the air. The butterfly spirit was suddenly rippling with the power, dying a dark violet. Then the spirit was gone. And Adrien had been struck against the wall.

"Adrien!" I shrieked, but I wasn't the only one. 

Papillon was suddenly at his side, his eyes wide with panic. Adrien grunted, his face twisting in pain as he dropped to his knees, pulling a hand away from his chest to reveal the butterfly. The spirit had it's wings flattened against his chest, turning the color of tar before it sunk into his skin. "Milady," Adrien groaned, his eyes roaming to mine. His hand reaching out to me. "Y-You need to get -" He doubled over, a scream ripping through him as his skin began to bubble. 

"No," I pleaded, tears streaming down my face as I forced myself forward. "No, no,  _no!_ "

"Son!" Mr. Agreste cried, his arms locked over Adrien's shoulders and his eyes rimming red. "Son, just stay down. I can fix this! Let me fix this!" 

Another scream ripped from his throat, but it didn't sound like his voice. It sounded harsh, gravely. Like he was speaking through a filter.

With a crack his back arched, growing and growing with the rest of his limbs as it forced Mr. Agreste away from him. His body popped and splintered out of place, the skin folding and warping against the bones. The whites of his eyes were bathed in lime green, the pupil becoming a slit. And veins of black crawled across his flesh, dying him ebony. Like a venom. Papillon's venom.

His mad eyes darted to mine, cutting me straight to my core. ". . .  _Run_  . . ." He heaved. 

I wanted to stand. I wanted to run and never look back. But I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. 

Before me was Adrien. But this wasn't the Adrien I knew anymore. No more soft eyes or sweet smile. No blushed skin. No golden hair. Only a black, distorted, wiry frame. Like an insect.

"Adrien . . ." It was the only word my mouth could form as I stumbled to my Kitty. "Adrien!  _Chat!_ " 

I reached for him but hands held me back. I tried to scream but someone was holding my mouth shut. I jerked my shoulders back and forth, reaching for Chat. Desperate to get to him. But where was he? It was all dark now. 

Then my neck stung. And everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did edit this. I did so because I realized just how out of character this scene portrayed Gabriel and his relationship with Adrien. No, it isn't perfect. But I hope you'll think it's at least closer to the characters true point of view.


	24. The Calling [Epilogue]

_~ Unknown ~ December 2, 274 AG; 9:12 am_

"That's it?" I looked up at Master Fu. "It's over?"

"What about the stolen pieces?" Kid asked. "And the broken ones left behind?" 

"And what about the stone pieces?" I leaned forward over the Pai Sho board. "The game isn't over yet . . . is it?"

Fu chuckled softly, stroking his beard as always. "Of course not, child. There is still much work to be done before we can implant our strategy, even for you two."

"What do you mean?" Kid's brows pinched together. 

Fu nodded at the board, gathering the tiles in his hands. "I'm turning the pieces over to you for now." He dropped five tiles into a small sack, offering it to me over the board. "Perhaps you will know where to move them."

My eyebrows raised for a moment as I took the sack, feeling the weight of the pieces. "You want  _us,_ " I wagged a finger between Kid and I. "to take over?"

"You're ready." Fu shrugged.

"Well," Kid leaned forward on his knees. "What about you? What are you gonna do now that you're not behind the wheel anymore?"

Fu's eyes lowered for a split second. "I have some old friends I need to meet."

Kid and I risked a glance at each other. That never meant anything good. 

"But," Fu's tone lifted. "you have some  _new_  friends to meet, do you not?"

"Wait," Kid spread his hands. "We're doing this  _now_? Like, right now? I haven't even packed my toothbrush!"

"Chill, Kid." I rested the sack in my lap. "We can always come back for it."

"Not this time, I'm afraid." Fu interrupted, his eyes trained at the board. "Republic City is no longer safe. You must be prepared to evacuate with whomever you can."

I sighed, swallowing my nerves as I nodded. "Right. We know where to go."

"And you do." Fu agreed. "You have trained for this all your lives. Trust yourselves." He pushed one last tile across the board to me. The white lotus tile. "This is your calling to answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE A BOOK 2!!!! THIS STORY IS NO WHERE NEAR OVER YET!!! And for real ya'll, thanks for actually taking the time to read this and comment and stuff because it means soooo much to me. It kind of blows my mind that people actually like what I put on the internet. So thank you all for sticking with me throughout this story.  
> So, *claps hands* about the second book in the series, it's probably not going to start coming until mid to late summer (of 2018) since I'm going to have to wait until I have to time to storyboard and outline and all the things. But it will be coming and soon . . . ish . . . I guess. I'll see you all then!!  
> Kisses!  
> ~ Ashi3

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it!


End file.
